EL BESO DE MEDIANOCHE
by angelicacuario
Summary: El destino... solo esa palabra indica que camino debe tomar... como sera el futuro? Que cambios tendra el presente? Sailor Caos regresa al siglo XXX por ... venganza! Una historia oscura e intrigante y donde se probara el amor entre Serena y Seiya.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 : AJUSTE DE CUENTAS

En la epoca del siglo XXX era una epoca de paz en el universo...donde no existia el hambre, la desolacion ni tampoco las guerras que sacudieron años atrás … en la Via Lactea todo era de ensueño, donde todos los enemigos al fin desaparecieron y renacieron en sailors del bien… en aquel lugar se encontraba Sailor Sun la que en el pasado era conocida como Sailor Galaxia,ahora su corazon que años antes era de maldad ahora era una buena mujer… con su renacimiento finalmente revivieron las Sailors que eran sus aliadas :Sailor Aluminium Siren, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Tin Nyanko y Sailor Iron Mouse…ellas ahora protegian el sistema solar junto con su señora…  
Estaban juntas en una reunion ya que Sailor Sun las llamo urgentemente… las 4 Sailors fueron inmediatamente, entraron en un hermoso salon color caoba… los asientos de color purpura donde tenian en el respaldo de sus asientos los simbolos de sus constelaciones…  
- Aquí estamos mi Señora - dijo solemnemente Aluminium Siren  
- Las he llamado- dijo Sailor Sun con voz grave- porque he sentido un poder de fuerza negativa en esta Via Lactea  
- Como?- exclamaron todas  
- Asi es- dijo con tristeza  
- Pero como es posible? No recuerda lo que paso hace miles de años en el siglo XX?- exclamaba nerviosa Sailor Iron Mouse  
- Donde la princesa de la Luna derroto al Caos en esa epoca- agrego Sailor Lead Crow  
- Asi es mis estimadas, pero esa presencia la senti en este instante - dijo Sailor Sun - cuando estaba en mi habitacion  
- Entonces hay que avisar a los otros Sistemas Solares, deben saber la emergencia del asunto-dijo energica Sailor Tyn Nyanko  
- No… no debemos preocupar a los demas Sistemas Estelares por esta emergencia… creo que podemos manejarla nosotras- dijo Sailor Sun  
- Pero mi Señora…recuerde lo que paso cuando lucho sola y el caos se apodero de su cuerpo- dijo con preocupacion Sailor Aluminium Siren  
- Lo se… pero esta vez ustedes estan conmigo… si peleamos se que podemos derrotar al mal… si ustedes estan de acuerdo conmigo... lucharan hasta perder la vida como Sailors Animalmates?- pregunto orgullosa su lider  
- Por supuesto mi Señora-dijo con alegria Sailor Aluminium Siren  
- Asi es-dijo Sailor Lead Crow  
- Nosotras tambien mi Señora-dijeron orgullosas Sailor Tyn Nyanko y Iron Mouse  
Las cinco Sailors se levantaron de sus asientos y ya se preparaban mentalmente para esa mision...salieron a las afueras del salon hasta que de pronto sintieron como una energia negativa llenaba el lugar... las Sailors se fijaron en el asiento donde ocupaba Sailor Sun en el trono real...una energia en forma de nebulosa comenzo a materializarse formandose el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer... era una ninfa alta y delgada de cabellos rojos,su frente tenia un ojo de pez, sus orejas eran un tanto puntuagudas , aquella belleza de aquella mujer realza su porte... llevaba un hermoso vestido color turqueza y la determinacion de sus ojos... aquellos ojos avellana tenia el odio , y eso causo temor en Sailor Sun, su mirada afilada se fijo en aquella mujer y deseosa de tomar venganza, comenzo a acariciarse su lacia cabellera...  
- Hola Sailor Sun... o deberia llamarte Sailor Galaxia- dijo con una voz sepulcral  
- Tu eres...?  
- Asi es... Sailor Caos... veo que no has cambiado en nada, querida- dijo con tono burlezco la mujer  
- No me explico como volviste a revivir- dijo con autoridad Sailor Sun  
- Jajajajaja! es que esa parte no te corresponde que lo sepas querida- dijo con sarcasmo Sailor Caos levantandose de su asiento ... ese movimiento provoco la alarma de las 4 Sailors que estaban presentes  
- Es verdad que tu me destruiste en el pasado... haciendome encerrar por miles de años en tu cuerpo... pero finalmente me he apoderado de tu mente... asi pude manejarte donde se provoco la Guerra de las Sailors...pero fuiste tan debil que tu no merecias ser mi oraculo...se que liberaste tu semilla estelar donde esta el cuerpo de otra niña, pero cometiste un error... donde finalmente volvi a mi estado original despues de tantos años- dijo con soberbia Sailor Caos  
- Ya veras... te destruiremos!- grito Sailor Lead Crow corriendo frente a ella para atacarla  
Sailor Caos la miro fijamente y en sus ojos salieron dos luces resplandecientes , la pobre de Lead Crow quedo totalmente estatica... alrededor de su cuerpo salian dos lazos con energia magnetica  
- Que me hiciste! No puedo moverme!- exclamaba la joven  
- Me admira tu ignorancia... no sabes que soy una Ninfa? Las ninfas vivimos en el oceano y cada vez que una persona nos mira a los ojos la manejamos como queramos... debes agradecerme que no te he matado querida  
- Sailor Lead Crow!- exclamaba Sailor Aluminium Siren- te atacare!  
-Detente ahora!- dio la orden Sailor Sun  
- Mi Señora!- la miro con extrañeza la Sailor  
- Yo me ocupare de esto...  
La mujer comenzo a acercarse al trono real...Sailor Caos la miraba con burla... cuando estuvieron al frente, Sailor Sun se arrodillo...  
- No quiero que mates a una de mis Sailors ... te suplico...te suplico que entres en mi cuerpo!- dijo con solemnidad la mujer  
- Sailor Sun...veo con razones suficientes que eres una mujer de debil caracter...y eso se ve en tu mirada... no te preocupes, muy pronto acabare con tu patetica vida...  
Sailor Sun comenzo a idear un plan: sabia que si Sailor Caos la mataba a ella y a sus aliadas, la oportunidad unica seria que con sus semillas estelares volverian a la vida gracias al poder del Cristal de Plata, donde la Neo Reina Serena ya reinaba en el gobierno de la luna...de pronto, Sailor Caos la miro y dijo:  
- Te conozco tan bien que ya se en lo que estas pensando... acaso crees que no se sobre las semilas estelares?- dijo con dureza la mujer  
A continuacion con sus manos lanzo una energia negativa que se apodero en el pecho de Sailor Lead Crow y ella comenzo a chillar de dolor  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
- Sailor Lead Crow!- exclamaban las tres Sailors presentes y la reaccion de Tin Nyanko y Iron Mouse fue a atacar a la siniestra mujer  
- No lo hagan!- exclamo Sailor Sun  
Pero era demasiado tarde... Sailor Caos uso su poder comenzo a brillar su mano y la palma de su mano aparecio una espada negra imponente  
- Mueran!  
Acto seguido hirio a las dos Sailors con el filo de la espada,con una herida mortal les abrio su vientre donde las dos mujeres cayeron en su lecho de muerte.  
Finalmente con su mano comenzo nuevamente a usar su energia negativa donde el pecho de las pobres Sailors se les abrio y aparecieron las dos semillas estelares que tenian en sus pechos.  
- Se cual es tu plan Sailor Sun... quieres que revivan con la energia del Cristal de Plata, pero como veas...no cometere el mismo error que tu cometiste en el pasado al dejar vivo el enemigo...  
A continuacion, la mujer destruyo las dos semillas estelares frente a los ojos de Sailor Sun, Sailor Aluminium Siren, en ese instante, la mirada de sufrimiento de Sailor Lead Crow se volvio a uno de sufrimiento a de dolor por el destino de sus amigas.  
- No puede ser!  
Sailor Sun comenzo a aparecer de sus ojos lagrimas de tristeza, no podia creer que el destino de aquellas guerreras fuera tan tragico, que su fin fuera mas rapido que el destello de un laser... se levanto y con la mirada dio la orden a Aluminium Siren de atacar  
-Poder de luz!- gritaba Sailor Sun y esa energia le llego directamente a Sailor Caos  
- Ilusa-dijo la tenebrosa mujer deteniendo el rayo con la espada negra- Tan ilusa eres que no te das cuenta que esa espada fue la que tu me arrebataste para encerrarme en los confines de la tierra... pero no te saldra esta vez... por que soy invencible!  
A su espalda aparecio Aluminium Siren atacando  
- Toma esto!  
En su boca salio un sonido tan impresonante que Sun y Lead Crow se cubria los oidos para que no le llegara a su cerebro  
- Con esto moriras!- chillaba Sailor Aluminium Siren, que provoco que Sailor Caos cayera al suelo al no poder soportar los dolores en su cabeza  
- AAhhhhhhhhh!  
Finalmente Sailor Aluminium Siren detuvo el ataque para que finalmente Sailor Sun la destruya  
- Sailor Siren, quiero que ayudes a quitar la energia magnetica a Sailor Lead Crow- replico la mujer- yo me encargare de Caos  
La joven Sailor logro quitar el lazo magnetico alrededor a su cuerpo  
- Estas bien?  
- Si... gra...cias  
- Debes descansar- dijo preocupada Aluminium Siren  
- No... tambien estoy en esto... no le perdonare que haya asesinado a dos compañeras  
Dicho esto Sailor Lead Crow tomo la espada negra de Sailor Caos y se dirigio junto a su compañera para ver el exterminio de Sailor Caos  
- Con esto... no volveras mas a amenazar la paz de esta Via Lactea- replico Sailor Sun  
Pero antes de que ella comenzara a aparecer una energia tan brillante como el sol sintio como alguien a su lado exclamo de dolor... Sailor Siren estaba de pie, en sus labios comenzo a correr sangre, ella como pudo queria mantener la calma pero vio como en su pecho la espada negra atravesaba de un lado a otro... la espada fue retirada de su cuerpo bruscamente donde la pobre Sailor cayo de rodillas, detras de ella se encontraba Sailor Lead Crew con la mirada impavida  
- Nooooooooo! Sailor Siren!- grito Sailor Sun  
El cuerpo de la guerrera yacio en el suelo donde finalmente murio...en el suelo comenzo a llenarse de sangre, mientras Sailor Lead Crow comenzo a prepararse en atacar a su Señora.  
- Tu la estas manipulando! Sal de su mente- grito con furia la guerrera  
Pero Sailor Caos contenia una risita maliciosa, donde le respondio:  
- Como te sientes ser atacada por tu guardiana?  
Pero Sailor Sun no pudo contestarle, porque ya la guardiana la estaba atacando ferozmente asi que tuvo que defenderse lanzando rayos de luz, hasta que finalmente una agotada Sailor Lead Crow fue vencida, entonces ella mirando confundida a su manipuladora se quito la vida hiriendose en su vientre... cayo pronto a su desdichado fin.  
- Sailor Lead Crow- dijo con tristeza la mujer,pero de pronto cambiando su mirada por una llena de determinacion- Esta vez no dudare, aunque muera, tu jamas podras derrotar el bien  
-Eso lo veremos, querida...- replico Caos  
En ese instante, Sailor Sun cogio la espada negra que yacia en el cuerpo de la guerrera muerta, y se dispuso a atacarla ya que Sailor Caos aun yacia en el suelo... pero de pronto en su frente prendio el ojo de pez haciendo que Sailor Sun cerrara los ojos inmediatamente... la pobre mujer gritaba de espanto donde veia visiones aterrorizantes... su pasado como Sailor Galaxia y las atrocidades que cometio en la Guerra de las Sailors... Sailor Caos se levanto lentamente y camino directamente a donde yacia la guerrera, cogio la espada negra y cometio su acto de maldad... hiriendo de muerte a Sailor Sun.  
Cayo finalmente pero ella aun estaba conciente asi que la miro fijamente mientras Sailor Caos cogia las semillas estelares de las dos desafortunadas Sailors destruyendolas...Miro fijamente a Sailor Sun y dijo:  
- Me preguntaste como revivi pero a ti no te corresponde saber esto... solo vine porque queria ajustar cuentas contigo... y no solamente tu, sino tambien con dos personas mas.  
Sailor Sun abrio los ojos como platos... solo replico:  
- Aca..so...tu lo s... sabes?  
- Si... aunque hayan planeado esconder su identidad... lo se... porque senti su presencia.  
En ese momento Sailor Sun fijo su mirada en la espada negra  
- Tie...nes su es...espada...  
La malvada mujer le contesto:  
- De que te sorprendes? El me la dio en un simbolo de fidelidad  
-Si... pero no... te ...olvides... es he... heredero... de... la es...espada ... Argo Navis  
-Callate!- grito enfurecida la Sailor lanzando energia negativa ... Mientras su mente se ponia en blanco,Sailor Sun vio una vision de una hermosa joven, no se podia ver su rostro pero si en su mano derecha sostenia una espada blanca, tan pura como la nieve... ella tenia la Espada Argo Navis...  
Finalmente con una sonrisa la que era la gran Sailor Galaxia en el pasado... Sailor Sun murio.  
Sailor Caos sonrio triunfante quitandole su semilla estelar destruyendola para que no pueda revivirla... despues cogio su espada guardandola nuevamente en la palma de su mano...luego miro el firmamento de la Via Lactea y con deseo replico:  
- Ha pasado mucho tiempo... finalmente estaremos juntos... Milord. CAPITULO 1 : AJUSTE DE CUENTAS

En la epoca del siglo XXX era una epoca de paz en el universo...donde no existia el hambre, la desolacion ni tampoco las guerras que sacudieron años atrás … en la Via Lactea todo era de ensueño, donde todos los enemigos al fin desaparecieron y renacieron en sailors del bien… en aquel lugar se encontraba Sailor Sun la que en el pasado era conocida como Sailor Galaxia,ahora su corazon que años antes era de maldad ahora era una buena mujer… con su renacimiento finalmente revivieron las Sailors que eran sus aliadas :Sailor Aluminium Siren, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Tin Nyanko y Sailor Iron Mouse…ellas ahora protegian el sistema solar junto con su señora…  
Estaban juntas en una reunion ya que Sailor Sun las llamo urgentemente… las 4 Sailors fueron inmediatamente, entraron en un hermoso salon color caoba… los asientos de color purpura donde tenian en el respaldo de sus asientos los simbolos de sus constelaciones…  
- Aquí estamos mi Señora - dijo solemnemente Aluminium Siren  
- Las he llamado- dijo Sailor Sun con voz grave- porque he sentido un poder de fuerza negativa en esta Via Lactea  
- Como?- exclamaron todas  
- Asi es- dijo con tristeza  
- Pero como es posible? No recuerda lo que paso hace miles de años en el siglo XX?- exclamaba nerviosa Sailor Iron Mouse  
- Donde la princesa de la Luna derroto al Caos en esa epoca- agrego Sailor Lead Crow  
- Asi es mis estimadas, pero esa presencia la senti en este instante - dijo Sailor Sun - cuando estaba en mi habitacion  
- Entonces hay que avisar a los otros Sistemas Solares, deben saber la emergencia del asunto-dijo energica Sailor Tyn Nyanko  
- No… no debemos preocupar a los demas Sistemas Estelares por esta emergencia… creo que podemos manejarla nosotras- dijo Sailor Sun  
- Pero mi Señora…recuerde lo que paso cuando lucho sola y el caos se apodero de su cuerpo- dijo con preocupacion Sailor Aluminium Siren  
- Lo se… pero esta vez ustedes estan conmigo… si peleamos se que podemos derrotar al mal… si ustedes estan de acuerdo conmigo... lucharan hasta perder la vida como Sailors Animalmates?- pregunto orgullosa su lider  
- Por supuesto mi Señora-dijo con alegria Sailor Aluminium Siren  
- Asi es-dijo Sailor Lead Crow  
- Nosotras tambien mi Señora-dijeron orgullosas Sailor Tyn Nyanko y Iron Mouse  
Las cinco Sailors se levantaron de sus asientos y ya se preparaban mentalmente para esa mision...salieron a las afueras del salon hasta que de pronto sintieron como una energia negativa llenaba el lugar... las Sailors se fijaron en el asiento donde ocupaba Sailor Sun en el trono real...una energia en forma de nebulosa comenzo a materializarse formandose el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer... era una ninfa alta y delgada de cabellos rojos,su frente tenia un ojo de pez, sus orejas eran un tanto puntuagudas , aquella belleza de aquella mujer realza su porte... llevaba un hermoso vestido color turqueza y la determinacion de sus ojos... aquellos ojos avellana tenia el odio , y eso causo temor en Sailor Sun, su mirada afilada se fijo en aquella mujer y deseosa de tomar venganza, comenzo a acariciarse su lacia cabellera...  
- Hola Sailor Sun... o deberia llamarte Sailor Galaxia- dijo con una voz sepulcral  
- Tu eres...?  
- Asi es... Sailor Caos... veo que no has cambiado en nada, querida- dijo con tono burlezco la mujer  
- No me explico como volviste a revivir- dijo con autoridad Sailor Sun  
- Jajajajaja! es que esa parte no te corresponde que lo sepas querida- dijo con sarcasmo Sailor Caos levantandose de su asiento ... ese movimiento provoco la alarma de las 4 Sailors que estaban presentes  
- Es verdad que tu me destruiste en el pasado... haciendome encerrar por miles de años en tu cuerpo... pero finalmente me he apoderado de tu mente... asi pude manejarte donde se provoco la Guerra de las Sailors...pero fuiste tan debil que tu no merecias ser mi oraculo...se que liberaste tu semilla estelar donde esta el cuerpo de otra niña, pero cometiste un error... donde finalmente volvi a mi estado original despues de tantos años- dijo con soberbia Sailor Caos  
- Ya veras... te destruiremos!- grito Sailor Lead Crow corriendo frente a ella para atacarla  
Sailor Caos la miro fijamente y en sus ojos salieron dos luces resplandecientes , la pobre de Lead Crow quedo totalmente estatica... alrededor de su cuerpo salian dos lazos con energia magnetica  
- Que me hiciste! No puedo moverme!- exclamaba la joven  
- Me admira tu ignorancia... no sabes que soy una Ninfa? Las ninfas vivimos en el oceano y cada vez que una persona nos mira a los ojos la manejamos como queramos... debes agradecerme que no te he matado querida  
- Sailor Lead Crow!- exclamaba Sailor Aluminium Siren- te atacare!  
-Detente ahora!- dio la orden Sailor Sun  
- Mi Señora!- la miro con extrañeza la Sailor  
- Yo me ocupare de esto...  
La mujer comenzo a acercarse al trono real...Sailor Caos la miraba con burla... cuando estuvieron al frente, Sailor Sun se arrodillo...  
- No quiero que mates a una de mis Sailors ... te suplico...te suplico que entres en mi cuerpo!- dijo con solemnidad la mujer  
- Sailor Sun...veo con razones suficientes que eres una mujer de debil caracter...y eso se ve en tu mirada... no te preocupes, muy pronto acabare con tu patetica vida...  
Sailor Sun comenzo a idear un plan: sabia que si Sailor Caos la mataba a ella y a sus aliadas, la oportunidad unica seria que con sus semillas estelares volverian a la vida gracias al poder del Cristal de Plata, donde la Neo Reina Serena ya reinaba en el gobierno de la luna...de pronto, Sailor Caos la miro y dijo:  
- Te conozco tan bien que ya se en lo que estas pensando... acaso crees que no se sobre las semilas estelares?- dijo con dureza la mujer  
A continuacion con sus manos lanzo una energia negativa que se apodero en el pecho de Sailor Lead Crow y ella comenzo a chillar de dolor  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
- Sailor Lead Crow!- exclamaban las tres Sailors presentes y la reaccion de Tin Nyanko y Iron Mouse fue a atacar a la siniestra mujer  
- No lo hagan!- exclamo Sailor Sun  
Pero era demasiado tarde... Sailor Caos uso su poder comenzo a brillar su mano y la palma de su mano aparecio una espada negra imponente  
- Mueran!  
Acto seguido hirio a las dos Sailors con el filo de la espada,con una herida mortal les abrio su vientre donde las dos mujeres cayeron en su lecho de muerte.  
Finalmente con su mano comenzo nuevamente a usar su energia negativa donde el pecho de las pobres Sailors se les abrio y aparecieron las dos semillas estelares que tenian en sus pechos.  
- Se cual es tu plan Sailor Sun... quieres que revivan con la energia del Cristal de Plata, pero como veas...no cometere el mismo error que tu cometiste en el pasado al dejar vivo el enemigo...  
A continuacion, la mujer destruyo las dos semillas estelares frente a los ojos de Sailor Sun, Sailor Aluminium Siren, en ese instante, la mirada de sufrimiento de Sailor Lead Crow se volvio a uno de sufrimiento a de dolor por el destino de sus amigas.  
- No puede ser!  
Sailor Sun comenzo a aparecer de sus ojos lagrimas de tristeza, no podia creer que el destino de aquellas guerreras fuera tan tragico, que su fin fuera mas rapido que el destello de un laser... se levanto y con la mirada dio la orden a Aluminium Siren de atacar  
-Poder de luz!- gritaba Sailor Sun y esa energia le llego directamente a Sailor Caos  
- Ilusa-dijo la tenebrosa mujer deteniendo el rayo con la espada negra- Tan ilusa eres que no te das cuenta que esa espada fue la que tu me arrebataste para encerrarme en los confines de la tierra... pero no te saldra esta vez... por que soy invencible!  
A su espalda aparecio Aluminium Siren atacando  
- Toma esto!  
En su boca salio un sonido tan impresonante que Sun y Lead Crow se cubria los oidos para que no le llegara a su cerebro  
- Con esto moriras!- chillaba Sailor Aluminium Siren, que provoco que Sailor Caos cayera al suelo al no poder soportar los dolores en su cabeza  
- AAhhhhhhhhh!  
Finalmente Sailor Aluminium Siren detuvo el ataque para que finalmente Sailor Sun la destruya  
- Sailor Siren, quiero que ayudes a quitar la energia magnetica a Sailor Lead Crow- replico la mujer- yo me encargare de Caos  
La joven Sailor logro quitar el lazo magnetico alrededor a su cuerpo  
- Estas bien?  
- Si... gra...cias  
- Debes descansar- dijo preocupada Aluminium Siren  
- No... tambien estoy en esto... no le perdonare que haya asesinado a dos compañeras  
Dicho esto Sailor Lead Crow tomo la espada negra de Sailor Caos y se dirigio junto a su compañera para ver el exterminio de Sailor Caos  
- Con esto... no volveras mas a amenazar la paz de esta Via Lactea- replico Sailor Sun  
Pero antes de que ella comenzara a aparecer una energia tan brillante como el sol sintio como alguien a su lado exclamo de dolor... Sailor Siren estaba de pie, en sus labios comenzo a correr sangre, ella como pudo queria mantener la calma pero vio como en su pecho la espada negra atravesaba de un lado a otro... la espada fue retirada de su cuerpo bruscamente donde la pobre Sailor cayo de rodillas, detras de ella se encontraba Sailor Lead Crew con la mirada impavida  
- Nooooooooo! Sailor Siren!- grito Sailor Sun  
El cuerpo de la guerrera yacio en el suelo donde finalmente murio...en el suelo comenzo a llenarse de sangre, mientras Sailor Lead Crow comenzo a prepararse en atacar a su Señora.  
- Tu la estas manipulando! Sal de su mente- grito con furia la guerrera  
Pero Sailor Caos contenia una risita maliciosa, donde le respondio:  
- Como te sientes ser atacada por tu guardiana?  
Pero Sailor Sun no pudo contestarle, porque ya la guardiana la estaba atacando ferozmente asi que tuvo que defenderse lanzando rayos de luz, hasta que finalmente una agotada Sailor Lead Crow fue vencida, entonces ella mirando confundida a su manipuladora se quito la vida hiriendose en su vientre... cayo pronto a su desdichado fin.  
- Sailor Lead Crow- dijo con tristeza la mujer,pero de pronto cambiando su mirada por una llena de determinacion- Esta vez no dudare, aunque muera, tu jamas podras derrotar el bien  
-Eso lo veremos, querida...- replico Caos  
En ese instante, Sailor Sun cogio la espada negra que yacia en el cuerpo de la guerrera muerta, y se dispuso a atacarla ya que Sailor Caos aun yacia en el suelo... pero de pronto en su frente prendio el ojo de pez haciendo que Sailor Sun cerrara los ojos inmediatamente... la pobre mujer gritaba de espanto donde veia visiones aterrorizantes... su pasado como Sailor Galaxia y las atrocidades que cometio en la Guerra de las Sailors... Sailor Caos se levanto lentamente y camino directamente a donde yacia la guerrera, cogio la espada negra y cometio su acto de maldad... hiriendo de muerte a Sailor Sun.  
Cayo finalmente pero ella aun estaba conciente asi que la miro fijamente mientras Sailor Caos cogia las semillas estelares de las dos desafortunadas Sailors destruyendolas...Miro fijamente a Sailor Sun y dijo:  
- Me preguntaste como revivi pero a ti no te corresponde saber esto... solo vine porque queria ajustar cuentas contigo... y no solamente tu, sino tambien con dos personas mas.  
Sailor Sun abrio los ojos como platos... solo replico:  
- Aca..so...tu lo s... sabes?  
- Si... aunque hayan planeado esconder su identidad... lo se... porque senti su presencia.  
En ese momento Sailor Sun fijo su mirada en la espada negra  
- Tie...nes su es...espada...  
La malvada mujer le contesto:  
- De que te sorprendes? El me la dio en un simbolo de fidelidad  
-Si... pero no... te ...olvides... es he... heredero... de... la es...espada ... Argo Navis  
-Callate!- grito enfurecida la Sailor lanzando energia negativa ... Mientras su mente se ponia en blanco,Sailor Sun vio una vision de una hermosa joven, no se podia ver su rostro pero si en su mano derecha sostenia una espada blanca, tan pura como la nieve... ella tenia la Espada Argo Navis...  
Finalmente con una sonrisa la que era la gran Sailor Galaxia en el pasado... Sailor Sun murio.  
Sailor Caos sonrio triunfante quitandole su semilla estelar destruyendola para que no pueda revivirla... despues cogio su espada guardandola nuevamente en la palma de su mano...luego miro el firmamento de la Via Lactea y con deseo replico:  
- Ha pasado mucho tiempo... finalmente estaremos juntos... Milord.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 : TEMORES ENCONTRADOS

En la madrugada de la gran ciudad de Tokyo de Cristal,el paisaje era bellisimo. En los pasillos estaban adornadas por hermosas estatuas de cristal, donde por generaciones han sido gobernantes herederos de la Luna… el lugar era frio, por el aire que corre sutilmente se ven el movimiento de las flores y hermosos arboles que aun se distingue en la situela de la luz de la el centro del lugar se ve un imponente palacio de Cristal con una mejestuosidad , el gran Milenio de Plata, custodiada por algunos alguaciles. Ellos no pueden entrar ya que en el interior estan las 4 guardianas de su Reina Serena… y tambien las 4 otras guardianas de la Heredera Real, la Pequeña Dama…ellas protegen la Sala Principal donde en los interiores descansan los Reyes Reales… La Neo Reina Serena contrajo matrimonio hace 7 años con el Principe de la Tierra Endymion… de esta union nacio la unica hija de ambos, la pequeña Rini, ya que la reina tenia el recuerdo del pasado cuando llego aquella niña del futuro y decidieron llamarla por ese nombre ya que habria confusion por llevar el mismo nombre de Serena.  
Si bien esa noche parecia tranquila pero de pronto en la habitacion Serena desperto sobresaltada en su cama… Endymion que estaba a su lado se inquieto de que su esposa estaba sufriendo una pesadilla:  
- Que ocurre?  
- Endymion…-replico respirando agitadamente- es una pesadilla… una horrible pesadilla…  
- Dejame ayudarte a calmarte-respondio su esposo  
- No! Tengo un mal presentimiento…Necesito hablar con mis guardianas…  
- Solo es una pesadilla… que paso que te dejo tan nerviosa?  
- Es que en aquel sueño…Vi que Sailor Sun y sus guardianas …han muerto…  
- Que?-exclamo el hombre  
- Si! Lo vi… creeras que me estoy volviendo loca, pero siento una opresion en mi pecho que no se como describirlo… debo saberlo…  
- Ya paso mi Reina… solo es un mal sueño  
- Tu no entiendes… le tengo un gran aprecio a Sailor Sun, por lo que ha hecho en el pasado de destruir el caos sin la ayuda de nadie  
- Se lo que quieres decir-comento mas para si mismo que Serena lo miro extrañada  
- De pronto, se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del golpe de la puerta  
- Adelante-dijo Endymion  
Al abrirse la puerta, aparecio una joven de cabello rubio, con su traje anaranjado…Sailor Venus saludo a los Reyes con una reverencia y dijo:  
- Disculpe que les despierte a estas horas, pero ha sucedido una…desgracia  
- Que sucede?- pregunto el hombre inquieto mientras Serena comenzo a abrazarse a si misma temiendo que sus temores se hagan realidad  
- Sailor Sun… y las Sailors Animalmates…han muerto- dijo la joven con afligida voz  
Al oir la noticia la Reina sintio un golpe tan fuerte como si la engullara una ola. Endymion sintio un fuerte sollozo, y comprendio que era su esposa la que hacia aquel ruido…el la abrazo protectoramente y le susurro:  
- Lo siento mucho, Serena.  
Una idea tenia clara: Debia saber cual fue la causa de tan repentina muerte, saber de antemano que es lo que esta pasando, si la Galaxia estaba en la epoca de armonia, de paz.  
Se levanto de su cama para ir con Venus para saber noticias mas le cogio de la mano dando a entender que no estaba de acuerdo de la decisión que su esposa estaba tomando:  
- Debes descansar.  
Ella cerro los ojos y replico:  
- Estare bien  
Ella siguio a Venus por el pasillo cerrando la puerta . Endymion se quedo un tanto aturdido por la reaccion de su esposa, pero ha notado un cambio importante en ella: se volvio una joven independiente y autosuficiente, a pesar de sentirse feliz con la llegada de su hija, rara vez la ha visto pensativa en el jardin desde que se han casado. El le ha preguntado si algo estaba mal en su matrimonio o tuvo algun problema con la pequeña Rini… ella solo lo mira con una sonrisa y le dice que no es nada importante.  
Serena llego junto con Venus donde esperaban las demas Saiors…  
- Alteza- dijeron solemnes las Guardianas  
- Que ha pasado?- pregunto nerviosa la Reina  
- Ya debe saber de antemano que Sailor Sun ha muerto- dijo Sailor Plut- Lo he visto en el portal del tiempo  
- Sabes quien pudo haber hecho esto?  
- En el portal no he podido descubrir quien fue el causante …el futuro esta en movimiento… no me permite ver mas alla de lo que deberiamos saber  
- Esta claro que fue un asesinato a sangre fria-dijo Sailor Neptune  
- Quien fue capaz de hacer esa afrenta! No se lo perdonaremos-dijo enfadada Sailor Uranus  
- Lo que debemos hacer es investigar –dijo Sailor Mercury- Lo mejor seria tener informacion para estar seguras que es lo que ha sucedido  
- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Sailor Mars  
- Debemos organizarnos para ver quien se responsabiliza por esta mision-hablo Sailor Jupiter  
- Creo que lo mas urgente es recuperar sus semillas estelares para volverlas a la vida, y asi descubriremos quien esta detrás de esto- opino seriamente Sailor Saturn  
- Es imposible- dijo con temor Sailor Plut  
- Por que dices eso? Acaso el enemigo cogio las semillas estelares?- preguntaba alarmada Sailor Venus  
- El enemigo… destruyo las semillas estelares  
- Que?- exclamo Serena  
- No puede ser!- dijo con voz afligida Sailor Saturn  
- Entonces si es asi…-dijo temblorosa Sailor Mars  
- No volveran a la vida … a pesar de tener en mi mano el Cristal de Plata- dijo sollozando la Neo Reina  
La hermosa gobernante lloraba amargadamente, buscando una forma de que esa noticia tan lamentable fuese solo un mal sueño… Sailor Venus la abrazo con dulzura .  
- Entonces esta decidido… Ire junto con Sailor Plut y Sailor Neptune para investigar- dijo con voz segura Uranus  
- Estare en el Palacio para proteger a la Pequeña Dama, su Alteza- dijo Sailor Saturn  
- Esta bien … se que la verdad saldra a la luz… solo quiero que se cuiden- dijo humildemente la joven Reina  
Las tres mujeres se arrodillaron para luego retirarse del salon .  
Mientras tanto, Saturn se retiro para cuidar la puerta de la habitacion de la pequeña niña donde dormia tranquilamente.  
- Ustedes pueden darle el informe a su Alteza- ordeno la Reina  
- Como usted diga mi Reina- dijeron las tres Guardianas y se retiraron tambien del lugar  
Sailor Venus es la unica que permanecio junto a ella en el salon… de hecho , durante el tiempo en que ella gobierna Tokyo de Cristal, Sailor Venus ha sido su mas intima confidente.  
- Si quieres vamos a la terraza, que opinas Serena?  
- Si, me parece bien –contesto la joven  
- Que bueno que me tengas confianza – dijo con ternura la Guerrera  
- Asi es… a veces me agobia tantos formalismos- comentaba la Reina mientras llegaban al lugar.  
- Serena, se que quizas te incomodaras un poco, pero no seria mejor llamar a otras personas para darnos ayuda en la situacion en que estamos viviendo?  
- No, Mina… ese asunto debo encargarme yo-dijo solemnemente Serena  
- Ni siquiera… quieres contar la ayuda… de Seiya? - dijo Mina atropelladamente  
Serena respiro pesadamente…abrio los ojos por la sorpresa de aquella idea de Mina… de hecho, parecia una locura…  
- No Mina… no los involucres a ellos  
- Pero Serena, ahora debemos tener apoyo de parte de ellos, crees que podremos hacerlo solas?  
- Tienes razon, pero ya sabes que no he tenido contacto … con Seiya … durante mucho tiempo  
- Desde que se fue del siglo XX verdad?- pregunto suspicazmente Mina  
- Es lo mejor… no los involucres- replico la joven Reina – Ire a descarsar, buenas noches  
- Adios Serena, buenas noches- respondio Mina  
La joven se retiro a sus aposentos…parecia estar abatida por todo lo que ha vivido en esos minutos desde que desperto de aquel presentimiento…Mientras su amiga Guardiana la veia con tristeza se dijo para sus adentros:  
- ´Pobre Serena! Espero que esa tristeza desaparezca… todo por culpa de Seiya! En que rayos estara pensando!-bufo malhumorada


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 : REENCUENTRO

La mañana llego con un calido rayo de sol, si bien el sol siempre ha dado presencia con su impetuoso brillo, aquel dia ya no brillaba como antes, ya que su guardiana ha tenido un triste desenlace, su energia vital se ha distingido tal como ahora el Milenio de Plata se esta presentando ahora.  
Las Guardianas estaban nerviosas, ansiosas, expectantes por como dio un giro de los acontecimientos…necesitaban mantener la calma y dar seguridad, por el bien del reino y por la Neo Reina.  
Endymion aparecio en el salon principal, ya informado de todos los pormenores del tema… se encontro con Sailor Mars quien lo saludo con una reverencia  
- Buenos dias Alteza  
- Buenos dias Sailor Mars… un agetreado dia no?  
- Asi es  
- Vi que estaba Sailor Saturn custodiando la habitacion de la Pequeña Dama  
- Si… ella decidio vigilarla por toda la situacion que ha ocurrido… usted sabe que ella y la Pequeña Dama han sido muy cercanas  
- Si… es increible que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que nos hemos reencarnado en este tiempo, aun se mantiene los recuerdos del pasado- dijo Endymion  
- Me lo dice a mi, su Alteza… el amor entre usted con la Reina se ha mantenido por siglos…  
- Si… pero igual es curioso los lazos que se han formado en el siglo XX-dijo Endymion con el tono un poco serio  
Sailor Mars callo un momento y noto que aquellas palabras dichas por su Rey significaban algo mas  
- Endymion…Darien… sucede algo? Algo esta mal con Serena?  
- La verdad es que nada esta mal y eso me preocupa  
- No lo entiendo-dijo la joven con extrañeza  
- Serena se ve feliz, yo tambien lo noto, pero creo que su felicidad es solo una faceta para esconder algo  
- No piense en eso… ella lo ama y , bueno, creo que ahora es mas madura, quizas no quiere preocuparlo con sus problemas-dijo con sentimiento la joven  
- Si… tienes razon- dijo Endymion pensativo  
De pronto, el silencio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de pisadas , eran Rini que corria muy feliz con su amiga Sailor Saturn. Ella llego directo en donde estaba su padre y lo abrazo con cariñ la regaño con dulzura:  
- Que es esto? Un torbellino anda por ahí? Ah! Eres la Pequeña Dama…Apenas te podia ver  
- Papa… no te molestes… estaba corriendo con Hotaru y parece que te gane otra vez- dijo la niña sonriendo a su amiga  
- Pequeña Dama… usted es muy vivaz-dijo con sonrojo la pequeña Sailor  
- No es cierto! A veces te dejas perder…eso no es justo- dijo Rini cruzandose de brazos  
- Bueno, bueno… Pequeña Dama es hora que inicies tus deberes…Sailor Mercury te esta esperando para que comiences a estudiar-dijo Sailor Mars tomandola de la mano  
- Espera… y donde esta mi mama?-pregunto mirando a su padre  
- Ella esta descansando-contesto Endymion  
- Le sucede algo?  
- Solo le duele la cabeza Pequeña Dama, solo es eso… no te preocupes-le respondio Sailor Saturn  
- Ves? Ella esta bien… ahora vamonos que sabes que son los deberes de una princesa-dijo finalmente Sailor Mars y tomandola de la mano se retiro del lugar seguida por Sailor Saturn.  
Endymion en un momento se quedo en el lugar, donde comenzo a mirar los bellos cuadros que adormaban en el lugar… vio los retratos pintados de el junto a su esposa… cuadros cuando se casaron, el nacimiento de Rini, juntos en el Lago fuera del palacio… de pronto sintio el tacto de una mano apoyando en su hombro… giro y estaba Serena con una sonrisa… pero su sonrisa parecia triste.  
- Como te encuentras? Dormiste bien?- pregunto su esposo  
- Bueno… por lo menos pude recuperar un poco el sueño casi al final de la noche-dijo sin animo la joven Reina  
- Desayunaste?  
- No… no tengo apetito…quizas mas tarde comere algo… gracias  
- Esta bien… pero no te olvides que debes alimentarte… te enfermaras –dijo preocupado su esposo  
- Si… no te preocupes  
En ese momento, Endymion acaricio su rostro y al acercarse la beso … fue un beso corto donde solamente entrelazaron sus manos… al separarse, Endymion le sonrio y luego replico:  
- Bueno , me alegro de haber dado animos, mi querida Serenity  
Al escuchar aquel nombre …Serena se molesto…  
- Darien… tu sabes que ese nombre para mi significa el pasado … debes respetarme eso…  
- Pero tu no puedes renegar lo que fue tu historia-respondio Endymion  
- Darien… no lo entiendes… se que tu adoptaste tu destino incluso en despojarte de tu nombre, pero yo no… no te parece suficiente?  
- Serenity… siempre es lo mismo… siempre la misma discusión-dijo molesto Endymion  
- Yo soy tu esposa… yo te pido que por favor respetes mi decisión, asi como yo acepte el tuyo… tenemos una maravillosa hija… y tome mi destino siendo la Neo Reina…es que aun no me comprendes, llevamos muchos años destinados a estar juntos, pero veo que al parecer no te complace  
- Es absurdo …es solo un nombre  
- Un nombre donde no me siento una persona "normal"- dijo Serena –no siento que soy yo misma  
- Esta bien… el tema la dejamos aquí … te parece?- dijo Endymion abrazando a la joven  
- Espero que me lo prometas-dijo entre sollozos Serena  
- Te lo prometo… debo entenderte que no es el momento adecuado de tener una discusion, sobre todo que estas muy sensible por la situacion que estamos viviendo-dijo finalmente Endymion.  
Serena no dijo nada, pero esbozo una sonrisa, dando por terminada la discusión.  
De pronto, se escucho un gran estruendo, salido de la nada. Ambos reyes se abrazaron por el sonido indescriptible que sobresalto a cualquiera. De pronto llego corriendo Rini muy asustada donde fue en donde se encontraban sus padres y entonces Sailor Saturn escolto a la pequeña preparando su ataque en cualquier momento.  
De un minuto llego Sailor Venus…les informo que no eran enemigos, pero tampoco podia dar una respuesta coherente. Estaba un poco ansiosa para darles una noticia.  
- Neo Reina Serena… tiene visitas.  
- Quienes?- inquirio la joven  
- Mejor quiero que la vea usted misma- dijo un tanto nerviosa la joven.  
Serena instintivamente avanzo para ver que era tanto misterio de las palabras de su amiga, pero en ese instante, Endymion tomo de la mano a su esposa y resueltamente le dijo:  
- Yo ire… no te preocupes… quedate junto a la Pequeña Dama- me acompañara Sailor Saturn.  
La joven asintio sin mucho entusiasmo… ella fijo en su mirada a Mina y ella solamente tenia la mirada cabisbaja… entonces sintio un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo… sintio una energia… una presencia que ella sintio hace mucho tiempo… muchos siglos quizas… ella abrazo a su pequeña hija que estaba de pie frente a ella .  
Endymion salio del palacio siendo reverenciados por los alguaciles. Un hombre se acerco al joven Rey y le dijo:  
- Su Alteza… llegaron a Tokyo de Cristal la Princesa Kakyuu del renacido planeta Kinmoku junto a sus Guardianas Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer, junto con una pequeña niña.  
Endymion fijo la vista donde vio a 5 personas siendo saludadas por Mercury, Mars y Jupiter. La prequeña Sailor Saturn tambien fue al encuentro de sus acerco para darles la bienvenida y queria saber el interes de haber dado presencia despues de tanto tiempo que no se veian.  
- Princesa Kakyuu… bienvenida a nuestro hermoso lugar-dijo galante el joven  
- Alteza, muchas gracias … queria disculparme por aparecer de improviso en su hermoso reino… no queriamos interrumpir en sus obligaciones pero desafortunadamente paso algo grave en la Via Lactea, por eso me vi en la tarea de estar presente en Tokyo de Cristal.  
El joven Rey vio atentamente a las tres Sailors que le acompañaban a su Princesa, todas lo saludaron respetuosamente, pero el fijo la vista en Sailor Fighter y el dio un movimiento de cabeza en señal de Fighter respondio con una sonrisa y pronto bajo su rostro tratando de ocultar su emocion de volver a ver a la Neo Reina Serena.  
- No es ninguna molestia usted sabe que tenemos muy buenas relaciones por el bien de nuestro Universo.  
- Muchas gracias  
- Mi esposa esta con la Pequeña Dama en Palacio… por favor siganme- finalizo Endymion y se dispuso a caminar al lado de la Princesa de las Flores.  
- Vamos Sailor Fighter- dijo su compañera Maker poniendose de pie junto con Healer y siguiendo el paso a su Princesa.  
Chibi Chibi miro a Fighter con mucha curiosidad.  
Sailor Fighter sintio una opresion en su pecho… sabia que la prueba de fuego es ahora… ahora ella es una mujer feliz con su esposo, con una hija y con una presencia en ser una de las grandes soberanas del Sistema Solar…sabia que cuando estuvo con ella en el siglo XX, comprendio que cuando era Seiya Kou, jamas podria ocupar una parte importante en su corazon cuando estaba como hombre… solamente esta claro que en su otro yo como Seiya la ama, y seguia amando a la hermosa mujer de la Luna.  
Se levanto, tomo en brazos a la pequeña niña y fue donde estaban sus compañeras para seguir el paso… mientras las chicas Guardianas de la Reina comentaban lo felices que estaban en volverse a encontrar despues de mucho tiempo.  
Al entrar Endymion con la Princesa Kakyuu, Serena quedo impresionada : ella no se esperaba que la Princesa estuviera de visita… como tampoco estaba preparada de ver a Sailor Fighter despues de muchos años que no sabia de su otro yo como Seiya…ella saludo cortesmente a Kakyuu y luego fijo la vista de las tres Guardianas Stars y las saludo afectuosamente.  
- Bienvenidas… espero que podamos encontrar una solucion con lo que ha pasado… disculpenme si les ocasiono muchos problemas.  
- No se preocupe su Alteza… es justo que usted sepa la razon de la muerte de Sailor Sun – dijo la Princesa Kakyuu- de hecho… si no fuera por Chibi-Chibi jamas sabriamos la razon de las Sailors Animalmates.  
La Reina miro a la pequeña niña y le esbozo una sonrisa  
- Parece que de nuevo nos sacaras de apuros, eh pequeña?  
- Chibi Chibi… Serena… Chibi Chibi!- exclamo la pequeña  
- Neo Reina para ti pequeña- salio la voz de una niña entre 6 años, que estaba escondida en las faldas de su madre…  
- Pequeña Dama, no es correcto tratar asi a mis amigos… quiero decir …amigas- se dijo Serena tratando de enmendar su error  
- Bueno- dijo la niña bajando la vista.  
Endymion tomo la mano de su hija y para romper el hielo les invito a que pasaran el Salon principal.  
Serena camino lentamente dejando que los demas se adelantaran… Venus se unio a ella y ambas fueron a unos pilares… mientras llegaban al lugar le dijo:  
- Vaya que sorpresa! Nunca espere ver a la Princesa ni tampoco a Yaten, ni Taiki ni mucho menos a Seiya  
- Mina… acaso les informaste antes a ellos?- pregunto con un dejo de gravedad en su voz  
- No Serena, te juro que no… solo debo decirte que si me he contactado con Yaten… quiero decir con Sailor Healer…siempre estamos en comunicación …  
Al decir eso, Mina se arrepintio de haberlo dicho tan livianamente , y miro a Serena como su rostro se compungio de dolor…  
- Perdoname! No fue mi intencion… de veras no lo hice a proposito…  
- Entonces si tenias contacto con Yaten…  
- Si…pero no lo he vuelto a ver de hace dias!... pero no pienses que Seiya no te estime… quizas haya otra razon para esto.  
- No es justo… el siempre me dijo que estaria conmigo apoyandome como un gran amigo… despues que Darien termino sus estudios en Estados Unidos, no recibi ninguna noticia de el, ni una llamada telefonica…  
De pronto Serena no pudo hablar mas porque noto en el rostro de Mina que estaba impresionada… noto que alguien estaba detrás de ella y vio a Sailor Fighter que la miraba suplicante.  
- Sailor Fighter…- es lo unico que pudo decir la joven Reina  
- Quiero hablar contigo, su Alteza- dijo la joven Guerrera haciendo una reverencia  
- Ah! Recorde que debo hacer una consulta a Sailor Mercury… con permiso- dijo Sailor Venus haciendo una reverencia y alejandose del lugar.  
La joven miro a la Sailor y su mirada fue de reproche:  
- Veo que estas bien… me alegro por ti, Sailor Fighter…  
- Hay una razon de todo esto… la verdad es que no he tenido otra solucion, asi que ha llegado el momento de que escuches mis replicas  
- No es asi… he sido una joven egoista… tenia claro que tu destino es estar junto a la Princesa.  
- Si… tienes razon… yo…- en ese momento Sailor Fighter cerro los ojos y en frente de ella se transformo en Seiya.  
- Seiya…- dijo con dulzura la joven  
- Perdoname – dijo el joven arrodillandose en frente de ella y cogiendo su mano- Perdoname por haber sido una persona cruel… nunca pense que me necesitarias tanto en estos momentos… pero la verdad… es que si te he visto durante todo este este tiempo te he visto a escondidas, simplemente me conformo con verte asi, a lo lejos.  
Al decir esa revelacion , Seiya no pudo mas y beso apasionadamente la mano de la joven, para el seria estar en el Paraiso.  
Serena se impresiono por sus palabras… no habia dudas… este joven apuesto aun le amaba , y sintio como su corazon comenzaba a latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho… sentia algo bello pero a la vez triste… no era el momento y el lugar adecuado…  
- Debo ir en donde se encuentra mi esposo… si descubren que estamos ausentes…  
- Si… lo comprendo- dijo el joven suspirando.  
- Me alegra que te encuentres bien…  
- Y tu tambien… bombom.  
Al decir esto, Seiya se retiro del lugar mientras ella lo veia pasar por los pilares, se volvia a transformar en Sailor Star Fighter… un pequeño tinte sintio en sus mejillas, y al ver como estaba esa situacion, se reprendio a si misma tratando de volver a su mirada serena. Ella tenia un destino y no podia cambiarlo … tenia un esposo que la amaba y a una pequeña hija que la queria y la necesitaba tanto, pero lo que mas le angustiaba era que el mal aun estaba presente… no comprendia el porque… despues de esto, ella suspiro y volvio al Salon Principal del Milenio de Plata para ver que desiciones tomaran …por el bien de la Galaxia


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 : DESICIONES

Serena llego a la puerta principal, respiro hondo para aparentar normalidad en su estado, no quería demostrar debilidad ante la situación en que se volvia a encontrar con Seiya… además estaba su esposo junto con Kakyuu para esa reunión importante.  
Entro y las personas que se encontraban en el interior fijaron la vista en ella… Endymion se puso al lado de ella y la abrazo protectoramente… ella sonrio y al separarse, se fijo que Sailor Fighter estaba con su Princesa , su actitud era tranquila… de pronto ella fijo nuevamente en su marido y dijo:  
- Disculpa si me demore antes… yo  
- No te preocupes, Sailor Venus nos dijo que necesitabas entrar en la guardería… una Reina debe tener una presencia intachable- comento su esposo con una sonrisa.  
- Eh…. claro…tienes razón- replico la joven asombrada… a pesar de la ayuda de Mina, se preguntaba la joven del por que no sospecho de la demora de Seiya.  
- Tenemos algunas informaciones… las Sailors Others llegaron a la Via Lactea donde estuvieron las Sailors Animalmates  
La joven abrió los ojos de terror… ella se sintió un tanto temblorosa y miro alrededor donde se dio cuenta que no se encontraba Rini  
- Donde esta la Pequeña Dama?  
- Ella esta en el jardín jugando con Sailor Saturn y la pequeña- dijo Endymion  
- Chibi Chibi es muy traviesa… me alegro que se este llevando bien con su hija, su Alteza- dijo alegremente la Princesa Kakyuu  
- De verdad?- dijo la joven  
Ella se acerco al balcón y vio como las tres niñas jugaban, reian, parecían que las mas pequeñas estaban absortas de la situación de ese momento.  
Sonrio gratamente, agradeciendo de tener personas tan bellas…la joven giro y fijo la vista en la Princesa y con una sonrisa le dio las gracias. La Princesa respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.  
En ese momento, se acerco a la Princesa Sailor Maker junto con Sailor Mercury… ambas les tenia información valiosa.  
- Disculpe,ya nos llego la señal donde llegaron las Sailors- dijo Mercury  
- Princesa, me di la libertad de ayudar a Mercury en usar nuestra tecnología – dijo con resolución la Guerrera.  
- Adelante- dijo la Princesa  
En ese momento apareció un holograma donde estaban las tres mujeres en el Salon donde pertenecía Sailor Sun…  
- Aquí Sailor Plut reportándome… veo que llegaron nuevos aliados… asi la tecnología nos podría servir de mucho…les agradecemos de su gran ayuda…bien…hemos estado investigado ,el lugar esta vacio… no hay señales de las Sailors  
- Sin embargo, hemos encontrado un artefacto que nos podría servir- dijo seriamente Sailor Neptune  
- Que es?- inquirió Endymion  
- Es una perla de color esmeralda, no se sabe de que planeta es… no creo que haya pertenecido a las Sailors Animalmates- dijo Sailor Uranus  
Al escuchar esto… la Princesa Kakyuu y Endymion se alarmaron, parecía que ambos conocían el origen de la misteriosa perla.  
- Estan seguras?- pregunto con preocupacion Endymion  
Serena noto el estado de su esposo, entonces se acerco para calmarlo  
- Sucede algo?  
- El joven Rey miro a su esposa por un momento, luego cambio esa mirada nerviosa por una llena de cariño… el le tomo la mano y dijo:  
- No es nada… quizás me he confundido  
La joven miro atentamente a su esposo, esa mirada forzada de el le significaba una cosa: le estaba ocultando pensamiento la mantuvo en algunos instantes, pero al final ella también tenia secretos …aquellos momentos donde ella buscaba un lugar para estar a solas hizo que deshiciera aquel halo de duda. Bajo su rostro y luego volvió a mirarlo con ternura.  
- Si… esta bien  
Por otra parte, Sailor Fighter decidió estar junto a su Princesa, en el momento que entro a la reunión se excuso ,pero en ese instante la Princesa le dijo que Sailor Venus les había avisado que ella estaba buscando a Chibi Chibi… A Fighter no le gustaba las mentiras, pero Mina era muy intuitiva y agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa. Despues cuando vio entrar a Serena, hizo grandes esfuerzos de ignorarla… aunque no fue muy difícil ya que por las informaciones de las Sailors ,escuchaba atentamente los mensajes… en ese instante sintió como una extraña opresión en su pecho… como si fuera su responsabilidad… pensaba que cometió un error que no debió haber acompañado a su Princesa…debería haber estado en aquella misión pero su otro yo era mas fuerte.  
Aunque Fighter estaba siempre al lado de su Princesa, no se dio cuenta de la turbación del rostro de la joven gobernante, pero si lo capto Sailor Healer  
- Princesa… se encuentra bien?  
- Ah…no es nada- le contesto la joven  
- Esta segura?- inquirió Healer  
- Si… no te preocupes  
Fue en ese momento que Endymion miro a la Princesa y para evitar mas preguntas de su Guerrera, fijo la vista en el holograma donde seguían la presencia de las Sailors  
- Bien… si tienen mas información quiero que lo reporten en palacio  
- Como usted diga, su Alteza- dijeron las tres Sailors y el holograma desapareció en la mesa de centro. Sailor Mercury tomo el cubo y se la dio a Sailor Maker…  
- Como verán… ya tenemos una pista – dijo Maker  
- Podriamos crear un plan sobre esto… debemos proteger Milenio de Plata como también a los Sistemas Solares externos- hablo Endymion.  
En ese momento la joven Reina se acerco a su esposo, ya que en toda la charla anterior se mantuvo al margen.  
- Tienes razón, antes que lleguen las Sailors debemos pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas  
Pero para su esposo no estuvo de acuerdo  
- No… tu misión será proteger a nuestra hija… a mi me complaceria mas que cualquier otra cosa.  
Esas palabras asombraron en cierta manera a la joven Reina. Ella quería apoyara a su esposo , pero cada vez lo notaba ya mas distante. Quizas era una forma de protegerla pero en momentos asi sus ideas no coincidían.  
- Si… tienes razón- dijo la joven finalmente  
El joven Rey sonrio y beso en la frente a su esposa. Ese acto fue seguido fijamente en Sailor Fighter y saco un pequeño suspiro… Ya no daba mas… debía ser consciente de la situación, de su situación… ya bastaba con buscar una remota esperanza… ya estaba todo dicho… y asi deben ser las cosas.  
En ese instante, Endymion le dijo a Serena que quería hablar a solas con la Princesa Kakyuu, sobre asuntos protocolares. Ella comprendió y fue a donde estaba el jardín donde aun las niñas jugaban.  
Las demás Sailors siguieron a su Reina, mientras la Princesa supo la razón de que Endymion quería estar sin la presencia de Serena. Ella les dio la orden a las dos Sailors que la dejaran sola.  
Sailor Healer lo hizo, pero para Fighter ya era un suplicio… no quería quedarse a solas con la Reina de la Luna. Pero finalmente asintió y se retiro del lugar.  
En ese instante mientras Fighter asomo el jardín, vio como el lugar era tan bello que se sentía una calidez en su pecho. De pronto sintió como su rostro ardia con intensidad y al fijar la vista la hermosa Reina le miraba … como ella noto que Fighter descubrió su mirada, aparto la vista bruscamente y Fighter desolada bajo la mirada inconscientemente.  
Las niñas aun estaban juntas disfrutando del momento… Rini comenzó a hacerle coronas de flores para Hotaru y Chibi Chibi, y la mas pequeña de las niñas reia feliz. Esa escena bella hizo que Serena se sintiera animosa y Sailor Jupiter se puso a su lado.  
- Como estas? Estas mas tranquila?  
- Si… ha sido un dia muy intensa- respondió calmada la Reina  
- Me alegro mucho que puedes tener un momento de tranquilidad…Endymion se preocupa mucho por ti, Serena.- dijo Lita  
- Si… lo se- dijo con un dejo de tristeza  
Por otro lado Mercury y Maker hablaban de su gran ayuda por el Reino.  
- Gracias por ayudarme, Sailor Maker… sin ti las comunicaciones serian mas complejas  
- De hecho, pensé que estar en algo juntas podría ser mejor las cosas- dijo la Guerrera  
- Bueno… la verdad, extraño mucho las conversaciones que teníamos cuando estaban en Kinmoku- dijo la dulce Sailor  
Maker quedo un poco sorprendida , lo que se refería Amy era que en Kinmoku Maker se transformaba en su otro yo, o sea en Taiki… en un holograma, hablaban de cosas comunes como estudios de energias solares, los nombres de las constelaciones. Miro a la joven Sailor y le dijo  
- Bueno… te prometo que la próxima hablaremos de lo que mas nos gusta  
Eso hizo que la joven Sailor se ruborizara y bajando la vista sonrio emocionada  
- Es una promesa entonces- dijo tímidamente Amy  
- Si… una promesa- dijo Maker con una sonrisa  
Despues de esto, se separaron ya que la misión aun debía continuar por si habían mas contactos con las Sailors que ya llegarían en breve al Milenio de Plata  
En otro punto del jardín, Saior Venus y Sailor Healer compartían un momento. Ambas se reian de las locuras que hacia las niñas y como Chibi Chibi lloraba desconsoladamente mientras su corona de flores se desarmaba en su cabeza. En esa situación, Sailor Fighter aprovecho de ir a calmar a la pequeña y prometió que le haría otra corona de flores, pero eso no le gusto a la Pequeña Dama  
- Perdon… pero yo le hice la corona para Chibi Chibi  
Fighter sonrio amenamente  
- No te preocupes, si quieres yo te ayudo para que a Chibi Chibi no le vuelva a desarmar su corona  
Pero a Rini no quería que Fighter le ayudara  
- Disculpa, yo quiero que Hotaru me ayude… no necesito de tu ayuda- dijo la niña bruscamente  
Esa forma de hablarle a Fighter, comprendió que ella no seria bienvenida en tener una relación armoniosa con la hija de la Neo Reina Serena… pero de pronto escucho como su madre la reprendía y no pudo evitar mirarla donde se encontraba Serena  
- Pequeña Dama… no es correcto que le hables asi , sobre todo a mis amigos  
- Pero mama! Ella no me cae bien- dijo la niña  
- Pero por que dices Rini, Sailor Fighter es una de las personas mas fieles que he conocido- dijo Serena  
- Bueno… Rini… no te preocupes… deja que Sailor Fighter te ayude en hacer la corona para Chibi Chibi- dijo una avergonzada Hotaru  
- Y yo digo que no quiero su ayuda!- dijo una enfurecida Rini  
De pronto Serena comenzó a caminar en donde estaba su hija y la miro con enfado  
- Tendras que disculparte con Sailor Fighter … eso es de mala educación  
- No… su Alteza… esta bien- dijo resuelta Fighter  
La forma en que Fighter miro a Serena hizo que Rini se llenara de celos, esa mirada no es de una fiel Guerrera… esa mirada era algo mas  
- No me gusta la forma en que miras a mi mama- dijo Rini seria mirándola fijamente a Fighter  
Esa frase hizo que la Guerrera se llenara de dolor en su alma. Serena estaba asombrada, no sabia que hacer, de hecho lo que dijo Rini era la verdad… acaso lo que sentía Fighter como Seiya era demasiado predecible y no lo podía ocultar?  
Serena quería terminar el tema para evitar futuros conflictos, pero Fighter se le adelanto:  
- Mil perdones Pequeña Dama… no la volveré a ofenderla otra vez.  
Y al decir esto, se retiro del jardín, mientras Chibi Chibi la perseguía pidiéndole perdón y Fighter beso a la niña y la tomo en Rini fue como un triunfo ya que no confiaba mucho en aquella Guerrera, mas sobre todo por su excesivo cariño por su madre. Serena seguía mirando con enfado a su hija y Hotaru se dio cuenta que debía retirarse, pero la Reina la detuvo dando la orden de llevar a la Pequeña Dama a estudiar. La niña no quería asi que a regañadientes Hotaru la retiro del jardín… Sailor Mars que es la encargada acompaño a las dos niñas… Mientras las tres cruzaron el Salon principal, Mars curiosamente o sin querer escucho la conversación por el pasillo que tenían Endymion y Kakyuu:  
- Es sin duda… el cristal de Sailor Caos- dijo Endymion  
- Pero esta seguro? No recuerda que en el pasado Sailor Sun arriesgo su vida en eliminarla- dijo preocupada Kakyuu  
- Si… pero no podemos hacer nada sin actuar Princesa, usted sabe que le he ayudado en el pasado… esta claro que esta mujer esta buscando a…  
- Si… espero que no descubra donde esta aquella persona  
Sailor Mars contuvo la respiración, Hotaru tuvo un presentimiento de aquellas palabras pero Rini no comprendía nada.  
- Hey… Hotaru, Mars … de que hablan mi papa y esa dama?  
- No es nada importante… temas de adultos- dijo Rei llevando a la niña a su habitación  
- Rini… usted es una princesa asi que sabes que es tu obligación- agrego Hotaru  
La pobre niña no tuvo otra opción asi que respiro resignada.  
Mientras tanto, Sailor Fighter estaba en el hermoso lago junto con la pequeña niña… ella le repetía varias veces que la disculpara asi que Fighter le sonrio y le dijo:  
- Chibi Chibi… no es tu culpa… a mi me paso por entrometida  
- - Chibi?- dijo curiosa la niña  
- Te prometo que si te portas bien te dare un beso , de acuerdo?- dijo con alegría la joven  
- Chibi Chibi…Seiya…Chibi Chibi!- gritaba con entusiasmo la niña  
- Ah! Que tramposa eres… bueno ya tendras tu momento de ver a tu "novio", de acuerdo?- dijo acariciándole su cabello. La niña sonrio dulcemente .  
De pronto escucho una voz detrás  
- Sailor Fighter  
Era Serena… Fighter se levanto y con una reverencia la saludo  
- Alteza… quiero que me…  
- No… la culpa es mia… Rini es muy orgullosa, no debería ser asi… quizás no la he educado como corresponde- dijo la joven Reina  
- No… es natural… todas las Sailors la estiman mucho… además es una niña muy inteligente… ya se acostumbrara- dijo calmadamente Fighter  
- Si… Espero que sean grandes amigos  
Cuando Serena dijo la palabra "amigo", Fighter no pudo evitar mirarla melancólicamente… Pero también comprendía que recibir solo una mirada suya, era mucha dicha pero también mucho dolor.  
- Su Alteza… estoy tomando una decisión… Quiero aportar para el grupo… me gustaría estar en las misiones que se encomendara mas adelante.  
Serena se sintió un poco decepcionada por las palabras, pero también comprendía que esa determinación era para evadir lo que luchaba dentro de su corazón. Ella asintió  
- Lo comprendo  
Chibi Chibi miraba confundida , mientras que Fighter agradeció con una sonrisa.. pero aquella sonrisa era de dolor.  
En ese momento , llego Endymion junto con la Princesa Kakyuu ya que Sailor Mercury les dijo donde se encontraba Serena. El la beso dulcemente, mientras que Fighter evadía la mirada preguntando a la Princesa que situación se ha llegado.  
- De hecho… El Rey ha decidido ir a investigar… va a pedir apoyo a las otras Galaxias para ver que información tiene el enemigo- dijo con naturalidad Kakyuu  
- Eh? Te vas? No seria peligroso?- preguntaba con temor Serena  
- No te preocupes, si ganamos el apoyo, tendremos un ejercito suficiente para detener el mal y mantener la justicia- dijo Endymion  
- De todas formas Alteza, esperaremos la llegada de Plut , ella podrá acompañar a su esposo  
Sin duda, Serena estaba preocupada, pero debía apoyar a su marido en lo que fuera.  
- Esta bien- dijo Serena  
En ese momento, Endymion se acerco a Sailor Fighter .  
- Parece ser que nuevamente te tocara proteger a Serena… confio en ti- dijo el Rey tocándole el hombro a la Sailor.  
Pero para Sailor Fighter era demasiado. No es que no le agradara estar a solas con Serena , al contrario seria lo que mas desearía, pero esta la parte de seguir teniendo una esperanza… además no quería que las cosas entre Serena y Rini se deterioraran por su culpa… miro a Kakyuu, luego a Endymion , y al arrodillarse, dijo:  
- Rey Endymion, quiero ir con usted en su nueva misión.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 : REVELACION

Todos los presentes quedaron un tanto impresionados por las palabras de Sailor Fighter…El joven Rey quedo mudo …Kakyuu quedo impactada reflejada por su mirada y Serena solamente cerro sus ojos, tratando de evitar mostrar tristeza, ya que sabia las intenciones de Sailor Fighter…la primera persona que quebro el silencio sepulcral fue la Princesa  
- Sailor Fighter, pero que estas diciendo?  
- Princesa… es mi deseo… por favor, autoriceme en acompañar al Rey en esta mision!  
- No quiero que vayas… tu sabes que no tienes suficiente poder en protegerle!  
- Pero que dice Princesa? Acaso no recuerda que fui la unica persona en provocar un daño a Sailor Galaxia en el pasado?- dijo con orgullo la Sailor  
- Aunque lo que hayas hecho en el pasado te prohibo que vayas!- dijo con autoridad la Princesa  
Pero la joven no pudo seguir porque sintio una mano en su hombro… era Endymion que la miro seriamente y movio su cabeza en forma negativa  
- Princesa… entiendo su temor… pero veo que su Guerrera ya esta determinada en acompañarme  
- Pero!... Si Fighter va… es peligroso…  
- No se preocupe… solo sera una mision en buscar apoyo… nada mas…  
- Princesa- dijo solemnemente Fighter- Entiendo su preocupacion, pero no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados , estar quietos sin hacer nada no lograremos solucionar nada…  
- No… no lo entiendes…- dijo la Princesa con tono grave  
Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Fighter solamente bajo la mirada…entonces la joven Reina de la Luna se acerco a la joven Guerrera y le dijo:  
- Te agradezco todo… todo lo que haces por nosotros… A decir verdad… siempre te he admirado… por lo que pasamos en aquella pelea en el pasado… yo se que aunque interceda por la Princesa Kakyuu, no cambiaras de opinion, verdad?  
La joven Guerrera sonrio… de una u otra forma Serena sabia de lo que pensaba, como actuaria… o sea no era un extraño para ella.  
- Muchas gracias Su Majestad.  
En ese instante, se retiro en donde se encontraban las otras Sailors que ya estaban reunidas en el Salon…Mientras tanto, los jovenes Soberanos y la joven Princesa aun se mantenian en silencio.  
- Necesito saber algo… me da la sensacion que ustedes saben mas de lo que creemos… - dijo en tono grave la joven Reina  
- Serena… tienes razon… no podre mentirte … la verdad es… que la Princesa y yo tenemos la sospecha de quien puede ser- dijo Endymion  
- Entonces por que tanto secreto?- dijo angustiada Serena  
- La razon de esto, su Alteza, es que la estamos protegiendo- dijo la Princesa Kakyuu  
- Protegerme?  
- Asi es- dijo Endymion- No tienes que preocuparte… Solo como te lo pedi… debes velar por nuestra hija  
- Pero Endymion… si te llegara a suceder algo grave o a Sailor Fighter?- exclamaba la joven  
- La ventaja que tenemos es que sabemos quien esta detrás de esto…  
- Y quien es?- inquirio Serena  
- Es Sailor Caos, su Alteza- finalizo la Princesa Kakyuu  
- Que?- dijo la joven muy asustada- Pero como pudo revivir?... Sailor Galaxia la elimino de su cuerpo… No puedo creerlo!  
- Esposa mia- dijo Endymion calmandola- Todo saldra bien… solo necesitamos el apoyo de los demas Sistemas… Al estar todos unidos , podremos vencerla.  
- Entonces como quieres que permanezca tranquila en Palacio… soy tu esposa, quiero acompañarlos.  
- Serena… te lo pido por esta vez… todo saldra bien … es una mision importante, asi que es mi deber como el Rey de la Tierra en velar por todos nosotros… y tu como la Reina debes proteger a la Pequeña Dama y el Cristal de Plata  
- Esta bien… se hara como tu lo digas- dijo la joven cerrando sus ojos y respirando pesadamente.  
El hombre sonrio dulcemente…acaricio el rostro de la joven y con un movimiento de cabeza dirigida a Kakyuu, se retiro.  
Serena miro a Kakyuu… tenia una tristeza en su mirada… comenzo a llorar largamente… Kakyuu se acerco a la joven y secando sus lagrimas le contesto:  
- Su Alteza… su esposo tiene razon…el es fuerte, inteligente… con su carácter, lograremos apoyo que tanto necesitaremos… asi que creo que usted tiene que aceptarlo… no se sentiria bien si la viera de esa forma.  
- Si… bueno … en el pasado he sido una llorona… y aun lo soy- dijo la joven con una sonrisa  
- Es cierto- contesto la Princesa mostrando su sonrisa  
- Que le parece si vamos juntas al Palacio  
- Me parece una buena idea, su Alteza  
Asi ambas mujeres caminaban animadas por el jardin…y de paso la invito a su habitacion, para charlar mas comodas.  
Por otra parte, en su habitacion… Endymion esperaba ansioso la llegada de las Sailors Others, ya que necesitaba hablar de algo serio e importante… mientras estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, apenas sintio el sonido de golpeteo en la puerta, la que entro era la persona que menos se esperaba:  
- Sailor Fighter?  
- Su Majestad… se puede?  
- Por supuesto- respondio el hombre  
- Bueno… solo queria pasar y decirle a usted que puede contar con mi servicio… yo- dijo mientras cerraba detrás de ella la puerta- Disculpe si me ofreci sin antes consultarlo…  
- No te preocupes… a decir verdad, es muy reconfortable en tenerte como aliada  
- Eh?- miro sorprendida la Sailor  
- Quizas te llame la atencion mi actitud hacia ti… pero debo confesarte que siempre he confiado en tu lucha, tu valentia.- dijo Endymion  
Sailor Fighter miro fijamente al Rey…de hecho, sentia una leve familiaridad con el, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida…Solamente bajo la mirada y luego la volvio fijamente hacia el agradeciendo por la confianza de tenerle  
- Muchas gracias Majestad – dijo arrodillandose en pose muy respetuosa- Yo… yo no merezco aquella simpatia que usted me tiene  
- Eh? De que hablas…- dijo extrañado el Rey  
- Es que…la verdad…- balbuceo tratando de confesar que aun tenia sentimientos por Serena  
El joven Rey la miro atentamente… su mirada era calmada… mientras Fighter cerraba sus ojos buscando una forma de terminar lo que llevaba mucho tiempo guardado en su corazon, la razon de estar lejos de Tokyo de Cristal.  
De pronto, aquel lugar fue interrumpido por sonidos de trompetas dando la señal que las Sailors que esperaba Endymion… ya habian llegado.  
Al retirarse de la habitacion,Endymion fue al encuentro de las Sailors raudamente…pidió expresamente hablar a solas por la misión.  
A las Sailors no les agradaba la decisión que había tomado Endymion en ir a otros lugares , creían que esa determinación las deberían tomar ellas, porque esa era su misión.  
- Ya les di la orden en preparar el viaje esta noche- dijo Endymion con autoridad  
- Su Majestad, creo que no seria prudente… es muy peligroso- dijo Uranus  
- Uranus tiene razón Majestad, el futuro me dice que habrá cambios negativos que le afectaran a usted- dijo Plut  
- No si uno ya sabe quien esta detrás de esto- contesto con firmeza el hombre  
Las 3 Sailors quedaron sorprendidas… no se esperaban aquella respuesta, mucho menos frente a la Sailor del Tiempo  
- Como lo sabe? No pude ver nada del enemigo- contesto confundida Sailor Plut  
- Digamos… que conozco a este ser hace miles de años… Sailor Caos… aquella que entro en el cuerpo a Sailor Sun, la que fue conocida como Sailor Galaxia.  
- Que!- exclamaron las 3 mujeres  
- Pero como es posible?- se dijo para si misma Sailor Neptune  
- Lo único que les puedo decir es esto: en el pasado hice una alianza secreta con Sailor Sun en destruir a Caos , pero como saben sucedió peor las cosas, y asi fue como ustedes lo vivieron en el siglo XX…la Guerra de las Sailors.  
Las 3 mujeres quedaron calladas un momento…miraban con una admiración a su Rey en hacer todo lo posible en haber mantenido la paz en el pasado… entonces al saber ese importante detalle ahora, comprendieron de la razón de Endymion en ir.  
- Aparte de nosotras alguien mas sabe lo de Caos?- pregunto Uranus  
- La Princesa Kakyuu en detalle…la Neo Reina en parte y nadie mas- finalizo el joven Rey  
- Por que lo debe saber ella y no la Neo Reina?- pregunto Neptune totalmente confundida  
- Digamos… que le hice algunos favores a la Princesa en el pasado… ella también esta completamente relacionada sobre ese asunto… lo de la Neo Reina,como les dije, lo sabe a medias…no quiero preocuparla, porque lo que me interesa es que ella vele por el Reino- dijo Endymion  
- Entonces Su Majestad… nosotras guardaremos su secreto y por favor concedenos en acompañarlo en su misión- dijo solemne Sailor Plut  
- No… ya tengo a una persona que me acompañara y me protegera… es Sailor Fighter.  
Al decir aquellas palabras, las 3 Sailors quedaron sorprendidas… no se esperaba de parte de Fighter, ni mucho menos que Endymion aceptara que una Sailor del Sistema Solar Externo aceptara esta determinación…  
Finalmente comprendieron el deseo del Rey respetándolo y las 3 mujeres se arrodillaron frente a el.  
El joven Rey movio la cabeza en forma afirmativa y antes que se retiraran las mujeres les hizo una ultima pregunta:  
- Ustedes trajeron consigo el artefacto que encontraron en el Trono de Sailor Sun?  
- Si… aquí la tengo- dijo resuelta Sailor Neptune sacando un pañuelo cubriendo aquel misterioso cristal- Es de Caos?  
- Si… quería estar seguro pero tristemente me confirma que es de Sailor Caos.  
- Entonces creo que no hay mas discusión… hay que destruirla- dijo resuelta Sailor Plut  
- Lamentablemente con nuestros poderes será imposible destruirlo… sin embargo hay un arma que puede hacerlo- dijo Endymion  
- Y cual es?- inquirió Sailor Uranus  
- La espada sagrada Argo Navis …- dijo sin aliento el joven Rey.  
- Entonces hay que encontrar esa espada, de esa forma al destruir ese cristal el poder de Caos sera destruido- opino Uranus  
- No sera tan sencillo… porque Sailor Caos tiene en sus manos esa espada- dijo tajante Endymion.  
- Como?- exclamaron al unisono las tres Sailors  
- Asi es… tal parece que Caos ya nos gano por este importantisimo detalle… - dijo con preocupacion Endymion  
- Entonces … sera imposible- opino Plut  
- Si… por eso me vere la posicion de buscar apoyo en aquel viaje… espero que salga todo bien.  
- Entonces que desea que hagamos con aquel cristal maligno?- pregunto seriamente Neptune  
- Quiero que lo mantengan resguardado… es peligroso que llegue a caer en manos equivocadas- repuso el joven  
- Nos esta diciendo que incluso cualquiera puede ser manipulado por el cristal?- pregunto preocupada Uranus  
- Si… pero hay un riesgo extra: hay solo una persona que puede activar el poder del cristal maligno … aparte de Caos.  
Las 3 mujeres callaron un momento… miraron fijamente al joven Rey y se dieron cuenta del temor en sus ojos que se reflejaban…Plut dio el paso y tratando de ser serena, le interrogo:  
- Quien es esa persona Su Alteza?  
Endymion movio negativamente la cabeza y dijo:  
- Lo siento… no te puedo revelar quien es…y no es porque no confio en ustedes… solo lo hago para que no se pongan nerviosas y preocupen a mi esposa…  
Uranus se arrodillo y solemnemente le dijo:  
- Gracias por confiar en nosotras Alteza…se hara lo que usted diga.  
Endymion agradecio aquel gesto con una sonrisa.  
Las tres mujeres le sonrieron a su Rey y se retiraron del lugar.  
Mientras se cerro la puerta, el hombre estaba pensativo, era un riesgo enorme lo que haria por aquella mision, ademas lo acompañaria Fighter, que en parte estaba un poco sorprendido por su actitud pero su intuicion le indicaba de aquella determinacion de la joven guerrera.  
Mientras tanto, en la habitacion de huespedes, Fighter estaba preparando todo lo que seria un largo viaje … mientras las dos guerreras Maker y Healer la miraban con curiosidad, la Princesa estaba muy inquieta.  
- Sailor Fighter, como ahora estaran en esa mision, debes obedecer todo lo que te dicta el Rey Endimion.  
- Si… lo se Princesa.  
- No te preocupes, Sailor Healer y yo te apoyamos y esperaremos pronto tu llegada- dijo Sailor Maker  
- Asi es… nosotras protegeremos Tokyo de Cristal… de cualquier cosa te avisaremos- opino Sailor Healer  
- Que bien… se que cumpliran su promesa y en verdad estoy muy ansiosa … quiero aportar por eso he decidido acompañar al Rey- dijo Fighter  
Al sonido de golpeteo de la puerta entro Sailor Venus y saludando dijo:  
- La Neo Reina quiere verte, Sailor Fighter.  
Al escuchar eso, Fighter no pudo disimular lo que demostraba aquellos ojos… cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos, su mirada se volvio calmada…  
- Gracias… ire enseguida  
- Es que debo escoltarte Sailor Fighter- dijo con timidez la joven  
- Eh…. Claro- contesto la joven guerrera cdon una sonrisa  
Ambas se dirigieron a la habitacion de la Reina… al dar aviso, la joven Monarca contesto:  
- Adelante.  
Venus abrio la puerta y le dio aviso a Fighter de entrar… Ella estaba confundida pero con la mirada de Mina le decia que estaba todo bien.  
Al entrar, la habitacion era todo cubierto en oro en las paredes, las cortinas tenian un fondo de una seda hermosa donde tenia un brillo luminoso… detrás de las cortinas se encontraba la hermosa Reina… estaba sentada en una hermosa cama dorada de medias lunas… Fighter trato en lo posible de mantener la calma… pero no pudo evitarlo… se transformo en Seiya y tratando de no sobrepasar de aquel delgado muro de seda, se arrodillo.  
- Aquí estoy Su Alteza  
- Seiya… Acaso quieres sobrepasar el protocolo de volverte a transformarte?- dijo Serena con fingida voz de reproche  
- Te aseguro que no es mi intencion de hacerlo… pero creo que seria lo mas sencillo para mi- dijo el joven con voz intensa  
- Te mande a llamar porque quiero hacerte saber que se la razon de acompañar a mi esposo… es por mi  
Seiya suspiro intensamente… sonriendo melancolicamente, le dijo  
- Es cierto… pero debes saber que no me arrepiento lo que aun siento por ti… pero tambien la razon de alejarme es por el bien de tu pequeña… Ademas si puedo hacer algo por tu Reino, por tu proteccion, lo hare sin reservas.  
- Seiya… yo se lo que haces todo es por mi…pero quiero decirte que es mi culpa por ser asi contigo, en que sufras por mi- dijo la joven tratando de ahogar un sollozo.  
- No es asi, mi Reina…cuando te dije que me he enamorado de ti, yo jamas busque algo a cambio… jamas te lo pediria porque se tu felicidad, de estar con Darien, de tu pequeña… yo solo me conformo con verte asi… si tu eres feliz, yo tambien lo sere…  
- Seiya… - dijo la joven con voz entrecortada , ya que sus bellos ojos se nublaron y sintio como en la cortina el joven tomo su mano y la volvio a besar intensamente…  
- Te prometo que hare todo a mi alcance en proteger a Darien… y si debo perder la vida solo por ti, lo hare sin arrepentimientos- dijo el joven con apasionada voz.  
- Seiya… no debes hacerlo- dijo dulcemente la joven  
- Mi Bombom… esto lo hago porque te amo….  
De pronto , aquella conversacion fue interrumpida por Sailor Venus en el momento de que abrio la puerta… parecia nerviosa  
- Mi Reina … el Rey viene a sus aposentos.  
El joven solto la mano de la joven bruscamente, e inmediatamente se volvio a transformar en Sailor Fighter, mientras la joven se secaba sus lagrimas rapidamente.  
- Vaya… veo que ya le informaste de nuestro plan a la Reina.- dijo Endymion al entrar a la habitacion  
- Si, su Alteza… su Esposa ya sabe de todo- respondio Fighter  
Serena estaba de espaldas tratando de calmar la ansiedad… al darse vuelta, ella miro a su esposo y con una sonrisa hizo que Endymion asintiera y mirando a Sailor Venus le dijo:  
- Acompaña a Sailor Fighter a la salida… voy a ajustar unos detalles para partir  
- Como diga, Su Alteza- dijo la joven- Sailor Fighter acompañame por favor.  
- Con permiso- dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia hacia los Reyes.  
Al cerrar la puerta, Endymion abrio las cortinas para estar cerca de su esposa… al sentarse en la cama, el hombre le acaricio el rostro y la beso sutilmente… ella al sentir aquella caricia le correspondio, al momento se separaron y el hombre la miraba con dulzura  
- Esta todo bien?  
- Si… bueno un poco nerviosa- contesto la joven  
- Hablaste con Sailor Fighter?  
- Si… esta decidida en acompañarte  
- Tu no debes preocuparte de nada… mañana por la tarde estare pronto a tu lado… asi que solo me alejare de ti por unas horas.  
- Si… lo se…  
- Serena… hay algo mas que quieras decirme?- pregunto seriamente el hombre  
La cara de la joven se transformo totalmente…  
- Pero que dices?  
- Te conozco… recuerda que no debe haber nada oculto entre nosotros…  
- Si… lo que dices es cierto, Endymion  
- Entonces me podrias decir que es?  
- Te prometo que te lo dire cuando regreses, de acuerdo?- dijo la joven con una sonrisa.  
- De acuerdo- dijo el Rey y besando dulcemente la frente a su esposa… de pronto se abrio la puerta y era Rini que corria hacia los brazos de su padre.  
- Papa! No quiero que te vayas!  
- Mi niña… Sera una mision porque es mi deber…  
- Cuando regresaras?  
- Te prometo, estare mañana en la tarde…  
- Te acompañara Plut en el viaje?- pregunto curiosa la niña  
- No… Sailor Fighter lo hara en su lugar…  
- Esa?- dijo despectivamente la niña  
- Rini… que es eso en hablar asi de otras personas?  
- No me gusta… no confio en ella  
- Pero ella quizo acompañarme en esa mision… no es su obligacion- dijo seriamente Endymion  
- No es cierto! Quiere acompañarte porque quiere ganarse la simpatia de mi mama!- bufo la niña  
- Basta!- dijo enfadado Endymion dandole una bofetada.  
Serena quedo impactada con el arrebato fisico de su esposo, pero Rini con su carácter, podia desesperar a cualquiera… la niña se toco su mejilla y pronto comenzo a sollozar largamente y corrio a donde estaba Endymion para abrazarlo.  
- Disculpame papa!  
- Mi pequeña… no debes disculparte conmigo, sino con Sailor Fighter  
- Pero…  
- Nada de peros… yo confio en aquella guerrera, porque se que es la persona mas valiente que he conocido nunca.  
Al decir aquellas palabras… Serena quedo asombrada… ella lo tomo como si Endymion conocia a Seiya de antes, incluso sus palabras sonaban como si le hubiera ayudado a su esposo en algun remoto pasado.  
La niña acepto la orden a regañadientes, pero dejo en claro que seria solo porque el protocolo se lo ordenaba, no porque sintiera una simpatia hacia Fighter.  
Finalmente en Tokyo de Cristal, el cielo estaba hermoso, con un tono rojizo … en aquel lugar estaban todas las Sailors reunidas para dar la despedida del Rey y la Guerrera… La Princesa Kakyuu tenia la mirada calmada y al acercarse a Fighter le susurro:  
- Solo debes ser tu mismo…  
Esa frase dejo a Fighter asombrada… desde que la Princesa ha dicho esto, es como si fuera otra persona, como si no es la misma… todo esto es muy extraño… es como si lo dijeran en doble sentido… pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por las palabras de apoyo de Sailor Healer y Sailor Maker.  
- Bueno ya llego el momento… se que dejaras el legado muy alto de las Sailors Star Lights  
- Si… gracias Sailor Maker  
- Pero a mi me parece injusto… creo que Sailor Fighter no es tan fuerte como yo- bufo malhumorada Sailor Healer  
- Si tu lo dices… pero para mi es una buena oportunidad de acompañar a Sailor Venus- dijo la joven guiñándole el ojo  
- Que estas diciendo!  
Ese comentario provoco el sonrojo de la Guerrera y con ese grito hizo que todos los presentes fijaran la vista en ella … al instante, finalmente todos se rieron animadamente… Fighter sintió que la estaban observando y al fijar la vista Rini la miraba atentamente… al ser descubierta le hizo un despectivo desprecio.  
- Bueno… es hora de partir- dijo Endymion mientras abrazaba a la cintura a su esposa mientras la otra mano acariciaba el cabello de su hija  
- Espero verte pronto- dijo Serena  
- No te preocupes, mañana en la tarde estare contigo… Rini y tu son lo mas importante en mi vida, tu lo sabes, verdad?  
- Si… lo se  
Endymion beso sutilmente a su esposa y al terminar el beso sentía los pequeños brazos de la Pequeña Dama pidiendo un abrazo.  
- Y que me dices, jovencita? Me extrañaras?  
- Si! Te esperare hasta tu regreso, papa… te quiero  
- Y yo a ti mi Pequeña Dama  
El joven Rey beso suavemente la frente de su hija, bajándola y mirando a Sailor Fighter le hizo la señal de partir. Fighter miro a Serena y con una reverencia le dijo:  
- Protegere con mi vida a Su Alteza  
- Lo se… espero con ansias tu llegada- dijo la joven Reina.  
Luego siguió a Endymion donde se encontraba Sailor Plut.  
Ella sabia de antemano que para que el Rey y la Guerrera de la Estrella viajen sin ser descubiertos por Sailor Caos preparo el Portal del Tiempo, donde en un lapso de segundos lleguen a la Via Lactea, asi que con su baculo abrió una energía donde se formaba una pared de luz enceguecedora.  
- Por aquí Su Alteza  
- Gracias por la ayuda que nos estas otorgando.  
- Usted sabe que haría todo por velar en la seguridad de su Majestad.  
- Adios, Sailor Plut.  
Endymion entro aquella luz y desapareció… Sailor Plut tenia la mirada angustiada, aun le perseguían aquellos fantasmas de que algo malo pasaria… Fighter noto la mirada de Plut y calmándola le dijo:  
- No temas… hare todo lo posible en proteger a su Majestad, se lo prometi a la Neo Reina  
- Espero que tengas razón, Sailor Fighter- dijo seriamente la mujer  
De ahí se abrió paso donde traspaso aquella pared de energía… al desaparecer aquella luz cegadora, Plut quedo protegiendo el portal para cuando se active de nuevo.  
Ambos llegaron al ser traspasados por una roca. Miraron y al ver que se acercaron unos guardias , reconocieron al hombre con una larga capa.  
- Buenas tardes, soy Endymion Rey de la Tierra, esposo de la Neo Reina Serena… me acompaña Sailor Fighter como mi guardiana.  
- El Rey de la Tierra? Entonces sea bienvenido , la Princesa Palmira del gobierno Britania se reunirá con usted.  
- Muchas gracias  
El guardia los llevo al Salon del Sol Rojo de Britania. En el trono estaba una mujer de piel palida, cabellos risados y de color ambar,tenia una túnica de vivos colores, y en su cuello adquiria un collar de oro, en su mano izquierda tenia una poderosa lanza .  
Cuando los vio llegar, la mujer los recibió afablemente.  
- Rey de la Tierra, bienvenido…  
- Un gusto verla- dijo Endymion estrechando su mano  
- Como esta la Reina? La ultima vez que la vi fue en su matrimonio.  
- Si… ahora tenemos a una maravillosa hija  
- Ah! Me alegro… como ves, aun estoy soltera  
Ese comentario provoco las carcajadas de los Monarcas, y en ese momento le llamo la atención de la Guerrera que estaba de pie junto a Endymion.  
- Es una Sailor de la Reina?  
- No… ella es una Guerrera de la Princesa del Fuego, Kakyuu.  
- Kakyuu? No es hija de la Reina Brighrid donde tenia solo guerreros?  
- Bueno…ahora su hija tiene mujeres como sus protectoras, y son tan fuertes como los varones.  
Sailor Fighter quedo muy consternada… nunca desde que vivio en el Planeta Kinmoku se ha hablado ni tampoco ha sido mencionado la existencia de guerreros varones… solo desde que tiene memoria cuando decidio en proteger a la Princesa Kakyuu , hubo muchas guerreras de menor rango en el Palacio, pero nunca antes ha visto varones en ese lugar… para Sailor Fighter eran muchas cosas que no sabia, nunca conoció a la Reina Brighrid y quizás era solo decisión de gustos de las Gobernantes, pero lo que si sabia y tenia claro era que rondaba un halo de misterio en su vida… no sabia ni quienes eran sus padres ni tampoco su pasado.  
Adivinando quizás sus pensamientos, la Princesa Palmira no hablo mas del tema. Llamo a sus doncellas en preparar la habitación para los invitados, mientras quería de lleno a tener una reunión urgente con el Rey.  
- Veo que viene en zonas lejanas… me han dicho que Tokyo de Cristal es un paraíso… que hace ver en encontrar en una zona roscosa como Britania?  
- Se que ustedes con la energía solar rojo nos puede dar apoyo… lamentablemente el sol del planeta de Sailor Sun ha sido destruido con la muerte de su Gobernante.  
- Es cierto… mis doncellas me lo han informado… es lamentable… por eso sin que usted lo sepa, yo ya he hablado con los otros Gobernantes de otros Sistemas… disculpe si me he retribuido esas determinaciones.  
- No se preocupe, al contrario… le agradezco su ayuda… como vea solo estare en Britania por algunas horas… y con quien pudo recibir apoyo?  
- Amber,Rey del planeta Anco, Socene Reina de Triuscas y Avnes, Rey de Alba Longa… ellos se contactaran con usted mañana .  
- Muchas gracias… bueno si me permite, llevare a Sailor Fighter para que descanse… me imagino que estas agotada, no es cierto?  
- No… no se preocupe, su Majestad.  
- Entonces dare aviso a mis doncellas…- en ese momento, dio la orden del llamado y 2 doncellas que tenían una túnica, apenas podía ver sus rostros, ellas acompaño a los dos visitantes.  
Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones , ambos se despidieron y entraron para descansar… en verdad será una noche larga.  
Ya muy entrada en la noche Endymion estaba un tanto inquieto… en su armadura tenia un comunicador para hablar con Sailor Plut, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo ya que sintió que al lado de la habitación sintió el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba… El Rey guardo el comunicador y fue a ver del por que Sailor Fighter salía en la madrugada.  
Cuando llego al lugar, Endymion se dio cuenta que Sailor Fighter se transformo en Seiya… el se acercaba cuidadosamente para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Hasta que Seiya giro y fijo la vista en Endymion y avergonzado, se arrodillo totalmente arrepentido.  
- Perdon Su Alteza… se que esta prohibido en transformarme en Seiya Kou… le ruego que me disculpe- dijo el joven raudamente y alejándose del lugar  
- No lo hagas… no tienes porque disculparte… si es tu deseo ser Seiya Kou, por mi no hay problema  
- Lo dice en serio?- pregunto ansioso el joven  
- Si… además hay cosas en que uno no puede evitar- dijo el joven Rey mientras caminaba hacia la vista roscosa del planeta , aun el cielo era de color rojizo oscuro cuando es de noche,pero en el dia era de tonos claros  
- Bueno… creo que tiene razón… la verdad es que siempre me he preguntado de cómo seria mi vida si no fuera una Sailor…de cual seria la diferencia de mi destino- se dijo el joven  
- Y que pensarías si tu destino ya ha sido trazado , pero por una poderosa razón ha sido cambiado por proteger a quienes amas?- le hizo esa pregunta mirando a Seiya seriamente.  
- Disculpe… no se lo que me quiere decir…  
- Se que amas a Serena… y aun sigues enamorado de ella… no hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta…  
Seiya quedo en shock… si … es verdad… lo que dice Endymion es la verdad…el comenzó a temblar , sentía como su pecho estaba que le explotaba, la ansiedad lo consumía… pero en que diablos estaba pensando? Creía que pasaría desapercibido estos sentimientos si hasta Rini se dio cuenta?... Suspiro profundamente, y se arrodillo pidiendo clemencia.  
- Es la verdad… lo que usted dice es mi absoluto secreto…se que no sere perdonado pero yo amo a la Neo Reina… pero yo jamás podre competir con usted ni tampoco sere un reemplazante… usted tiene la dicha de estar con la mujer que ama y yo le prometo que no hare nada desleal , si es verdad soy muy apasionado con mis afectos, pero jamás interferiré entre usted y Serena.  
- Seiya Kou… tu eres la persona mas leal y valiente que he conocido… no me he equivocado en aceptar tu propuesta en acompañarme en esa misión… además para mi no seria novedad lo que sientes por mi esposa… digamos… que es el destino… siempre has amado a Serena…  
- Perdon? Pero como supo que yo me enamoraria de Serena si solo la conoci en el pasado en el aeropuerto?... O acaso…  
- Sacas tus propias conclusiones- finalizo Endymion dándole la espalda a Seiya y alejándose del lugar.  
Seiya quedo estatico… quizás lo despertó de golpe con el aire frio de la madrugada, pero necesitaba desesperadamente sentirse seguro… porque aquella ansiedad? Acaso fue solo palabras o quizás realmente conoció a Serena en el pasado? Porque si llegara a ser real, porque no lo recuerda el o la misma Serena, si fuera el caso?  
La mañana siguiente seria un dia realmente de revelaciones… Endymion se despertó temprano como de costumbre, y después de desayunar frutas exóticas del planeta, tomo el comunicador para hablar con Plut.  
- Sailor Plut… estas en contacto  
- Si Alteza… quería saber como esta por el viaje  
- Llegamos bien… el planeta Britania es un lugar maravilloso, hospitalario… la Reina nos acogió muy amablemente  
- Que bueno… es una lastima que no haya podido llevar la tecnología del planeta Kinmoku… asi podría ver a su esposa y la Pequeña Dama  
- Ellas están bien?- pregunto afable el joven  
- Si… la Reina esta compartiendo con la Princesa… las Guerreras están todas protegiendo el Palacio…y la Pequeña Dama esta con Sailor Saturn y la pequeña Chibi-Chibi  
- Me alegro mucho… bueno te dejare, nos vemos en la tarde  
- Alteza…espere… se que volveré a preocuparlo, pero ahora la presencia negativa se esta sintiendo en esos momentos, temo por su seguridad…  
- No te preocupes… todo estará…  
De pronto, se escucho una explosión que retumbo por todo el planeta, las paredes rocosas comenzaron a derrumbarse… Endymion sintió la presencia maligna en el trono de la Princesa Palmira …fue corriendo al Salón, viendo con horror como las doncellas y los guardianes estaban todos en el suelo muertos…Endymion sintió un ahogo desesperante y con el comunicador llego la señal a Plut  
- Plut, Plut me oyes? Necesito que abras el Portal del Tiempo para que vengas… Estamos en peligro  
- Majestad, Sailor Caos bloqueo el Portal, no puedo abrirlo!  
- Que!  
- Por favor Majestad pongase usted a salvo! Yo hare todo lo posible en ….  
- Sailor Plut ¡Sailor Plut!  
La señal desapareció, hasta que de pronto sin alcanzar a reaccionar llego un rayo directo a el… Endymion quedo estatico y quizás ya era su final pero un rayo de estrellas destuyo esa energía negativa  
- Laser de estrella fugaz!  
- Sailor Fighter!- dijo un aliviado Endymion  
- Perdon Alteza… cuando sentí la presencia ya era demasiado tarde… tuve que eliminar unas sombras extrañas que atacaron en las habitaciones  
- Entonces son las Nexus- dijo Endymion preocupado  
- Las Nexus?  
- Si …son sirenas del Mal … ellas son mujeres bellas que con sus encantos enamoran a los hombres… pero sus intenciones son eliminar al ser humano, sea hombre o mujer.  
Sailor Fighter quedo un momento pensativa… aquel nombre Nexu… donde lo habrá escuchado antes? Pero no pudo pensar mas, ya que vio con horror como una mujer sin verse el rostro tomaba del cuello a la Princesa Palmira…  
- Sailor Caos! Alejate de ella!- exclamo encolerizado Endymion y cogió su espada  
- Sailor …Caos?- se pregunto Fighter  
- Rey Endimion? Pero que sorpresa que al fin nos veamos las caras… aunque parece que este dia será el fin de su destino… que lastima que tuve que asesinar a todos sus aliados, pero bueno el fin de la obra ya esta cerca.  
- Suelta a la Princesa  
- Que patético eres-dijo fríamente la mujer y tomando la lanza que pertenecía a la Princesa, atravesó su garganta provocando la muerte instantánea  
- Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritaba Endymion  
- Majestad no lo haga! – lo freno Fighter ya que el quería luchar contra la monstruosa mujer  
- Sueltame Fighter!  
- Endymion… se lo prometi a ella que lo protegeré con mi vida  
- No… este viaje ha sido un error… debemos huir ahora mismo.!  
- Como?  
- Sailor Plut! Contesta!  
- Aunque llames a esa Sailor del Tiempo, no lograras nada… mis Nexus bloquearon el portal , asi que no recibiras ayuda de nadie- dijo con dureza la mujer  
- Ya basta! Vamos, pelea conmigo si te atreves!- dijo con furia la Sailor  
- Sailor Fighter… - dijo la mujer mirándola fijamente – No sabes quien soy?...Acaso no te hace familiar ese rostro?... Te olvidaste de mi?  
Sailor Fighter quedo anonadada… ese rostro… ese rostro!... donde la habrá visto antes … por que le parecía tan familiar… en que momento la habrá visto… Endymion se dio cuenta que Fighter estaba en shock y sin pensarlo dos veces con su espada salió directamente donde se encontraba Caos… La mujer extendió su mano y de la nada apareció la Espada negra, y asi ambos se atacaron espada con espada… La lucha seguía frenéticamente, hasta que Caos con su ojo de pez provoco que Endymion le ardiera los ojos y cayo al suelo… pero con la fuerza de su determinación lanzo una rosa hiriendo sutilmente a la mujer… Ella llena de furia con su poder tomo la Espada negra y se lanzaba para herir al Rey pero no pudo, porque un rayo de estrellas fugaces la lanzo lejos… Sailor Fighter camino titubeante donde estaba la tenebrosa mujer , pero Caos lanzo un rayo que le llego a Fighter saliendo disparada hacia una roca gigante… La malvada mujer se acerco nuevamente a Endymion y el no podía hacer nada porque el dolor de sus ojos era insoportable y para mitigar el dolor tenia sus ojos cerrados, entonces ella con su mano comenzó en arrancarle su Semilla Estelar… se veía como el pecho se le hinchaba mientras gritaba de dolor y finalmente cogió la semilla… brillaba como el sol y ella sonriendo malvadamente se dirigió donde se encontraba Fighter…  
La Sailor estaba herida, pero mas que nada su mente estaba bloqueada… quien era esa mujer? Nuevamente aquella sensación de una ansiedad que no dejaba de desaparecer… Sailor Caos se acerco a Fighter y mirándola profundamente le dijo:  
- Te he estado buscando por tanto tiempo, Seiya.  
Y al acercarse, beso en los labios a Sailor Fighter… La joven Guerrera sentía como el dolor en su pecho crecia mas y mas… no podía liberarse, no podía gritar ni pedir ayuda, ni nada…sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, pero de pronto aquellas lagrimas se volvieron de sangre… quizás era la muerte mas próxima que tendría… en su mente recordó a la única mujer en su vida… a Serena… hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento y yacio desmayada… al caer su cuerpo, la transformación de Sailor Fighter ha desaparecido… ahora era de un hombre, con los ojos cerrados y lagrimas de sangre. Endymion que aun estaba en el suelo, estaba consciente y vio el plan que tenia en mente Caos, y sabia que consecuencias tendría a Seiya ahora .  
Se levanto como pudo, cogió su Espada, y al abalanzarse sobre Caos la mujer con su mano cogió la Espada Oscura hiriéndolo de muerte… El joven Rey cayo palido… su cuerpo ya no le respondia y tratando de mantener esos pocos segundos de vida, le hablo con desesperación:  
- Dime …una cosa… como supiste …que …Sailor Fighter era Seiya?  
- Desde que yo entre al cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia, en la Guerra de las Sailors, cuando Sailor Fighter logro herir a mi oráculo, en la sangre sentí como la energía oculta era de aquel que gobernaría conmigo y reestableceremos una nueva Orden  
- Crees …que Seiya se unira… a ti?  
- Asi es… es su destino, como también el de sus hermanos  
- Estas …muy equivocada … Seiya …es un Guerrero …del bien… Aunque …lo manipules, el jamás será …tu mano derecha para que llegues …a usarlo en tus maléficos planes  
- Entonces si lo dices con tanta seguridad, porque la Princesa Kakyuu y tu hicieron la metamorfosis de la transformación para que los Kou fueran Sailors Scouts?  
- Porque …fueron su decisión  
- Entonces que me dices que fue tu decisión en borrar la memoria a Seiya?  
- Yo…- entonces Endymion no pudo continuar contestando, ya no podía respirar mas  
- Debes entender que el lazo entre Seiya y yo viene de tiempos mitológicos… el hara todo por amor hacia mi.  
- Eso es …lo que …crees  
- Que dices insolente!  
- Crees que el …te ame de verdad?…doy fe …a esto  
- Muere!  
La mujer con su odio destruyo la Semilla del joven Rey… en su mente blanco vio una visión… vio como Rini ya adulta cogía la Copa Lunar levantándolo hacia el cielo…sonriendo que por arriesgar su vida tendría un final feliz para todo Tokyo de Cristal…después yaciendo en el suelo, el Rey mas grande del laneta Tierra, ha muerto…en aquel lugar sangriento del planeta de Britania… el destino ya estaba echado…


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

CAPITULO 6: SOMBRAS DEL PASADO PARTE I

En aquella época, hace miles de años, el Universo se dividia en varios planetas, cosmos, energias. Todos regian por grandes soberanos, donde la paz existía en aquellos años. Por generaciones, los Reyes que conquistaban los planetas descubiertos, hubo muchas diferencias de opinión y estuvo a punto de desatar una guerra de grandes proporciones. Pero para evitar aquella catástrofe hicieron una tregua entre todo el Universo. De ahí vino la época dorada donde reconstruían los territorios. Pero lamentablemente, fuera del foco de atención, cerca de las sombras de la Via Lactea, una raza de hermosas mujeres , en vez de piernas tenían aletas, conocida como las hermosas sirenas de mar las Nexus…ellas veian como los humanos disfrutaban la luz del sol y del reconocimiento … para ser directos, los Reyes simplemente ignoraron a las Nexus porque las veía inferiores , sin saber que aquel error fatal provoco que aquellas seres comenzaron a sembrar el odio en sus corazones. Dispuestas a todo, con el pasar del tiempo, ellas laboriosamente, sin llamar la atención , hicieron un pacto de silencio creando aquel planeta oscuro cubierto de agua llamado Puertas de la Muerte…fue ahí donde comenzaron a desarrollar sus habilidades en manipular la mente, seducir a los humanos a través de su hermosa voz ,que al escucharlos desde ya es un Requiem hacia su destino fatal .

Las Nexus fueron regidas por una Lider, que cada cierto tiempo al morir una la siguiente fue elegida por las habilidades y el reconocimiento de la Lider… Para sobrevivir su población, ellas usaban tecnologías de clonación para que lleguen nuevas Nexus y asi nacian nuevas sirenas durante mucho tiempo. Asi, al pasar el tiempo, como son seres demasiado hostiles, comenzó una división de su grupo y comenzó una guerra interna por tener el control del poder… aquella batalla de las Nexus, duraron miles de años, conocida por toda la Galaxia… asi que el exterminio de las Nexus era solo cuestión de tiempo. Pero aquel exterminio solo llegaron a sobrevivir 2, asi que la mas poderosa fue la Lider y la que secunda es la Aliada, de ahí se hizo una norma de las Nexus, solo serán dos para asi evitar guerras mutuamente… De ahí a un tiempo, las dos Nexus comenzaron a usar artimañas de eliminar a la raza humana, con sus habilidades sin dejar rastro…asi la que llegara a fallecer con su adn se clonaba una nueva Nexu y pasaría a ser la nueva Lider y su nueva aprendiz.

Asi que al pasar mas tiempo,finalmente ambas mujeres decidieron ir a un joven planeta lejana de la Via Lactea… donde poblaban guerreros que tenían una gran conexión con las estrellas… uno de aquellos jóvenes tuvo una vision de que aquellas visitantes eran agentes del mal,con trajes oscuros y capuchas sin mostrar su rostro… El hijo único de grandes guerreros del planeta Argo Navis ,un joven apuesto llamado Jason,acompañaba junto a su madre Eris en el extenuante jardín del Iros ,donde también había varios jóvenes novatos que custodiaban los portales del planeta.

Quienes son ustedes?

Joven guerrero,quería pedirle a usted y a su bella acompañante si nos podría darnos un sitio donde vivir… hemos viajado mucho y espero que con su hospitalidad nos ayude.

Lo siento,pero ustedes no me dan confianza…retírense o llamare a los guardias que la tomen prisioneras.

Jason!- le llamo la atención su madre.

La mujer que había reprochado su conducta,era alta,rubia,de límpidos ojos cafe se acerco elegantemente a las visitantes,les quito la capucha y ambas mujeres se vieron el rostro con signo de agotamiento,pero peligrosamente apuestas.

Disculpen si mi hijo es muy descortes… pero el lo hace por protegernos.

Mi señora,le agradezco su generosidad.-dijeron ambas arrodillándose.

Me gustaría que me acompañaran al Salon,la Alteza Real estará gustosa en saber su situación

Gracias- dijeron ambas mujeres.

Las tres siguieron el paso, pero las visitantes fijaron en la mirada de frialdad del joven…el aun estaba alerta y daba a entender que aun sentía sospechas por aquellas intrusas.

Como pudieron entrar sin ser acompañadas por el guardia?Por que no me han avisado?-se preguntaba el joven aun con muchas dudas.

La sospechas de Jason tenían sentido… las Nexus para no ser reconocidas con sus habilidades se transformaron en Ninfas,o sea sirenas en vez de aletas tenían piernas,además la razón de pasar desapercibidas en su llegada de Argo Navis era simplemente manipularon mentalmente a los guardias de la entrada…sin embargo,Jason no fue afectado por aquella habilidad de las Nexus,simplemente porque el ya sabia cual seria su destino del Guerrero de las sabia que su destino seria trazado por una joven hermosa de voz intensa,cabellos negro azabache y unos bellos ojos color zafiros… no era que el le llamaba la atencion a las mujeres, pero si desde noches el soñaba con esa mujer misteriosa,sin saber quien podria ser o por que razon tenia esos sueños…Jason era un joven apuesto,de coleta larga,ojos verdes y su color de pelo café…

El habia sufrido por la muerte prematura de su padre cuando era pequeño… asi que el tomo la responsabilidad de ser mas maduro de lo normal, proteger a su madre que la amaba muchisimo, y ademas el sabia que podria ser un gran Guerrero… el era muy habil con la espada pero el necesitaba aprender mas … el tenia decidido ir de viaje para conocer otros mundos…ser mas fuerte.

En el salon, Eris y las mujeres fueron recibidas por la Reina Brighrid, una mujer madura muy alta,de mirada penetrante… a su lado estaba una niña de tres años,de cabello rojo como el fuego, era la pequeña Princesa Kakyuu…

Bienvenidas… veo que estan exaustas por el largo viaje, lo veo por sus rostros… A que querran estar aquí?

Alteza, nosotras estabamos explorando en las ruinas,somos excavadoras… de eso vivimos, lamentablemente llegamos a la Tierra en uno de esos viajes… y paso algo horrible:donde los hombres de este planeta empezaron a matarse entre si, estan en una situacion tan dificil que para protegernos tuvimos que huir… estamos cansadas pero lo peor de todo desesperadas…

Entonces el informe de que esta iniciando una guerra en el planeta Tierra es verdad…que lamentable- suspiro con dolor la Reina.

Alteza, que le parece si le hospedamos a ellas? Nos dieron una informacion valiosa- opino Eris

Opino lo mismo…Bueno, ustedes se quedaran esta noche, pero creo que para evitar problemas se marcharan mañana temprano, espero que lo entiendan , verdad?

Gracias Alteza del Planeta Argo Navis… le estamos totalmente agradecidas por su hospitalidad- dijeron ambas mujeres e hicieron una reverencia .

Cuando ambas se marcharon, Eris se acerco a la Reina y le agradecio el gesto. Brighrid tenia en sus brazos a su pequeña hija ,dormia placidamente .

Quiere que lleve a la Princesa a su habitacion?- pregunto Eris

Si, gracias … has sido una gran amiga y confidente mia…

Alteza… debo decirle que mi hijo Jason no le gusto aquella bienvenida de las mujeres.

Es comprensible… tu hijo ha sufrido mucho… desde que se inicio una guerra que casi destruye el planeta Argo Navis donde murio su padre, es realmente doloroso… el ve fantasmas del pasado que le atormentan… no confia en ninguna mujer, porque cree que son esas mujeres monstruosas… solo dale tiempo para que el abra su mente- finalizo la Reina.

Entonces, usted tambien desconfia de esas forasteras?

No lo se… Pero me di la libertad que se marcharan lo mas pronto posible.

Quizas fui imprudente de haberlas invitado- dijo preocupada Eris

Todo esta bien… Jason es fuerte… como su padre… Si cometimos un error grave, Jason nos ayudara.

Llegada la noche, Jason estaba tendido en la cama, estaba agotado por el dia extenuante y de entrenamiento… necesitaba descansar… a los pocos momentos de dormir, nuevamente veia aquella joven pero que pedia auxilio… ese auxilio era que estaba atrapada en las garras de un dragon negro y de vivos ojos rojos como el fuego. Nuevamente Jason desperto sobresaltado, era la misma mujer en sus sueños pero que ahora una bestia estaba en esa imagen de su cabeza no lo comprendia.

Pero de pronto, esa quietud que el creia al momento de estar despierto lo desconcerto nuevamente, al fijar la vista uno de sus alumnos de entrenamiento tenia una espada en sus manos pero no era precisamente para entrenar.

Jason hizo un movimiento rapido y detuvo ese ataque con sus manos, quito aquella arma y golpeo a su agresor dejandolo inconsciente.

Se levanto rapidamente y fue corriendo a las habitaciones de las demas personas

Madree! Estas bien! – Grito desesperado y vio como otros dos alumnos estaban ahorcando a la pobre mujer.

Jason olvido por un minuto quienes eran y con potentes golpes quitaron del medio a los dos encolerizados alumnos. Se acerco rapidamente donde estaba Eris y tratando de recuperar el aliento apenas fue audible por el joven guerrero.

L a Reina … y su pequeña…

Jason corrio rapidamente a las habitaciones reales y vio al abrir la puerta como el guardia de la puerta principal tenia en sus brazos a la pequeña Kakyuu para hacerle daño mientras dos hombres mas sostenian los brazos de la Reina, mientras ella gritaba que dejen libre a su hija.

El joven cogio la espada que habia arrebatado a su agresor y ataco a los hombres sin importar si quedaron vivos.

Fue donde estaba la Reina y ella agradecida por el gesto, le toco el hombro… entonces Jason tomo en brazos a Kakyuu y los tres salieron donde los esperaba Eris muy preocupada.

Gracias al cielo estan bien… Alteza, es mi culpa

No lo menciones Eris… tambien fue mi responsabilidad de haber tomado una decisión fatal.

Eso quiere decir que esas dos forasteras son Nexus… esta claro- dijo con frialdad el joven

Hijo, perdoname por no haber creido en tus palabras- dijo la mujer a punto de llorar.

Madre, no temas… estoy aquí con ustedes… mi deber es protegerlas.

Gracias por tu ayuda Jason… en verdad te lo agradeceremos eternamente… mi pequeña y yo- dijo dulcemente la Reina.

Pero Jason no pudo responder porque sintieron un fuerte estruendo en Palacio… la única decisión que tenia era huir de ese planeta para poner a salvo a esas personas, llevándolas a una habitación donde podían sentirse seguras.

Lo único que planeo fue que corrió a la carrera donde en las afueras de las dunas, encontró una nave donde la Realeza hacían sus viajes especiales por reuniones y organizaciones para acuerdos gubernamentales tiempo atrás… salto raudamente dentro del vehiculo y al encender el motor manejo lo mas rápido posible entrando a la entrada del pasillo donde se encontraban las mujeres .

Ellas ya estaban listas para la huida y Jason no tuvo dudas en seguir adelante ese plan riesgoso… de hecho, si podían salir del planeta usando poderes de sus constelaciones, pero el problema es la Princesa Kakyuu, ella por ser muy pequeña aun no estaba lista en usar su habilidad de huida, asi que por mucha fortuna encontraron una via de escape.

Jason ya estaba listo para huir pero aquel deseo de escapar fue truncado al encontrarse cara a cara con las Nexus que lo veian fijamente de pie frente al vehiculo…las mujeres estaban horrorizadas y la pequeña Princesa escondia su rostro en el pecho de su madre… el joven guerrero respiro hondo y al acelerar el vehiculo rozo a las dos mujeres dejándolas tiradas en el suelo,lógicamente quedaron un tanto heridas… ellas creían que ellos escaparían rápidamente pero Jason tenia otros planes:Se bajo del vehiculo y con la fuerza de su determinación cogió a las dos mujeres y las llevo arrastrando hacia el hangar de energía que tenia Argo Navis… que era una sala de operaciones donde aparte los Guerreros astrales entrenaban, también tenían estudios de saber lo que es el complejo tema del Universo y que todo lo rodea… las encerro donde ambas mujeres miraban con odio desenfrenado al joven guerrero queriendo venganza.

Aquí se terminaran los días de maldades y de crímenes atroces que ustedes sirenas del mal lo hacían por muchos siglos- dijo el joven resueltamente.

No te saldrás con la tuya,maldito!- vociferaron ambas mujeres.

Pero Jason ignoro aquellas amenazas… el joven tenia un colgante en su pecho… un pequeño cristal rojizo obsequiado por su padre,donde al tomarla la introdujo al cerebro del hangar… en ese instante comenzó la maquina a crear una atmosfera rojiza donde se encontraban las dos Nexus, ellas le entraron pánico, quizás sabían que era la ultima hora y que la raza quedaría extinguida para siempre.

Esto lo hago por mi padre, ya con eso la deuda esta pagada- dijo seriamente el joven

Escucha una cosa: Aunque nos quieras matarnos, tu jamás podras detenernos… te destruiremos… a ti y tu linaje, Jason Kou!

En ese momento, ambas Nexus sacaron un cristal color esmeralda, y al unir ambos cristales, hubo un rayo tan fuerte, que Jason se tuvo que proteger sus ojos… al momento de disipar aquel rayo verde, descubrió que las Nexus habían desaparecido… el quedo realmente impactado… pero como lo hicieron? Como pudieron escapara delante de sus ojos?Y no solo eso, ellas activaron aquel cristal para la destrucción total de Argo Navis… Jason no tenia mas alternativa que huir donde estaban esperando su madre y las Altezas Reales, pero al avanzar se encontró con guerreros novatos para asesinarle… Jason peleo rápidamente dejando a sus adversarios muertos a sus pies… Con el ultimo aliento, Jason logro esquivar un ejercito que venia por el pasillo para atacar a las mujeres, y al subir a la nave, encendio el motor y escaparon justo cuando el planeta se estaba desintegrando.

Las caras de los habitantes de Argo Navis eran de estupor mientras ya tenían una muerte casi instantánea… mientras los sobrevivientes estaban absortos por todo lo que ha pasado en un minuto de sus vidas… su planeta Argo Navis se destruyo para siempre.

Lloraron intensamente, ya no sabían que hacer en ese instante, pero las palabras de Jason fueron un detonante.

Las Nexus…escaparon

Que?- exclamaron con horror las mujeres

Se que me vi enfrentado por el odio, realmente las quería matar con mis propias manos… y al final … yo fui el causante de destruir mi planeta- dijo el joven entre sollozos.

No es tu culpa… - dijo suavemente su madre

Si… lo es… al final parece que soy igual que ellas

No vuelvas a decir esa barbaridad me entendiste!- grito molesta la Reina- Tu nos salvaste,Jason, asi que no quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar… las únicas responsables somos tu madre y yo.

Hijo mio, estas absorto en tus emociones… Solo debes abrir tu corazón y veras que todo será mas claro ahora.

El joven bajo la mirada y al respirar profundamente , agradeció con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a tierra firme después de varias horas, los viajeros estaban agotados, sobre todo de la pequeña Kakyuu… Aquel lugar estaba desolado,parecía que no había vida en ninguna parte… pero si podía descubrir un pequeño rayo de sol… donde increíblemente se enfoco en una hermosa flor de vivos colores… los viajeros estaban maravillados… este lugar desolado había vida… podía ser un comienzo de una etapa donde el pasado oscuro podía dejar atrás…pero lo mas sorprendente era que cuando Kakyuu se despertó, ella al estar maravillada de la flor, corrió junto a ella y al tocar sus petalos se vio como la niña recibia una energía tan calida … tan poderosa que finalmente aquella flor misteriosa desapareció de su vista, pero… el icono de aquella flor apareció en la frente de la pequeña.

La Reina solamente quedo anonadada y corrió a abrazar a su pequeña… la niña acepto gustosa y solo se podía sentir la alegría que emanaba.

Esto es el destino… creo que este lugar estaba predestinado para ti… puedo sentir tu energía en tu corazon… dime mi pequeña… sabes como se llama esa flor que esta en tu interior?

La niña miro atentamente a su madre, y con una sonrisa le contesto…

Kinmoku.

Bueno, entonces creo que este lugar se llamara Kinmoku… que te parece?

Si! Es lindo nombre!

De acuerdo.

Entonces juntas fueron donde se encontraba Eris con Jason… Pero de la alegría que mantenían madre e hija, ellos estaban lejos de sentirse parte de ella.

Jason había hablado con su madre sobre el deseo de viajar solo en un mundo remoto… era la única forma de encontrar las respuestas que el ha estado buscando durante ese tiempo desde los sueños… Eris simplemente acepto la propuesta pero en su mirada se veía la tristeza de verlo marchar.

Jason ayudo a las mujeres a ordenar y construir aquel nuevo planeta… el no quería dormir durante el dia, ya que tenia planeado marchar esta misma noche.

Ha llegado la noche donde Jason tenia listo viajar… Eris lloraba desconsoladamente y se culpaba por creer en las Nexus … ella creía que esa era la razón de que su hijo se marchaba, pero Jason la tranquilizaba:

Madre, no creas que te estoy abandonando, solo que tuve una visión en que debo estar allí… te prometo que volveré lo mas pronto posible.

La mujer al sentirse aliviada replico:

Esta bien… espero tu llegada.

El joven asintió y se despidió de las Altezas Reales… Kakyuu lloraba con tristeza por la partida del joven Kou.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

CAPITULO 6: SOMBRAS DEL PASADO PARTE II

Jason llego finalmente despues de horas de viaje... se encontro con una atmosfera muy seca... estaba parado frente a un desierto... si bien habia algunas zonas rocosas no habia agua, ni vegetacion, nada. Era un lugar tan abstracto como sombrio...

Exploro el lugar… era tal como se le presentaban sus extraños sueños… el estaba ahí porque necesitaba respuestas… a las preguntas que le estaban atormentando.

De pronto, se detuvo en seco … escucho claramente un bramido tan potente que se le endurecio la columna vertebral.

Era un dragon negro con ojos encendidas de color rojo… era una bestia tan imponente que su cola larga arrastraba la mitad de la arena … tenia una cueva rocosa donde se presumia estaria su guarida… no era posible , era tal como esos sueños.

La bestia comenzo a caminar directo a una zona lejana asi que Jason se escondio en una pequeña roca que estaba en los de pronto, la bestia oscura se detuvo de golpe y comenzo a olfatear a su alrededor fijando seriamente en aquella roca.

Despues de unos momentos el dragon siguio en su camino dando unas grandes pisadas por medio de la arena.

Jason salio de su escondite y comprendio que esa bestia podia sentir el olor a humano cerca… eso significaba que si estaba cerca correria peligro… y el no queria ser su cena.

Pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion es aquella cueva rocosa… al pensarlo unos minutos decidio ir a averiguar que habia ahí.

Al acercarse a la cueva, vio restos de ropajes despedazados alrededor…con algunas armas que estaban quemadas y que seguramente los infortunados guerreros no pudieron hacerle daño alguno , el tomo una espada que parecia casi nueva, pero de pronto mientras examinaba aquel arma, se asusto de golpe cuando escucho unos gemidos … no penso que habria humanos en ese lugar tan tenebroso, pero si se sorprendio que eran las voces de una chica.

El joven se acerco lentamente y para su estufectacion era una hermosa joven, tan pura como bella… tenia una tunica blanca aunque estaba la tela sucia, igual se veia dulce lo que cubria delicadamente su esbelta figura… se fijo en su rostro y quedo shockeado al descubrir que era aquella mujer que el veia en sueños… tez blanca, palida,cabello negro azabache… dormia placidamente mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en esa incomoda roca … parecia cansada.

Hey!- comenzo Jason a despertar a la joven mientras le tocaba su brazo.

Mmmmm….. que?

Oye … estas loca! Que haces en ese lugar tan sombrio… acaso no sabes que estas viviendo con un monstruo?

Quien eres?- replico la joven mientras abria sus ojos.

Me llamo Jason Kou… soy Guerrero del Planeta Argo Navis… pero lo que me extraña es que estas haciendo tu aquí?

Jason Kou?- dijo la niña mientras miro al joven sorpresivamente.

Que pasa?

Eres tu! Sabia que vendrias! Eres el unico que podias ayudarme!

De que hablas?- pregunto desconcertado el joven

Es que no lo sabes? Te envie un mensaje de ayuda… eres el unico que podias llegar aquí.

Espera… me dices que tu fuiste quien me envio esos sueños extraños… era por que necesitabas de mi ayuda?

Asi es…

Quien eres tu? Como te llamas?

Mi nombre es Medea… yo provengo de un Planeta llamado Usis…soy la ultima sobreviviente… Mi planeta fue destruido…

Pero como paso eso?

Las Nexus…- dijo la niña con mucho temor

El joven al escuchar esas palabras sintio como le hervia la sangre… acaso esas mujeres seguirian rondando cerca? Acaso continuarian los fantasmas del pasado?

Lo lamento… muchisimo…- dijo el joven muy perturbado.

La joven miro fijamente sus ojos… Jason se ruborizo de una forma que evadio la mirada.

No debes sentirte asi…no fue tu culpa… de la destruccion de tu planeta… Argo Navis ya se destruyo desde que llego el mal en los corazones de sus habitantes…

Jason quedo sorprendido…

Como lo sabes?

Puedo ver el destino de las personas,como sera su futuro… por eso confie en ti porque ya lo sabia desde antes que eras el unico guerrero de corazon puro.

Sabes? La razon que vine aquí fue buscar respuestas a mis demonios internos… deseaba desesperadamente encontrar una nueva fase en mi… la Reina y mi madre me confortan pero aun siento que me falta algo mas.

No te culpes de la muerte de tu padre… tu sabes que lo hizo todo por protegerte… en mi caso comprendi el significado del sacrificio que tuvo mi familia desde el momento que lo supe cuando vi una vision cuando era pequeña… fue horrible mantener esa compostura y el temor que llegaria.

Jason vio a Medea como un ser muy dulce, muy pura. El se enorgullecia de su valentia pero al ver a la joven tan decidida, era mucho mas valiente que el… tenia esa madurez de soportar el dolor que atravesaba que ni siquiera era comparado con el suyo.

Perdoname… he sido un egoista.

La niña lo miro resuelta y sonrio.

No debes permanecer encerrado en el pasado, Jason… eso provocara que la maldad se habite en ti.

Lo se… lo he comprendido perfectamente… de hecho casi se habito en mi al momento de atrapar a las Nexus en el hangar lo que provoco el final de todo.

Pero las personas mas importantes estan contigo.

Tienes razon- dijo dulcemente el joven provocando que Medea se ruborizara.

Jason se acerco tranquilamente a ella, cuando descubrio que no llevaba ni sogas que la mantenian prisionera. Al ponerse de pie, cogio el brazo de la chica para llevarla a la salida.

Dime, que piensas hacer?

Logico, liberarte- respondio serio Jason.

No podras.

Acaso no sabias que no afrontar las cosas y resolverlas no estan en mi vocabulario?

Medea rio al escuchar eso.

Lo que pasa es que a la entrada de la cueva hay un campo magnetico que no me permite atravesar

Que dices?- dijo sorprendido el joven mientras se acarcaba a la entrada… y podia atravesarla.

Mira…- se acerco la joven y de pronto ella no pudo traspasarla, era como si hubiera una pared invisible frente a ella.

Pero de pronto aparecio de la nada el dragon negro frente a la vista de los dos… al ver al intruso frente a su esclava bramo de sobremanera que se acerco rapidamente asi que Jason decidio salir a la espera del dragon para que asi no dañara a Medea.

El monstruo gruño de una forma que de su hocico salio llamaradas de fuego pero el joven evito esas llamas en su cuerpo con su agilidad y velocidad , mientras Medea veia toda la escena con el semblante horrorizado.

La lucha continuaria, el dragon lanzaba llamas abundantes mientras Jason seguia a la carrera en evitar ser quemado vivo… vio a Medea y le grito:

Lanzame la espada que esta cerca donde te encontre!

Pero como crees que puedes vencerlo con eso? Ademas sabes que no puedo pasar por…

Te digo que lo hagas!

La joven corrio y al ver la espada la cogio con suma rapidez, pero al llegar vio como el dragon atrapo a Jason con sus manos, el joven guerrero luchaba por safarse, y pudo liberar una de sus manos, miro con desesperacion a la joven mientras estiraba su mano.

Medea lanzo con todas sus fuerzas la espada que iba directo al brazo libre de Jason, la tomo por los aires y al girar su mirada el dragon estaba listo para deborar al joven.

Toma!

Con todas sus fuerzas, el lanzo aquella espada que fue encrustada directo a uno de sus ojos. La bestia aullaba de dolor dejando caer al joven al vacio… quedo un tanto magullado pero aun alerta y vio que el ojo herido del dragon prendio una poderosa luz enceguecedora… cuando disipo esa luz el ojo herido del dragon cayo al vacio… Jason se acerco y al ver la parte del cuerpo mutilado del dragon descubrio que habia un cristal de color dorado… el se acerco mientras el sentia como si ese cristal lo estuviese llamando… se agacho y al tomarlo, sintio como un nuevo poder se apoderaba de el… el cristal dorado se convirtio en una imponente espada de color blanca… era tan poderosa que hasta sus ropas gastadas se cambiaron a un tono café con adornos dorados y en medio surgio unas estrellas doradas donde aparecia el simbolo real de la Familia Argo Navis.

Jason miro seriamente y vio como el dragon aun con una extremidad menos estaba decidido a eliminar a su contrincante.

Ambos se enfrentaron con un duelo que seria a muerte y con su habilidad de la espada Jason vencio al dragon hiriendolo de muerte cayendo pesadamente sobre la arena.

Al volver a la realidad, respiraba pesadamente y fijo su mirada en su nueva sintio como si el destino le tenia deparado que la espada esperara por el… respiro hondo y dijo:

Esta espada llena de justicia es un inicio nuevo… ahora comprendo lo que el destino tenia trazado para mi… es luchar por la paz en el Universo, ese es mi futuro…de ahora en adelante te llamaras Argo Navis.

Medea veia a Jason con admiracion y tambien con regocijo… ella no podia negar que lo hallo muy atractivo la primera vez que se vieron, pero tambien aquel corazon noble lo pudo ver directamente por medio de sus acciones…

Jason se acerco donde se encontraba la joven , acerco el filo de la espada y aquella pared invicible la destruyo por completo.

Gracias- musito la joven

Antes queria saber algo… como es que el dragon no te hizo daño alguno?

Al momento de que las Nexus llegaran a nuestro planeta, y provocaron la destruccion de nuestro mundo, ellas me mantuvieron prisionera… en ese momento me llevaron a este lugar como si ya lo sabian de antemano que el dragon me mantendria secuestrada… ellas lo manejaron a su antojo para que el fuera docil conmigo…

Me dices que ellas no solamente manipulan las mentes de los humanos sino tambien de las bestias?- pregunto desconcertado Jason

Solo los seres que tienen el corazon de maldad.

No quiero ser rudo con lo que te preguntare…pero por que razon te mantuvieron viva y no te han asesinado como a los demas?

No se cual es el plan de esas mujeres…pero ellas me dijeron que me mantienen viva porque yo soy la unica que puedo cambiar el destino de ellas.

Cambiar el destino?- pregunto preocupado Jason

Si…

Lo que te ocurrio lo de tu planeta fue antes … entones fue ahí cuando comence con los sueños…

Eso quiere decir… que al conocernos no fue coincidencia… fue un plan creado por esas mujeres- dijo temerosa la joven

Espera un momento… si bien me dices que puedes ver el destino de las personas… por que tu….

Asi es… puedo ver el pasado y futuro de todos… excepto el mio…

El tuyo?- dijo desconcertado Jason

Si- dijo con tristeza la joven

Jason no supo que decir… el temia ser un tanto desconsiderado y se acerco a ella para darle todo el apoyo necesario…

Tengo este don que ha sido obsequiado por la rama de mi familia por generaciones… pero lo mio fue mucho mas avanzado… ellos no podian ver el futuro como lo hago yo…a veces tengo temor de cómo sera mi vida sin siquiera saber que es lo que me depara el mañana… es tan frustrante- dijo Medea y sentia como sus lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Jason la abrazo tiernamente, pero esos segundos duraron poco, ella lo rechazo separandose

No… lo hagas…- dijo la niña

Por que?- replico con dulzura Jason

Por que quizas esas mujeres quieren manipularme y quizas hasta puedo hacerte daño- dijo mientras se tocaba su brazo como pidiendo proteccion.

Daño? Como crees que tu me dañaras porque tu fuiste quien me salvaste…

Jason…

O acaso temes que este enamorado de ti?- dijo apasionadamente Jason

En ese momento se besaron con un amor y una ternura … es como si ambos deseaban ese momento, como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante… el beso se intensificaba cada vez mas… despues de unos instantes, ambos se separaron mirandose fijamente a los ojos.

Quiero que vengas conmigo a Kinmoku…no quiero estar solo Medea, solo tu me das esa calidez que he estado esperando desde hace tiempo

La hermosa joven sonrio con ternura, y Jason pudo ver sus bellos ojos zafiros por primera vez.

Esta bien… ire contigo

No importa el destino que nos deparara amor mio, pero quiero estar contigo… creo que me enamore desde que te vi en mis sueños.

Bueno,yo te vi tambien pero siempre como una sombra… es extraño…

Pero sabias cual era mi nombre… y me conocias mas de lo que nadie hubiera hecho.

Mi querido Jason

Asi ambos se tomaron de las manos y se convirtieron en luces donde viajaban a su nuevo hogar… Kinmoku.

Cuando llegaron la madre de Jason estaba decorando el jardin con unas hermosas flores que la pequeña Kakyuu le obsequio… para su asombro vio como dos luces brillantes se formaban dos personas… ella dejo la labor hecho a un lado y fue a abrazar a su hijo…

Hijo llegaste!

Aquí estoy madre… me has extrañado?- dijo divertido Jason

Por supuesto querido… he estado muy preocupada pero que bueno que has regresado… dime encontraste lo que buscabas?

Si, madre.

La mujer fijo su vista en Medea.

Quien es aquella hermosa joven que te acompaña?

Medea , madre… mi futura esposa

La mujer esbozo una sonrisa dulce… abrazo a la joven con mucho entusiasmo y efusividad.

Bienvenida, Medea…

Gracias

Quiero que sepas que puedes tratarme como una madre…

Usted es muy amable- dijo la joven.

Que bueno que al fin me haras abuela!

Jason y Medea sonreian incomodos… no habia caso, Eris no cambiaba en absoluto.

Aparecieron la Reina con Kakyuu… cuando supieron la noticia, ellas se contentaban de que al fin Jason podia ser feliz al lado de la mujer que ama.

Esa misma noche se celebro la boda donde los enamorados aceptaban sus votos y jurando que estarian siempre juntos.

Ha pasado un mes donde Kinmoku ha cambiado mucho… del lugar desolado ahora era un planeta hermoso de vegetacion variado y una brisa tenue. Las estrellas fugaces eran el techo de ese hermoso lugar.

En el jardin Medea estaba recogiendo flores y estaba visiblemente radiante y feliz… se tocaba su vientre con tanta dulzura … estaba embarazada… queria que su marido llegara pronto para decirle la noticia.

Jason estaba en una junta en el Planeta Tierra…estaba acompañando al Rey Etlio Monarca de la Tierra… La razon era que las Nexus habian manipulado la mente de los habitantes y el no queria que la Tierra se destruyera como paso con su planeta como el de Medea. Al hablar de sus temores con el Rey, hizo caso omniso mientras su esposa entraba en la reunion, logicamente interrumpiendoles.

Mi Rey… cuando iras a la cena que la nueva Gobernante de la Luna nos ha invitado?

Mujer! No ves que estoy ocupado!

No te enfades… hace dias que deberiamos haber ido… recuerda que si nuestras alianzas se unen …

Lo que pasa es que estas obsesionada de que Endymion se case con alguna descendiente de la Luna, no es asi?

Practicamente, Jason sintio como ambos reyes lo estaban ignorando. Pero su orgullo debia mantenerlo por debajo… no podia perder la oportunidad despues de tantos dias finalmente Etlio lo haya llamado para una reunion.

No es correcto decir frente a otros caballeros cosas personales!

Y al decir esto, la esposa del Gobernante de la Tierra cerro la puerta.

Mujeres… si al final ella saco el tema… o no amigo mio?

Usted sabe que a ellas no hay que entenderlas, solo quererlas.-dijo divertido Jason

Vaya , parece que ya esta atrapado en el corazon de una mujer…

A decir verdad es un angel… Medea mi amada esposa

Como! No lo sabia! Es que como usted es tan reservado no tenia idea que estaba casado… y eso que queria presentarle a mi sobrina!

Lo siento mucho Rey Etlio

Y de donde es su esposa?- pregunto interesado el Rey

Ella es del Planeta Usis, Alteza.

Al escuchar el nombre del planeta de Medea, la cara del Rey se transformo. Se levanto bruscamente y llamo a los guardias.

Podrian mostrar la salida al señor Kou?

Jason se sintio humillado por esa reaccion repentina … estaba lejos de su comprension

Rey Etlio… que le pasa?

La reunion se termino señor Kou…

Pero no le importa lo que le sucedera a su planeta? Veo que usted es muy superficial

Acompañenos… no desobedezca ordenes de su Alteza- dijo uno de los guardias mientras cogia del brazo a Jason.

De acuerdo- dijo finalmente el joven guerrero.

Muy pronto que los guardias sacaron de Palacio, Jason se sentia agotado… tanto esfuerzo por nada? Desanimado decidio llegar lo mas pronto a Kinmoku… pero lo que mas le llamaba la atencion es la reaccion desmedida de Etlio cuando se nombro el lugar de origen de Medea.

Desistio de esos pensamientos negativos y no queria que Medea los supiera… llego a Kinmoku y al ver a su esposa recostada en el jardin la desperto con un suave beso.

Como has estado?- pregunto risueño Jason

Extrañandote cariño.

De verdad?

Veo que no te fue bien en la Tierra.

Ni lo menciones, el Rey es un incompetente!

Medea comprendio el meollo del asunto, pero no quiso comentarle nada para no preocupar a su esposo.

Sabes? Tu madre me preguntaba a cada rato cuando regresarias… y como supo que seria hoy, ella te preparo una delicioza cena.

Vaya… no pudiste mantenerlo en secreto?

Lo siento… pero a veces me preguntaba a cada segundo

Mi madre aun no deja el recuerdo de mi padre…

Por que eres la viva imagen de el no?- pregunto la joven.

Bueno, que tal si entramos me quiero dar una ducha.

La joven se ruborizo tenuemente y detuvo a su marido.

Cariño debo decirte algo importante

Jason miro directamente posando en sus ojos.

Es algo malo?

No… es algo maravilloso… soy la mujer mas feliz…. La verdad es que… estoy embarazada.

Jason abrio los ojos como platos… en su cerebro escuchaba como eco lo que dijo Medea. Cuando reacciono, sonrio y la abrazo suavemente.

Amor mio, en serio? Cuando lo supiste?

Hoy dia mismo.

Entonces mi madre tendra que esperar la cena.

Dicho esto, Jason la beso apasionadamente cayendo ambos en el pasto donde volaban petalos y como esa lluvia cubria sus cabezas. Ambos estrecharon sus manos mientras sus labios hacian caricias intensas… llenas de dulzura.


	8. Chapter 6 part 3

SOMBRAS DEL PASADO : PARTE III

Mientras el crudo invierno ya daba su fin, el inicio de la primavera daba dulces deseos por aquellos que habitaban en la Via Lactea.

La primavera también era un símbolo de amor, esperanza, entrega. Kinmoku ahora es un lugar bellamente decorado con un sinfín de flores coloridas, eso gracias a la pequeña Princesa Kakyuu que aunque es una niña de mas de tres años, ella demostraba amor por todos lados , tanto es asi que su madre la llamo Princesa Kakyuu Alteza del Planeta de Fuego y las Flores.

Los habitantes estaban aun esperanzados cuando supieron la noticia de Medea de su embarazo, y para ellos una nueva vida comenzaba.

La madre de Jason y la Reina se preocuparon de atender a la joven madre, de aconsejarla, de mimarla. Kakyuu se volvió como una pequeña hermana para ella y Medea ya se imaginaba ver a sus pequeños hijos jugar con ella… aunque ella tenia recién cuatro meses, podía sentir el movimiento en su vientre, incluso intuía que serian tres niños fuertes,saludables… aunque las demás personas aun creían que ella esperaba a un solo niño, ella decidió mantener en secreto porque además Jason no quería saber la verdad… el quería esperar el momento cuando nazcan.

Jason se gano el privilegio y el respeto de algunos planetas , ellos ven como el joven Guerrero valientemente quiere luchar en contra de las sombras del mal… pero otros sistemas rechazaban las ideologías del joven… era cierto, si el Rey Etlio lo hubiera apoyado, tendría mucho mas facil y todo seria en forma mas positiva… pero al tener muy pocos apoyos, el no bajaba los brazos, además el quería un lugar seguro para su familia.

Cierto dia Jason estaba en uno de sus viajes e inexplicablemente se encontró con el Consorte Real de la Reina del Milenio de Plata…

La anciana mujer lo reconoció al instante, con el símbolo Argo Navis en sus ropas… ella lo invito para que tuvieran una conversación y el joven acepto encantado.

Joven Jason, me honra en conocerlo personalmente, mi Señora ya conoce su gran historia, y ella me ha confesado que le gustaría tener una reunión con usted.

Dama… es que la verdad no me lo esperaba…

Por que usted no creía que seria reconocido en el Milenio de Plata?

No…- dijo humildemente el joven- la verdad es que supe que las alianzas entre ustedes con la Tierra … entonces tome que las ideologías del Rey Etlio y de su Reina eran idénticas… por eso no me anime a presentarme.

La mujer lo miro fijamente… luego con una sonrisa le dijo…

Lo que el Rey Etlio piense u opine… es muy diferente lo que mi Señora crea…

Jason quedo muy sorprendido con la noticia… si ambos Reinos se unieron lo que significaba tendrían ideologías idénticas, el no quería que por diferentes puntos de opinión quedara mermada y la alianza entre estos dos planetas se destruyera por causa suya. Beso la mano de la mujer y mirándola fijamente le dijo:

Le agradezco , pero no seria buena idea … el Rey no me estima…

Por favor, no lo rechace… de verdad mi Señora quiere conocerlo

Buenas noches.- dijo finalmente el joven y se retiro del lugar.

Era verdad, que el Reinado de la Luna este de acuerdo en su pensamiento, perdería un gran aliado, pero también estaba conciente de que al dar este paso seria riesgoso… y que podría provocar una guerra entre estos dos grandes reinos.

Llego a Kinmoku muy animado… no había vuelta atrás… tomo la mejor decisión.

Medea lo recibió dulcemente atiendendo, darle apoyo.

Despues que todos compartieran una cena donde Eris tenia la lista de los posibles nombres de su futuro nieto, Jason se sintió mas relajado que nunca.

Al anochecer, la pareja fueron a su habitación… se acostaron abrazados donde se besaron apasionadamente. El comenzó a tocar su vientre donde ya se estaba notando un poco hinchado… de pronto sintió un leve pateo.

Mira! Sentiste como el bebe se movio?- dijo emocionado.

Es que el bebe te sintió a ti, cariño- dijo tiernamente Medea.

Bebe… seras un gran Guerrero como su padre…

De eso no hay duda, cariño

De pronto, Jason miro a su esposa fijamente…

Y si es una niña?

No… ya te dije es un niño.

Es que la verdad debiste haberlo mantenido en secreto… tu sabes que no quería saber el sexo del bebe…

Medea callo un momento…no era conveniente decir que no era uno sino tres…

Disculpame cariño… pero lo que te puedo decir es que hay mas cosas del bebe que no sabes.

Ah si?... que bueno que al fin guardaras un poco de misterio- dijo aliviado el joven

Si… te sorprenderías muchísimo- se dijo divertida.

Bueno… mañana estare en casa todo el dia, asi que me dedicare a ti… que te parece?

Su esposa lo miro fijamente

Por que rechazaste a la consorte de la Luna?

Tu sabes la respuesta- dijo seriamente el joven

Los del Milenio de Plata no se darán por vencidos.

Bueno amor… dejemos este tema para después… tienes que descarsar.- dijo suavemente Jason

Esta bien- dijo la joven y beso a su amado esposo.

Buenas noches mi angel.

Buenas noches cariño.

Asi ambos dormían abrazados en la cama donde se entrelazaban sus manos.

Al dia siguiente Jason se levanto muy temprano…el sol brillaba con toda su magnitud, las flores se veian aun mas hermosas que de costumbre… sin duda Eris y la Princesa hicieron un gran labor.

Al lado de el paso la Reina Brighrid con una carta.

Jason… me llego esta carta en la mañana.

El joven vio de donde provenía y vio el símbolo de la luna en el remitente.

Reina Brighrid, le agradezco pero no lo acepto.- dijo el seriamente devolviendo la carta.

Estas cometiendo un error

Se cuales son mis motivos, Alteza… pero no por mis ideales pondré en riesgo la vida de inocentes.

Seguramente Medea ya debe saber la verdad… tu deberías apoyarla, y lo único que haces es preocuparla mas.

Jason se sorprendió mucho de las palabras de Brighrid, el no podía provocar sufrimiento a su esposa… no a su angel… miro la carta por unos momentos y dijo.

Esta bien … entregemela.

La tomo y fue a su habitación… Abrio la carta y la leyó atentamente:

" Estimado Jason Kou:

Tuve la dicha al saber que usted se encontró con mi consorte en unos de sus viajes… me encanto al descubrir por medio de sus acciones que usted es una persona respetada por sus ideologías para mantener la Via Lactea a salvo. Tambien comprendo el rechazo por el temor de provocar una Guerra Civil entre mi reino y la Tierra… pero no por eso debo estar ignorando que las cosas en el Universo no están manchadas por el mal que se avecina… lo que le quiero sugerir a modo personal es que esta noche hare una fiesta de gala para todos aquellos que me han apoyado en los momentos mas importantes de mi vida.

Solo deseo reunirme con usted y si desea secretamente tener una reunión privada … el Rey Etlio también estará presente en la fiesta, pero el debe comprender que la libertad de estar con las personas que uno admira no debe inmiscuirse en temas protocolares.

No quiero obligarlo tampoco y lo entenderé, pero de veras estoy muy agradecida de lo valiente que es usted y debe saber que puede contar conmigo en lo que estime conveniente.

Saludos y afectos…

Serenity Reina del Milenio de Plata."

Jason releyó la carta dos veces y de verdad la Reina de la Luna ha sido muy valiente en hablar un tema tan personal y delicado… pero quizás en una fiesta no habría problema si se llegara a presentar. Mientras Jason aun estaba absorto en lo que pensaba, Medea apareció en la habitación y se sento a su lado… el agradeció el gesto de la joven y le mostro la carta que tenia en sus manos.

Que opinas?

Bueno, cariño… debes hacer lo que te dicte el corazón…

Entonces me presentare… solo hare mi papel que me asigno la Reina de la Luna y si llega el momento podre hablar sobre este tema.

Sera muy divertido que estes en una fiesta… a la vez te hace bien distraerte un poco…

Y tu que dices Medea? Quieres ser mi compañera de gala?

A Medea se le brillaron los ojos… no esperaba que su esposo fuera muy sentimental.

Acepto encantada.

Bueno, entonces debemos prepararnos porque la fiesta es esta misma noche.

Tengo curiosidad en conocer a la Reina de la Luna… dime, tu crees que le simpatizare?

Jason la miro y dijo:

No tengo dudas… creo que serán muy buenas amigas.

En serio?

Jason sonreía dulcemente… quizás Medea no podía ver su futuro, pero Jason le reconfortaba con palabras sutiles y eso ayudaba a que ella se sienta bien consigo misma.

Eris supo al tiempo que su hijo y su nuera iban a presentarse a la fiesta del Milenio de Plata… y se lamento en no poder acompañarlos, ya que era una invitación solo de su hijo …ella en unos minutos supo que vestuario sentaban bien para los dos… quería hacerlos ver muy elegantes y sobrios, asi que a Jason le puso un traje de caballero de color negro, con adornos dorados donde la capa es de color café oscuro… en el cinturón blanco se veian estrellas doradas… y su característica coleta larga.

Medea uso un vestido de color damasco con brillantes, en su cinturón también llevaban diseño de estrellas doradas, pero en la parte centro llevaba un diseño de una figura octagonal en forma de diamante de color plateado. El diamante era la rama familiar del planeta Usis, asi cualquiera que la veía la reconocería de que lugar provenía. Su calzado de tono dorado y Eris peino a Medea para que sea la dama mas hermosa del lugar. Recogio su cabello en un peinado tipo francés y la orquídea que adornaba su cabello era de diamantes color fuego, eso obsequiado por la Reina Brighrid, y la pequeña Kakyuu le obsequio a la joven una rosa roja que llevaba en su pecho de adorno.

Cuando quedaron listos los dos, quedaron maravillados… realmente ambos parecían que provenían de un cuento de hadas, de la realeza… se rieron tontamente de las locuras que llegaban a pensar.

La Reina y su hija estaban contentísimas, pero Eris que es muy exagerada, estaba emocionadí despidieron y les enviaron buenos deseos que todo salga bien.

Cuando llegaron al Milenio de Plata, ambos quedaron sin aliento… el cielo oscuro alumbraba tenuemente la imperiosa luna, al frente de sus ojos vieron lo que parecía algo realmente hermoso, el Palacio de Cristal… con fondosas banderas dando la señal que la gala preparada por la Reina Serenity comenzaba. En el cielo aparecieron los fuegos artificiales y en la entrada del castillo alguaciles con el logo de la luna en sus armaduras iniciaban el inicio de la fiesta con sus trompetas. Muchos invitados estaban entrando al castillo… asi que Jason y Medea decidieron entrar.

Si bien quedaron impresionados a la llegada estaban equivocados… el jardín era muy bien decorado, sus flores realmente hermosos… el pasillo era decorado todo con cristal, las cortinas doradas con la luna menguante en ellas… justo en el jardín habían figuras de cristal donde salía un pequeño riachuelo que adornaba el sitio. Medea se sentía totalmente impresionada por el lugar, y agradeció de tener una oportunidad de estar en este mundo de ensueño.

Pronto llegaron mas personas para observar el sitio donde se encontraba la pareja y finalmente se vio complicado seguir mirando a sus anchas, asi que Jason llevo a Medea por el pasillo para seguir mirando.

Justo en ese momento, apareció la consorte de la Reina, y cuando se miraron cara a cara con Jason, la mujer se contento mucho de que haya aceptado estar esta noche.

Ambos se saludaron con mucha alegría y cuando Jason presento a Medea, la anciana le sonrio dulcemente.

Bienvenida al Milenio de Plata… mi Señora estará contentísima de verla.

Gracias- dijo la joven… pero de pronto escucho unos maullidos bajo sus pies y Medea descubrió que habían dos gatitos recién nacidos con una luna menguante en sus frentes.

Oh que lindos!- exclamo emocionada la joven.

Te gustan? Son de mi Señora, nacieron hace menos de un mes…aunque los dos son de camadas diferentes… la negrita se llama Luna y el blanco Artemis.

Estan preciosos! – dijo dulcemente Medea, mientras acariciaba a los gatitos.

Jason miraba a su esposa y se imaginaba como una niña pequeña… quizás asi será también cuando nazca su hijo.

Estas esperando un bebe?- pregunto curiosa la mujer

Si… estoy emocionada

La anciana sonrio intensamente. Despues fijo su vista en Jason y le dijo:

Si quieres te llevo donde se encuentra mi Señora

No estará ocupada por la fiesta?

Las Guardianas se encargan de todo… creo que ahora es una oportunidad de que se conozcan, antes que lleguen mas invitados

De acuerdo- repuso el joven.

La anciana los llevo a una sala donde había una escalera de mármol , esa escalera se dirigía a las habitaciones de su Alteza.

Entraron a la sala donde la mujer aviso a la Reina que tenia unos visitantes inesperados.

Mi Señora, tengo el agrado de presentar a sus invitados… aquí esta el señor Jason Kou.

La Reina quedo muy asombrada de que el joven guerrero quiso estar presente.

Entonces esta aquí.. que bueno! Me alegra mucho saber que por fin nos veamos las caras.

Alteza, estoy muy agradecido de su invitación, por eso también es un placer en conocerla.

Se saludaron amenamente… de pronto la joven Reina se fijo en Medea. Cuando cruzaron las miradas sintieron como algo especial, y la Reina la saludo con un abrazo. Cuando de pronto ella sintió un pequeño bulto en su vientre plano, descubrió que estaba embarazada, ya que su vestido ocultaba en parte su estado

Oh! Que maravilloso… estas contenta?

Si mi Señora… no se imagina lo que estoy sintiendo en esos momentos.

Tratame de tu, querida… por cierto como te llamas

Medea.

Debes estar orgulloso de tener a esta bella dama, no es cierto Jason?- pregunto la Reina fijando su mirada en el joven

Ella es mi angel- dijo con orgullo el guerrero.

Bueno, Medea, si quieres te puedes quedar con mi querida Abil, ella es como mi nana que me cuido desde pequeña.

Mi Señora, donde se encuentra el Principe?- pregunto Abil.

Mi esposo esta con los invitados… el es muy sociable… - luego miro a la joven- Si quieres puedes salir un momento con Abil… mientras quiero hablar de algo con tu esposo.

Por supuesto, Alteza.

Llamame Serenity

Medea sonrio dulcemente, y la mujer consorte tomo la mano a la joven y salieron de la sala.

Mientras en la sala Serenity agradeció la presencia de Jason, asi que el joven le hablo de sus temores, de la destrucción de su planeta como el de su esposa… y la reunión fallida que tuvo con su aliado el Rey de la Tierra… la joven Reina escuchaba atentamente y ella finalmente le dijo con la voz calmada.

Puedes contar conmigo en lo que quieras… si necesitas que otros sistemas estén del parte nuestro, házmelo saber… yo estare apoyándote y estoy agradecida que coincidimos nuestras ideas.

Serenity… muchas gracias… al final veo que todo este esfuerzo ha llegado su recompensa.

Por mi parte, espero que con el tiempo, los otros Gobernantes de los Sistemas estén de tu lado.

Muchas gracias, Alteza- dijo agradecido Jason mientras besaba la mano de Serenity en señal de respeto.

En ese momento, Medea y Abil caminaban hacia el jardín, pero en ese instante apareció una dama y fue directa a hablar con la consorte.

Abil… te he estado buscando por todas partes… mi Reina te necesita

En serio? – dijo decepcionada la mujer, luego fijo la vista en Medea- Paso un contratiempo… la Reina de la Tierra me necesita

Eh? Por supuesto… no se preocupe, me quedare en el jardín- dijo la joven

Abil y esa joven se fueron por el otro extremo del pasillo… mientras Medea caminaba sintió un escalofrio…Que le pasaba? Sera porque escucho el nombre de la esposa del Rey Etlio que rechazo a su esposo?

Mientras ella se calmaba viendo como el jardín ya no estaba con tantos invitados, fijo la vista en el hermoso riachuelo donde estaba esas estatuas de cristal. Pero de pronto esa felicidad se trunco cuando escucho la voz de alguien a sus espaldas:

Vaya! No puedo creer lo que veo…

Ella fijo la vista y el que hablaba descortésmente era nada menos que el Rey Etlio.

Cualquiera se da cuenta que llevas la insignia de tu familia de herejes.

Veo que usted es muy descortes…

Y también que llevas en tu vientre a un bastardo

Que crueldad mas grande… no lo soporto mas… me retiro- dijo la joven visiblemente ofendida del lugar.

Es una lastima que quedara una Usis… cuando supe de la destrucción de su planeta me encanto que se exterminaran de esos brujos de una vez por todas.

Medea lo miro fijamente y seria le respondió:

Usted es un hombre débil… quizás se enorgullezca de que es el ser mas poderoso de la Tierra… pero veo que al tener una habilidad como mi familia y la mia la heredamos, se sentiría mas grande porque su oscuridad la noto en su corazón.

Estas loca! Como crees que yo desearía ver el futuro como tu lo haces! No permitiré que tu o la blasfemia de tu heredero nos manejen el destino que ya esta designado.

Y usted… que tiene un oscuro secreto…- arremetió Medea

Que dices?

Acaso su esposa o su pequeño hijo sabe que el hombre mas poderoso de la Tierra tiene una vida doble… o quiere que sea mas especifica: tiene una amante donde secretamente busca cambiar el destino para su beneficio.

Etlio palideció en seco… básicamente la joven pudo descubrir su mas oscuro secreto… sintiéndose perdido pero aun demostrando la vanidad de su corazón, replico:

Te juro que a tu descendencia la destruiré y también mi hijo Endymion se hara cargo de tu bastardo.

Dicho esto, el hombre se alejo del lugar, provocando que Medea visiblemente preocupada, se tocara su vientre hinchado y musito en un susurro:

Nadie les hara daño, mis niños, se los prometo… dare hasta mi vida si es necesario.

Dicho esto, en sus mejillas derramaron lagrimas.


	9. Chapter 6 part 4

SOMBRAS DEL PASADO: PARTE IV (FINAL)

La reunión secreta entre la Reina Serenity y Jason había terminado. Se retiro de la sala y fue raudamente a buscar a su esposa, ya que al cruzar por el pasillo sintió un mal presentimiento. Cuando la vio la abrazo por detrás, eso provoco que la joven dio un salto, estaba turbada…

Que tienes?- quiso saber Jason

Cariño, me encontré con el Rey de la Tierra.

Que te hizo?

Claramente me maldijo… mi sangre proviene de una familia de brujos…- dijo sollozando Medea

No temas- dijo el joven- Estoy aquí… yo te amo y tu no tienes que preocuparte lo que opinan los demás, porque simplemente no te conocen.

No es eso… vi que el Rey tenia maldad en su corazón.

Jason miro detenidamente a la joven… pero un dejo de gravedad le hizo la siguiente pregunta:

En la Reina Serenity se puede confiar?

Por supuesto… ella es una mujer muy pura, tan buena… cuando cruzaron nuestras miradas sentí una calidez especial

Que bueno que es asi… ella esta de acuerdo conmigo en mis puntos de vista, entonces podre seguir adelante con lo que hemos acordado la Reina y yo.

Cariño, estoy muy orgullosa de ti… al fin vas a poder realizar tu sueño… y la Reina te apoyara en todo.

Pero y que importa? A costa de que te hagan sufrir?

Yo soy feliz si tu lo eres también… además ya soy una chica grande…

Jason la miro dulcemente y ambos sonrieron gratamente, pero de pronto fue interrumpido por sonidos de luces y trompetas. Ellos fijaron la vista y aparecia la Reina de la mano con su esposo, y dándoles la bienvenida les dijo:

Estimados amigos… Me alegro que hayan decidido pasar para compartir un momento grato en el Milenio de Plata… han pasado cosas hermosas y solo quería compartir esta dicha y felicidad con ustedes. Disfruten todo a sus anchas, tenemos un refrigerio y aquí esta la Orquesta Filarmonica Lunar… Que disfruten.

Dicho esto, el escenario se oscureció y al prender luces el sonido de los instrumentos de la orquesta han comenzado. El publico muy pronto eligieron y sus parejas y comenzaron a bailar. Jason y Medea también se unieron al son del baile y la música.

Mientras unos minutos apareció nuevamente Abil buscando a Jason y los encontró muy entretenidos bailando.

Vaya! Veo que están disfrutando mucho!

Gracias a su Reina estamos muy felices por esta fiesta maravillosa- exclamo Jason.

Que bueno! Sabes mi Reina quiere hablar con tu esposa

A mi? – se pregunto la chica

Aunque no lo creas a mi Reina le gustaste desde el momento que se encontraron en el despacho… la Guardiana te acompañara donde se encuentra ella… mientras acompañare a tu esposo a bailar… que opinas?- dijo mirando coquetamente a Jason

Por supuesto… si Medea desea ver a la Reina,nosotros mientras bailaremos un vals…

Esta bien.- dijo la chica mucho mas animada que costumbre… la Guardiana tomo la mano de la joven y se la llevo a las habitaciones de la Reina, donde pasaron por la larga escalera … mientras subían las escaleras con cuidado (por el embarazo de la joven) charlaban.

Milady, soy una Sailor Scout que protejo a su Majestad…soy Sailor Universe

Mucho gusto

Mis otras compañeras están muy ocupadas viendo los detalles de la fiesta… si bien hace tres meses celebramos la Coronacion de su Alteza, curiosamente ella quiso hacer una fiesta de celebración…

Usted sabe el motivo?

Ella aun no nos ha dicho nada… pero al ver su semblante creo que es algo maravilloso.

No te preocupes, con el tiempo ustedes sabran las razones de su Alteza de hacer esta celebración, además tu tienes que cuidar a tres niñas pequeñas..

Si… son Sailor Plut, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune… ellas están entrenando para ser unas futuras guardianas

Medea sonrio mucho… además al escuchar "tres" tuvo mucha imaginación en volver a recordar a sus hijos en su vientre.

Cuando llegaron Sailor Universe golpeo la puerta… al abrir estaba Serenity frente al espejo… al girar vio a Medea y al acercarse le tomo sus manos para acercarse mas a ella llevándola a su habitación, mientras la Sailor cerro la puerta .

Hola querida… como lo has pasado?

Medea recordó la escena desagradable que tuvo con el Rey de la Tierra… pero como vio la encantadora sonrisa de Serenity, se olvido los pensamientos negativos.

Lo he pasado estupendo, Alteza.

Ya te dije que me llamaras Serenity…

Oh lo siento!- dijo divertida la joven

Bueno, querida… quizás te llame la atención de mi llamado… la razón es que se que tienes una habilidad de ver el futuro a cualquier persona que veas… mira la razón es que…

Usted también esta embarazada!- exclamo asombrada la joven

Asi es… lo supe la semana pasada y por eso quise celebrar este acontecimiento… mi esposo ya lo sabe, pero decidi no dar información a los demás… aun no.

Cuando venía a su habitación, la Sailor también sentía curiosidad de lo que pasaba.

Bueno, después de terminada la fiesta, se los dire a mis Guardianas.

Veo que también esta preocupada por los acontecimientos , y por su seguridad y la del bebe lo quiso mantener en secreto.

Asi es…

Pero no debe temer… tener la dicha de esperar un hijo es algo tan maravilloso… es llevar una pequeña vida dentro de ti.

Por eso te he llamado… quiero que veas el futuro de mi bebe.

Esta segura?- inquirió Medea.

Absolutamente- dijo la joven Reina mientra tomo la mano de Medea llevándola a su vientre.

Medea cerro los ojos mientras sostenía su mano… después de unos momentos, al abrirlos miro fijamente a Serenity y dijo:

Es una niña…

De verdad?- exclamo emocionada la joven Reina.

Ella será la Gobernante mas pura, mas dulce, su corazón solo tendrá amor y compasión… incluso arriesgaría su vida en sacrificio por salvar a quienes ama y también salvar a aquellos que están en tinieblas del mal.

Mi pequeña…- decía emocionada Serenity mientras se tocaba su vientre

El amor que sentirá por su hija es tan grande, que se sacrificara todo por ella…

Serenity la miro y con el temor de sus ojos intuía algo malo.

Pero no se preocupe… todo saldrá bien al fin y cabo- dijo Medea tranquilizando a Serenity.

Y tu? Como te sientes con tu bebe?

Son tres…-dijo Medea haciendo que Serenity quedara muy sorprendida.

Y pudiste ver el destino de tus niños?

Si… de hecho…- dijo Medea, pero de pronto se detuvo de golpe sus palabras y comenzó a ruborizarse notoriamente .

Ese gesto le llamo curiosamente la atención de Serenity

Que sucede? Pasa algo malo?

No… de cierto te digo… es algo inesperado.

Entonces que es?- dijo Serenity tomandole sus manos.

Lo siento… es un secreto…- dijo divertida la joven

Vamos no seas mala… dime solo una pequeña pista, quieres?

Bueno… lo que te dire es que nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse.

Serenity miro a la joven y se sintió muy contenta de conocerla… las palabras de ella la calmaron , se sentía muy segura, llena de esperanzas…

Quiero que sepas que me encanto conocerte… quiero que seas mi mejor amiga.

De verdad?- dijo Medea asombrada.

Por supuesto… al fin puedo confiar en alguien que aunque somos de mundos diferentes curiosamente vivamos el mismo destino, de nuestro embarazo y quizás tener momentos juntas compartir con nuestros hijos… que te parece?

Medea iba a contestar dichosa por las dulces palabras de Serenity, pero no pudo, porque sintió el golpe de la puerta… Se congelo cuando vio que las personas que entraban a la habitación de la Reina era el Rey Etlio junto con su esposa , la consorte y con un niño pequeño.

Buenas noches Serenity… perdón… no quise interrumpirlas.

No Majestad… pase adelante.- dijo la Reina invitándolos a pasar.

No gracias… la verdad es que me sorprendió esta noche… apenas le dirigió la palabra a mi esposa…

Pero Abil estuvo con ella… además yo he estado muy ocupada con los preparativos…

Asi veo… estaba muy ocupada con su nueva amiga.

Serenity se molesto con sus palabras. Nunca pensó que el Rey de la Tierra fuera tan déspota, desagradable…

Majestad… que usted no se lleva bien con la raza Usis no quiere decir que yo también tenga que tener una opinión parecida a la suya…

Me voy de aquí… creo que ya debería terminar la hipocrecia Serenity.

De que habla? Ademas estos últimos tres meses hemos compartido mucho momentos juntos , con su esposa y el pequeño Endymion… lo que sentí es real con el aprecio que sentí por ustedes…

Si es tan justa como usted dice… debería hacerlo por la alianza que hemos unido en esos meses , asi evitaramos esos temas desagradables.

Majestad… me disculpa, pero no coincidimos nuestros pensamientos.

Entonces la alianza esta rota.

Dicho esto, el Rey se marchaba con toda la comitiva. Serenity sintió que le salía el corazón lo que estaba escuchando.

No puede permitir una enemistad entre nosotros…no quiero una guerra por causas personales entre usted.

Lo siento, Serenity…usted es la culpable de todo.

En ese momento Serenity comenzó a sollozar y Medea se acerco a ella tratando de calmarla acariciando suavemente sus hombros… de pronto frente a ella se puso Endymion… el veía como la Reina lloraba y el niño comenzaba a asustarse.

Fue ahí que Medea miro al pequeño fijamente… de pronto su rostro se compungió de dolor… la consorte tomo el brazo del niño haciéndolo retirar del lugar y asi cerraron la puerta.

Medea, gracias por tu apoyo.- dijo Serenity ya mas calmada.

Pero no pudo decir mas… vio a Medea con la mirada perdida… estaba temblando…

Que pasa?

No… déjeme Serenity- dijo la joven que salio corriendo de la habitación… bajo rápidamente las escaleras y fue directo al jardín. Al ver el adorno de las flores pudo al fin respirar… pero el respirar también sintió como se agolpaban las lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Por que? Por que hijo mio tenias que haberte enamorado de la hija de Serenity? No puedes hacerlo, esta prohibido que un Guerrero se enamore de una Princesa… Tu no puedes cambiar el destino que ya esta deparado entre Endymion y la ella…No debes hacerlo… El amor de ellos se formara Tokyo de Cristal… y tu te arriesgaras todo por el amor de la Princesa?... No hijo mio… sufriras como nadie ha sufrido en este mundo… no quiero volver a ver estas visiones… nooooooo!

De pronto algunos invitados que estaban en el jardín escucharon los gritos de la joven viendo como el rostro palido perdió el conocimiento cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama, al ver las sabanas era de una tela dorada con medias lunas…entonces comprendió que estaba en la habitación de Serenity.

Miro hacia el lado y vio que estaba Jason sumamente preocupado, mientras le tomaba su mano fuertemente.

Que me paso?

Tuviste un desmayo amor, por suerte llegue a tiempo cuando paso eso. Solo debes descansar… la Reina se ofreció en ayudarte.

Serenity?

Si… ella quedo también muy preocupada por lo sucedido.

Debemos irnos… esto fue un error…

Jason miro desconcertado a su esposa… nunca había actuado asi ni tampoco vio tanto miedo en sus ojos.

Que es lo que ocurre?

Por favor… vámonos… no deberíamos haber abusado la confianza de Serenity.

No es ningún abuso, querida- dijo de pronto la Reina poniéndose al lado de la cama.

Pero es que…- no supo que decir la joven

Jason, si quieres puedes salir un momento… no te preocupes yo me quedare con Medea.

El joven observo un momento… titubeo… pero quizás ella podía sacar esa tristeza que su esposa estaba sintiendo en esos momentos…asi que con un movimiento de cabeza, acepto y salió de la habitación.

Que sucede?

Solo… solo estoy cansada… es todo- dijo la joven

Pero tus ojos dicen lo contrario… deberías confiar en mi.

Medea escuchaba atentamente sus palabras… era verdad, era su amiga y debía ser honesta lo que pasaba… pero ella también no quería que Serenity sufriera , ahora mas de lo que sucedera… que iniciaría una Guerra entre la Tierra y la Luna… y la única salvación es que Endymion con la Princesa estuvieran juntos para que la Guerra de su fin. Si es por evitar esto, su hijo no podía provocar por su amor en perecer millones de inocentes. Respiro hondo y dijo:

Estaba preocupada por que las cosas entre el Reino de la Tierra dieron un vuelco inesperado.

No es tu culpa… el Rey es un hombre que comete muchos errores… si es por eso, querida, no debes responsabilizarte de nada.

No te preocupes,estoy mucho mejor. Lo que te puedo decir es que debes confiar el futuro…

Muchas gracias- dijo la Reina y tomo sus manos en señal de cariño y afecto.

Si. Asi esta bien. Esa es la forma como deben ser las cosas. Su hijo debera entender que asi es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Pero ella aun esta triste.

Medea… amiga mia… mira te cuento un secreto? Cuando era pequeña mi madre me dijo antes de morir que las penas y las tristezas no pueden estar dentro de tu corazón… si tampoco puedes decir a alguien lo que ocurre, necesitas a alguien quien sepa las cosas. Me regalo un diario. Al momento no le comprendi sus palabras, pero al tiempo, cada vez que lloraba, corria a mi habitación y escribia todas mis penas, secretos. Al final te sientes tan bien que todo ese peso que sientes desaparece.

Mientras decía la Reina, abrió en un velador de mármol un diario. Salia el símbolo de la Luna en la contratapa, y al dirigirse donde se encontraba Medea, le dijo:

Quiero que tengas esto. Es un regalo de mi parte.

No puedo aceptarlo, Serenity… este diario le pertenece a su hija- dijo alarmada la joven.

Pero te lo quiero dejar a ti, querida, por que eres mi amiga y te estimo mucho. Ademas para mi pequeña le tendre otro diario. No creas que es el único del mundo, son muchos, pero como se dieron las cosas quiero que tengas esto.

Medea quedo impresionada y a la vez admirada por las palabras de su amiga. Mantuvo el diario entre sus manos por largo rato y con lagrimas en los ojos agradeció.

Nunca te olvides que siempre estaras en mi corazón, querida Serenity…

Gracias.

Ambas se dieron un abrazo fraternal… si bien Serenity desearía volver a verla, pero quizás la esperanza se darán después de un tiempo, para Medea, esto es un capitulo final.

Al instante, entro Jason, nervioso, y como vio a su esposa sonriendo, un alivio se apodero de su ser.

Despues que compartieran momentos juntos, incluso tomando te en la misma habitación, decidieron que ya era hora de retirarse e irse a Kinmoku.

Todas las Sailors de Milenio de Plata se despidieron, y la Reina y Medea se despidieron tiernamente .

Jason y Medea se volvieron como estrellas fugaces y desaparecieron del firmamento.

Ya ha pasado algunos días después de la fiesta. Medea cada vez iba al jardín a sentir el aire puro, pero hubo momentos en que el dolor y la pena se presentaba, que terminaba llorando. Asi que al recordar las palabras de Serenity, fue a su habitación. Abrio el cajón del velador donde tenia el diario que había recibido de regalo. Lo tomo y fue a su escritorio. Comenzo a escribir y escribir… decía sus temores, sus miedos, todo. Y asi lo hacia casi diariamente,donde al finalizar sentía como su alma se liberaba. Tambien en ocaciones, llegaban cartas de Serenity, pero Medea decidió no abrirlas para no dar mas falsas esperanzas, donde una amistad no podía desarrollarse como debía. Tenia que hacerlo por su hijo, y si ella puede cambiar el destino, lo harí que finalmente las cartas también estaban resguardadas junto con el diario.

Cierto dia, Medea quería salir a caminar sola en Kinmoku… Eris quería acompañarla, pero ella rechazo de sobremanera la petición de su suegra y según ella, quería estar sola para pensar. Eris se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a la dulce Medea, ya que se veía cada vez mas triste. Y no solo ella se daba cuenta de la situación, también la Reina y por supuesto, Jason. Como ella ya tenia decidido estar sola y nadie le cambiaria de opinión, accedieron. Ella entraba en su quinto mes de embarazo, y al final creyeron que era una fase normal de lo que estaba viviendo.

Medea estaba pensando. Quizas fue muy ruda la forma de acabar con la amistad de Serenity, pero si hacia ese sacrificio es por su hijo. De pronto sintió una energía negativa, se volvió como una fuerte ráfaga, cuando fijo la vista, vio a una persona de pie frente a ella, era un encapuchado.

Que gusto volver a verla, Lady Medea.

No puede ser. Es una Nexu?

Acto seguido la mujer quito su capucha, pudo ver su rostro… ella era la Nexu mas joven… eso quiere decir que la otra…

Soy la única sobreviviente … el maldito de tu marido cuando nos atrapo a ambas, activo el cristal rojo… Pero lamentablemente a pesar de escapar, mi compañera que era la Lider, murió… eso quiere decir que el cristal murió con ella, donde no se puede hacer otra clonación, gracias al cristal rojo donde destruyo la energía que servia para poder sobrevivir en el que busque otras formas de que mi raza sobreviviera.

Dicho esto, la túnica que llevaba se abrió donde mostro la prueba. Estaba embarazada.

Medea vio con horror que la amante del Rey Etlio haya planeado esto con una idea tan descabellada como tan maligno. Era un nuevo ser, con mezcla de un ser humano.

No! No! Es una pesadilla!- gritaba Medea.

Para que sepas, nosotras las Nexus engendramos niñas, asi que ya debes sospechar que el que esta en mi vientre es también una niña.

No dejare que tu raza vuelva a crear el mal ni tampoco provocaras la Guerra entre la Tierra y la Luna… ya vi su futuro.

Ah si? Parece que aun no entiendes la razón que te dejamos con vida.

Medea palideció.

Sabemos que tu debilidad es que no puedes ver tu futuro… no te preocupes… nosotras te mostraremos tu destino.

Nooooooooo!

Es una lastima que Jason no se unió a nosotras… veo que el pudo resistir el mal por medio de tu amor… Pero te mostrare por que te dejamos con vida.

Medea se horrorizo y huyo de aquel lugar. Por que esta sensación? Temio tanto por su vida como la de sus pequeños en su vientre.

Me matara… ella me va a matar!

Pero no pudo mas… sintió como una energía negativa descargo de lleno en su cuerpo… sintió el dolor mas grande que pudo sentir alguna vez. Cayo su cuerpo casi agotado al pasto, mientras la malvada mujer se acerco a ella. Medea estaba deshecha, sus ojos se nublaron con el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Nuestra intención no es matar a tus hijos… sino que ellos se unan a nosotros.

Medea no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Y su destino será Gobernar junto con Sailor Caos… ese es su destino!

De pronto el cielo se volvió oscuro, como un mal presagio… truenos aparecieron en el cielo, donde el sol se escondió . Pero de pronto la mujer se giro cuando escucho un grito ahogado. Era Jason.

Dejala!

Acto seguido con su espada, hizo un movimiento donde alcanzo a herir su ojo derecho… comenzó a sangrar. Ella miro horririzada que Jason tenia en sus manos la famosa espada Argo Navis. Temiendo que de esta otra no podría sobrevivir, tomo el cristal que llevaba y desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Aparecieron las demás mujeres que siguieron tras Jason,cuando el sintió que las cosas andaban mal, pero quedaron horrorizadas cuando vieron la escena . Medea se veía muy mal. Jason la tomo en brazos y la llevo inmediatamente a su habitación, MIENTRAS LA JOVEN NO PARABA DE DECIR:

Mis niños! Mis niños!

Jason quedo realmente asombrado. No era como el creía que seria un niño. Asi que con lagrimas en los ojos la deposito suavemente en la cama.

Jason… son tres.

No digas nada, mi angel… debes permanecer tranquila.

Medea agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa triste.

Lo único que se le ocurrió al joven Guerrero era dejar al cuidado de Eris y la Reina mientras el buscaría un doctor. Mientras las mujeres quedaron en vela viéndola, apoyándola, pero de pronto las palabras de la hermosa joven las dejaron impactadas.

No pueden …nacer …todavía. La …energía negativa… esta en mi vientre… mis niños…

Calmate querida… todo saldrá bien- dijo la Reina tratando de tranquilizarla.

No pueden …nacer todavía…debo… salvarlos…Debo… detener… el tiempo.

Pero querida… si lo haces… no podras sobrevivir.!

No …puedo dejar… que mis… hijos sean …agentes del mal

La Reina iba a proseguir, pero Eris la calmo diciendo:

Si es el deseo de Medea… debemos apoyarla.

Brighrid no supo que mas decir… solo se limito a llorar.

Al momento llego Jason con el doctor. El la estuvo examinando toda la noche, pero su informe era categorico: moriría ella con sus niños si no preparaba el parto inmediatamente. Pero Medea estaba consciente de las consecuencias que podían pasar, asi que ella no acepto lo dicho del doctor.

Al final el doctor se retiro, y Jason estuvo con ella desde terminado la noche. Ella parecía que estaba en un sueño, durmiendo, pero la verdad es que el sintió como ella desprendía energía para limpiar en su interior. Asi se mantuvo por unas pocas semanas. Cuando de pronto, despertó que debía nacer sus hijos, sintió un dolor tan agudo en su vientre.

Querido, ya viene… pero … solo será… uno…

Esta bien angel mio… se preparara todo para que nazca nuestro hijo.

Dicho esto, Jason llamo a las mujeres que ya era tiempo.

Los instantes de parto era muy largo, asi que una mañana nació el primer niño.

Oh querida… es precioso…es un niño muy guapo!- exclamo Eris.

De …hecho se… parece …mucho …a ti- dijo cansada Medea.

Querida… gracias… ahora debes descansar.

Quiero …que …se llame …Yaten

Asi se llamara querida.

Su… don… es… la curación…

Y al decir esto, se llevo al recién nacido donde estaba Jason. El expectante tomo en brazos a su pequeño hijo, y no pudo mantener el sollozo.

Yaten Kou, nació bajo el signo de Acuario- dijo la Reina Brighrid.

Hijo mio… debes saber lo mucho que te ama tu madre.- dijo Jason mientras beso a su pequeño.

Y asi corria el tiempo… mientras Medea podía ver y tocar a su pequeño Yaten, ella aun mantenía su energía en hacer todo lo posible mientras su vientre crecia un poco mas.

Hasta que de nuevo la joven sintió unas fuertes contracciones, y nuevamente las mujeres estuvieron con ella.

Al anochecer nació el segundo hijo. Era muy parecido a Jason.

Mi …querido …Taiki… eres… la viva…imagen… de Jason…tu don… es … la creación… y leer … la mente…

Y al decir esto beso al bebe dulcemente, tocando sus manitas. Se lo llevaron para presentarlo a Jason.

Taiki Kou… nació en Geminis.- agrego Brighrid mientras sostenía en brazos al pequeño para entregárselo al padre.

Mi pequeño Taiki

Ahí Jason sabia que el final estaba cerca… sabia que Medea no podría soportar mas y podría morir en cualquier momento, asi que entrego el bebe a Eris, y fue directamente a la cama de su amada esposa. Ella lo miro dulcemente.

Cariño… no te… preocupes…

Descansa amor mio… debes estar bien para que nazca nuestro hijo mas pequeño

Te amo…

Y yo a ti.

Asi se fundieron en un suave beso… el no quería que ella se esforzara mas de la cuenta, pero desde el incidente, no han podido demostrar su amor.

Nuestro … niño… es el mas… afectado de… energía … negativa.

Tranquila, todo saldrá bien… se que tu no permitiras que a el le pase algo, cierto?

Si

Despues de esto, Medea profundamente se quedo le tomaba la mano y comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente. Debia ser fuerte. Por ella, por sus niños y por su tercer hijo que ya vendría en camino.

Mientras en la escena la hermosa Kakyuu de cuatro años, veía todo con una tristeza.

Increiblemente… en otro sitio de la Galaxia…en el Milenio de Plata se celebraba el nacimiento de la heredera del Reino Lunar. Todos sus amigos fueron al encuentro, y todo era una fiesta, de celebración.

Mientras en la habitación Serenity tenia en brazos a la dulce princesita, ella aun sentía tristeza de que la relación entre Medea no haya funcionado.

Estaria dichosa en mostrar a su pequeña bebe y que ella fuera la Madrina de la pequeña… pero la realidad es otra y ella dejo de enviarle cartas sin respuesta alguna.

Mientras en Kinmoku los días pasaron… de pronto Medea cayo muy enferma con fiebre… Jason se preocupaba de que estaba muy gravemente enferma y la razón era que ya sus fuerzas se agotaron. Le preguntaron si todo estaba bien con el bebe y ella respondió que si.

Las mujeres se llevaron a Jason a la salida, pero el sabia que el nacimiento de su hijo mas pequeño significaba la muerte de su esposa, asi que mantuvo con ellas mientras Jason tomaba la mano de su amado angel mientras ella gemia de dolor .

Cuando nació el pequeño… Medea se relajo y suspiro pesadamente. Ya todo había terminado.

La gran tristeza que tenia era que no podría ver a sus amados hijos crecer… pero lo que mas le preocupaba era su hijo mas pequeño.

Seiya…

Que hermoso nombre… mira … aquí lo tengo para que lo veas- dijo Jason mientras sostenía al pequeño.

Tu… don… es…

No digas nada, amor mio… miralo… es idéntico a ti…

Si…- dijo la joven mientras trataba de ahogar un sollozo.

Ahora debes estar tranquila, querida- dijo Eris.

Medea… tu niño es del signo Leo.

Pero todo eso a Medea no le importaba… apenas podía escuchar a los demás… quería ver si Seiya alguna vez seria feliz.

Como ya no podía ver el futuro a través de su mirada, decidió tocarlo.

De pronto… ella se vio de pie totalmente curada… llevaba el mismo vestido que ella uso en la fiesta cuando llego al Milenio de Plata… pero lo que mas le impacto, es que estaba en el mismo castillo…ella fijo la vista y el lugar era ahora completamente diferente… eran otros adornos, otras estatuas… pero si fijo la vista del riachuelo que emanaba… de pronto, escucho pasos y ella al darse vuelta, vio a un joven con armadura de caballero,con la espada de Argo Navis en su cinturón…muy apuesto como su esposo, pero idéntico a ella.

Seiya?

Madre… Por fin te puedo ver

Ambos se abrazaron y ese abrazo no quería que desapareciera nunca.

Estoy en el futuro?

Asi es.

Cariño… eres feliz?- Medea hizo esa pregunta por los temores que había visto .

Si madre… soy feliz… junto con la mujer que amo… gracias a ti estoy vivo… estas en Tokyo de Cristal.

Al decir esas palabras Seiya… Medea le acaricio el rostro con sus manos… ella sonreía.

De pronto la imagen se volvió toda blanca donde Medea estaba acostada en la cama…cerro los ojos y su mano que tocaba a su pequeño hijo,cayo a un lado de la cama. Todos se dieron cuenta que había muerto, pero en su rostro se veía una dulce sonrisa que emanaba calidez… y dicha.


	10. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: VERDADES QUE DUELEN

Han pasado 7 años desde el nacimiento del ultimo hijo Kou… La familia en Kinmoku deseosa de cambiar el capitulo que han sacudido en sus vidas, se volcaron en el amor y afecto de los pequeños hermanos…

Jason se volvió una persona autosuficiente, como era antes… desde que Medea murió ha quedado muy golpeado sicológicamente, y ahora no era muy demostrativo afectuosamente con sus hijos… si los amaba profundamente pero el temia que al sentir mucho apego con alguien los perdería para siempre.

La dulce Princesa Kakyuu crecia cada vez mas igual que su hermosura… era una chica de 10 años, donde ya era una jovencita muy despierta…Permanecia junto a su madre mientras ella estudiaba para ser una gran Reina, pero la madre de la niña cayo enferma repentinamente hace dos años. Antes su porte y presencia era muy respetado, ahora era una mujer con respiración fatigosa, y Kakyuu comprendía que ella debía tomar el mando y el destino de su planeta, asi que con la edad de 8 años ella no se preocupaba de jugar a las muñecas sino que su nuevo planeta fuera resguardado y protegido por si el mal acechaba…

Kakyuu tenia dos pequeñas guardaespaldas, que había conocido mientras hacia un seminario y ese cambio de reglas le sorprendió mucho a su madre.

Pequeña… por que elegiste niñas en vez de varones como siempre … es extraño… tu sabes que los niños Kou son tus futuros Guardianes.

Bueno, mama… es que no quiero mantenerlos conmigo en un futuro… ellos tienen su destino, y…

Te gusta uno de ellos?- pregunto su madre.

Kakyuu se ruborizo tanto que su madre solto una carcajada.

Asi que esa es la razón.

Mama! Es un secreto! Nadie debe saber eso!- exclamaba nerviosa la niña.

Mmmmm veamos… esta el guapo y engreído Yaten… ese niño si que le gustas mucho.

Ah… que lastima… no lo sabia…

Pero no es el… mmm… Taiki? Pues si es muy dulce contigo, pero parece que esta mas enamorado de los libros…

Mama no empieces!

Seiya… - dijo Brigrid mirando fijamente a su hija.

Kakyuu al escuchar su nombre, se sonrojo mucho, asi que la única reacción que tuvo es bajar la cabeza.

Ahora entiendo por que te gusta mucho… es valiente, romantico…por mi no hay problema que…

Yo no le gusto a el, mama.

Y como lo sabes?

El me dijo que yo le quería mucho… pero como a una hermana.

Al decir esto, la niña rompió a llorar en los brazos de su madre. La Reina consolaba a su niña…

Eres muy hermosa, mi pequeña… pero ya veras que te olvidaras de Seiya y con el tiempo conoceras a tu príncipe azul…

Yo jamás lo olvidare! El siempre será mi príncipe mama…además si el se llegara a enamorar de una niña, me dolería mucho.

Esta bien pequeña.

Ambas se abrazaron tiernamente… para Brighrid es algo normal en la etapa de los amores de niños. Tenia la esperanza que su princesita crecerá y encontrara al amor de su vida.

En el jardín, Yaten recogía flores para la dulce Kakyuu… Taiki estaba apoyado en un frondoso árbol mientras leia libros.

Taiki… como siempre tu mundo solo se encuentra en estos libros… deberías compartir mas.

Y tu que me dices? Recogiendo flores para la Princesa… no tienes nada que hacer aparte de estar pensando en ella todo el dia?

Bueno! Si lo hago es mi problema, Taiki! Ademas debes respetarme porque soy tu hermano mayor!

Jajajaja! Que lastima que en altura no lo demuestres!

Oye! No quiero pelear contigo! Bueno, y donde rayos esta ese tonto de Seiya!

Seguramente debe estar con papa… como siempre…

Jason y Seiya fueron juntos a una villa en Kinmoku… normalmente, diariamente Seiya con una espada de madera que servia para entrenar mientras su padre le enseñaba algunos movimientos , para que Seiya sea muy hábil … y si es posible… superarlo.

Cuando ambos terminaron, Seiya descansaba pesadamente mientras se estiraba en el pasto del lugar. Su padre vio el lugar y este lugar era cuando Medea fue atacada por la Nexu de hace 7 años.

La razón de que Jason trajo a su hijo aquí, era que Seiya tenia que superar el hecho de la perdida de su madre… El no podía culparse a si mismo ni tampoco pensar que el provoco la muerte de Medea.

Hijo… te traje aquí por que en este lugar tu madre estaba viva antes de ser atacada.

Seiya quedo alarmado lo que escuchaba

Papa! Por que lo hiciste!

Lo hice con la razón que deberías olvidar toda esa culpa, hijo mio. Ella no estaría feliz si te ve asi.

Es la verdad, papa! Si yo habría muerto… ella se habría salvado…

No es cierto…

Jason miro fijamente a su hijo pero en vez de la típica reprimenda, le acaricio el rostro.

Yo no tengo que exigirte, mi pequeño… yo también he sido injusto con ustedes… quise enterrar mis sentimientos profundamente para que la perdida de Medea no me afecte… pero no quiero perderlos… ni a ti…

Seiya tomo la mano de su padre… era la primera vez que Jason se mostraba tan abierto, tan honesto con el… y con la tranquilidad de su voz, le dijo.

Papa… ni a mis hermanos ni a mi nos perderas… porque tu te has sacrificado toda una vida por nosotros… Se que la mama de la Princesa y mi abuelita también lo hicieron… pero tu eres lo mas importante para mi papa…

Me alegro escuchar esto de ti, hijo mio… además mañana es tu cumpleaños…

Tu sabes que no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños, papa

A ver jovencito… no te dije ya que no es culpa tuya lo sucedido… tu madre les salvo la vida…

Ya lo se… pero no entiendo por que no me dices la razón de cómo sucedieron las cosas?Tengo la sospecha que Taiki debe saber algo!

Eres muy pequeño todavía para que sepas la verdad… cuando seas mayor lo entenderas…Ademas Taiki tiene la habilidad de leer la mente, no fue mi decisión contárselo.

El no quería que las cosas con su hijo los separara por los motivos que Jason quería mantener..lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, Jason se levanto y camino directo donde tenia una mochila… dentro de ella saco su espada Argo Navis y al mostrarla a su hijo, Seiya quedo impresionado y emocionado lo que veía sus ojos.

Esta espada la consegui gracias a la ayuda de tu mama.

A Seiya le temblaba las manos cuando la toco… estaba emocionado.

Mañana es tu cumpleaños… y mi regalo será entregarte esto…

Es preciosa papa! Que nombre tiene?

Argo Navis… pero de mañana esta espada pasara a ser tuya.

Seiya estaba en las nubes… un niño que su hobby era entrenar para el era un sueño hecho realidad. Abrazo a su padre tiernamente .

Y no podría quedármelo en este momento?

No seas apresurado, Seiya. Dije claramente que mañana lo obtendrás…

Esta bien- dijo Seiya que se entristeció un poco.

Jason miro a su hijo y al acariciar su cabello, el pequeño sonrio dulcemente. El vio a Medea y recordó la forma dulce de reírse. Seiya era idéntico a Medea, y no solo eso, los gestos, la forma de caminar y de moverse eran idénticas.

Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre.

Seiya miro a su padre y vio como el comenzaba a derramar lagrimas. Seiya las seco con su mano , y cuando ya el hombre se calmo, Seiya le hizo la siguiente pregunta:

Como es enamorarse, papa?

Eh?

Quiero decir que como se siente uno cuando se enamora- dijo el niño totalmente sonrojado.

Por que? Acaso te gusta la Princesa Kakyuu?

No… a ella la quiero como una hermana…se que yo le gusto, pero me gustaría saber es como se siente cuando uno esta enamorado.

Yo quise a tu madre por encima de todo…y lo que siento por ella no ha cambiado, y mas aun por darme unos maravillosos hijos.

Jason le cayo una lagrima…

El enamorarse es por medio del dolor, papa?

Eh?

Entonces seguro que sentirse enamorado duele… no es asi?

Vaya de que estas hecho pequeño!- exclamo su padre divertido- No hay duda de que eres un romantico por naturaleza,Seiya.

El niño no sabia si lo dicho por su padre es algo positivo o negativo.

Mira Seiya… Para los novatos el amor es un juego…donde el motivo es ganar o perder… Acaso el amor es un juego al fin y al cabo?Si te fijas en el amor lo mas importante es llegar a conquistar a la otra persona… el Amor Verdadero no solo es importante la pasión…para llegar a la pasión primero debe pasar por el amor…sin embargo, no se conquista a la persona con amor…El Amor es lo que hace que la otra persona se rinda a ti…

Seiya quedo anonadado de lo que escucho… realmente sintió como se le acelero su corazón… Y si al final el se llegara a enamorar , donde proteger el corazón de esa persona en especial es lo mas importante?

Bueno hijo… me parece que no me entendiste lo que quise decir…además es tarde… ya esta oscureciendo, deberíamos irnos… tu abuela nos estará esperando para cenar.

Eh si…- dijo Seiya tratando de prestar atención a su padre.

Esta haciendo frio… además mañana es un dia especial- dijo Jason mirando dulcemente a su hijo.

Si- contesto alegre el niño.

En una noche calida, la familia entera se reunieron a la mesa donde Eris sirvió unos deliciosos platillos… Seiya era el que mas disfrutaba de lo que servían, y sus hermanos lo miraban muy avergonzados.

Esta todo delicioso abuelita!- exclamo Seiya mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la mujer.

De nada jovencito… veo que estas muy animado!- se decía extrañada la mujer.

Es que mañana es mi cumpleaños! Asi que me voy a la cama que es tarde.

Eh?- dijeron al unisono Taiki y Yaten.

Hasta mañana!

Y el niño subió corriendo las escaleras donde estaban las habitaciones de los niños. El estaba muy entusiasmado por lo de mañana y al final se vio reflejado en la alegría que desprendía en su interior.

Mientras abajo en el comedor…

Y a este que mosca le pico?- se preguntaba muy sorprendido Yaten

Ni idea… papa, tu sabes algo? Aunque ya me estoy imaginando…- se pregunto Taiki mientras miraba a su padre.

Jajajajajajajajajajaja!

Ambos hermanos le salieron una gota de vergüenza…

Bueno voy a acompañar a la Reina, ya que ella necesita comida especial por lo de su estado… querida, me quieres acompañar?- pregunto Eris a la Princesa.

Eh… no… yo también me voy a mi habitación a descansar… con permiso.

Adelante Princesa, que duermas bien- dijo Jason

Gracias.

Princesa Kakyuu, déjeme acompañarla!- dijo rápidamente Yaten.

Claro- dijo dulcemente la niña.

Bueno, creo que yo también me ire a descansar… Taiki… me acompañas…

Lo siento papa… ahora estoy leyendo una novela sobre la Reconstitucion de las Zonas Astrales…

Eh… claro, hijo… no te desveles demasiado.

Buenas noches- decía Taiki sin despegar la vista en el libro.

Llegada la noche, los miembros de Kinmoku dormían profundamente… bueno uno en especial que aun no podía conciliar el sueño…

Rayos! Por que no tengo sueño! Todo por lo de mañana… estoy muy ansioso… Seiya calmate, solo debes mantener la calma…o si no pareceras un zombi … rayos…

Seiya estaba muy nervioso por lo de mañana… para el seria la primera vez que le celebraran su cumpleaños, y como las veces anteriores lo rechazaba, ahora era una especie de travesia.

Como será la espada de papa? Me encanto sentirla- se decía .

No… no podía dormir… se sento en la cama y veía como en cada lado sus hermanos estaban profundamente dormidos, hasta roncaban… no había caso, sin esos ruidos podría estar mas tranquilo y conciliar unos minutos de sueño…

Se levanto despacio para no despertarlos…Salio al pasillo y al pasar por la puerta donde dormía su padre, quiso entrar… curiosamente vio la espada que estaba resguardada al lado de la cama donde Jason dormía.

La tomo y salió de la habitación. Estaba emocionado… seguía sintiendo esta curiosidad de tener esta maravillosa espada. Sin mas, salió fuera de la casa y camino donde hicieron el camino con su padre en esa tarde.

Cuando llego, comenzó a entrenar haciendo sutiles movimientos en su cuerpo , el tomaba hábilmente la espada, que de hecho era muy grande para el, pero podía manejarla muy bien.

De pronto, en la orilla donde Seiya entrenaba, apareció una luz en el pasto… Seiya se detuvo de golpe y vio esa misteriosa luz que emanaba… camino para ver que era esa cosa extraña y comenzó a examinar que sucedia. Cuando se acerco y toco con su mano esa luz, sintió como una energía negativa emano en su mano y la alejo bruscamente, mientras que la otra sostenía la espada de su padre. Sin que Seiya pudiera explicarse lo que veía frente a sus ojos, esa luz se formo unas manos diabólicas tomando el cuerpo del niño y succionándolo en la tierra. Seiya gritaba totalmente desesperado y sintió pánico.

De pronto cayo el niño al suelo donde había mucha tierra… cuando despertó se sobresalto… se miro sus pijamas todas sucias y se dio cuenta que la espada aun la tenia. Entonces se levanto y vio el cielo era de color rojo fuego… era como estar en el mismo infierno. Comenzo a llorar asustado, no sabia donde se encontraba , pero el no podía estar asi… era un niño grande y se seco sus lagrimas y al respirar hondo, mantuvo la calma.

Camino pisando con los pies desnudos, ya le estaban formando unas pequeñas heridas, pero a Seiya soporto el dolor… ya no era un bebe, debía soportar todo eso y mas … lo único que quería era buscar un lugar para salir pronto y llegar a su casa.

Mientras Seiya seguía explorando el lugar, vio un rio que estaba en la orilla… el quería lavarse la cara que la tenia toda sucia pero al tomar el agua con sus manos se dio cuenta que el agua era turbia, oscura. Se seco sus manos en sus ropas y lo encontró tenebroso que decidió salir de ese lugar, al darse la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con una niña de su misma edad.

Era mas baja que el, delgada, llevaba un vestido de color turquesa, sus orejas eran puntuagudas, su cabello rojo como el fuego, y su frente un ojo de pez…ella se acerco al chico decididamente, pero Seiya la miro fijamente.

Quien eres tu?

Soy una Ninfa, al contrario de lo que crees yo debería hacer esta pregunta… que estas haciendo tu aquí.

Pues me he perdido… cai a un abisco, creo

En serio?

Si… pero necesito salir pronto de aquí… tu sabes el camino?

No…

En serio?- dijo el niño totalmente desesperado.

Como te llamas?

Seiya- la forma en que lo dijo era de desanimo

Mi nombre es Cirene… si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo aquí.

Lo siento… tengo a mi padre y mi familia que deben estar desesperados por buscarme si es que se dieron cuenta que me he perdido.

En serio?- dijo la niña que se acerco mucho a Seiya… sin que el pudiera decir algo, ella lo beso en los labios separándose de el rápidamente.

Por que hiciste eso?- inquirió el niño

Por que me gustas

Como te puedo gustar si apenas nos hemos conocido?

El amor no atiende razones…

Seiya quedo muy impresionado por las palabras de esta niña… actuaba como una adulta y no comprendía por la extraña fascinación que sentía por el.

Bueno… es la primera vez que alguien me da un beso… pero creo que es mejor conocernos mas…- dijo el niño completamente sonrojado.

Cilene lo quedo mirando, y de pronto ella comenzó a llorar.

No puedo creer que me hayas rechazado!

Hey no llores

Era extraño… no sabia por que razón Seiya comenzó a consolar a esta niña desconocida… Antes no le importaba en absoluto, pero ahora…acaso fue el beso donde quedo hechizado o simplemente prendado de ella?

Ella lo miro y Seiya podía ver claramente sus lagrimas.

Disculpame… no te volveré a tratar asi

Entonces debes prometerme algo

Que cosa?

Esa espada que la llevas contigo… me gusta…

Que! Lo siento, esa espada me la regalo mi padre… es algo muy importante para mi…

De pronto Seiya no pudo seguir replicando… en sus ojos se vieron nublados… se detuvo de golpe lo que estaba diciendo …Logicamente Cilene lo estaba manejando a su antojo, desde el beso que le dio, Seiya cayo en una trampa donde difícilmente podía salir.

Bueno, si lo deseas… es tuyo.

Gracias! A mi me encanta…

Dicho esto, la niña la tomo… pero de pronto la Espada desprendió un brillo intenso, haciendo que la niña rechace el arma lanzándola su mano como que sintió un golpe de corriente.

Claramente la espada Argo Navis sintió la presencia del mal en esa niña… y por eso desprendió esa energía.

Seiya se volvió para recogerla, pero de pronto frente a sus ojos apareció una mujer adulta, tenia el cabello todo abarrotado y lo que mas quedo impactado Seiya… era que esa mujer le faltaba un ojo.

Vaya! Pero miren quien esta aquí… un Kou…

Seiya se asusto de sobremanera.

Quien eres!

Soy la madre de esta niña… asi que has venido para matarla?

Que! Yo jamás le haría daño a Cilene!

No lo haras… porque yo te matare!

Diciendo esto, la mujer comenzó a ahorcar a Seiya…

Para que sepas, tu madre hizo este sacrificio por ti maldito niño… te quito tu aura maligna… y yo la estúpida creyendo que tu podrías estar de nuestro lado.

Seiya no entendía las palabras de esta tenebrosa mujer… ella lo estaba ahorcando… Seiya sentía tanto miedo que quizás moriría muy pronto… el apoyo con sus manos las muñecas de la mujer y de pronto se desprendió una energia donde la mujer sintió un dolor profundo lanzando al niño lejos.

Cilene, se acerco a su madre recriminándola lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella se miro las marcas de quemaduras que le quedaron en sus muñecas. Miro atentamente a su hija y la golpeo salvajemente en su rostro lanzándola lejos.

Que se puede esperar de ti, maldita bastarda, mezcla de humano tenias que ser… Eres una débil, eres la vergüenza para las Nexus.

Luego fue donde estaba Seiya , el estaba tocandose su cuello y tratando de recuperarse donde el niño estaba con el cuerpo agachado.

El aura de Medea vive en ti… es increíble el poder que tiene…y eso que es un niño… el solo es una gran amenaza para nosotras… que error he cometido… debi haber matado a esa mujer.

Y dicho esto, la Nexu iba a lanzar energía negativa a Seiya… cuando lo hizo, vio que alguien salto desde las alturas y cubrió al niño.

Pa.. papa!

Ahhhhhh!

Papa… no lo hagas!

Seiya… debo salvarte… no permitiré que este demonio te haga daño.

Perdoname papa! Es mi culpa!

Seiya abrazaba a Jason mientras el hacia de escudo para proteger a su pequeño.

La mujer quedo en shock viendo la fuerza de voluntad que tenia este Poderoso Guerrero…

Papa!- gritaba el niño

Que bueno que estes bien…

Como me encontraste?

Taiki leyó ….tu mente… y encontramos el pasadizo que daba a este lugar.

Papa tengo miedo… no quiero perderte…- dijo Seiya con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Jamas me perderas mi niño.

Mientes!

Ya veo que ya estas desarrollando esa habilidad que Medea dejo en ti…

Al decir eso, beso a su niño en la frente. Miro arriba donde vio que el pasadiso estaba en sus cabezas.

Seiya… te lanzare para que llegues a casa sano y salvo.

Eh?

Confia en mi.

Y al decir esto, tomo a Seiya y lo lanzo tan fuerte que llego hasta el techo pasando por la dimensión.

Ah!- se quejo el niño cayendo pesadamente en el pasto.

Seiya!- grito Taiki

Chicos! Estan aquí!

Papa esta alla abajo?- pregunto asustado Yaten

Si…- dijo seriamente Taiki.

Seiya nos tenias preocupados- le regaño Eris.

Abuelita perdón…

Seiya miro donde estaba el pasadizo esperando expectante que su padre volviera junto a el.

Parece que el destino quizo que nos volviéramos a encontrarnos, Jason… jamás me olvidare lo que hiciste- dijo la mujer mostrando su ojo cercenado.

Es la viva imagen de la maldad… mi esposa murió como un angel… y tu moriras como un demonio en el infierno.

De pronto Jason vio a una niña que estaba de pie viendo toda la escena… quedo realmente aturdido la forma de mirar de sus ojos… no daba un atisbo de sonrisa, nada. Era la frialdad mas impactante que haya sentido alguna vez.

De pronto vio a lo lejos la espada que Seiya traia consigo… no… sabia que el moriría… pero el temor de dejar esta niña y que este cerca de sus hijos le que con su ultimo esfuerzo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la mujer le lanzaba rayos a su cuerpo. Tomo la espada y la lanzo a la dimensión donde quedo escrustada . Jason no podía creerlo, creyo que la espada del bien iria directamente a Kinmoku, en ese momento vio que la niña se acercaba a el, mientras el seguía recibiendo energía negativa.

Tal parece que la espada ya quedo manchada al momento que la toque… asi que no pertenecerá mas a Kinmoku.

El hombre la miro horrorizado. Ella al fin sonrio. Pero esa sonrisa le duro poco, porque la espada comenzó a destruir la dimensión donde de pronto la espada cayo al vacio y la energía que estaba al techo desapareció.

Seiya y los demás vieron como el portal que daba a la dimensión desapareció para siempre.

Papa!

Seiya gritaba , sus hermanos trataron de calmarlo.

Seiya tranquilízate!

No! Quiero ver a mi papa! No quiero que este en ese lugar!

Seiya lloraba, gritaba… Eris lo sostuvo fuertemente… el niño finalmente se desmayo.

Debemos llevarlo a la casa.. rápido!

Yaten lloraba… no había nada que hacer… pero el que mas sufria era Taiki… el supo las intenciones que Jason haría.

"Taiki… cuida de tus hermanos"

Jason tomo la espada y se avalanzo hacia la mujer, hiriéndola de muerte. Ella cayo pesadamente mientras botaba sangre. Al momento Jason cayo al suelo… aun estaba vivo y vio como la pequeña niña se acerco a el.

Ella acerco su mano y de su pecho le quitaba su Semilla Estelar…la destruyo con sus manos y el joven Guerrero murió.Al quitar la semilla del dueño de la Espada, ella podía manejarla sin ningún problema.

Luego vio la Espada de Argo Navis que estaba en el cuerpo de su madre… ella aun respiraba ..

Vaya que eres inteligente, jeje…ayudame a …sacar esto… Que esperas!

Jamas te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Seiya!

No te atrevas! Soy tu madre!

Asi que ahora me vienes a suplicar a mi? Que mas da si te soy una vergüenza… madre…

Y al decir esto, la niña tomo el mango de la espada, traspasándole su cuerpo de la mujer y encrustandola en el suelo.

La mujer murió con la mirada llena de temor. Mientras alrededor de su cuerpo la espada mas bella y blanca que se haya conocido, se estaba transformando lentamente, en un color oscuro, como la maldad, como la misma muerte.


	11. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: CONSECUENCIAS.

Los años pasaron tan rápido, como las estaciones…esta era la oportunidad de dejar atrás todo el peso del pasado. Kinmoku ya era un Planeta muy avanzado, con su tecnología, sus colores, su brillo. Kakyuu estaba de pie junto con la lapida de flores que se encontraba casi al final del valle, ella juntaba sus manos agradeciendo todos los que lucharon por ella y por los Kou,mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Esta pequeña lapida estaba Medea,su madre,Eris y también Jason. Es verdad que el infortunado Guerrero quedo atrapado en la dimensión de las Puertas de la Muerte, pero con su desesperación, Seiya al sentirse tan desprotegido arranco un trozo de su ropa que llevaba consigo en su puño cuando se desmayo impactado por la emoción.

Junto a la Princesa estaba siendo acompañada por sus dos jóvenes guardianas, vestidas de Sailors llevaban atuendos ajustados, negros, y también estaba presente Taiki y Yaten.

Han pasado 9 años desde que Seiya no comparte en este momento con nosotros.

Princesa Kakyuu… es verdad, Seiya no ha podido reaccionar desde que paso esta desgracia de la muerte de papa… el aun esta como en un sueño, no puede despertar- dijo tristemente Taiki.

Es cierto… ninguno de nosotros pensaría que sucedería esto…- dijo Yaten con un nudo en la garganta.

Debemos apoyarlo lo mas que podamos… el nos necesita.- dijo con resolución la Princesa.

Ambos Kou se miraron … sabían de las buenas intenciones de Kakyuu… pero ni ellos podían cruzar la barrera que el había creado a su alrededor.

Mientras en ese momento, Seiya se encontraba solo… estaba de pie junto con el frondoso árbol que usaba Taiki cuando leia… de pronto, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, mientras tocaba el tronco… como el seguía sintiendo este dolor, comenzó a golpear con sus puños tratando de amortiguar el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

"Vaya… siento mis manos entumecidas… pero esto no se iguala lo que tengo"-se pensaba el joven.

En ese momento llegaron sus hermanos junto a la Princesa, y ellos al verlo, Yaten se sobresalto.

Seiya! Que estas haciendo! Tus manos!

Aunque no lo creas… no siento nada- dijo suavemente el joven.

Yaten tomo las manos de su hermano, y al tocarlas las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse. Seiya no dijo nada, solo se limitaba a mirar.

Seiya… creo que ya es momento que despiertes…no puedes pasar tu vida solo pensando en el pasado. Tu no eres el único que sufrió.

Las cosas son diferentes Yaten… si tu estuvieras en mi lugar… que pensarías?

Yaten no dijo nada. A decir verdad que respuesta le podía dar al fin y al cabo? Seiya se sentía un monstruo , un ser que mientras estaba con una persona la destruía. Primero, su madre, ahora su padre…

Seiya… tu no eres un monstruo… somos tus hermanos que tenemos nuestra misma sangre, y sabemos lo buena persona que eres… trata de no olvidarte eso.

Esta bien.

La Princesa miraba la escena y tristemente no sabia que hacer para ayudar a Seiya… a decir verdad, aunque estaba unos pocos metros separados, lo sentía tan lejos, no podía acercarse a el. Aunque haya pasado el tiempo, ella aun sentía esos sentimientos por el, si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas Seiya tendría un motivo de querer vivir.

Muy pronto Kinmoku anocheció… era normal para Seiya estar deambulando en la madrugada… para mantener su mente ocupada.

Miro la parte cuando el cayo a la dimensión…toco el pasto y tratando de mantener la calma, recordó cuando conoció a esta niña.

Que será de ti, Cilene? No parecías encajar en ese lugar…

Quizas era una tontería…pero Seiya no estaba consciente en lo que pensaba… Despues de 9 años volvió a recordar ese momento… pero todo lo que vivio con el dolor de su padre lo dejo de lado. Necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien lo comprendiera… sentirse querido de una forma especial.

Al dia siguiente, Seiya se levanto temprano como de costumbre, tomo desayuno solo aunque el motivo era que quería evadir la presencia de sus hermanos . Cuan equivocado estaba… porque la Princesa al verlo pasar bajando las escaleras, decidió acompañarlo. Seiya estaba muy impresionado que la Princesa este con el en una mañana tan temprano.

Princesa… buenos días… tan temprano por aquí?

Seiya… como has dormido?

Todas las veces cuando Kakyuu hablaba con el, le preguntaba como se sentía, sus estados de animos.

Seiya le contesto en tono normal:

Nada mal.

Y eso era todo.

Kakyuu no podía comprender que Seiya fuera tan cruel, tan hiriente.

Ella comenzó a llorar pero Seiya se acerco a ella y al secarse sus lagrimas le dijo:

Agradezco todo lo que usted hace por mi… se que yo le gusto, siempre lo supe… pero debo decirle la verdad… no tiene ninguna esperanza conmigo…no puedo sentir de la misma forma que usted desea.

Disculpame… yo creo que me pase un poco.

Ademas, no seria justo que usted estuviera …con una persona como yo.

Kakyuu veía como Seiya se lastimaba cada vez mas… ella no podía permitir eso…Despues de unos momentos, se calmo y le dijo:

Quiero entregarte algo…

Que es?- quiso saber el joven

Esta espada le pertenecía a mi padre… - dijo la joven mientras abria una caja fuerte en la pared.- Y tu eres la persona idónea en tenerla en tus manos.

Seiya se sorprendió mucho… que recuerdos, cuando niño estaba loco de alegría cuando su padre le obsequio su espada … y ahora era como volver a recordar esta escena. La tomo y si bien sintió una calidez no se volvió loco cuando era niño.

Gracias Princesa… la cuidare mucho.

Kakyuu sonreía dulcemente… Noto como Seiya comenzó a cambiar un poco su mirada … eso era un buen signo… quizás haya una esperanza de que Seiya pueda superar la frustración y la tristeza.

Fue a su habitación para tratar de tranquilizarse… estaba agotado, absorto de emociones y tratando que por esta vez no le afecten…no quería ver rondar a Taiki y diciendo sus cosas como un libro abierto. Debia ser fuerte.

Al anochecer… Seiya volvia nuevamente en salir a caminar…era extraño… el quería seguir adelante, pero tiene un extraño mecanismo que le hace cambiar de dirección…

Se tendio en el pasto… estaba cansado… veía el firmamento y notaba como las estrellas brillaban mas de lo normal… quizás al observar esto, por primera vez se fijaba en esos detalles… lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos y se quedo dormido.

De pronto , sintió como alguien le acariciaba el rostro y el sobresaltado abrió sus ojos cuando vio que había alguien encima de el…

Como te he extrañado, Seiya

Eh?

Y sin mas lo beso… Seiya necesitaba reaccionar a tiempo… creyo que seria un sueño… pero al tocar su lacia y larga cabellera, hizo la siguiente pregunta:

Cilene?

Al fin te diste cuenta que soy yo

Que haces aquí?

Estoy aquí por que eso era lo que deseabas, no?

Pero como llegaste hasta aca?

Toda mujer que ama a su hombre lo sigue hasta el fin del tiempo…

Que Cilene se haya presentado de esa forma, para Seiya era muy atrevida en cierto modo. La tomo por la cintura y la giro para que ella se sentara al lado de el.

Me dices que me amas?

Por supuesto, que mas pruebas quieres…

Tienes razón- dijo Seiya y con su mano le comenzó a acariciarle su rostro…

Quiero besarte- dijo la muchacha.

Y asi comenzó un beso demasiado pasional… Seiya sintió como algo se ha liberado y comenzó a tomarle su cuello, mientras sus dedos le acariciaba sutilmente.

Cuando terminaron el beso, Seiya la miro fijamente y le dijo

Creo que contigo me siento mucho mas seguro, Cilene.

Entonces huyamos juntos, Seiya…

No

Entonces no me amas?

Claro que si… pero huir no mejorara las cosas, quiero estar aquí, por que este lugar es donde soy… aquí pertenezco.

Pero como yo! Deje todo por estar aquí contigo!- exclamaba la muchacha

Tu madre? Te sigue maltratando?

No… ella murió

Lo lamento- dijo el joven con pesar

No deberías hacerlo… además me siento mas liberada, estando contigo

Entonces no tienes por que huir, quiero que te quedes conmigo, creo que le simpatizaras a mis hermanos.

La joven lo abrazo intensamente, pero en su rostro cambio drásticamente… estaba preocupada…

Ambos llegaron a la casa mientras amanecía temprano, cuando entraron se encontraron cara a cara con Kakyuu… la sorpresa de la Princesa era demasiado notorio.

Princesa Kakyuu, le presento a mi novia, Cilene… se quedara a vivir con nosotros.

Eh? Si … Hola Cilene, mucho gusto- dijo la Princesa- dijo en tono muy confundida.

Igualmente- respondió la joven

De pronto con un apretón de manos , la Princesa Kakyuu sintió como una energía demasiado poderosa desprendía de esa joven… y cuando se fueron ella se toco la mano, parecía preocupada.

Esa mujer no me da confianza.

Seiya le indico a Cilene donde estaban las habitaciones.

Vaya este lugar es hermoso! De quien es esta habitación?

Esa habitación era de mi abuelita, asi que me gustaría que te quedaras a dormir en este lugar.

En serio?

Claro…

De pronto se sintieron ruidos de pisadas y al abrir fuertemente la puerta Yaten estaba histérico:

Oye Seiya! Se puede saber en que rayos estas pensando!

Ah! Hola Yaten te presento a mi novia

En serio? Pero es que te has vuelto loco! Como puedes traer a una mujer aquí sin nuestro consentimiento.

Yaten!Creo que estas siendo un tanto injusto- dijo Seiya en tono molesto.

Asi que vendrá a vivir con nosotras la señorita Cilene?

Quien hizo esa pregunta era Taiki… si bien Yaten estaba muy alterado, Taiki se mostraba impasible… pero Cilene se dio cuenta de la forma en como Taiki la miraba… ella se sentía como si sus mas oscuros secretos estaban siendo descubiertos.

Yaten, es mejor que salgamos de aquí!- dijo seriamente Taiki y tomo a su hermano empujándolo hacia la puerta y que finalmente cerraron la puerta.

Estas bien?- pregunto curioso Seiya a la joven

Si… estoy cansada, es todo.

Bueno, entonces te dejo… aquí encontraras ropa de mi abuelita Eris, asi que si quieres podríamos ver algo para ti mañana, de acuerdo?

De acuerdo.

Seiya estaba dispuesto a salir, pero de pronto la joven le hizo una pregunta a Seiya.

Por casualidad… de quien es esa habitación que parece que nunca la abren.

Mmmmm… por que dices eso?

Por que todas las habitaciones estaban abiertas… menos este.

Seiya la miro fijamente y le dijo:

Esta habitación es de mi madre. Es un santuario… nadie entra a este lugar.

Ya veo…

Bueno te dejo… que descanses- dijo el joven besando en la frente a la chica.

Al cerrar la puerta , Cilene comenzó a explorar el lugar…podía sentir una energía que a veces le hacia sentir mareada… ese mareo que sintió era donde justo ella paso al lado de la habitación que era de Medea… por eso era su preocupación… pero extrañamente la mantenían cerrada… por que razón? Que había ahí que era de un absoluto secreto. De pronto sus pensamientos desaparecieron repentinamente porque se vio cara a cara con Taiki.

Veo que te llamo poderosamente la atención el Santuario de nuestra Madre.

Eh? Que dices?

No te hagas la tonta… Pude leerte la mente claramente… además ahora entendí todo… Seiya esta siendo manipulado por ti…

Creo que hablas demasiado- dijo la joven con voz ofendida mientras le daba la espalda.

Asi que crees que yo hablo de mas? Que curioso que no le contaste a Seiya que tu asesinaste a tu propia madre…

Cilene quedo en shock… como era posible que esa persona podía saber todo.

Y no solo eso… se que tu fuiste la responsable de que mi padre perdió la vida…Que curioso si decias que amabas tanto a mi hermano.

- Callate!

Por lo menos se que tengo la confianza de que mi hermano se liberara de ti… tarde o temprano! Y asi saldrás de su vida, víbora!Asi que ten mucho cuidado… por que te estare vigilando!

Y al decir esto, Taiki cerro fuertemente la puerta. Cilene estaba desecha… sentía mucha ira, rabia y malestar que Taiki haya descubierto todo. Esta vez debía ser mas cuidadosa, mas cautelosa. No debía permitir un error mas o sino todo lo que ella ha deseado, se destruirá… muy pronto .


	12. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: MENTES SOMETIDAS.

A la mañana siguiente,Seiya fue a buscar a Cilene para que juntos fueran a ver lo que ella necesita , ropas, artículos personales. Juntos fueron a un lugar donde era un mercado muy ubicaba entre un pequeño planeta llamada Delfos, normalmente todos los mercaderes iban a este lugar a vender cosas, y muchas personas de varios planetas venían a comprar varios artículos. Mientras Seiya le buscaba un hermoso vestido para Cilene, ella miraba como los mercaderes trabajaban. Cuando Seiya la llamo le mostro un hermoso vestido de terciopelo de color blanco. Cilene lo rechazo de plano y quiso cambiarlo por uno verde esmeralda. Mientras ambos seguían mirando y se distraian, Cilene vio unos aretes pequeños, de color verde.

Ella los compro y se lo obsequio a Seiya. El muy amable se los recibió y quizás el se veía un tanto diferente y se los puso.

Extrañamente las mujeres se fijaron como le brillaban y ellas al ver el rostro de quien las llevaba se sonrojaban notoriamente mientras Cilene las miraba con resentimiento, ella le agarraba el brazo a su apuesto enamorado.

Mientras seguían mirando, sin darse cuenta chocaron frente a frente con un joven alto, moreno, cabello oscuro… iba acompañado con su sequito de 4 guardaespaldas,y mientras el veía como Seiya se levantaba , el se ofreció en ayudar a levantar a la dama que le acompañaba:

Permiteme

El joven tomo la mano de Cilene y también sintió como una energía negativa , pero lo que mas le llamo la atención es como si esa chica fuera muy cercana a el.

Seiya agradeció el gesto, asi que lo gesto provoco que Endymion hiciera desaparecer esas ideas.

Hola muchas gracias, disculpe si la verdad andábamos distraídos.

No te preocupes… soy Endymion Principe de la Tierra.- dijo el joven estirando la mano.

Y yo Seiya Kou, del Planeta Kinmoku.

Mientras ambos se daban un apretón de manos, los 4 guardianes que acompañaban a Endymion se enfurecieron:

Alteza… usted no debería mezclarse con este tipo de gente- dijo Jadeite

Debe saber que entre los miembros de la Tierra y los de Kinmoku…están rotas- agrego Nephrite.

Que les pasa? Acaso seguirán teniendo esas ideas absurdas de mi padre? – dijo muy enfadado Endymion.

Da lo mismo si son ideas de su Majestad o no… Nosotros recibimos ordenes- dijo muy directo Kunzite.

Asi que es mejor que se retiren o sino… nos obligaran a que los matemos en este lugar- amenazo Zoicite desenfundando su espada.

Seiya no creía que había una brecha muy grande entre Kinmoku y los habitantes de la Tierra. El no podía comprender como unos seres humanos podían tener tanto rencor .Si es verdad que había oído la Guerra que aun mantienen la Tierra y la Luna, pero llegar a esos extremos, donde uno no podía sentirse libremente y compartir con otras personas en otro lugar … no le cabia esa idea en la cabeza.

Esta bien, nos retiramos… disculpe si le he ocasionado problemas Principe… - dijo solemnemente el joven .

Endymion vio como Seiya se alejaba… Lo que mas le impresiono es que los que fueron groseros eran sus guardianes, pero esa actitud de aquel joven en tratar de no caer en la provocación lo dejo con una gran admiración. Sin duda, las diferencias que el tenia con su padre era una situación muy incomoda para el… y tampoco podía confiar en cualquier persona que era de su nucleo . Esa brecha entre padre e hijo también fue un detonante por la Guerra que aun se estaba desatando entre la Tierra y la Luna … y no solo eso… el creciente amor que sentían entre el y la Princesa de la Luna, Serenity, hizo que Endymion no confiara en nadie.

Entristecido se retiro del lugar junto con sus Generales que lo seguían por todos lados, como una sombra.

Mientras la pareja llego a Kinmoku, Cilene se fue corriendo a cambiarse ropas que habían comprado. Ella quería verse lo mas guapa posible para el, y esa decisión lo hizo porque se fijo como las mujeres del mercado volteaban la vista para verlo, mientras pasaba tranquilamente a su lado.

Cuando bajo al comedor, Seiya quedo muy entusiasmado … ella se veía muy linda … sin embargo, Taiki y Yaten no compartían esa misma opinión… una que Yaten no le agrado en lo mas minimo como ella lo manejaba por completo… y la segunda, Taiki tenia un secreto tan aterrador que podía provocar mas problemas para su hermano Seiya.

Comprendia que Seiya estaba viviendo una nueva fase donde el al fin podía ser el mismo, ya no se encerraba en su mundo, ya compartía con sus hermanos, pero Taiki sabia que Seiya no podía vivir engañado, y que Cilene no era como aparentaba.

La única opción era que esperaba que en cualquier momento, esta mujer cometiera un error y asi Seiya comenzara a pensar que todo lo que ella le mostraba, era por medio de engaños.

Yaten se sintió tan ofendido que se levanto de su asiento y dijo:

No tengo apetito! Me retiro!

Yaten…

Seiya callo un momento… El no quería que las cosas resultaran de esta manera… El comenzó a pensar que la relación entre sus hermanos comenzara a deteriorarse… Y esas muestras fueron desde que el estaba con Cilene.

Pero Seiya aun tenia la esperanza de que algún dia, sus hermanos acepten a su novia …

Mientras Taiki que estaba con ellos, no dijo se mantenía muy calmado y dijo:

Bueno… comamos, es un gran dia… Seguro que tu debes sentir mucho apetito, cierto Cilene?

S…Si… mucho- dijo la joven quizás muy sorprendida

Este estofado esta muy delicioso! Quien lo preparo?- pregunto Seiya

La Princesa lo hizo- dijo Taiki

En serio? Es la primera vez que ella cocina… estoy muy sorprendido… quiero darle las gracias…por cierto en donde esta?

Ella ha salido por un momento… mas tarde regresara- dijo Taiki aun mirando su plato.

Asi después llego la tarde…Cuando la Princesa llego, Seiya la estaba esperando en la entrada.

Princesa… quiero agradecerle lo que usted nos preparo en la tarde.

Eh? Le pedi a Taiki que no dijera nada!- dijo muy sorprendida la joven

No importa… Es bueno saber que usted tiene muchos talentos Princesa…

No es nada, Seiya.

Usted estaba en una reunión Princesa?

Si… estaba con la Reina de la Luna…

Seiya!

De pronto ambos fijaron la vista y Cilene estaba ahí detrás de ella.

Seiya… me prometiste que juntos íbamos a ver el jardín después de la cena.

Cilene… no ves que estoy hablando con la Princesa?- dijo Seiya seriamente.

No! Me engañas con esta mujer! Asi que dejame sola!

Y salió corriendo a la carrera donde se encerro en su habitación. Seiya estaba impactado… nunca pensó ver ese arranque de Cilene y por primera vez se sintió muy avergonzado.

Princesa, discúlpeme.

Y el la siguió donde estaba encerrada… el golpeo varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Quizas un tanto molesto, Seiya abrió el mismo la puerta y cuando entro vio a la muchacha llorando en su cama.

Cilene… por que lloras?

No me gusto la forma en que mirabas a esa mujer..- dijo entre sollozos Cilene.

Pero que idea tan absurda tienes! Yo tengo solo ojos para ti…

No es cierto! Yo solo soy un juguete para ti…

Cilene… te estas pasando…

Yo te amo Seiya… y quiero que nadie se interponga entre nosotros…

No debes temer… como crees que alguien se interpondrá entre nosotros?- dijo muy preocupado el joven.

Es un presentimiento que tengo…

No digas nada… Quizas estas muy alterada, es todo.

Nosotros estamos unidos por el destino, lo sabes?

Seiya sonrio un poco. Ella lo abrazo fuertemente , mientras Seiya también hacia lo mismo, su semblante no decía lo mismo. No le gustaba que esas extrañas reacciones que ella le mostraba ya dieran un indicio de que las cosas no estaban resultando como debía.

La chica le dijo que estaba un tanto cansada, asi que Seiya le beso la frente y se retiro.

Ella al recostarse, aun sentía presentimientos de que el lazo entre Seiya y ella se rompería en cualquier momento… desde que estaba aquí lo sentía a cada momento. Ademas, le volvían esos mareos extraños, y lo que mas estaba segura era aquella habitación donde los Kou le llaman "El Santuario".

Asi que espero que anocheciera. Salio de su habitación y noto que todos los miembros dormían donde estaba esta extraña habitación y tomo la perilla de la puerta y comprobó que estaba sin llave.

La abrió lentamente y sintió de nuevo mareos… era la energía que desprendía Medea cuando ella tuvo a sus hijos… que era en ese lugar.

Cerro la puerta y ella comenzó a explorar la habitación…vio que la cama estaba cubierto con una suave tela dorada. El olor que desprendía era de un aroma tan suave, como a flores.

Pero de pronto, la chica comenzó a tener un leve dolor de cabeza… ella se giro y se dio cuenta que esa molestia provenía de ese pequeño velador que estaba a un costado de la habitación.

Ella necesitaba saber la verdad… que era ese lugar que le provocaba tantos malestares y decidió seguir adelante.

Cuando abrió el cajón, el dolor era insoportable… fue tanto que se tuvo que sostenerse afirmando en las paredes… ella vio que había un diario junto con unas cartas que estaban al lado.

Ella supo que era este diario el que provocaba todos sus males, sus miedos.

Tomo las cartas y se dio cuenta que aun estaban selladas. Las abrió y comenzó a leerlas.

"Mi querida Medea…

Recibe esta bella dedicatoria , ya que has visto la luz mas pura de nuestra hermosa amistad… Estoy muy orgullosa de que nuestros caminos se cruzaron , porque en ti pude ver como nuestro futuro estará siendo perfeccionado por los caminos del bien. Debes tener mucha fe y valentía por todas tus hermosas virtudes de tu corazón… y finalmente , mi amistad quiere aprovechar esta ocasión de darte testimonio que al cariño nacido en aquella maravillosa noche se une ahora el profundo aprecio que inspiran tu calidez y tu virtud del bien.

Recibe , pues esta dedicatoria como una prenda de la amistad sincera y del aprecio distinguida que profesa tu afectísima…

Serenity… Reina del Milenio de Plata. "

La chica releyó el mensaje varias veces… ella quedo muy sorprendida que una joven común como la madre de Seiya fuera dedicada tanto afecto y fervor por la mismísima Reina.

Abrio mas cartas, donde básicamente decían lo mismo, pero siempre esperando una respuesta de su amiga.

Dejo las cartas tiradas al suelo, y se sorprendió que ninguno de los Kou sabia que el Reino de la Luna era uno de sus mas grandes amigos y aliados.

Tambien sabia que entre la Luna y la Tierra estaban en Guerra… ella comprendia que si Seiya supiera la verdad, el seria un gran apoyo para la Luna y ella no quería que las cosas se manejen de esa forma. Sabia que sus genes pertenecían a la Tierra, asi que en parte no quería que Seiya se separe de ella por medio de las ideologías que se estaban presentando.

Al comprender esta primera revelación, supo que desde el principio Seiya no estaba tan unido a ella por medio del destino, como siempre le decía.

El mismo destino le estaba mostrando la realidad de las cosas, y tuvo mucho miedo que ambos no soportarían mas estar juntos.

Pero lo que venia a continuación, era un precioso Diario que también se encontraba en el velador. Ella vio el diseño y descubrió la insignia del Milenio de Plata. Lo abrió y mientras leia descubrió que Medea podía ver el futuro. Era aquella mujer donde su madre tenia tanto temor y pesar al nombrar aquel nombre cuando era pequeña.

Siguio leyendo, descubriendo como aquellos secretos eran revelados y como ella supo cual seria el destino de Seiya… mientras mas leia menos podía creerlo mientras sus manos comenzaron a temblar y como sus dolores de cabeza eran mas continuados y mas fuertes.

No podía creer lo que esta mujer haya escrito. Sintio tanto miedo, que al fin pudo entender esos sentimientos de temor, presentimientos malos.

Quito las hojas del diario y al tenerla en sus manos las destruía junto con las cartas… Seiya no debía saber de la existencia de estas paginas asi que al cerrar la habitación, bajo por las escaleras y al prender fuego en la cocina, lanzo las paginas del diario y las cartas mientras lentamente se consumían en el fuego, volviéndolas cenizas.

Que estas haciendo!

El que exclamo era Taiki asi que tomo a Cilene y comenzó a a apretar fuertemente sus muñecas.

Me lastimas!

Quien te crees que eres! Te has vuelto loca!

Sueltame!

Que pasa?

El que hizo esa pregunta era Seiya, que junto a Yaten escucharon sobresaltados los gritos que sintieron en sus habitaciones y bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

Esa mujer entro a la habitación de nuestra madre…

Que?- exclamo Yaten.

Quito las hojas de su Diario y las quemo!

No… debe haber un error…- decía desesperado Seiya.

Como te atreves! Ninguno de nosotros ha entrado a la habitación de mama, y tu !- Yaten estaba tan enfadado que quería matarla con sus propias manos.

Seiya trato de calmar a su hermano sujetándolo, pero el fijo la vista mientras miraba atentamente a Cilene…

Dime… lo hiciste?

Fue… fue un accidente… perdóname Seiya.

Ahí Seiya no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Salio huyendo del lugar y salió al patio. Corria y corria, no quería atender razones, para el huir era la única solución…No quería ver a nadie… que locuras tenia Cilene en su mente? Acaso sus celos, su carácter posesivo no eran suficientes? Seiya aguanto todo esto y mas. Tanto asi que lo hizo todo por ella sin importar las consecuencias.

Se detuvo y comenzó a llorar amargadamente. Acaso era su culpa?

" Creo que he cometido un grave error".

Mientras trataba de calmarse, sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo abrazaban por detrás,era Cilene que estaba sollozando y temblaba.

Amor, perdóname, perdóname! Lo que paso fue un accidente…

Accidente?

Por favor, debes comprenderme… Lo hice por nosotros… si … esa es la verdad!

No tenias derecho a entrar a la habitación de mi madre… eres muy egoísta Cilene.

Por favor! Yo te amo… quiero que me disculpes…

Dicho eso, Cilene beso a Seiya en los labios… el le correspondió sutilmente , finalmente el la miro a los ojos y le dijo.

Esta bien, te creo… pero no por eso pienses que aun no se me pasado el enojo.

Sabia que me comprenderías.

Seiya se levanto y le dijo.

Quiero estar solo Cilene… no quiero que nadie me vea en mi habitación...y tu tampoco.

La joven palideció. Creyo que con el beso Seiya volveria a ser el mismo chico cariñoso, comprensivo.

Seiya se retiro y fue a su pieza y se encerro. Mientras Cilene veía como Yaten, Taiki y la Princesa la trataban con absoluta desaprobación , ella decidió salir fuera por algunas horas.

Cuando al rato los hermanos supieron que Cilene había salido, Yaten estab muy contento.

Al fin se podrá respirar tranquilidad por unos momentos!

Deberias hacerlo, porque muy pronto esta mujer estará de regreso.

No que no entiendo Taiki es en que demonios estará pensando Seiya…

Esta bajo el control de esta mujer… es una Nexu que son sirenas que controlan a los hombres.

Yaten quedo muy sorprendido por esta información tan delicada que tenia su hermano. Pero si es asi…

Entonces deberías decirle la verdad a Seiya! El no esta enamorado! Sus sentimientos no son verdaderos!

No te das cuenta? No es bueno que Seiya lo sepa en este momento. El esta sufriendo mucho y creo que lo mejor es que las cosas sigan su curso. El ya se esta dando cuenta que no fue una buena idea de traer a esta mujer a nuestro hogar.

Entonces dices que es mejor esperar.

Si…

Taiki sabia muy bien lo que decía. Ademas no se atrevía a decir mas información a Yaten, que por cierto es demasiado impulsivo y no seria buena idea que Yaten sepa los oscuros secretos de Cilene.

A los minutos, vieron que Cilene llego y al ver que los hermanos no la tomaron en cuenta, se fue a su habitación.

Cuando llego, ella estaba sonriente mientras estaba sentada en la cama, se dijo satisfecha.

" Finalmente ya nadie nos separara, Seiya"

Mientras en la otra habitación, Seiya comenzó a dormir profundamente. Al cabo de algunas horas, fue despertado por algunos golpeteos en la puerta.

Seiya se sentía molesto, porque el no quería ver a nadie… mientras se rascaba la cabeza, se decía pesadamente en el momento que abrió la puerta.

No entiendo nada…Cilene.

Al abrirla, vio que era la Princesa Kakyuu quien estaba de pie.

Seiya… discúlpame que te moleste…

Princesa… la entiendo… pero quería estar solo…

Solo te quitare por algunos minutos… me llego una carta que es para ti.

Eh? Para mi?

Si… es extraño, porque normalmente la correspondencia que me llega es por algunas reuniones y peticiones que me piden que este aquí.

Ahora que recuerdo, creo que usted me dijo que estaba en una reunión con la Reina de la Luna…

Asi es… la Alteza nos tiene un cariño muy especial , y aunque no lo creas, la razón es por la amistad que tuvieron ella… y tu madre en el pasado.

Seiya quedo muy impactado por la noticia… no lo sabia… de pronto su corazón comenzó a sentir esa calidez tan suave, que por la noticia era un bálsamo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Tomo la carta y le dio las gracias a su Princesa.

Cuando cerro la puerta, vio que la carta solo tenia su nombre, no había remitente ni tampoco sabia quien podría enviarlo.

Abrio el sobre, y vio que en el papel tenia un símbolo del Sol… eso quería decir que provenía de la Tierra.

" Estimado Seiya Kou…

Permiteme presentarme… soy Endymion heredero Real de la Tierra… quizás no recuerda pero fue cuando tuvimos nuestro accidentado encuentro en el mercado de Delfos. Queria disculparme por las actitudes que tuvieron mis Generales, se que usted se comporto como un autentico caballero, pero igual quería darle las gracias por su paciencia.

La razón que le escribo es que debo confesarle mis mas grandes temores: Mi relación con mi padre esta acabada. El se ha convertido en una persona tan fría que a veces siento que el que gobierna en su corazón es la mas pura maldad. Yo amo a mi padre, pero cada vez me decepciona tanto que no se que hacer. Uno de sus errores es que el fue quien comenzó una Guerra contra la Luna, donde las personas mas amadas que tengo, están en este lugar.

Sabe tengo miedo… aunque usted no lo crea, he deseado que esta Guerra nunca hubiera existido… porque además tengo a alguien en mi corazón… esa persona que es la dueña de mi corazón es la Princesa de la Luna, ella es tan buena, tan pura, que usted ni se imagina la forma cuando nuestros destinos se cruzaron, nos enamoramos locamente.

Nadie sabe sobre esto, ni siquiera mis Guardianes, porque esas estúpidas ideas de poder estan en sus mentes, además en esa misma mañana supe que mi dulce amada fue secuestrada.

Me siento tan imponente en no poder hacer nada, porque mis Guardianes no me dejan solo nunca, noto como ellos me estuvieran vigilando constantemente. Creo que mi padre sospecha y tengo tanto miedo que ella le pase algo malo, que moriría. Asi que con el dolor de mi corazón, tengo la plena seguridad que mi padre esta detrás de todo esto.

Se que seria muy atrevido de mi parte, pero necesito de su ayuda. Se que su padre fue un Guerrero muy respetado y eso mi padre no quiso verlo, pero yo no soy como el, y creo que esa valentía, también la debe haber heredado usted.

Si todo resulta bien, mañana tengo una reunión en el Planeta Seres, ahí podríamos vernos secretamente y además mis Guardianes no estarán conmigo. No se preocupe, hablare con el Ministro para que lo dejen estar presente,asi que no tema, todo será en el mas estricto secreto.

Queme la carta, para que nadie descubra esta delicada información, porque hasta las paredes tienen ojos y seria muy riesgoso para la seguridad de mi amada.

Sin nada mas que decir solo confio en usted y espero su afirmación mañana en la reunión, se despide afectuosamente y esperando una confianza total en usted…

Endymion , Principe de la Tierra.".


	13. Chapter 10 part 1

CAPITULO 10: CUANDO LA LUNA Y LA ESTRELLA SE CRUZAN EN EL FIRMAMENTO PARTE I.

Seiya se mantuvo en total hermetismo. Desde la llegada de esa misteriosa carta, Kakyuu comprendía que ella no debería ir tan lejos en saber que era lo que a Seiya lo mantenía demasiado misterioso.

Durante todo el dia, Seiya salía ocasionalmente a comer algo y se iba directo a su habitación.

Taiki sabia que su hermano tenia algo entre manos , pero como era su costumbre, decidió mantener la boca cerrada.

Cilene era la mas preocupada, a través de la puerta que se separaban le hablaba, lo llamaba, lo quería invitar a salir a pasear juntos al jardín pero Seiya dijo que estaba cansado y que no quería ir a salir a ningún lado. Era la primera vez que Seiya mantenía las puertas cerradas con llave, porque asi la muchacha no tendrá la libertad de entrar a sus anchas.

Llego muy pronto la noche, Seiya salió sigilosamente, estaba vestido de armadura, llevaba la espada que la Princesa Kakyuu le obsequio…Respiro hondo y al bajar las escaleras deseo que Taiki no descubriera su secreto.

Al salir por la puerta, Seiya saco la carta que le había llegado, y cumpliendo su palabra la quemo, y luego la apago con el pie de las botas que llevaba.

Mientras Seiya se iba, Cilene estaba despierta. Estaba muy ansiosa por el extraño comportamiento de el joven, asi que cuando sintió pasos y luego un leve sonido que cerraron la puerta, ella se levanto y fue a ver si era Seiya el que se había marchado.

Pero no pudo seguir al bajar las escaleras, porque Taiki supo de las intenciones de Cilene y la detuvo.

Sueltame!

Maleducada… acaso ahora quieres despertar a todo el mundo!

Tu siempre vigilándome.

Te lo adverti… tu jamas seras bienvenida y ahora no dejare que sigas a mi hermano.

Cuando regrese, le contare a Seiya que tu me haces la vida imposible!

Hazlo… yo estare encantado de decirle tus oscuros secretos.

Cilene estaba harta. Taiki era un obstáculo para sus planes.

Esta vez te perdonare la vida… solo porque eres el hermano de Seiya no te mate aquí mismo.

Diciendo esto, la joven entro a su habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Taiki al escuchar esto, vio que esa mujer era un peligro… y el tomo que esas palabras no eran una simple amenaza.

Mientras tanto, bien temprano en la mañana Seiya llego al lugar de encuentro en el Planeta Seres… Era un lugar muy tranquilo, donde toda la gente era de bajo perfil. Comprendio del por que Endymion eligio especialmente este lugar… asi tendrían que hablar de ese tema importante sin que nadie los moleste.

Cuando exploraba el lugar, apareció frente a el un hombre regordete y con bigote.

Seiya Kou?

Eh… si, soy yo.

Bienvenido a nuestro humilde planeta. Soy el Primer Ministro Hipseo.

Encantado de conocerlo, señor.

El hombre que lo saludo afectuoso era un hombre de estatura baja, con varios kilos de se saludaron con un fuerte apretón de manos.

Has venido.

Seiya fijo la vista de quien ha pronunciado esas palabras.

Principe Endymion, que gusto verlo.

Igualmente, es una gran satisfacción que hayas podido leer mi carta.

Ambos se saludaron afectuosamente. El Ministro se quedo mirando a los jóvenes fijamente.

Necesita alguna cosa, Principe?

No Ministro… gracias. Voy a tener una reunión privada con el joven Kou.

Si desea les acompaño.

Señor Ministro, no es necesario. Ademas con el Principe queremos hablar de temas privadas. Lo entiende?.- dijo despreocupado Seiya.

Oh! Ya veo! Pues veo que parece que usted debe tener a alguien importante en su corazón, porque tengo la sospecha que debe tener una novia, me equivoco.?

Esa observación provoco que Seiya sonriera triste. Si es verdad, el deseaba que las cosas con Cilene mejoraran. Cuando leyó la carta, sintió una especie de envidia sana porque como el Principe hablaba de su amor con la Princesa de la Luna. Ese cariño y fervor significaba que había amor verdadero.

Se equivoca Señor Ministro…lo que el joven Kou se refiere son asuntos protocolares que me gustaría tener .

Al decir esto, Endymion se llevo a Seiya lejos de ese hombre.

Hay algo que no me gusta , tengo la sospecha que el Ministro nos esta vigilando.

Seiya miro al Ministro fijamente, y movio la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Tiene razón… a mi también me dio mala espina tantas preguntas.

Entonces lo haremos rápido. Serenity fue secuestrada ayer… tengo las serias sospechas que mi padre esta metido en esto.

Seiya se sorprendió que la Princesa Serenity llevaba el mismo nombre que la Reina.

Que pasa? Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado Endymion.

Eh… bueno, la verdad es que mi madre conoció a la Reina Serenity… es muy curioso que su hija se llame del mismo nombre.

A tu madre? Entonces… la mujer que vi en la fiesta cuando era pequeño, era ella.

Conociste a mi madre?- preguntaba fascinado Seiya.

Si

Y como era ella?

La verdad es que recuerdo muy poco, porque era muy pequeño… pero me parece que tu madre se llevaba muy bien con la Reina Serenity.

Seiya se sentía muy ansioso… la verdad es que el no podía recordar nada de su madre, nada. Aunque su padre Jason le decía que el era la viva imagen de Medea, al escuchar por medio de otra persona, como era ella en su carácter, personalidad, lo había impactado.

No tenia idea de nada …

Por que? Que paso con tu madre?

Ella… ella murió cuando naci.

Ese dolor lo volvia a su mente. Seiya volvió a llorar por la pena y el deseo de tener y ver a su madre por unos momentos.

Lo siento mucho.

Seiya sonreía tristemente.

La verdad es que desearía verla … aunque sea solo una vez.

Pero no debes preocuparte… tu madre te amaba y lo veo en tus ojos, porque tu eres una buena persona, no debes tener esos sentimientos de tristeza… creo que deberías volcarlos con la mujer que llegues a amar… aunque, ahora que recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos, andabas con una chica muy linda.

Eh… si.

Seiya no podía decir a Endymion que las cosas entre Cilene se habían enfriado…Ademas si bien Cilene se había aparecido tan rápido en su vida, aun esos sentimientos de culpabilidad sobre su madre y su padre no han desaparecido por completo.

Y si ese es el caso… acaso ella no es el amor de su vida?

Sobre el tema escrito lo que dije en mi carta… mi padre y yo no nos soportamos… descubri cosas tan horribles.

Que cosas?

Descubri que mi padre tuvo una amante… y según rumores de pasillo que tuvo una hija… o sea lo comprendes? Tengo una media hermana.

Seiya quedo muy impresionado … no pensaba que la vida de Endymion fuera tan dura.

Lo siento mucho Endymion… me gustaría ayudarte para que te sientas bien.

No… tu deberías disculparme, porque son muchas cosas que tienes y yo preocupándote de mis problemas.

No es ninguna molestia… cuando lei su carta sentí una gran afinidad…

Me alegra mucho… espero que seamos grandes amigos.

A mi también me gustaría.- dijo animadamente Seiya.

Ademas… a pesar de mis problemas, estar junto con mi amada Serenity… ella solo con su sonrisa, me hace olvidar de todas mis tristezas.

Seiya al escuchar sus palabras, deseo de todo corazón que Cilene fuera la mitad de lo que es la amada de Endymion…

No se preocupe… yo estoy aquí porque deseo ayudarlo.

De pronto, Seiya se dio cuenta que el Primer Ministro no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Su semblante cambio por completo a uno de seriedad.

El hombre dejo solos a ambos jóvenes y había un pasillo Ministro camino raudamente y entro a una sala secreta.

Al abrirla, había una mesa larga… sobre la mesa se encontraba una computadora donde había un comunicador.

Hola… soy yo… le informo que como supuso, llego Seiya Kou al Planeta Seres.

Esta con el Principe Endimion?- pregunto una voz.

Si… era una reunión secreta.

Que has descubierto?

No lo se… pero parece que el Principe Endymion necesita los servicios del joven Kou.

De pronto la voz se volvió histérica.

Como es posible que no sepas nada!

Milady Cilene… por favor no se enfade.

En ese momento se mostro a la joven con un cristal en su mano en la habitación, ese cristal servia también como un comunicador hacia el exterior.

Eres un inútil! Quiero saber donde tienes a esa mujer!

La Princesa Serenity esta resguardada secretamente en Seres, mi Señora. Esta totalmente incomunicada.

Como se te ocurre mantenerla en este lugar, estúpido! Quiero que des ordenes a tus hombres …

Y…y cual es la orden Milady?- dijo el hombre asustado.

Matenla… inmediatamente.

Como usted diga, Milady Cilene.

No te atrevas a decir mi nombre, imbécil!

Al decir esto, las mujer corto la comunicación inmediatamente.

El Primer Ministro quedo muy agotado por tratar de calmar a la mujer, asi que al respirar hondo, recupero sus fuerzas y rápidamente llamo a uno de sus guardias.

Sargento… conteste!

Aquí señor Ministro…

Quiero saber la información de cómo se encuentra nuestra prisionera?

La Princesa Serenity esta resguardada, mi señor.

Y cual es su posición?

Nuestra posición aun se mantiene el norte… y el lugar donde estamos es proteger el sitio para que ella no escape.

Gracias Sargento… pero ahora nuestros planes se han cambiado.

Y cual es su siguiente orden, señor Ministro?

Matenla.

Al escuchar esa orden, el Sargento quedo mudo.

El Ministro le volvió a preguntar

Escucho la orden Sargento?

Si señor, muy claro.

Entonces háganlo pronto… terminemos de una vez.

Si señor.

Cuando el hombre apago el comunicador, respiro hondo y al darse vuelta se vio cara a cara con Seiya.

Eh?

Seiya lo golpeo en la cabeza que el hombre cayo pesadamente al suelo.

Que estas haciendo?- exclamo el hombre mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

En ese momento el joven desenfundo la espada que Kakyuu le obsequio y lo acerco peligrosamente al pecho del hombre.

Vaya, parece que el Primer Ministro les gusta jugar a las escondidas eh? No sabia que el estilo de usted es tener mucha información confidencial.

Que te crees chiquillo impertinente!

No es correcto tratar asi a mi invitado, Señor Ministro.

Diciendo esto,al lado de Seiya aparecio Endymion seriamente donde desenfundando la espada también lo puso en su rostro.

Lo que acaban de hacer es una afrenta.

Ah si? Parece que mi instinto me dice que usted sabe mas del paradero de la Princesa.- dijo seriamente Seiya.

Donde esta Serenity?- exploto Endymion.

Jeje… Es una lastima que su amada Princesa tendrá una vida tan corta… y tan bella que es… será una lastima eliminarla…

Eso quiere decir que esta cerca en este lugar.- respondió Seiya.

Eres muy hábil chico… pero primero debes superar a mis hombres.

De pronto, ambos jóvenes miraron hacia atrás y en sus espaldas estaba una legion de soldados del Planeta Seres.

Tal parece que tendre que jugar un rato- dijo Seiya mientras movia su espada listo para atacar.

Y pensé que seria un tanto aburrido en este lugar- se dijo Endymion.

En ese instante, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a tener una lucha de combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Seiya era demasiado hábil y tan rápido con el movimiento de la espada que vencia a sus contrincantes a ojos cerrados.

Endymion también era muy bueno asi que también dejaba a sus contrincantes en el suelo.

Que esperan! Matenlos! Como una legion de mis mejores soldados no pueden contra dos niños!

Exclamaba histérico el Ministro, donde se estaba levantando lentamente ,pero Seiya que ya no soportaba la voz de el se acerco rápidamente donde estaba el hombre hasta que le mando una fuerte patada en la cara que dejo al hombre totalmente inconsciente cayendo nuevamente al suelo.

Callate viejo!

De pronto el se fijo que entre las ropas del hombre, tenia un rastreador… cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que la joven Princesa se encontraba en la zona norte del lugar.

Estaba dispuesto a salir, pero vio como dos espadachines lo iban a atacar por detrás.

Ahhhhhhhh!- gritaban los infortunados soldados.

Seiya no quiso perder mas tiempo aquí… sabia que al alcanzar a oir el mensaje dicho por el Ministro , era que la Princesa podría morir en cualquier momento.

Salio rápidamente hacia donde el rastreador le indicaba.

Endymion se dio cuenta que en la sala estaba completamente solo.

Seiya!

El intrépido joven corria velozmente por los pasillos… Cuando subió a la superficie, con el rastreador, buscaba la dirección donde la joven se podría encontrar.

Aquí!

El joven al fin podía saber la dirección de la Princesa, pero de pronto un espadachín apareció a espaldas de Seiya y estuvo a punto de matarlo. El por ser mas rápido hizo un movimiento pero el rastreador se destruyo por completo donde fue pasado a llevar por la espada.

Seiya lo golpeo ferozmente, pero mientras veía como el soldado caia de espaldas, veía que mas espadachines aparecían en el lugar.

Seiya vio que bajo a sus pies había mar… el sabia que le ganaría a todos esos soldados, pero el tiempo corria y tenia que llegar a tiempo si es quería salvar a la Princesa de la Luna.

Salto al vacio cayendo al mar. Los soldados no podían creer que el fuera capaz de hacerlo además con una altura tan grande.

Nadie se atrevió a seguir el rastro asi que uno de los soldados que estaban en la superficie, llamo a uno que se encontraba en la zona norte.

Soldado aquí reportándome, estoy en la parte alta donde uno de esos tipos escapo. Creo que va directo donde están ustedes.

En serio? No te preocupes, nosotros tenemos un ejercito protegiendo el lugar.

Ya mataron a la Princesa?

Estamos en el procedimiento, Sargen…

De pronto se escucho el sonido fuerte de un golpe. El hombre quedo muy preocupado.

Soldado conteste!

Perdon Sargento, pero me parece que su soldado estará fuera por unos minutos.

El que contesta esa pregunta era Seiya. El hombre quedo totalmente impresionado por la habilidad de este joven.

No puede ser!

Pero no pudo contestar mas… frente a el vio como los soldados caian … Endymion estaba de pie un poco magullado y con la espada frente a su pecho.

Quiero que me digas donde puedo encontrar a Serenity… ahora.

Seiya corrió a toda velocidad… de pronto se topo con un grupo de soldados y Seiya los eliminaba fácilmente. Asi se mantuvo por esos segundos.

Mientras los soldados sacaban del calabozo a la hermosa Princesa.

No suéltenme!

Vamos! – gritaba uno muy agresivo donde tironeaba uno de sus brazos a Serenity.

No por favor!

Lo siento… nosotros solamente recibimos ordenes… no piense que es algo personal.

Diciendo esto, el hombre saco un cuchillo mientras Serenity comenzó a llorar desesperada.

No lo haga! Por favor! Usted no quiere hacer esto!

Pero de pronto escucharon como unos gritos provenían al exterior.

Volvieron a encerrar a la Princesa mientras el mas agresivo dio la orden de matar al intruso.

Pero de pronto apareció frente a sus ojos Seiya Kou y con su habilidad los elimino a todos… Hasta que de pronto se enfrento con el soldado mas agresivo.

Muere!- gritaba el soldado.

De pronto Seiya hizo un movimiento que dejo al soldado herido de muerte.

Cuando el hombre cayo, Seiya se acerco a el:

No sabias que si gritas, pierdes toda la habilidad en tu cuerpo?

Eres … muy … hábil…

Gracias por la charla pero quiero saber si fue el Rey Etlio quien dio la orden del secuestro y casi asesinato de la Princesa.

El hombre escucho atentamente lo que decía el joven. Entonces con un movimiento de cabeza afirmo negativamente.

Entonces quien fue?

Fue… Lady… Ci…. Arghhhhhhhhh!

Instantaneamente, el hombre murió. No pudo dar esa información de quien lo hizo. Si lo que decía ese hombre era verdad, el padre de Endymion no tuvo nada que ver.

De pronto el alcanzo a escuchar unos suaves sollozos… el comprendió que se trataban de la Princesa Serenity.

Princesa… no llore… ya todo ha acabado.

Comenzo a acercarse lentamente… el lugar donde se encontraba ella era un lugar muy oscuro… pero de una extraña razón, el decidió no entrar a la entrada al calabozo.

No debe temer… jamás le hare daño. Mire vine de parte del Principe Endymion.

Endymion?

La voz de la joven al contestar esa pequeña respuesta parecía la voz de un angel. Esa voz hizo que Seiya se le erizara sus cabellos.

Asi es… yo soy un servidor del Principe de la Tierra.

Como te llamas?

Seiya Kou del Planeta Kinmoku, Princesa.

Seiya mantenía en pose de sumo respeto arrodillado, pero la curiosidad hizo que el mirara suavemente mientras veía como en medio de las sombras aparecia el cuerpo esbelto de una joven, vestido blanco,sus dos largos cabellos rubios en sus hombros y sus manos entrelazadas … el no podía ver su rostro, pero al ver esta esbelta figura podía imaginarse que la joven era hermosa.

Por que estaba teniendo esos pensamientos ahora? Desde que escucho su voz sintió como esa dulzura iba dirigido solo para el. Por primera vez el sintió celos de Endymion… y era porque la energía que emanaba aquella joven, aun sin verle el rostro, le calmaba todas las penas y tristezas que estaba sintiendo.


	14. Chapter 10 part 2

CAPITULO 10: CUANDO LA LUNA Y LA ESTRELLA SE CRUZAN EN EL FIRMAMENTO PARTE II

A pasado algunos segundos donde Seiya aun permanecia arrodillado, para el solo divisar la figura de la Princesa lo había dejado muy impactado. Su energía esa tan calida,tan suave… podía sentir y descubrir como era su corazón, su noble corazón.

De pronto el se recriminaba de tener esas ideas… Que pensaría Endymion si llegara a descubrir sus extraños pensamientos?

Lo que hizo fue bajar la vista al suelo, quizás al no tener contacto con aquella imagen se irían aquellos pensamientos.

Pero de pronto, sintió como la joven comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección hacia el… Seiya sintió tanto miedo de que volveria esas ideas, que se mantuvo la cabeza agachada… lo único que hizo al momento es cerrar sus ojos… pero fue peor… porque en sus oídos podía oírse claramente los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Ademas en su mente recordó aquel recuerdo cuando el se vio pequeño junto a su padre sentado en el pasto mientras el le preguntaba curiosamente:

"Como es enamorarse, papa?"

De pronto aquel recuerdo desapareció totalmente cuando el impresionado sintió como sus mejillas fueron tocadas con unas suaves manos.

La hermosa Princesa presiono suavemente sus manos haciendo que Seiya levantara suavemente la cabeza… y en ese momento… al abrir sus ojos… quedo impactado…pudo ver como un rostro joven, angelical, bello e inmaculado estaba frente a sus ojos.

Eres un angel?

Seiya dijo esas palabras porque creyo que estaba soñando… y si estaba muerto por ver aquel rostro dócil y lo que ha vivido era solo un sueño?

Serenity sonrio dulcemente…

Debo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi… Arriesgaste tu vida por alguien que no conocias…

No diga eso… para mi fue un placer hacerlo…

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, ambos jóvenes se levantaron… Seiya la miraba fijamente y vio como ella en su forma de expresarse, sus reacciones lo dejaron muy impresionado.

Nunca pensó ver a alguien tan bello y puro en su vida. Era extraño… antes de conocerla la sentía tan cercana, como si el le perteneciera.

Deberiamos irnos de este horrible lugar, Princesa.

No habrá mas soldados esperándonos?- dijo temerosa la joven.

No tema… confie en mi… si llegara a pasar algo, la protegeré.

Si.

Al decir esto, el rostro de Serenity que en un momento se volvió turbado ahora se volvió lleno de ternura al escuchar las palabras tranquilizadoras de Seiya.

Seiya le tomo una de sus manos, mientras ambos caminaban para salir de aquí.

De pronto se escucharon pisadas como si alguien venia directamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

Serenity se escondió detrás de Seiya mientras apoyaba sus manos en su espalda… Seiya saco la espada que llevaba consigo mientras el la protegía como un escudo.

Quien es?

De pronto el que entro al lugar era Endymion… su rostro se veía fatigado … sus ojos denotaban mucha preocupación.

Serenity!

Endymion!- exclamo la joven y fue corriendo donde estaba el joven que estaba de pie junto a la entrada.

Ambos se besaron. Se podía ver como la felicidad inundaba en esa suave caricia. Seiya vio la escena y por primera vez, el no pudo compartir la dicha de que Endymion y su enamorada se reencontraran.

Pero en que rayos estaba pensando? El sabia como eran las cosas… ya conocía la creciente historia de amor que sentían … entonces con que derecho el debería no sentirse a gusto, si al fin y al cabo el ya cumplió con su misión?

Cuando Serenity y Endymion se separaron, ella se sentía muy feliz.

Perdon por llegar tarde, amor.

Tenia tanto miedo, Endymion…Crei que no te volveria a ver .

Pero aquí estoy .

Si… además Seiya fue el que me rescato…- dijo suavemente la joven mientras veía al joven Guerrero.

Me alegro que lo haya hecho…Llegaste justo a tiempo.

Al decir esas palabras, Endymion camino directo donde estaba Seiya. El le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

Sabia que podía contar contigo.

No fue nada, Principe Endymion.

No seas modesto, hombre! Quiero agradecerte que por tu valentía salvaste a mi hermosa prometida.

Eh?

Seiya quedo muy impresionado por lo dicho "prometida"… eso quiere decir que su amor se ha fortalecido mas. Endymion le llamo la atención de esa reacción que el tuvo.

Esta todo bien?

Por supuesto… solo estoy cansado es todo.

Bueno… creo que ya es tiempo de irnos. Mi padre quizás envie hombres y no es prudente permanecer mas aquí…

Endymion… no debe temer… en ese asunto, su padre no tuvo nada que ver.- dijo con voz segura Seiya.

Como lo sabe?

Me lo confirmo un soldado antes de morir.

Endymion vio que Seiya no es solamente un valiente joven, sino también muy confiable… el quedo muy impresionado que básicamente el hizo todo solo.

Por primera vez, Endymion se sintió como un estorbo, como que no aporto casi nada en la misión del rescate.

Seiya… por favor, quiero que nos acompañe lo dejaremos en su Planeta.

No… no es necesario, Endymion… se cuidarme solo.

Al decir esto, sonrio tristemente. El no quería mantener esas ideas locas en su cabeza. Ademas estar cerca de la Princesa perdería totalmente por mantener tranquilidad.

Serenity al escuchar esto, sus ojos desprendieron tristeza…

Endymion, por favor, no es justo dejarlo aquí… además nosotros le debemos mucho a Seiya.

Pero Seiya impresionado que la dulce Princesa le preocupara mucho por su situación, el se arrodillo frente a ella.

Princesa, no debe temer… ire a mi Planeta Kinmoku … además ustedes necesitan estar solos…

La joven comprendió lo que el joven quiso decir, y con un movimiento de cabeza, ella acepto la decisión del joven.

Esta bien… lo comprendo…

Seiya miro atentamente a sus ojos … desprendió un brillo tan intenso que solo por mantener la cordura se mantuvo en esa posición. Endymion miraba la escena fijamente y vio que Seiya era demasiado pasional. Es como si sus sentimientos fueran tan nobles, tan intensos.

Serenity estiro la mano suavemente y Seiya al tomarla la beso. El deseo que ese momento se detuviera el tiempo. Era la primera vez que Seiya sentía unos sentimientos tan poderosos, tan arrebatadores.

Endymion se despidió con un fuerte abrazo.

Jamas olvidare lo que hizo por nosotros.

Seiya sonrio.

En ese momento, Endymion tomo a Serenity por la cintura y juntos caminaron hacia la salida. Cuando estuvieron a punto de marcharse, Serenity giro su cabeza y se quedo mirando a Seiya por unos segundos.

Esto provoco que Seiya volviera a sentir aquellos latidos de su corazón. Sentia como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar poderosamente y como sus ojos se agolpaban mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus mejillas.

" Por que me siento asi?"

Por primera vez, el joven se hizo esa pregunta. Era una nueva experiencia que el se estaba sintiendo, y no sabia que si era bueno o malo.

Desanimado, viajo y llego a Kinmoku, estaba tan cansado que cuando llego no le dirigió la palabra a sus hermanos.

Cilene estaba atenta de la llegada de Seiya, asi que cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, entro junto con el.

Eh?

Vaya… que distraído estas.

Como entraste aquí?

Que sensación tan extraña. Seiya estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos , pero al ver a Cilene, por primera vez sintió una cierta molestia.

Necesito descansar.

A donde fuiste?

Lo siento… es un tema que no puedo decirlo.

Seiya estas muy extraño… acaso ya no me amas?

Que tontería es esa? Por que piensas en eso?

Por que te veo diferente, lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

Seiya escucho atentamente estas palabras de la joven… se sorprendió mucho que ella se de cuenta que el tuvo un cambio en su viaje.

Cilene… creo que estas exagerando.

Pero no pudo decir nada mas… ella se acerco a el y lo beso. Seiya comenzó también a corresponder ese beso. Mientras en su mente pensaba que quizás ella podía ayudarlo a que desaparezcan estas nuevas sensaciones. Ese pensamiento prohibido que sintió cuando estaba con la Princesa Serenity.

Ambos cayeron a la cama, mientras el estaba encima de ella, lo que dijo lo sacudió de golpe.

Quiero que me hagas el amor, Seiya.

Para Seiya, era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación… asi que comenzó a besarla dulcemente mientras el sentía como la joven acariciaba su rostro. El comprendió que los labios eran suficientes, asi que comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras Cilene disfrutaba aquellas caricias.

Al momento, al abrir los ojos Seiya miro a la joven a la cara y de pronto su rostro se transformo.

No podía creer lo que veía. Era Serenity quien estaba acostada en la cama, mientras veía como sus ojos desprendían un brillo tan sensual como seductor.

No!

Dicho esto, el grito despavorido, provocando un abrupto final.

Cilene , por favor… quiero que salgas.

Seiya que te pasa?

Por favor Cilene… quiero que te vayas!

La mujer miro un momento a Seiya… vio como su rostro estaba demasiado impactado. Asi que hizo caso lo que el joven le pidió y se retiro de la habitación.

Seiya se sentía confundido, abrumado,desorientado por lo que había pasado. Cuando el vio que la joven que estaba recostada era la Princesa, no podía creer que ella volvia nuevamente a sus pensamientos. Ademas, comprendió como Cilene se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad, donde el sin pensarlo siguió adelante, donde casi comete un gran error . Estaba aterrado que esos sentimientos volvían con tanta fuerza y cada vez mas frecuentes que lo único que hizo fue taparse la cara con sus manos. Nuevamente,al cerrar los ojos volvió a sentir los poderosos latidos de su corazón, y su respiración se volvió mas fatigosa.

Mientras el estaba recostado en su cama, recordó la conversación que tuvo con su padre nuevamente …

"Como es enamorarse papa?

Eh?

Quiero decir que como se siente cuando uno se enamora"

"Por que habre dicho esas palabras tan livianamente?"

"Entonces seguro que sentirse enamorado duele… no es asi?"

Seiya se levanto de golpe. Quedo sentado en la cama. Comprendia que tan ciertas eran esas palabras … el sentía como le dolia el corazón donde trataba de mantener alejado en su mente. Pero de pronto, el quedo muy impactado, cuando nuevamente se recostó en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación, se hizo por primera vez esta siguiente pregunta:

" Estare enamorado de Serenity?".

La afirmación de esa duda fueron finalmente aquellos latidos. Nuevamente cerro los ojos y en su mente volvió a recordar la bella sonrisa y calidez de Serenity.

No podía ignorar lo que pasaba… Lo que sentía era tan real que comprendió que sin poder detenerse, el comenzó a sonreir. De ahí le vino una extraña explosión de ataque de risa . Se levanto y al mirarse al espejo, descubrió como ahora estaba mas feliz, mas abierto, mas brillo en sus hermosos ojos.

Fue ahí que comprendió que era una nueva etapa en su vida… pudo ver todo claramente, donde Seiya ya no le asaltaban esos sentimientos de culpabilidad sobre sus padres.

"Eres el angel que me quito todas mis tristezas"

Dicho esto… Seiya recordó las palabras de su padre:

"El Amor Verdadero no solo es importante la pasión…para llegar a la pasión primero debes pasar por el amor … sin embargo no se conquista a la persona con amor…El Amor es lo que hace que la otra persona se rinda a ti…"

De ahí, el cayo pesadamente a la cama, donde comenzó a dormir…Era absolutamente verdad… Serenity no necesito de la pasión para llegar al corazón del joven, pero la dulzura de la joven provoco un fuerte golpe al joven , era su ternura donde finalmente Seiya quedo atrapado… rendido frente a ella.

"Entonces la pasión es divertida, pero el Amor es doloroso… Sin embargo, El Amor Verdadero… jamás hace daño"

Seiya tuvo este hermoso pensamiento… esa era la forma de mirar a esta nueva revelación en su alma … no podía creer que por unos segundos pudo sentir tanto amor por Serenity. Descubrio que tenia tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad, que por primera vez, veía a la hermosa Princesa… solo que ahora la veria en sueños… y esta vez, nada ni nadie los podrá arrebatar en el fondo de su corazón.


	15. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: LOS ARETES DE MEDIALUNA PLATEADAS.

El dia en Kinmoku ha sido muy intensa... Como todas las mañanas, Taiki y Yaten iban juntos a tomar desayuno... Yaten estaba muy preocupado porque Seiya desde que llego de ese viaje misterioso, ha permanecido encerrado...

- Taiki, es que no lo entiendes... me preocupa mucho

- No deberias hacerlo... el ya no esta siendo manejado por esa mujer.

- Bueno, se que tu don es leer la mente como yo curar a las personas, pero Seiya no tiene ningun don, ademas ...

- Deja de decir tonterias, Seiya tiene ese don... lo que pasa es que su vida ha sido demasiado dura para el...

- Estas seguro?

- Si- dijo seriamente Taiki.

- Y cual es?

- Lo unico que te dire es que el don que aun esta sin ser explotado es mas poderoso, incluso supera a los dos juntos.

- A... a los dos que tenemos?- pregunto con temor Yaten.

- Se la razon de que esa mujer eligio a Seiya... por la habilidad que tiene.

- Y tu como te diste cuenta?

- Cuando eramos muy niños, yo me cai a un barranco, y ahi supe que Seiya tenia ese don, aunque fue totalmente accidental.

Yaten quedo mudo unos momentos... puso sus manos apoyando en su frente y pensaba... el veia a su hermano como muy habil con la espada, pero tambien una poderosa debilidad sicologica, si el tenia ese poderoso don no seria conveniente que explotara, seria un mal momento.

De pronto, vieron pasar a Seiya que estaba muy cansado, era como si no hubiera dormido nada en la noche.

- Seiya... debes estar tranquilo, deja de pensar en cosas que te enfermaras de la mente.- le dijo Taiki.

- Estoy bien.

- Mirate como estas! Tienes muchas ojeras, acaso crees que papa o mama estarian felices de verte asi? Entonces arriesgarse su vida fue en vano?

Yaten estaba furioso... Era comprensible ahora con la privada conversacion que tuvo con su hermano, y esa era la forma de demostrar su preocupacion.

- Deja ya de exagerar Yaten...Solo me desvele anoche... ademas no es nada malo.- dijo tranquilamente Seiya.

Despues de esto, se retiro a su habitacion nuevamente.

- Taiki, te fijaste?

- Vaya... veo que el fin de la relacion con Cilene ya es un hecho, pero nunca pense que fuera demasiado lejos.

- Que quieres decir?- pregunto sorprendido Yaten.

- Es algo realmente increible.- dijo Taiki.

Seiya se volvio a acostar. En su habitacion en medio de la soledad podia sentir cada vez mas como sus pensamientos volvian a la hermosa Princesa. Quizas este encierro era una forma donde podia secretamente tener esos sentimientos, sin que nadie se de cuenta. Si en parte el se preocupaba de Cilene, el deberia ser honesto pero aun no estaba preparado para tener el coraje y decirle que la relacion se habia acabado.

El tiempo seria el mejor remedio para esta situacion.

Al dia siguiente, en medio de la tarde, llegaron dos luces brillantes en Kinmoku. Eran dos jóvenes que estaban vestidas de Sailors, una era rubia de cabello largo con sus trajes de color anaranjado, y la otra era de cabello corto, color azulado, y sus ropas eran de color azul. Ambas llevaban puestas unos antifaces de color anaranjado y azul. Era una norma de las Sailors que son Guardianas de una Princesa, al salir al exterior nadie debe verles sus rostros.

Cuando pasaron por el gran jardín de Kinmoku, ellas veian que en este Planeta era de pocos habitantes. Creian que iban a tener un gran recibimiento, pero al notar que el jardín prácticamente no había nadie, una de las chicas comento:

Crees que nos hemos equivocado de lugar, Amy?

Por supuesto que no! Hemos hecho las coordenadas bien. Yo no me equivoco…estoy segura.

Pero no te parece extraño que nadie nos reciba?

Bueno… posiblemente la gente debe estar en ese palacio que esta frente a nuestros ojos.

Mina miro el Palacio atentamente y al pensarlo unos momentos , dijo:

Entonces vamos deprisa!

Espera! No puedes llegar y entrar a un lugar que no conoces!- exclamaba muy nerviosa Amy.

Permisoooo- dijo mas tranquila Sailor Venus al abrir la puerta… solo fue el sonido del crujido que provoco esta puerta de caoba.

Mina!

Que? Que pasa que nadie sale al encuentro con nosotras!

Seguramente nadie sabia que nosotras íbamos a aparecer.

Esto es el deseo de nuestra Princesa… ella quiso que todo fuera de bajo perfil.

Pero y si fracasamos?- pregunto desesperada Amy.

No creo… mi intuición me dice que este viaje no estará todo perdido.

Las dos chicas entraron… caminaron mientras veian como habían hermosos pilares de caoba, alrededor de los pilares estaban adornadas unas hermosas enredaderas donde habían hermosas flores, de varios colores y aromas.

Mientras las chicas veian fascinadas aquel adorno tan poco común, aparecieron los hermanos Kou a sus espaldas.

Quienes son!

El que dijo esas palabras llenas de desconfianza era Yaten. Ambas muchachas se asustaron y se dieron vuelta para ver a un joven guapo de cabellos dorados.

Este… somos Guardianas del Milenio de Plata- dijo entre nerviosa Sailor Venus… mientras Mercury se dio cuenta que detrás de Yaten aparecia otro joven mas alto, de cabellos café.

Disculpen a mi hermano, señoritas…

S…si… gracias.

Taiki vio a la joven de cabello azul que dio esta respuesta y ella se puso muy nerviosa que se disculpo con una reverencia.

Que necesitan?- pregunto Yaten tratando de sonar normal.

De pronto, Sailor Venus se acerco a Yaten y le dijo:

Eres Seiya Kou?

Que!

Toma! Aquí te enviamos un presente de parte de…

No soy Seiya.- dijo un tanto molesto el joven.

Mina! Eres demasiada compulsiva… mira aprende- dijo seriamente Amy.

La chica al toser tomo el paquete que tenia en las manos su amiga y se acerco cerca de Taiki.

Seiya Kou… mucho gusto de conocerlo…

Eh?

Aquí esta su…

No soy Seiya.

Las chicas quedaron muy decepcionadas…

Eh? Entonces donde esta?

Nuestro hermano pasa encerrado- dijo desanimado Yaten

Eso quiere decir que ustedes son tres?- pregunto curiosa Amy.

Asi es.- dijo con una sonrisa Taiki.

Amy bajo su rostro y se sonrojo levemente. Taiki comenzó a fijarse mucho en aquella chica, y dulcemente sonreía.

Por otra parte Mina vio fijamente a Yaten, pero el joven tratando de evitarla, le dio la espalda, pero extrañamente estaba sonrojándose, y se decía para sus adentros del por que se sentía asi mientras pensaba:

" Quien es esa chica!"

Tienen mucha suerte que no se encontraron con la señorita Ogro del lugar… les daría un ataque si llegara a saber que dos chicas buscan a Seiya, por suerte ha salido fuera.

Esas palabras tan directas fueron dichas por Yaten, mientras las chicas quedaron un tanto desconcertadas.

Jajaja… no le hagan caso a mi hermano- dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad Taiki.

De pronto, las dos Sailors fijaron la vista y vieron a un joven que caminaba directo donde se encontraban… las chicas no querían perder esa oportunidad, asi que ambas fueron al encuentro del joven.

Eres Seiya Kou?- exclamaron al unisono las dos Sailors

Eh… si.

Toma!- exclamaron las dos.

Frente a sus narices le ofrecieron un paquete, estaba adornado con papel celofan y dentro estaba cubierto con una seda dorada.

Para mi?

Si… este pequeño presente nos fue encomendado la Princesa del Milenio de Plata.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de Sailor Venus, Seiya sintió como su corazón le explotaba.

Gracias- dijo el joven mientras recibia aquel presente.

Deberias aprovecharlo, hermano… que curioso que hoy dia es tu cumpleaños además ya recibiste tu primer regalo.- dijo seriamente Yaten con su estilo particular de decir las cosas.

En serio?- exclamaron las dos chicas emocionadas.

Eh… no importa, estoy muy agradecido por el gesto que tuvieron… quiero que agradezcan a su Princesa y que estoy muy honrado… no era necesario que se molestaran tanto.

No te preocupes… nosotras estamos muy honradas por lo que usted hizo por nuestra Princesa.- dijo Amy.

Si no fuera por ti, habrían sido peores las cosas…- dijo Mina.

Yaten quedo muy impresionado… no esperaba que ese viaje misterioso se trataba del asunto de la Princesa de la Luna.

Bueno… es hora de marcharnos… - dijo Mina.

Hasta pronto… espero que nos volvamos a vernos- contesto Amy.

Hasta pronto…- contesto Seiya.

Ambas chicas se despidieron de los dos hermanos y salieron por el pasillo hasta que desaparecieron directo hacia el firmamento.

Al mirar fijamente como las dos chicas se despedían, los dos chicos notaron que Seiya desaparecio frente a ellos.

Donde se fue Seiya?

Esta… esta entrando en la habitación de mama…- dijo Taiki sorprendido.

Que?

Yaten no le digas nada. Ya te dije que esa etapa de culpabilidad se ha terminado. Ahora Seiya quiere estar con el aura de nuestra madre.

Hay algo extraño… te fijaste como cambio la mirada de Seiya cuando esas muchachas nombraron a su Princesa?... No será que?

Si… ya te lo dije antes… Seiya se enamoro de ella.

Yaten en parte al escuchar esto, se ha sentido mas aliviado por la vida que se había convertido en un infierno con Cilene, pero ahora …

Taiki… tu sabes que uno que no es de la línea de los príncipes, uno no tiene derecho a enamorarse de alguien de la Realeza.

Si… por eso me temo… ahora Seiya siente esos sentimientos reales, pero el al estar consciente de que enamorarse de una Princesa esta estrictamente prohibido…

Que pasa hermano?- pregunto muy asustado Yaten

Eso se le llama traición.

Cerrando la puerta, Seiya por primera vez pudo ver aquella habitación donde cariñosamente la llamaron "Santuario", fue en aquel lugar donde su madre tuvo su alumbramiento y donde Seiya nacio en aquel sitio.

El estar parado en la cama cubierta de seda, el joven se arrodillo y beso su almohada donde aun a través en el tiempo sentía un aroma de perfume.

Es el perfume de mama.

Despues de unos instantes, de pronto en su mente vio como Cilene se vio en la habitación, leyendo las cartas y el Diario y como arranco las hojas hasta que finalmente las quemo.

No…no puede ser verdad… que es lo que estoy viendo?

Acto seguido puso sus manos en su frente desesperado…Que fue todo eso?

Sera algo inventado en su imaginación o era la verdad que el nunca quiso afrontar?

No espero mas… fue al velador donde vio que el Diario de su madre estaba en el mismo lugar. Al tomarlo comenzó a examinar que paginas habrían sido sacadas…Estaba dividido en tres partes donde su madre hablaba a cada uno de sus hermanos… busco la parte donde salía el nombrado y descubrió con pesar que al fin vio las partes que fueron quitadas.

Leyo la ultima frase que decía el diario en la pagina que no fue arrancada:

"Hijo mio… puedo ver en ti la gran dicha de tu valentía…tan pura y tan esperanzadora… Pero he estado pensando como seria tu futuro y mis temores que sentí en la Fiesta del Palacio del Milenio de Plata. La Reina Serenity es una mujer muy buena,pero he rechazado de plano seguir el contacto porque no puedo permitir que tu te…"

De ahí en la siguiente pagina fueron arrancadas alrededor de 4 paginas. Cuando paso a la que estaba en su lugar la que no fue arrancada decía lo siguiente:

"Espero que entiendas que lo único que hago por ti es que seas feliz, hijo mio. No quiero que me odies por esto, pero debes saber que eres lo mas importante junto con tus hermanos que tengo en mi corazón

Medea"

Seiya comenzó a llorar, lloraba tan intensamente que no podía creer que Cilene llegara a esa acción tan burda, tan malévola. Con que derecho ella venia a espiar cosas privadas que no le pertenecían.

Seco sus lagrimas y al cerrar el Diario vio que el diseño de la contratapa tenia una medialuna dorada, eso era de la Realeza de la Luna.

Entonces si lo dicho por Taiki también Cilene quemo cartas, donde seguramente la Reina tenia contacto con su madre.

Se sintió tan culpable… no podía creer que todo esto haya sucedido por su culpa… después de unos instantes recordó el paquete que tenia guardado en el bolsillo, al tomarlo lo abrió con rapidez, quería ver cual era su contenido.

Era una pequeña cajita dorada, donde el diseño tenia también una medialuna como el Diario, pero esa medialuna era un poco mas pequeña y era de tonos plateados.

Al abrirla vio un pequeño papel … que decía lo siguiente:

"Estimado Seiya Kou:

De mi parte te escribo esas líneas para decirte lo mucho que estoy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho, tenia mucho miedo cuando estaba encerrada en aquel calabozo, pero cuando escuche tu voz me sentí muy tranquila, es como si nuestros destinos se hubieran cruzado. Recibe este pequeño presente, espero que sea de tu agrado, por que además quizás no te dabas cuenta pero me fije mucho en ti, ojala te guste porque es el signo de mi familia y esos aretes te pertenecen llevarlas por tu valentía y dulzura de tu corazón.

Siempre afectísima…

Serenity, Princesa de la Luna del Milenio de Plata."

Al leer estas líneas, Seiya beso apasionadamente aquella carta y la guardo dentro de sus ropajes, cerca de su corazón.

Vio la cajita y dentro había un par de aretes de medialunas plateadas. Las vio y comprendio tal belleza en la sola presencia de ellas, brillaban como nunca , asi que fue al espejo de su habitación y se quito los aretes que le había regalado Cilene en el Planeta Delfos.

Al colocar sus nuevos aretes, por primera vez vio una nueva identidad, como si aquellos aretes esperaban ansiosos la llegada de su nuevo dueño.

Sentia una calidez tan especial , muy diferentes a los aretes de Cilene, era como si un peso llevaba a través de sus hombros pero ahora todo ese peso ha sido liberada al fin.

Salio muy animoso de la habitación de su madre y mientras pasaba al pasillo vio que en frente de sus ojos vio a Cilene muy diferente.

Que te paso Cilene?

Que te parece? Te gusta?

La chica estaba frente a Seiya estrenando un nuevo vestido , además tenia un poco de maquillaje, y sus labios eran un rojo intenso de color rubi.

Sales muy bien Cilene.

Entonces vamos juntos a pasear a los alrededores de…

Lo siento… no quiero salir …

Eh?

De pronto la chica se fijo en los nuevos aretes de Seiya.

Y eso?

Ah… te gustan?

Y los aretes que te regale donde están?

Quise hacer un cambio Cilene, además estos aretes fueron obsequiados por una persona muy especial para mi.

Al decir aquellas palabras, Cilene sintió como la rabia la estaba carcomiendo.

Es esa mujer verdad?

Seiya quedo muy sorprendido que aquel secreto fuera descubierto.

Entonces conocias a la Princesa Serenity…

No me cambies el tema! Sabia que tarde o temprano caeras en las redes de esa mujer!

Asi que esa fue a razón del por que arrancaste las paginas del Diario de mama.

La mujer quedo desecha…

De que hablas? Te lo dije que fue un accidente.

Ah si? Entonces que me puedes explicar cuando entraste a hurtadillas y comenzaste a revisar las cosas de mi madre? Eso también fue un accidente?

De que hablas!

No creo que dejaras de mentirosa a mama cuando con solo su energía me mostro la realidad de las cosas…

Seiya estaba decepcionado, se sentía tan molesto… el esperaba que Cilene fuese mas honesta y simplemente reconociera que ella provoco todo esto. Pero al ver como ella negaba de cómo fueron las cosas, eso rebalso el vaso.

Debo decirte la verdad… te ame Cilene, hice todo por ti, incluso con la desaprobacion de mis hermanos segui adelante … ahora puedo ver el monstruo que eres.

No! No digas eso Seiya! Estamos unidos por el destino!- decía la joven desesperada.

Ya basta, Cilene… Nosotros no estamos unidos con lo que tu dices el destino.

La mujer comenzó a llorar mientras ella se cubria el rostro con sus manos.

Como pudiste hacerme esto !

Ahora las cosas están mas claras para mi… mis hermanos y la Princesa tenían razón…

Entonces se honesto conmigo… estas enamorado de esa mujer?

La amo como nadie la he amado en mi vida… ni siquiera ella se compara contigo

De pronto, la joven comenzó a sonreir maliciosamente… Hasta que comenzó a reírse con ganas…

Debi haber dado la orden a ese inepto del Ministro cuando era la oportunidad de asesinar a esa mujer.

Al escuchar esto, Seiya al principio quedo muy sorprendido, pero después su mirada se volvió muy seria.

Vaya … no me esperaba esto… que mas secretos debes tener guardados Cilene?

Es una lastima que tu amor por esa mujer no llegara a ningún puerto. Cuando arranque las hojas tu madre decía que la Luna cubrirá con su tenue luz a la mas pequeña y brillante de las estrellas, pero que al final jamas seras correspondido por esa mujer.

Vaya … gracias por el dato… aunque no era necesario… sabia cual era mi lugar en esto…

Ahora que te veo… me pareces tan poca cosa , tan patético.- dijo la joven.

Seiya se reia de las palabras de esa mujer…

Solo cuando te convenia yo era lo mas importante para ti, no?

Asi es…

No te preocupes, Cilene , no perderé mi tiempo en esto, solo quería aclarar las cosas contigo… asi que ahora quiero que te vayas de nuestro mundo.

Encantada…- diciendo eso, la mujer lanzo rayos como energía negativa que iban directo a Seiya… pero de pronto apareció una energía con forma de mariposas… Era la Princesa Kakyuu…

Que?

Al fin mostraste tu verdadero rostro… Sailor Caos.- dijo la joven Princesa.

Que me dices? Tu creeras que podras ganarme con esto?

Pero la joven al levantar mas sus brazos, hizo que esa energía encerraran a la malvada mujer, como si quedara atrapada en una burbuja. Ella llena de furia tomo el cristal que siempre tenia en sus manos y desaparecio en la vista frente a todos.

Desaparecio!- exclamo Yaten que también venia con la Princesa al momento del ataque.

Era de esperarse… las Nexus tienen esa habilidad…- contesto Taiki.

Seiya cayo al suelo apoyado en sus rodillas… se sentía muy decepcionado por todo lo que ha descubierto en esa mujer.

Es mi culpa…

No te culpes, Seiya. Tu eres el menos indicado para esto- dijo la Princesa.

Pero…

No sigas Seiya… ella te atrapo cuando eras un niño…- decía Taiki

Entonces…eso quiere decir que jamas ame a Cilene?

Asi es…- respondio Yaten

El tenia un pensamiento claro… debía ir al Milenio de Plata, debía avisar a Serenity que estaría en peligro.

Ire al Milenio de Plata.

Que?- exclamaron todos.

La Princesa correra peligro.

Seiya … estas seguro?- inquirio Kakyuu.

Si.

Al decir esto, su cuerpo se transformo en una brillante estrella fugaz… y desaparecio hacia el firmamento.

Llego al Milenio de Plata… todo era muy hermoso, la luz de la Luna era la única que alumbraba en aquel lugar. Seiya sentía que le faltaba el aire al estar en este sitio.

Cuando de pronto aparecieron unos alguaciles frente a sus ojos.

Quien eres!

Seiya estaba a punto de responder esa pregunta , pero de pronto fue interrumpido por unas voces.

Esperen!...

Quienes dijeron esas palabras con autoridad era Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury. Ambas cuando estaban caminando hacia los exteriores, se sorprendieron mucho al ver a aquel joven que ellas habían visitado.

Si?- preguntaron los soldados.

El es un Guerrero del Planeta Kinmoku- dijo Venus.

Ademas le debemos muchos favores, porque fue el quien rescato a la Princesa- agrego Mercury.

Como ustedes digan .

Los hombres dieron el paso libre para que Seiya pudiera pasar con total libertad. Cuando se acerco a ellas el les agradeció con una sonrisa.

Gracias por todo…

No te preocupes, todo estará bien…- dijo Amy

Que curioso que estes en este lugar- dijo Mina

La razón es que necesito tener una reunión privada con la Princesa Serenity

Eh?- dijeron ambas chicas.

Por favor lamentablemente es algo que solo debe saber la Princesa.

Esta bien- dijeron ambas Sailors e invitaron al joven a seguirlas.

Mientras caminaban, Seiya sentía que su pecho explotaría por la emoción de volver a ver a su Princesa, pero de pronto frente a sus ojos apareció una mujer de cabellos blancos y en su mirada quedo realmente impresionada.

Medea?

Mi Señora, el joven que nos acompaña es Seiya Kou… - dijo Sailor Mercury

El estuvo en la misión del rescate de su hija- finalizo Sailor Venus.

Oh! No puedo creer que al fin te vea personalmente… cielos! Eres idéntico a tu madre…

Al decir esas palabras, la Reina abrazo dulcemente al joven mientras Seiya sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

La razón era que cuando vio a la mujer, vio una copia exacta de su hermosa Princesa.

Alteza… yo…

Por favor no digas nada… quiero invitarte para que charlemos tranquilos.

Seiya sentía que la Reina era muy noble, era como se la imaginaba…

No será molestia?

Para nada… ven, acompañame.

Ambos caminaron dejando atrás a las Sailors y subieron por las escaleras. Seiya se sentía tan impresionado por el lugar, que lo único que pudo hacer es mostrar cierta timidez.

Al entrar a la habitación, la Reina invito a Seiya a que entre y se sienta comodo.

Es algo increíble… cuando te vi parado crei que era tu madre… hace mucho tiempo no se nada de ella.

Alteza… mi mama murió hace mucho tiempo.

La Reina a escuchar esas palabras quedo realmente dolida con lo que escucho…

Yo… yo no lo sabia.

No se preocupe… La partida de mama fue muy doloroso, ella se fue cuando naci.

Lo siento… es doloroso… que terrible lo que has vivido.

Seiya sonrio dulcemente…

Pero bueno, usted se ve que estimaba mucho a mi madre

Si… ella era una joven tan dulce y virtuosa… ella incluso pudo ver el futuro de mi pequeña.

De verdad?- dijo el joven con mucha sorpresa

Si… al final supe que mi niña y Endymion están juntos…

Al escuchar esa afirmación, Seiya sintió la noticia como un balde de agua fría

Ellos son la esperanza de que la Guerra llegue a su fin… Medea me dijo que tenia que confiar en el futuro.

Seiya sentía mucha ansiedad al escuchar esas palabras

Y tu que me dices? Ya tienes a alguien especial en tu corazón? Eres muy guapo…

Yo… bueno… la razón es…- Seiya se sentía muy torpe y no sabia que decir.

De pronto, se escucho el golpeteo de una puerta.

Oh… que lastima que nos interrumpan… debe ser el Duque que me viene a visitar, si quieres esperas aquí… no demorare.

Esta bien- dijo el joven.

Al salir la Reina, Seiya no sabia que hacer… si es verdad que sentía una esperanza de volver a ver a Serenity, pero por otro lado al escuchar por la boca de la Reina, el quería desaparecer de ese lugar.

Lo único que hizo fue mirar en los veladores adornos de angeles, de princesas y bellas lunas .

Tanto estaba absorto que no se dio cuenta que alguien entro a la habitación:

Madre… necesito que me ayuden a ordenar unas…

Seiya al escuchar aquella voz, se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

Oh!- la niña estaba tan impresionada que se tapo la boca con sus manos.

Princesa…

Seiya! Eres tu! Como llegaste aquí?

Bueno… no lo se exactamente- si bien el estaba emocionado al verla pero si era cierto que el fue muy impulsivo.

Ah! Te gusto mi regalo?- dija la niña cuando se dio cuenta que el llevaba sus aretes.

Esta precioso, Princesa.

Que bueno… es la primera vez que hago un obsequio a alguien… además mis Guardianas me dijeron que justo coincidia en tu cumpleaños.

Bueno… no creo que sea para tanto- decía el joven un tanto avergonzado.

Serenity sonrio dulcemente.

Dime Seiya que te trae por aquí?

El estaba muy emocionado en encontrarse con su angel, pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron pronto, ya que el temor de que Cilene cobrara venganza en contra de la Princesa.

Serenity… debes cuidarte… hay alguien que quiere dañarte…

Eh?

Por favor… debo ser honesto contigo, y si llegara a pasarte algo…

Seiya… tu sabes quien es?

Si…

Es la misma persona que planeo mi secuestro?

Asi es…

Y quien es?- dijo la joven asustada.

Es Cilene, Princesa…

Pero por que? Por que razón ella quiere hacerme daño?

La razón es…

De pronto, Seiya no quiso continuar. Serenity se acerco a el y le toco el rostro haciendo que el la mire a sus ojos.

Seiya, dime… por que?

La razón es que… porque yo te amo!

Eh?

Ella fue mi novia… pero ahora descubri su corazón lleno de maldad… entonces tengo miedo que te pase algo por mi culpa.

La joven comenzó a derramar lagrimas… ella no sabia como afrontar esa revelación .

Yo…

No digas nada, Princesa.- dijo el joven mientras le secaba delicadamente sus lagrimas.

Ella cerro los ojos al sentir esa suave caricia.

Se donde me corresponde mi lugar. Yo jamas pensé en enamorarme en una joven tan bella y tan dulce como tu. Se que tienes a Endymion pero quizás sea la ultima vez que nos veamos… por eso decidi verte y también decidi decirte la verdad.

Seiya- decía la joven mientras lo miraba fijamente.

No debes temer… yo hare en lo posible por protegerte… incluso daría hasta mi propia vida.

Disculpame…

Seiya se acerco donde estaba Serenity… en sus ojos brillantes se podía ver sus mas nobles y puros sentimientos.

No digas nada. Solo espero que si en la otra vida nos volveremos a encontrar… prométeme…prométeme y .espero que nunca te olvides de mi y de mi amor por ti.

Dicho esto, el se acerco suavemente y beso en la frente a la joven.

Al momento de hacer eso, se retiro de la habitación de la Reina. Mientras bajaba las escaleras deprisa, vio una imagen muy extraña.

En esa imagen se veía a el mismo mientras escuchaba como unas jóvenes gritaban enloquecidas y el que estaba harto de todo se alejo furiosamente.

De pronto vio como una pareja pasaron muy cerca al lado de el y al sentir una energía muy especial el volteo a ver quien seria. En el momento cuando la vio, se dio cuenta que la hermosa chica de cabello rubio lo miraba fijamente mientras el quedo totalmente anonadado.

Seiya se detuvo y comenzó a llorar. Por que tuvo esa imagen en su cabeza? Acaso en un futuro se volverán a encontrarse en otra vida, como una promesa?

Mientras Serenity quedo muy impactada con las palabras de Seiya, asi que lo único que hizo fue salir rápidamente de la habitación de su madre.

Se fue directo a su habitación cerrando la puerta, mientras deseaba ser consolada, su cuerpo cayo a su cama dorada, y deseando ser consolada, se abrazo fuertemente a su almohada mientras le caian unas lagrimas en sus suaves mejillas.


	16. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: ALIANZA SECRETA.

Endymion estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras caminaba en el Palacio Terrenal, cuando entro vio a su padre el Rey Etlio y lo saludo con desden.

Era verdad que la relación se ha visto muy deteriorada, pero el sabia que su padre era el que Gobernaba y eso no podía cambiarlo.

Queria buscar una pronta solución porque la Tierra seguía en esa estúpida guerra, pero donde vio sus grandes temores cuando fue secuestrada la Princesa, asi que el debía detener antes que fueran las cosas mas graves.

Padre… quiero hablar contigo.

Que haces aquí, muchacho insensato?

Quiero pedirte, como tu hijo y heredero al trono, que detengas la guerra que mantienes con la Luna.

El hombre quedo muy sorprendido.

Tu vienes a dar la orden que cambie de opinión?

No te lo estoy exigiendo… te lo pido por la paz que debe existir.

Muchacho… el problema tuyo es que eres un soñador… si cambio de opinión es que sere un débil de carácter.

Padre… deja ya de preocuparte por tu obsesivo egocentrismo… hazlo por el pueblo que esta sufriendo mucho.

No hay marcha atrás- dijo eso el Rey.

Como es posible que tu seas tan egoísta? Aparte de esto, dejaste a una hija abandonada…

Yo no tengo hija!- exclamo el hombre mirando furiosamente a Endymion.

Como puedes vivir asi, padre?

Yo no engendro hijos iligitimos… además como puedes creer en este estúpido rumor?

No puedes negar lo que esta delante de tus ojos, padre.

Vete! Quiero que te marches ¡

Esta bien… era la ultima oportunidad que tenia, pero me equivoque…

Endymion salio de aquel salón muy decepcionado. El tenia esa pequeña esperanza de que quizás su padre podría tomarlo en cuenta, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Lo único que pensó en ese segundo mientras salía del Palacio era ese joven guerrero intrépido que lo ayudo días antes del rescate de su amada Serenity.

No había mas discusión, preparo todo con antelación en su habitación, y cuando ya estaba listo, viajo directamente hacia Kinmoku.

Al llegar a aquel planeta donde provenia Seiya, se encontró que era un lugar muy acogedor, habían pocas personas que habitaban y no solo eso, sino que los únicos que habitaban tenían cierta similitud con Seiya, por el estilo de peinado que llevaban.

Endymion se acerco y les saludo:

Buenas tardes

Hola- dijeron ambos Kou mientras miraban curiosamente al invitado

Ustedes conocen a Seiya Kou?

Conocerlo? Claro… es nuestro hermano- dijo sarcásticamente Yaten.

Me gustaría hablar con el personalmente

El no se encuentra- dijo Taiki

De verdad?- dijo muy decepcionado Endymion

Si… sabe lo que hizo ese tonto de Seiya?- dijo muy seriamente Yaten

Que cosa?- pregunto Endymion

Fue a ver a la nueva chica de sus sueños , la Princesa Se…Auch!

Yaten sintió un fuerte codazo de parte de su hermano Taiki, mientras Endymion quedo un tanto descolocado por la situación.

Esta todo bien?

Principe… me encantaría que usted conozca a nuestro planeta, esta aquí la Princesa Kakyuu- se apresuro en decir Taiki.

Por supuesto, ire encantado…

Quiere que le acompañemos- inquirio Yaten

Claro.

Ambos jóvenes acompañaron a Endymion al salón donde estaba Kakyuu… mientras caminaban, Yaten quería darle de puñetes a Taiki por el violento golpe que recibió.

Por que lo hiciste?- reclamo en un susurro…

Por que ibas a decir que Seiya esta loco por la Princesa de la Luna…- Taiki también hablo bajo.

Y eso que?

El es el prometido de la Princesa

Que?

Yaten quedo muy sorprendido…

Asi que mejor no digas nada…- dijo serio Taiki

Esta bien… no quiero meter a Seiya en problemas- comento su hermano

Mas de lo que esta…

Lo que no entiendo es por que Seiya se involucra con mujeres que son imposibles.

Parece ser que será su karma que lo llevara por vida… no podemos hacer nada por el, solo protegerlo.- finalizo Taiki .

Señores Kou.- dijo Endymion que lógicamente le llamaba la atención que hablen tanto en secreto.

Eh… si?

Es una lastima que su hermano no se encuentre ahora en estos momentos… quiero decirle que gracias a el estoy en completa felicidad y armonia.

C…claro…- decía nervioso Yaten, después de resuelto el misterio, que mas iba a decir?

Lo noto tenso o son imaginaciones mias?

Yaten esta cansado… - dijo Taiki

No se te ocurrio decir otra cosa?- decía molesto Yaten.

Taiki entro al salón, estaba la Princesa leyendo alguna correspondencia y también encontrar informaciones sobre la situacion ituaciónrra.

Princesa alguien quiere verla…

Quien es?

Es el Principe de la Tierra

De verdad?- pregunto turbada la joven

Por que se pone asi?

Es que…

Princesa no debe temer… este joven es diferente a su padre, pude entrar a su mente y se ve que tiene buenas intenciones.

Entonces si lo dices tu, te creeré… estoy en conversaciones con el Reino del Milenio de Plata, asi que por eso de mi preocupación.

Todo saldrá bien.

Entonces dile que estare disponible para hablar con el- dijo la joven ya mas tranquila.

De acuerdo…- diciendo esto el joven camino dispuesto a la puerta, pero de pronto algo lo detuvo- Princesa, si se llegara a discutir el tema que Seiya se fue al Milenio por la seguridad de la Princesa debe mantenerlo en secreto.

En secreto?- respondio muy confundida.

Por que el Principe Endymion… es el prometido de la joven.

Kakyuu bajo un momento la mirada. Parecia triste. Toda una vida viviendo con el y que las cosas son tan diferentes a lo que ella añoraba.

Princesa… se que quiere a mi hermano, y en realidad el es un idiota en no comprender los sentimientos que usted tiene.

Gracias Taiki…

El joven sonrio dulcemente. Camino directo a la puerta y dando aviso a Yaten, Endymion pudo entrar.

La primera vez que se vieron a los ojos, Kakyuu supo que el Principe de la Tierra era una persona de nobles sentimientos,no intuyo ninguna maldad.

Se saludaron afectuosamente. Mientras la joven invitaba al Principe tomar asiento.

Disculpe si llegue a este lugar inesperadamente. Creo que ya sus guardianes ya le han informado.

Si… se quien es usted, pero no se las razones que hizo en venir aquí.

Queria agradecer a Seiya por su templanza y gallarderia en rescatar a mi prometida.

Kakyuu comprendio en ese momento que aquella mujer que nombraba Endymion es el nuevo amor de Seiya.

A mi me encantaría conocer a su futura esposa.

Me alegro… tengo la leve sospecha que ambas se llevaran bien.

Kakyuu mantenía aquella sonrisa, a decir verdad Endymion es un hombre admirable.

La sospecha que viene a nuestro hogar es por la situación de la guerra que aun se mantiene por 16 años?

Mi padre esta detrás de esto- dijo el joven amargadamente.

Lo siento mucho.

No importa…quería hablar con Seiya pero parece que el destino quiso que nos viéramos las caras.

Creo que fue prudente en hablar con usted.

Tiene una idea de quien esta detrás de esto?

Sailor Caos.

Al nombrar ese ser , Endymion sintió como se llenaba de ansiedad .

Como sabe que es ella?

He tenido contactos con Serenity la Reina del Milenio de Plata… se que un miembro de mi circulo cercano ha tenido una relación estrecha, y ahora esas reuniones diplomáticas se han reanudado.

Y quien es esa mujer nombrada Caos?

Ella es una Nexu… son sirenas del mar que manipulan a cualquier persona…

Quizas sea una locura…mientras Endymion escuchaba la identidad del enemigo, en su cabeza ya se estaba formando el rompecabezas … acaso la amante de su padre posiblemente sea una sirena? Ya que encontraba extraño que después de un viaje el llegara completamente cambiado,como si fuese otra persona.

Esos seres casi han sido exterminados por el padre de los jóvenes Kou, pero finalmente sobrevivieron.

Usted sabe donde se encuentran esas mujeres?- preguntaba muy ansioso el joven.

No… la única sobreviviente se encuentra desaparecida, de hecho ella vivio con nosotros en Kinmoku.

Que?

Esa mujer, llamada Cilene estaba unida a Seiya.

Y de que edad es?

Según ella su madre murió cuando niña, asi que ella debe tener como 16 años.

Endymion estaba palido. Recordo el encuentro casual que tuvieron en el mercado… cuando tomo la mano de la joven sintió algo muy extraño… podría… podría ser su media hermana?

Le pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada Kakyuu

No… no es nada.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del salón y el que entraba era Seiya … se paro en seco cuando descubrió que el invitado de la Princesa era Endymion.

Seiya, bienvenido…

Princesa… no sabia que tendría a un invitado especial.

Seiya, que bueno verte… - dijo entusiasmado Endymion

Me impresionaste… nunca pensé que vendrías a nuestro hogar.

Despues de lo que hiciste por mi amada, tu eres para mi como un gran aliado y amigo.

Seiya sonrio tristemente. Cuando le confeso sus sentimientos a Serenity , deseaba de corazón que ella supiera la razón de su viaje, de verla. El jamas pediria condiciones de que algún dia la hermosa joven le llegara a corresponder.

Pero al verse cara a cara con Endymion, no estaba preparado. Aun procesaba mentalmente la situación cuando vio las lagrimas de su amada, y quizás el se maldecia de ser tan egoísta, pero la razón de hacerlo era porque en solo unos instantes, el sentía como su vida daba un nuevo comienzo.

No creo que merezca su amistad, Principe.

Vamos, no seas tan negativo, eso lo hago por que vi en ti una simpatía que no puedo sentir en mi circulo cercano.

Seiya bajo la cabeza… en realidad se sentía muy avergonzado.

Principe Endymion… estoy muy agradecida de que usted tenga buenas palabras para el joven Kou.

Tal parece que Seiya no esta contagiado de entusiasmo como usted.

Seiya al escuchar estas palabras, estuvo alerta: sintió mucho miedo… miedo de que Endymion llegara a descubrir su secreto.

Endymion, gracias por todo, y a decir verdad estuve en una misión donde llegue un tanto agotado.

Lo siento, creo que he sido muy imprudente.

No… no es nada- respondio el joven guerrero con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Endymion al acercarse a el se dio cuenta de que Seiya se veía diferente… llevaba unos aretes de medialuna… la reacción que tuvo fue quedarse muy pensativo, como que había algo mas… el sin duda vio como aquella amistad especial que su amada Serenity y el joven Guerrero comenzaron a mostrarse posterior al rescate, era una intimidad tan impresionante, que el en algún momento sintió como ambos se estaban cubriendo en una delgada pared, y que Endymion no podía atravesarla.

La Princesa quizás intuyendo la actitud de Endymion, quiso cambiar rápidamente de conversación.

El tema aquí nos compete de la aparición de Sailor Caos.

Seiya al escuchar su nombre, su mirada era lleno de temor.

Sabe donde se encuentra Cilene?

Seiya… aun no hemos podido localizarla.

Al escuchar esas palabras de la joven Princesa, Seiya sentía gran responsabilidad de las cosas que han sucedido.

No podemos contactarnos con alguien si alguien la ha visto, donde puede estar escondida?

Seiya, a pesar de que nuestra tecnología de Kinmoku es una de las mas sofisticadas y avanzadas del Sistema, eso no quiere decir que será algo simple en buscar el paradero de esa mujer, debe estar resguardada en un sitio donde no podamos encontrarla.

Endymion mientras escuchaba la conversación ,estaba en una incertidumbre… si esa mujer era en realidad su media hermana,que decisión debería tomar? Es cierto que si ambos son herederos de la sangre de su padre, la parte notoria es que ambos son muy diferentes… uno vela por la Paz que desea en su Planeta Tierra, y mientras Cilene, solo su soberbia y el odio que puede sentir seria el motivo de que su padre esta en una situación si llegara a ser verdad sobre el parentesco,Endymion no podía ya tener una idea de una familia feliz y unida… el debería dejar los sentimientos de lado y hacerlo por el bien de su Planeta ya que muchos de sus súbditos están sufriendo … además debía hacerlo para que finalmente el y Serenity estén juntos y que todo ese sacrificio valio por algo… si bien lo dicho por Kakyuu tenia razón de que Caos no se dejara atrapar fácilmente,pero si encontró un buen plan de lo dicho por Seiya.

Si conozco a una persona que puede seguir el rastro de Caos.

Ambos jóvenes miraron fijamente al joven Principe.

Es Sailor Sun… es la Guerrera mas poderosa del Universo, incluso creo que nadie puede superar el poder que ella tiene.

Sabes donde contactarla?- pregunto Seiya.

Si… creo que si hablo con ella , estoy muy seguro que estara dispuesta en ayudarnos.

Entonces queda decidido... Endymion ira al encuentro de Sailor Sun y nosotros estaremos en contacto sea la respuesta que sea…

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo por lo dicho la Princesa, asi que Seiya al ver que ha finalizado la reunión se alejo del grupo ya que estaba dispuesto a salir al exterior.

Pero Endymion lo llamo haciendo que el joven se detuviera

Seiya… necesito hablar contigo a solas.

El corazón del joven Guerrero latio deprisa. Tratando de mantenerse tranquilo le contesto:

Por supuesto, si quieres vamos a mi habitación para charlar mas tranquilos.

Pero Kakyuu supo de las intenciones de Seiya, asi que se puso de pie y dijo:

Seiya, lo siento pero te necesito que me hagas un servicio.

Eh?...

Se trata que podrias ayudarme a entregar información a nuestros aliados.

Perdon Princesa, pero aunque no lo crea tengo otros planes en mente. Taiki o Yaten le puede hacer este favor.

Princesa, no se preocupe, solo será una conversación algo corta. Ademas me gustaría contarle unas cosas interesantes a Seiya.

Kakyuu ya no pudo mantener el plan de evitar una relación entre el Principe y su joven Guerrero. Sonrio a modo de disculpa.

Salieron ambos jóvenes y subieron a las habitaciones donde al cerrar la puerta Seiya, estuvo dispuesto a hacerle frente .

Fui al Milenio de Plata porque la Princesa estaría en peligro.

Si… me di cuenta por tus aretes que llevas. Esos aretes pertenecían a la familia Real del Milenio de Plata por generaciones.

No lo sabia… creía que esos aretes solo los escogio la Princesa por una forma de agradecimiento.

Es gracioso… cualquiera que te viera con esos aretes, pensarían que tu eres el prometido de Serenity.

Seiya al escuchar esto, se puso rojo como tomate… no podía creer lo que decía con sus propios labios las palabras sarcásticas de Endymion.

No quiero que lo vea de ese modo, Endymion.

No te preocupes… se que eres una buena persona y creo que si las cosas se dieran en forma diferente, te aseguro que tu tendrías ganado el corazón de Serenity.

Que fue lo que dijo Endymion? Acaso escucho mal o seria un juego de su imaginación?

Tan previsible soy?

Tus sentimientos son muy demostrativos, puros y leales, pero a la vez son una locura que te invadirá en tu mente.

Endymion, tu eres el único que podrá tener la dicha de estar con Serenity a su lado. Se que ella será feliz contigo.

Y tus sentimientos?

A ella la amo mas que a mi propia vida. Ella me libro de todos mis pesares, asi que en parte si ella es feliz contigo, yo también lo sere.

Y que paso con la otra chica?

Al final supe que ella me manipulo… jugo con mis sentimientos…además ya debes saber que ella fue quien secuestro a Serenity.

No podía creerlo… la verdad es que lo dicho por la Princesa Kakyuu se ve que ella es de la raza que creíamos estaba extinguida.

Fui muy débil de mente… al final debes entender que es mi responsabilidad y sea el causante de que Serenity casi pierde la vida.

Seiya… debes entender que a veces el corazón no atiende razones, pero tu fuiste quien salvo a mi prometida. Y eso para mi demuestra lo valiente que eres.

Gracias.

Diciendo esto, Seiya agradeció profundamente que Endymion sea tan correcto, tan directo. Sintio como ese peso de guardar ese secreto al fin se haya liberado.

Pero mientras esos sentimientos de admiración se fueron mermados por el rostro de Endymion. El estaba desesperado.

Yo… lo siento… no quise causar…

Esa mujer es mi media hermana!

Que?

La chica que fue tu novia es mi media hermana! Mi padre se metio con esa mujer y el resultado es que nacio esa chica.

Yo… no se que decir…

Lo supe desde que nos encontramos en el mercado. Cuando tome su mano al levantarla, sentí como la energía de esa chica se me hizo muy familiar…es como si ella fuera una parte de mi.

Endymion lloraba. Quizas Seiya fue muy apresurado en confesar la verdad de sus sentimientos, pero el no tenia idea de que el fondo real de la situación era que el le confesara que Cilene, era su media hermana. Que egoísta de su parte… el tenia derecho de ser despreciado y rechazado por el joven Principe, y por ese detalle por primera vez Seiya comprendio que el sobraba en esa parte de la historia.

Con su mano apoyo el hombro para que Endymion se sintiera protegido.

Lo siento mucho.

Seiya, he visto cosas horribles de mi padre que no te puedes imaginar. Engaño a mi madre, y por una estupidez provoco una Guerra de esta escala que aun perdura por 16 años.

Sabes la razón del inicio de la guerra?

No se los detalles pero recuerdo que cuando estuve en la fiesta del Milenio de Plata,mi padre tuvo una fuerte discusión con la Reina.

No se que decir…

No digas nada… quizás tu creas que estoy turbado de seguir con aquello y que me afecte el lazo sanguíneo que tengo con esa mujer, pero lo mas justo es que de vuelta la pagina y proteger el Planeta Tierra , es mi deber.

Entonces estas de acuerdo de seguir adelante y hablar con Sailor Sun.

Totalmente… y tu?

Yo ya estoy decidido… fue Cilene quien planifico el secuestro.

Endymion miraba al joven fijamente… podía ver como ese Guerrero podía arriesgarlo todo por un amor imposible.

Te avisare mañana y nos reuniremos con Sailor Sun. Quiero que tu me acompañes.- dijo Endymion.

Acepto encantado. Ya que la verdad también quiero ser la carnada para que asi atrapemos a esa mujer y finalmente el Universo vuelva a la normalidad.

Gracias.

La actitud de ambos jóvenes, que por primera vez, se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, tenían una vida difícil, el tema de sus padres ya sean muertos o ausentes y finalmente amaban a la misma mujer que sin importar las consecuencias, arriesgarían su vida por ella, y por el bien del Universo.


	17. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: DESTINO ROBADO.

En el Milenio de Plata, todo era calmo, tranquilo, se podía sentir el aire fresco de la noche.

La Reina Serenity comenzó a buscar a su hermosa hija en el comedor, pero no hace mucho, la niña evitaba encontrarse con su madre.

La joven estaba en su habitación. Al mirarse al espejo podía ver que sus ojos estaban muy rojos después de tanto llorar. Desde que ella vio a Seiya y supo lo que el joven sentia, comenzó a llorar mucho, mientras ella abrazaba su almohada.

Abajo en el comedor, la Reina estaba impaciente que su niña bajara las escaleras , asi que lo único que hizo fue que llamara a la gatita Luna y que avisara que esta todo servido.

La gatita subio rápidamente las escaleras.

Princesa, necesito hablar con usted.

Luna! Por favor marchate… necesito estar sola.

Su madre quiere verla

Finalmente, después de algunos minutos, Serenity salio al encuentro donde Luna estaba esperándola.

Princesa, al fin salio de ese encierro.

Pero la gata noto que los hermosos ojos de Serenity estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Que le pasa?

Eh… no es nada.

Dicho esto, ambas bajaron donde la mujer las estaba esperando.

Cuando la niña llego al lado de su madre, noto también como Luna sus ojos hinchados.

Que te paso, querida?

Nada, mama.

Acaso no puedes confiar en mi?

Solo tengo tristeza por una persona importante…

Endymion?- pregunto Luna.

No… no es el… Endymion siempre cuando esta conmigo se muestra muy feliz a mi lado.

Creo que tendremos boda, Mi Reina- decía divertida la gata.

Luna! Hablas demasiado!- exclamo la joven Princesa .

Eso hizo que la Reina sonriera muy contenta. Asi que tanto ella como Luna se rieron con muchas ganas. Pero Serenity a pesar de tener ese pequeño destello de alegría, aun podía escuchar el eco que repetia una y otra vez en su mente de las suaves palabras de Seiya.

"Seiya, dime… por que?

La razón es que… porque yo te amo!"

Bajo su rostro donde trataba de mantener sus lagrimas dentro de sus ojos. Ella aun estaba muy turbada, era una nueva experiencia que sentía.

Sin embargo, tanto la Reina como Luna se dieron cuenta que la hermosa Princesa no podía salir de este torbellino de emociones, mientras disimuladamente ellas hacían las cosas como que no ha pasado nada.

Despues de que la Reina le diera su bendición, la joven fue a su habitación ya que era muy tarde. Se cambio de ropas para alistarse e irse a dormir, pero de pronto al darse vuelta a su cama al frente de la puerta de mármol estaba Luna seriamente .

Luna… que haces aquí?

Princesa… no debe ignorar que aquí no ha pasado nada… quiero saber que es lo que le sucede.

Luna, ya te dije, no es importante.

Claro que lo es! Llora hace unos días y lo mas frustrante es que no quiere confiar ni en su madre ni en mi.

No es eso…

Entonces digame … quien es esa persona que le esta turbando?

Serenity no dijo nada. Lo único que pudo expresar en esos momentos es que su rostro se compungio de dolor. Lo único que hizo fue dejarse caer en su cama y llorar suavemente.

Si no es Endymion… quien es, Princesa?

Seiya.

Seiya?- repitió la gata.

El es amigo de Endymion, fue el que me salvo en mi rescate del secuestro.

No sabia que Seiya fuera el que le protegio, Princesa.

A decir verdad, Luna sabia lo del rescate, pero la única información que llego a oídos del Milenio de Plata era un amigo del Principe de la Tierra que también estaba presente lo ayudo en la misión.

El es un joven que vino del Planeta Kinmoku.

Ahora que lo dice Princesa, es un renacido Planeta, ya que fue destruido el antiguo Argo Navis. Eso quiere decir que Seiya …

Es un Guerrero de las Estrellas.

Esa afirmación de la joven se noto una leve emoción. Luna quedo pensativa por unos momentos, hasta que le pregunto directamente.

Princesa… a usted le gusta ese joven?

Que?

Es que no hay otra explicación… sucedió algo?

La joven se sentía atrapada… no podía mantener este secreto que lo mantuvo por muchas horas.

Si.

Que sucedió?

El me confeso… que me amaba.

Luna quedo perpleja. Si bien Serenity por ser tan bella y joven, comprendia que no solo esas virtudes físicas podían haber atrapado al joven Guerrero. Sabia que la Princesa era la joven mas dulce y pura y sus sentimientos fueron una razón de que Seiya se enamoro.

Pero usted tiene a Endymion…

Lo se.

Si usted se llegara a enamorar de otra persona …

No lo se! No se si lo que siento es amor…

Princesa- la voz de Luna se reflejaba preocupación.

Se que no debo traicionar a Endymion, el no se lo merece… es una buena persona y se también si llego a sentir algo por Seiya esta prohibido, no porque ya tenga a otra persona en mi corazón, sino que es traición que un Guerrero y una Princesa se enamoren.

Al decir esto, la joven mas lloraba. Era una forma de expulsar sus sentimientos, no quería tener esa opresión en su pecho .

Luna no sabia que hacer… ella sentía mucho cariño y fidelidad a su Princesa y no quería ser critica… ella admiro la valentía que tuvo en decir sus sentimientos y sus miedos, pero esa honestidad y decencia le enorgullecia, Serenity tenia una dosis de decencia que iba mas alla de las simples convenciones , y Luna le respeto eso.

Entonces no debe hacerlo.

Eh?

Si usted tiene sentimientos de afecto por Seiya, no debe hacerlos desaparecer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luna… estas segura?- pregunto la joven

Asi es… usted es mi Princesa y debe confiar en mi .

Pero es que yo…

No es malo tener sentimientos por otras personas, yo a Seiya no lo conozco, pero al escuchar de sus palabras se nota que el es un joven de buenos sentimientos.

Al decir esto la gata, la Princesa esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias Luna!

Al fin le pude ver sonreir.

Serenity estaba contenta. Aquella conversación que tuvo con Luna hizo que comprendiera que ella no podía separar sus sentimientos y dejarlos de lado. Con esto se sintió mucho mas tranquila y asi pudo dormir tranquilamente en su preciosa cama.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la galaxia, Endymion y Seiya estaban juntos donde ya llegaron al Castillo de la Sailor mas poderosa, Sailor Sun.

Ella estaba junto a sus guardianas las Animalmates donde acompañaron l los jóvenes donde se encontraba su Señora.

Ella los recibió afectuosamente y muy pronto Endymion dijo sus temores.

Sailor Sun que bueno que al fin podamos tener una charla importante.

Se la razón en la que has venido, he sentido una presencia maligna

Asi es… queríamos pedirle si podemos contar con usted, si podemos atrapar a Caos.

Hare todo lo posible lo que este a mi alcance.

Mientras decía eso la Sailor mas poderosa, ella fijo la vista de quien acompañaba al Principe de la Tierra.

Seiya Kou…

Si Señora, soy yo.

Asi que esta mujer te tuvo atrapado durante un tiempo, ella por ser una sirena muchos otros seres cayeron en sus maquinaciones y se volvieron malvados.

Si… quiero decirle que me disculpe, yo he sido el causante de todo.

Te equivocas… no sabias lo que hacias, además el sacrificio de tu madre evito que tu y tus hermanos fueran los nuevos Generales de la Fuerza Oscura.

Al escuchar eso, Seiya tuvo mucho miedo. Las palabras dichas por esta Sailor le causo una ansiedad…Acaso su destino será un ser sin escrupulos y malvado como también la de sus hermanos? Y que tenia que ver su madre en todo esto?

Endymion, me alegro que tuvieras la confianza suficiente en darme esta información. He tratado de seguir el rastro para poder atraparla, pero la piedra esmeralda que Caos tiene en su poder borra su presencia maligna, por eso me es difícil sentirla.

No te preocupes, Seiya era su obsesion, el se ofrecio en ser la carnada para que podamos atraparla.

Seiya no escuchaba a los demás, estaba demasiado horrorizado. Esas palabras lo han dejado demasiado asustado y comprendio que por lo dicho en Sailor Sun supo finalmente que su madre murió por salvar a el y sus hermanos. Recordo lo que dijo su padre tiempo atrás.

"Eres muy pequeño para que sepas la verdad…cuando seas mayor lo entenderas"

Simplemente comprendio la razón que su padre no quiso decir la verdad, seria muy doloroso para el. Pero también recordó lo de la mujer Nexu cuando estuvo atrapado en la dimensión de las Puertas de la Muerte.

"Para que sepas, tu madre hizo este sacrificio por ti maldito niño… te quito tu aura maligna… y yo la estúpida creyendo que tu podrías estar de nuestro lado."

Asi que su madre cambio el destino por evitar la oscuridad a costa de su propia vida.

Muy dentro de si, quería borrar esos sentimientos de miedo, asi que cerro sus ojos para pensar en la única que lo podría salvar. Serenity.

Pero de pronto, el joven abrió sus ojos y se horrorizo porque en su mente vio una imagen donde vio como Serenity yacia en el suelo muerta.

Eso alarmo a Endymion y Sun que miraron fijamente al joven que estaba desesperado.

Debemos ir al Milenio de Plata!

Que sucede Seiya?- preguntaba alarmado Endymion.

Serenity… no quiero que se muera!- dijo el joven al borde de las lagrimas.

Sun quedo muy impresionada… como Seiya podía decir eso? O acaso el tenia un poder que aun no ha sido descubierto y explotado?

En el Milenio de Plata brillaba como una gran belleza en el firmamento, era un nuevo dia pero si llegara a ese momento de paz y tranquilidad estaban muy equivocadas. Todas las Sailors que estaban en Palacio estaban muy afanadas viendo como las consecuencias de la Guerra se desataba en la Luna, pero aun no han sido afectadas en Palacio. Los súbditos corrian a protegerse en sus casas, y Serenity la Reina veía todo con total tristeza, pero sabia que si se llegara a descubrir el amor entre su hija y Endymion , la guerra finalizaría en esos largos 16 años.

Habian escuchado que los soldados de la Tierra vendrían en pocos días para una batalla que se desataría en Milenio de Plata, y Serenity estaba nerviosa.

Llamo a Sailor Plut, una de las Guardianas mas mayores de su hija y dijo.

Plut, necesito que lleves esta correspondencia al Ministro de la Tierra, es urgente.

Mi Señora, pero si voy ahora será peligroso por la seguridad de usted y de la Princesa

Por favor, hazlo es urgente. Es mas importante la seguridad de nuestros súbditos

Como diga, Alteza.

Al decir esto, Plut se arrodillo en señal de respeto y desaparecio como una luz brillante.

La Reina finalmente respiro hondo y fue a la habitación donde se encontraba su hija.

Como estas mi pequeña?

Mama! Buenos días!

Ah! Veo que estas muy animada.

Si mama, esta todo bien.

En ese momento, creo que lo mejor es que no salgas de Palacio.

Es por la guerra, mama?- pregunto preocupada la niña

Si… hoy la gente estaba enloquecida en las calles, asi que por tu seguridad, debes mantenerte aquí.

Si mama, no te preocupes, nuestras Guardianas nos protegerán.

La mujer asintió y tomo las manos de su hija. Pero de pronto se sintió como un gran estruendo como si todo el Palacio temblaba. Aparecieron las Sailors en la habitación de la Princesa y sus rostros estaban preocupadas.

Alteza, no se que pasa pero la gente nos esta atacando.- dijo Venus

Que?

El pueblo ha enloquecido!- decía agotada Uranus

No puede ser… nuestro pueblo siempre se ha caracterizado por ser dóciles y personas de paz!- decía angustiada la Reina.

Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí, mientras nosotras protegeremos el Palacio- decía Mercury.

Serenity estuvo de acuerdo, mientras miraba a su hija se entrelazaron las manos en señal de apoyo.

Luna y Artemis aparecieron también en la habitación donde estaban muy asustados y prefirieron estar junto a las de pronto, sintieron un golpe fuerte donde salía un gemido de un niño. Las Sailors al abrir la puerta, vieron un niño asustado siendo retenido por un adulto con una espada.

Que haces?- exclamaba Neptune.

Donde esta la Reina Serenity… quiero verle su cara inmediatamente!

Al decir eso, el hombre aprisionaba mas al niño mientras el pequeño lloraba asustado.

Como te atreves a dañar a un inocente!- exclamaba Jupiter

Si esta mujer no se presenta, matare a este niño frente a ustedes.

Al decir eso, el hombre acerco cada vez mas el filo de su espada en el cuello del pobre chico.

Basta!

Era la Reina quien se presento con su autoridad se apareció detrás de sus Guardianas.

Aquí me tienes… que es lo que deseas?

Vaya, finalmente apareciste. Quiero que comencemos con las negociaciones.

No ves que Milenio de Plata esta desprotegido! La Reina estará en peligro- dijo muy enfadada Mars

A mi no me importa… todo este tiempo le respete por ser la Reina, ahora las cosas han cambiado, y el pueblo buscara soluciones mas… directas.

Al decir esto, las Sailors veian como las personas, que antes eran muy tranquilos, destruían todo a su paso, robaban, saqueaban. Ellas no comprendían del por que sus súbditos estaban completamente locos.

Serenity sabia que no había otra opción, y también viendo como ese pequeño niño estaba sufriendo, accedió la petición del encolerizado hombre.

De acuerdo.

Las Sailors estaban impactadas.

Es peligroso!

Esta bien… una Reina debe velar por su pueblo.

La Princesa estaba asustada, asi que lo único que pudo hacer era acariciar la espalda de su madre y con total naturalidad le dijo:

Mama… te entiendo, no te preocupes, me quedare aquí para que nada malo me pase. Se que eres fuerte y a mi también me duele como sufre ese pequeñ nuestras Guardianas te acompañen, no te preocupes, aquí estare bien, asi que no temas.

Gracias querida.

Al decir eso, se besaron con mucha ternura. Quizas seria la ultima vez que se verian.

Cuando la Reina estaba por salir, las Sailors fueron con ella por si llegara a ser atacada, ellas la protegerían.

Quiero que todas las Guardianas que estén presentes en la negociación, solo sean simple espectadoras.

Asi los demás fueron al salón para las negociaciones.

Serenity que estaba sola en su habitación, estaba acompañada junto con Luna y Artemis , y decidio asegurar la puerta con llave.

Que esta pasando?- exclamaba Artemis.

No lo sabemos- decía por su parte Luna

Es extraño, he visto a aquellas personas del pueblo que han sido muy amables, y ahora es como si se trataran de otras personas.- comentaba llena de tristeza la joven.

Pero no tema Princesa, si solo llegara el momento en que se descubra el noviazgo que tiene con el Principe Endymion, quizás ayude para que esta Guerra se de por terminado.- decía Artemis.

Si…- decía la joven.

Luna sabia los sentimientos de su Princesa, asi que la apoyo con estas palabras:

Todo estará bien, Princesa.

Gracias Luna.

Ademas debe recordar que nuestra Reina nos dio el don de poder transformarnos en humanos…eso quiere decir que nuestra vida como gatos será la misma que la de un humano.- decía feliz Artemis.

Asi es Artemis, todo esto es gracias al Cristal de Plata que tiene nuestra Alteza en sus manos- comentaba feliz Luna y asi los nervios que sucedia entre el tumulto de los ruidos que escuchaban, se estaban relajando.

De pronto, ambos gatos sintieron una energía tan poderosa como maligna. Ellos fijaron la vista y frente a sus ojos apareció una nebulosa, era como humo de color negro donde lentamente se transformo en un gatos alarmados protegieron a su Princesa mientras la joven veía todo con mucho miedo.

Quien eres!- exclamo Artemis

Eso a ti no te corresponde saberlo- dijo la voz del extraño

Puedo sentir tu aura maligna… no eres de este lugar!- exclamaba Luna

De pronto, el encapuchado con un movimiento en su mano, hizo que la energía golpeara violentamente y los desdichados gatos cayeron a los pies de Serenity totalmente inconscientes.

Luna! Artemis!- exclamaba la joven sumamente preocupada.

Esos son sus Guardianes princesa? Que poca cosa son.

Quien eres?- decía la joven sumamente molesta

La persona se quito la túnica donde cubria su rostro.

Me llamo Cilene, Princesa Serenity.

Serenity al escuchar ese nombre, supo que ella era la mujer que se involucro en la vida de Seiya en el pasado.

No puedo creerlo… usaste a personas inocentes para que me encontraras a solas…que deseas de mi?

No te hagas la tonta. Tu eres la culpable de que Seiya deje de amarme.

Seiya es el joven que tiene el corazón mas noble que he conocido nunca. Tu fuiste quien destruyo ese sentimiento, o me negaras que no tuviste que ver en mi secuestro?

Asi es… yo planee tu secuestro, pero las cosas se manejaron de forma diferente, nunca pensé que Seiya y Endymion se unieran secretamente para tu rescate.

Que cruel eres! Tu eres una malvada, no merecias que Seiya te haya amado!

Cilene miro fijamente a la Princesa, luego bajo la mirada y con una sonrisa malvada, dijo.

Ya veo… parece que tu también estas sintiendo cosas por el…

Eh?

Que pensara de tu prometido que tienes esos secretos? No me imagino lo decepcionado que se sentirá que la inocente florecilla tiene unas espinas que clavan dolorosamente el alma.

Se mi lugar… se que si me llego a casar con Endymion, podremos devolver la paz que hemos estado buscando por muchos años.

Vives en una burbuja … Ademas no sabes mentir.

Que quieres decir? Yo amo a Endymion y yo le debo a el mi absoluta fidelidad!

Es cierto, amas a Endymion, pero tus sentimientos se volcaran por una estrella fugaz, la mas pequeña y brillante de todas… tanto Endymion y tu fundaran lo que llaman en el futuro Tokyo de Cristal , pero no podrán destruirme.

Como sabes todo esto?- decía con temor la joven.

La madre de Seiya, Medea pudo ver el futuro…ella no quería que el amor de Seiya fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar todo lo que has anhelado y que cambies el curso de las cosas, es verdad ella vio que la Guerra podría durar muchos años mas pero con el también puedes fundar Tokyo de Cristal, en medio de una Guerra Civil.

Me alegra que Seiya me ame tanto … el pudo descubrir tu maldad y el es una persona con nobles sentimientos, se que si mi destino dijera otra cosa, los dos habriamos buscado la solución de terminar con esta Guerra.

Te equivocas, Seiya pertenecerá a la Legion de los Caballeros de la Fuerza Oscura. Es una Orden que existio desde que estallo la Guerra civil entre mi raza. Ellas querían un líder varon y como no se pudo concretar ese plan, lo decidimos que existiera una Lider y una Aliada. Hemos sobrevivido hasta ahora asi que opinas ahora?

La Princesa quedo en shock…

Curiosamente Medea no podía ver su futuro y la de los hermanos Kou solo eran algunas imágenes no claras de sus visiones, por supuesto ella nunca supo que hemos estado esperando por siglos a los elegidos , pero Medea fue muy astuta, limpio el aura negativa desde su vientre antes de morir.

No! Seiya jamas aceptara que su destino sea de maldad!

Asi que permíteme hacer el trabajo para que no te duela tanto la verdad que acabas de escuchar.

Al decir esto, la mujer lanzo una energía negativa directamente al cuerpo de la joven. Serenity comenzó a gritar mientras sentía como su semilla estelar le salía por su pecho.

La joven cayo al suelo donde estaban los gatos desmayados, y con esa energía provoco que las demás Guardianas sintieran la presencia maligna y con habilidad salvaron al pequeño y con rapidez volvieron a la habitación de la joven donde comenzaron a golpear la puerta.

Princesa!

Vaya, era lógico que las guardianas se darían cuenta de mi presencia …

Princesa responda!

Hija, por favor alguien que la salve!.- decía desconsolada la Reina.

Caos sabia que las Guardianas echarían abajo la puerta entonces para que ellas no logren sus objetivos con la energía se formo una pared que era una dimensión donde ellas no podían entrar.

Al momento, ella se acerco donde estaba la semilla de la joven y al tomarlo, sintió una energía tan poderosa que sintió como su mano se estaba entumeciendo.

Como es posible? La semilla de esta mujer es muy poderosa, es igual cuando me llego la espada Argo Navis cuando era pequeña.! Debo hacer algo, para que ella no tenga esos sentimientos por Seiya!

Mientras pensaba,ella sintió como la pared de la dimensión se estaba debilitando, y ella al girar, vio que el poder se destruyo. Frente a sus ojos vio a una mujer de cabellos rojos dorados con el cabello largo y ondulado, tenia en su mano derecha una imponente espada.

Al fin te encontré, Caos.

Quien eres?

Soy Sailor Sun… yo soy tu enemiga, asi que prepárate que este será tu fin.

Como supiste que estaría aquí?

No te lo dire… solo es una lastima que esta conversación se haya terminado. Asi que…

En ese momento Sun lanzo con una energía directo donde estaba la mujer, donde en parte fue directo a las paredes de la habitación de la Princesa.

Cuando forjo la puerta Uranus vio lo que no se imaginaba ni en sus locos sueños.

Quien eres?

Soy Sailor Sun, Uranus. No temas, soy una aliada.

Princesa!

La persona que exclamaba era la Reina… sentía tanto miedo cuando escucho los gritos de su hermosa hija, y al acercarse a ella, sollozaba.

Caos se levanto y vio como ella estaba rodeada de todas las Guardianas, frente a Sun apareció Endymion y con la espada quería atravesar su rostro.

Como pudiste hacer esto?

Es una lastima que no seas uno de nosotros, hermano.

Al decir eso, todas las Sailors quedaron muy impactadas.

Es cierto, mi padre cometio un error grave pero hay algo que tu y yo nos diferenciamos… asi que aunque nos una la sangre, no te perdonare lo que le hiciste a mi amada.

Endymion acerco cada vez mas el filo de su espada.

En ese momento, Seiya apareció y se reesguardo junto con el resto de las Guerreras, cuando vio a Cilene, sus ojos denostaron una profunda molestia, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era saber el estado de Serenity.

Decidido estaba dispuesto a ir donde estaba la Reina que tomaba a su hija en su regazo, pero fue detenido por Uranus.

No te permito que vayas a donde ella.

Yo vengo con el Principe Endymion, por favor necesito saber como esta la Princesa.

Uranus quedo perpleja. Vio que esa forma apasionada de hablar del joven no era una admiración o respeto por su Princesa. Ella no permitiría que en la vida de Serenity aparezca un intruso.

No te conozco, asi que es mejor que te marches de aquí.

Sailor Uranus… si no fuera por el joven Kou, la Princesa habría muerto.

Sun dijo esas palabras, y Uranus al escuchar esa revelación, no tuvo objeción de detener a Seiya y dejo que el se acercara donde estaba Serenity y su madre.

Aun estaba su semilla estelar flotando pero ya comenzaba a mostrar indicios de perdida de su brillo, Seiya le tomo la mano a la joven y comenzó a sollozar íntimamente.

Mientras Cilene miraba toda esta escena, sintió como la ira se apoderaba de su ser.

Seiya, querido… no diras ahora a las Guardianas que tu fuiste quien me protegio mientras vivíamos juntos en Kinmoku? El me amaba y creo que ahora el me sigue amando.

Todas las presentes quedaron impresionadas de las palabras de la mujer, pero Uranus perdió los estribos y quería literalmente matar a aquel intruso.

Kou… asi que este es tu plan?

Seiya quedo impactado.

Es verdad… cai en las redes de esa mujer, pero ahora… ahora es diferente! Serenity me dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir!

Pero Seiya ya no podía decir mucho, porque Uranus y Neptune avanzaron y tomaron los brazos de Seiya para alejarlo donde se encontraba la joven.

Tu lo único que has hecho es dar problemas a nuestra Princesa, asi que es mejor que te retires de aquí o te destruiremos!

Alto!

La que exclamo fue la Reina.

Dejenlo en paz!

Si mi Señora!- contestaron las Sailors.

La Reina se acerco al joven y le pregunto:

Dime… tu amas a mi hija?

Mas que a nadie, Alteza.

Te creo… tu madre pudo verlo en el pasado.

Diciendo esto, la Reina tomo del brazo a Seiya y lo llevo donde aun estaba su hija inconsciente.

Mientras tanto,Cilene comprendio que lo dicho no fue resultando después de todo, pero sabia ahora que estaba acorralada y sin mas, nuevamente uso el cristal y desaparecio frente a los ojos de los demá embargo, aunque Sailor Sun estaba presente, ella no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerla.

Esta mujer es astuta, como toco la semilla de la Princesa, tenia dos opciones: si lograba atrapar a Caos, o dejarla escapar… decidi que escapara porque Serenity moriría porque su semilla quedo con el aura maligna…la única forma para que su semilla no le afecte es que en el futuro tuviera en sus manos el Cristal de Plata.

Sun se acerco y con la energía de su mano hizo que su semilla volviera a brillar, mientras algunos como Venus y Mercury fueron a coger a los gatos que estaban en el suelo, los demás se acercaron sobre todo Endymion para estar al lado de su prometida y le tomo una mano.

Finalmente esa energía desaparecio de su mano y entro nuevamente al pecho de Serenity.

La joven volvió a respirar mientras los que presenciaban ese hecho estaban aliviados, la Reina estab muy agradecida.

Gracias por su ayuda.

De nada Alteza… ella volio a ser la misma joven, pero lamentablemente tuve que adquirir de ella algo a cambio… que es lo que ha estado presente en su corazón.

La Reina se alarmo… Sun estaba con la cabeza baja mientras la joven despertó.

Princesa! Como se siente!- exclamaban las Sailors

Que me paso?

No importa todo esta bien…

El que dijo esas palabras era Endymion quien le acariciaba el rostro y ella le respondio con una sonrisa.

Ella miraba a todas sus Guardianas y se veía un gesto de agradecimiento… hasta que de pronto ella fijo la vista de aquel joven que estaba al otro costado al lado de ella.

Princesa Serenity… se encuentra bien?- dijo Seiya sumamente preocupado.

Joven… quien eres?

Seiya quedo realmente estatico… sintió como las fuerzas de su cuerpo estaba perdiendo y no sabia como reaccionar. El comprendia que ver a su querida Princesa con Endymion en el futuro podía soportarlo, pero al ver que todos los recuerdos que el tuvo con ella se habían esfumado en la mente de la hermosa joven.

Seiya sentía que se estaba muriendo.

Se levanto rápidamente y huyo de aquel lugar viendo detenidamente por las Sailors que tenían el semblante consternado, pero el fue detenido por la Reina.

Querido… por favor…

No déjeme! Jamas debi haber estado en ese lugar!

Seiya salio del Palacio completamente destrozado… no podía soportar que su amada lo olvidara, no quería sentir ese sufrimiento mas…

Y si seria mejor olvidar este amor que siento?

Cada pregunta que se hacia era un nuevo tormento para el. No daba mas hasta que su cuerpo se volvió una energía de estrellas y desaparecio del firmamento.

Mientras tanto, la Reina miraba con suma tristeza la reacción de Seiya y ahí fue que ella comprendio la razon de que Medea rechazo en ese tiempo estar en contacto con ella.

Pobre muchacho… pude ver en sus ojos aquel dolor tan tangible… eres un joven muy bueno,no es justo para ti.

Diciendo esto, la Reina seco sus lagrimas y al darse vuelta vio a su hija que tenia sus manos entrelazadas con la de Endymion, ella debía sentir tranquilidad por su hija y ella esbozando una triste sonrisa, se unio a la comitiva donde agradecida, tenia nuevamente a su hija junto a ella.


	18. Chapter 14 part 1

CAPITULO 14: EL LADO OSCURO DE LA LUNA MENGUANTE PARTE I

Desde el regreso de Seiya a su planeta,que fue algunos días estaba totalmente desesperado. El comenzó a aislarse, se sentía que vivía con extraños y no quería hablar con nadie. Desde que supo que por salvar la vida de la Princesa Serenity, Sun tuvo que tomar a cambio sus recuerdos, que eran absolutamente sobre el.

"Sabia que pasaría esto, de que me sorprendo?"

Yaten y Taiki estaban muy preocupados por el estado de su hermano menor. No podían comprender como el amor que es un sentimiento tan misterioso y tan bello puede volver loco a cualquiera.

Seiya esta depresivo- comento Taiki.

No puedo comprender por que la vida es tan injusta con el- se dijo con pesar Yaten.

Nuestro hermano sufre… creo que no seria conveniente saber sobre ese asunto delicado.

Sobre que, hermano?

Esta bien te lo dire… es sobre la verdadera muerte de nuestros padres, solo te dire eso.

Pero por que no fuiste honesto conmigo!

Temia que tu no podrias mantener esa delicada información, por eso preferí callar.

Yo también soy tu hermano! Creo que fuiste muy injusto y muy egoísta de tu parte.

Lo siento… te prometo que esta vez te confiare todo lo que suceda a ti.

Ninguno de los dos hablo mas sobre ese tema, sabían que al decir eso seria como darle el tiro de gracia a su hermano, pero también ellos le molestaba esa situación, no seria justo para el mentir de esa forma, aunque sea por protegerlo.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de encuentro,la Princesa Kakyuu estaba con Endymion, viendo los acontecimientos que han cambiado desde que Caos ataco a la Princesa.

Mi Guardian esta desecho. No come, no quiere vivir… no confía ni siquiera en mi.

Nunca pensé que el sintiera algo tan profundo por mi Prometida.

Principe, quiero que le perdones… el es una buena persona.

Lo se, pero el sabia como eran las cosas, debio haberlo pensado cuidadosamente … creo que el es muy masoquista.

Al decir esto, Kakyuu miro fijamente al joven pero en su mirada fue un atisbo de molestia.

Creo que es injusto con el , Endymion.

Puede ser, pero debo confesarte algo: por primera vez vi a alguien que me dejo en segundo plano.

Pero no pienses que Seiya lo hizo a propósito… el es muy atrevido que a veces no comprende las consecuencias, el aun es un niño.

No me mal entiendas… estoy muy agradecido lo que hizo por mi… si no fuera por el, Serenity moriría en el secuestro, pero… por primera vez vi que el amor que ella sentía por mi se estaba destruyendo.

Acaso crees que ella esta…?- la pregunta que hizo la Princesa era de preocupación.

No lo se…

Esa respuesta del joven provoco en la joven Princesa cierto pesar… acaso estaban haciendo lo correcto y no decir nada a Serenity la verdad?

Agradezco a Seiya por todo pero …por involucrarse el… casi pierdo a Serenity y casi se muere por esa mujer.

Que tienes en la mano?- pregunto curiosa la joven

Es el cristal donde Sun uso la energía de robar los recuerdos de Serenity, me dijo que si lo volvemos a usarlo con Serenity, ella recuperara los recuerdos…y el cristal se destruiría.

Estas de acuerdo?- pregunto la joven

Y tu? Si tu estuvieras en mi lugar, que harias?

Esas palabras de Endymion fue como una sorpresa para Kakyuu…no esperaba que el intuyera del enamoramiento de la joven por el Guerrero de las estrellas.

Creo que somos injustos, Principe- dijo al fin Kakyuu…

Si ellos descubrieran nuestro secreto… esta claro, ellos jamas nos perdonarían.

No lo se si es correcto o no, pero quiero proteger a Seiya, no quiero verlo sufrir.

Ni a Serenity tampoco.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y comprendieron sus temores, donde también la razón principal era mantener alejados de Sailor Caos… para ellos era la única forma y solución de que Seiya y Serenity no resulten heridos.

Sabes que la razón la hago por que Caos no descubra a Seiya… ni lo utilice mas…no me importa si su corazón ya lo ocupa la Princesa de la Luna.

Endymion quedo pensando un momento:

Tienes el Cristal Madre Astral?

Si… mi madre me lo obsequio cuando fallecio hace un tiempo, me dijo que ese Cristal podría buscar a mis elegidas para ser las nuevas Sailors Stars…ya que mis antiguas guardianas no tenían el suficiente poder para tener esa energía en su cuerpo… por que lo preguntas?

Tengo un plan- dijo resueltamente Endymion.

En el Planeta Tierra hacia los exteriores llego Caos para tener una conversación privada con una mujer llamada Beryl, esta mujer tenia también pensamientos malvados, pero cuando conocio a Cilene personalmente, le explico de su venganza y de cómo juntas podían destruir al Milenio de el poder de Sailor Sun hizo que las personas del Milenio volvieran a la normalidad.

Pero Beryl tenia otras ideas en mente.

No te preocupes, esa misión déjamela a mi. Yo quiero conquistar la Luna y ser la mujer mas poderosa.

Podras hacerlo entonces?

Los de la Tierra también tiene los mismos deseos de posesiones que nosotras, gracias al nuevo poder que recayó aquí será mucho mas sencillo .

Planeas algo?

Reunire un millan de hombres, estare lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

Entonces te esperare la señal.

De acuerdo- respondio la mujer con una sonrisa sardónica.

En el Milenio de Plata, se veía como la hermosa Princesa estaba muy contenta de que al fin podrán estar juntos con Endymion. Antes que se descubriera su amor, la Princesa se reunia secretamente en un sitio para poder estar juntos, ya que si iba a la Tierra podía correr peligro.

Luna estaba con la joven mientras veía seriamente como su Pincesa sonreía llena de felicidad.

Luna, estoy tan contenta! Finalmente llego la tranquilidad a este lugar.

Me alegro mucho- contesto la gata.

Pero parece que lo que dices no es cierto con tu mirada.

Recuerda algo Princesa?- la voz de Luna era de seriedad.

Eh? Por que lo dices?- pregunto la joven asombrada.

Es que… quería saber si usted recuerda a un joven llamado Seiya Kou…

Al hacer esa pregunta, la niña quedo muy impresionada. Acaso ese nombre significaba algo para ella? Ella entrelazo sus manos mientras buscaba una forma de expresar lo que sentía.

No… no se quien es…acaso debo conocerlo?

Luna quedo un tanto turbada, al momento de haber hecho esa pregunta se arrepintió de haberlas dicho, ella quizás no debería sobrepasar de aquellos recuerdos y no seria justo para ella.

No… solo que me equivoque… es todo.

Sin embargo … cuando escuche ese nombre, no se, sentí como si mi corazón latiera, es extraño Luna, si lo conociera recordaría su rostro. Es amigo mio?

No… Princesa, me equivoque de persona. Ahora que recuerdo, era unos amigos que conoci en mi viaje estelar, ellos tiene contacto con esa persona. Usted no tiene nada que ver, disculpe.

Mientras Luna hacia una reverencia , la niña sonreía dulcemente, pero ella aun sentía como su pecho estaba a punto de explotar… era de una manera similar mientras pensaba en su amado Endymion.

Seiya estaba sumamente nervioso, encerrado en su habitación en medio de la oscuridad, quería borrar toda esa tristeza que sentía en su pecho. No podía aguantar mas, se estaba volviendo loco, tan desesperado estaba que salio de aquel lugar sombrio y fue donde podía liberarlo de esta tortura, entro a la habitación de su madre y quería que alguna vez ella lo consolara.

Estando en aquella habitación de pronto su mirada se turbo de sobremanera mientras sus ojos quedaron desorbitados, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en su mente.

Puso sus manos en su cabeza desesperado y salio rápidamente de ese lugar.

Taiki y Yaten estaban juntos en el jardín como siempre. Mientras el mas alto de los hermanos estaba leyendo un libro, se detuvo de pronto y su mirada fue de temor.

Seiya.

Al decir esto, se dio vuelta mientras veía como Seiya desenfundo una daga pequeña amenazando herir a su hermano.

No lo hagas Seiya!- exclamaba Yaten realmente asustado.

No te acerques Yaten! O también te hare daño… que se puede esperar de ti Taiki, teniendo secretos a mis espaldas.

De que estas hablando? – preguntaba extrañado Yaten.

Asi que Taiki sabia todo desde el principio sobre la verdad de la muerte de nuestros padres…

Taiki como sabia lo que venia miro fijamente a su hermano y le dijo resueltamente.

La razón del porque lo hice es por protegerte… no lo entiendes!

Seiya… acaso ya despertó esa habilidad que dejo mama?- preguntaba Yaten

No me cambies de tema Yaten… minimo deberían haber sido honestos conmigo… si tu estuvieras en mi lugar, que harias?

Lo sabemos Seiya, pero por favor, esto ya esta saliendo de control, tu no eres asi… - decía Taiki mientras acercaba a su hermano para quitarle la daga

No… desde niño siempre dije… debería estar muerto yo…

Al decir esto Seiya tenia intenciones de seguir, mientras Taiki miraba horrorizado lo que vendría después, pero Yaten corrio muy rápido, empujo a su hermano cayendo los dos pesadamente al pasto, pero Seiya fue mas rápido, alcanzo a herirse su pecho.

Seiya!

El que gritaba era Taiki, mientras Yaten vio lo que vendría después saco rápidamente la daga del pecho de su hermano , el sangraba profusamente, y con sus manos pudo cerrar las heridas abiertas.

Despues de esos instantes, Seiya quedo sumamente agitado que quedo totalmente desmayado.

Cielos! Por que mi hermano quería matarse? No puedo mas Taiki… que haremos? ademas… que cosas sabes tu que Seiya estaba muy alterado?

Hermano… las Nexus provocaron la muerte a nuestros padres. Y esa mujer llamada Cilene mato a nuestro padre en la dimensión cuando quedo atrapado

No! No puede ser verdad! – Yaten quedo muy impresionado que lloraba , pero al ver el dolor en la mirada de su hermano mas alto, se acerco a el y le acaricio el hombro

Como deseo que todo este infierno se termine de una vez!.

Taiki… el culpable de todo es esa mujer llamada Serenity, desde que Seiya se enamoro de ella se ha estado alejándo mas de nosotros, además que llegue a esos estados que realmente me preocupan.

Pero a Seiya no le puedes cambiar de sentimiento.

Hay una manera.

Al decir esto, ambos Kou miraron tras sus espaldas y vieron a Endymion y la Princesa con la mirada resuelta.

Que le paso?- exclamaba preocupada la joven mientras veía las ropas de aquel joven manchadas de sangre y se acerco rápidamente al lado de el, mientras cerca de ella vio la daga ensangrentada.

Esto no da para mas Princesa… Seiya estuvo a punto de suicidarse.- dijo Yaten

Si usted no lo habría involucrado en esa misión, nuestro hermano jamas habría conocido a su prometida- esas palabras tan directas las dijo Taiki mirando con resentimiento a Endymion.

Lo se… pero nunca pensé que llegaría a esos extremos … sin embargo hay una solución para esto.

Al decir esto, el joven tenia en sus manos el Cristal que Sailor Sun uso para salvar la vida de la Princesa Serenity.

Taiki comprendio lo que quiso decir y estuvo de acuerdo de seguir con esto.

Que es aquel Cristal?- pregunto Yaten

Con eso, Seiya se olvidara de todo.

Endymion camino donde se encontraba Seiya, estaba sostenido en los brazos de la Princesa mientras ella lloraba

Lo siento, Seiya… pero las personas importantes que son tus hermanos y tu Princesa no quieren verte sufrir.

Despues de esto, aquel Cristal se deposito en el pecho del joven, donde finalmente se transformo en una luz resplandeciente hasta que desaparecio.

Cuando el joven despertó, quedo muy sorprendido… no esperaba ver a sus hermanos… a su Princesa ni… tampoco al joven que conocio en aquella feria.

Principe Endymion?

El joven quedo en silencio, quería saber cuanto fue el efecto del Cristal , si realmente pudo olvidar aquello que lo atormentaba.

Pero que esta haciendo usted aquí?

Bueno… la verdad-decia Endymion.

Perdone si fui muy descortes con sus Generales, le prometo que esta vez sere mas cuidadoso.

Endymion comprendio que todo lo vivido con el, el rescate, la confesión y el momento mas traumatico fue como si esa vida ha desaparecido… eso quiere decir que Seiya no recuerda a Serenity.

Sabe que andaba muy distraído, pero espero que con su visita seamos amigos… eh? Que me paso?- se dijo Seiya mientras descubria que estaba en el suelo, mientras veía que la Princesa Kakyuu enjugaba sus lagrimas.

Seiya tonto, te accidentaste y mira como quedaron tus ropas.

Al decir esto Yaten, el se miro y era verdad, estaba con sangre en sus ropas.

Oh… Princesa… por eso usted estaba llorando?

Oh querido Seiya, que bueno que te recuperaste- dijo la joven Princesa.

Me desmaye?

Si… pero que importa, ahora debes levantarte y debes cambiarte de ropas, no es conveniente que estes en ese estado frente al Principe de la Tierra.

Esta bien… con su permiso.

Al decir esto, Seiya se levanto y fue a su habitación. Mientras los demás tenían temas importantes que discutir.

Asi que con ese Cristal Seiya olvido todo lo vivido en el pasado… ni siquiera recuerda a la Princesa de la Luna- comento Kakyuu

Como tampoco recuerda de la existencia de Caos- opino Endymion

Entonces si es asi, aun estamos en serio peligro por esa mujer…además me preocupa mi hermano.- decía Taiki

No es solo una amenaza… creo que esta mujer tiene un destino para ustedes… quiere que sean sus aliados tal como lo dijo Sailor Sun, sin embargo como la Princesa me conto lo que sucedió con el sacrificio de su madre, deberán hacer que de una forma u otra pasen desapercibidos.

Pero como es posible hacerlo! Si ella nos puede encontrar con nuestra energía, como cree que pasaremos inadvertidos frente a esa mujer!- dijo encolerizado Yaten.

La Princesa Kakyuu tiene la respuesta- dijo serio Endymion

A continuación, los dos Kou fijaron la vista de la mujer de cabellos fuego, ella abrió una vasija de tonos rojos oscuros, y dentro de ella se veian unas estrellas con alas en los costados.

Este poder me ha sido entregado mi madre… cuando lleguen a usarlo ustedes, serán los elegidos por los poderes Star Lights , eso quiere decir que pasaran a ser otras personas, otros pensamientos, otros deseos y … serán mujeres.

Los dos chicos estaban consternados… como podían hacerlo? Si ellos eran hombres, como era posible que por ocultarse frente a Caos simplemente deben ser otras personas.

Esto es una locura… creo que preferiría morir- decía muy ofendido Yaten

Si lo haces, Caos te descubrirá y seras un agente del mal… acaso prefieres arriesgarte en tener que vivir de esa manera… o mejor que podrias hacer es que aceptes la opción que estamos dando la Princesa y yo…- dijo Endymion

Esta bien… pero quiero que le quede bien claro: no lo hago porque usted nos lo esta pidiendo, lo hago para que la Princesa se sienta tranquila y que ella comprenda que no somos malas personas… lo hago por ella!.

Al finalizar Yaten, ambos Gobernantes respiraron aliviados, después miraron a Taiki y el como una actitud de que no le importa en absoluto respondio:

Si esa es la única solución… lo hare por la memoria de mis padres… ellos se sacrificaron todo por nosotros y creo que no hay mas opciones, solo hacerlo.

Entonces esta todo dicho- dijo la Princesa

No… aun falta lo mas difícil.- dijo Endymion mientras veía la dirección donde se dirigio Seiya.

Ya en la habitación, el joven comenzó a cambiarse… se sentía extraño porque al ver sus ropajes tenían muchas manchas de sangre, pero al abrir su camisa no tenia nada, ni siquiera un rasguño… todo esto ya le parecía muy extraño… quizás Yaten uso su habilidad …mientras se miraba al espejo, se fijo en algo que lo mantuvo demasiado alerta: llevaba sus aretes de medialuna plateadas , a decir verdad eran muy hermosos pero… quien se los obsequio? No podía recordar como sucedió ciertas cosas y al verse demasiado absorto en esto, se los quito y los dejo en el cajón del velador.

Cuando llego Seiya, vio que Endymion y la Princesa estaban esperando su llegada. Parecia un poco ansioso.

Que sucede?

Seiya , necesitamos hablar contigo.- dijo la joven.

Por que ponen esas caras tan serias?

La razón que decía tu Princesa, es que necesitamos de tu servicio. Una Guerra comenzara y creo que tu puedes ayudarme en esto.

Esta bien, si lo deseas estare de acuerdo para ayudarte…

Sabia que podía contar contigo… la ayuda es que la Princesa te quiere entregar un nuevo poder.

Nuevo Poder?

Asi es… tu junto a tus hermanos podrán ser Sailors

A Seiya le cambio la cara.

Pero en que demonios estas pensando! Como crees que yo aceptare cambiar mi vida de lo que soy en ser otra persona?

Seiya- replicaba la joven Princesa

No! De ninguna manera! Esto es una estupidez!

La joven Princesa se acerco al joven, que estaba visiblemente ofendido y ofuscado. No podía comprender que es lo que sucedia.

Seiya, eres fuerte, lo se y siempre supe que eres muy valiente, pero la solución que tenemos es que te vuelvas una Sailor , porque es la única forma de protegerlos a ti y a tus hermanos.

Protegernos de que?

Del mal… esta energía negativa los estar persiguiendo, y no quiero que llegues a caer en las tinieblas Seiya!

Al decir esas palabras, Seiya sintió como su corazón se oprimia, no debía ser asi tan grosero con ella, después de todo ella es lo único junto a sus hermanos la unión familiar que le quedaba … y que recordaba.

De acuerdo… entonces prométeme que me dira la verdad sobre esta decisión

Si- dijo la joven cerrando sus ojos.

En ese momento, los Kou se juntaron y se arrodillaron frente a su Princesa y fue en ese momento donde la joven tomo la vasija en sus manos y al activar esa energía de mariposas, se activo el Cristal Madre Astral donde apareció un aura de tonos rojos que cubrieron a los tres jóvenes… de pronto apareció como sus cuerpos se transformaban mientras en sus pechos se aparecían estrellas doradas.

Sus cuerpos cambiaron drásticamente que eran de unos apuestos jóvenes ahora era de unas muchachas muy sexys y provocativas, las tres llevaban atuendos de cuero negro y en el final de su metamorfosis gritaron al unisono:

Sailor Star Fighter! Sailor Star Maker! Sailor Star Healer!

Aparecieron frente a los ojos de Kakyuu y Endymion las nuevas Guerreras las Sailors Star Lights.

Acto seguido, las tres se arrodillaron y Fighter que es la Lider le dijo:

Gracias Princesa por darnos este nuevo poder. Yo estare al servicio de luchar por la Paz del Universo.

Sailor Fighter, me alegra que tu decisión fue de lo mas acertada, discúlpame si he sido injusta- decía la joven mientras le corrian unas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

No diga eso Princesa, nuestra vida pasada como tres Guerreros de las Estrellas ha terminado,nuestro pasado quedo en el olvido… ahora podemos sentir que nuestra energía es diferente- decía Maker

Asi que seremos sus Guardianas Princesa- opino Healer

No me importa arriesgar mi vida por usted- dijo con sentimiento Fighter

La joven asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras Endymion se acerco a las tres Sailors y les dijo:

Me gustaría que ustedes me acompañen para la Batalla… Metalia reunio a un ejercito de miles de hombres que están con maldad en sus corazones, y el plan de esta mujer es destruir al Universo entero. Mis antiguos Generales me traicionaron y se unieron con esa malvada mujer. Asi que me gustaría que pudiera contar con ustedes.

Las tres Sailors se miraron fijamente y aceptaron encantadas.

Lo haremos Principe.

Asi que esa promesa de las Sailors Star Lights calo hondo en el corazón de Endymion, quizás fue muy apresurado e injusto en pensar cosas de Seiya y sentir sentimientos de inseguridad, pero también estaba en proteger las identidades de los hermanos Kou…

Mientras caminaba miro fijamente a la Princesa Kakyuu

No debe temer… Sailor Caos jamas podrá descubrir que aquella Guerrera es Seiya Kou… porque la energía lo cambio completamente, asi que solo debe confiar en mi. Ademas el jamas recordara esos momentos ni siquiera sus padres gracias al Cristal de Sun… pero como sus Sailors Healer y Maker saben todo lo que sucedió, fue decisión de ellas de borrar su pasado y comenzar una nueva vida con usted.

Lo se Endymion y estoy muy agradecida por ayudarnos, pero y si Seiya volviera a sentir esos sentimientos, o si recupera aquellos recuerdos?

No lo hara, como tampoco Serenity lo recordara, porque como ya le explicaba anteriormente el Cristal Solar de Sailor Sun bloquea todos los recuerdos , asi que lo veo improbable que suceda una cosa asi.

Me siento mal por esconderle secretos a Seiya… si llegar a saber la verdad…

Debe ser optimista Princesa… ahora si sucede como usted piensa, es que ya eso no es otra cosa que el Destino, y quizás nos de en pleno golpe en la cara, pero la decisión ya esta tomada.

Cree que Sailor Sun destruya a Caos?- preguntaba con nerviosismo la Princesa

Ella ya esta manejando en eso… solo debemos tener confianza.

Que piensa hacer ahora Endymion?- preguntaba nerviosa la Princesa

Ire a la Tierra a tratar de hacerlos cambiar de parecer, espero que mis Guardianes puedan ser fuertes, porque si la información de Sun es verídica, honestamente será una lucha perdida… pero hay que arriesgarse y contar con la ayuda de sus Sailors, podremos tener una oportunidad.

Mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras del Principe de la Tierra, Kakyuu no pudo disimular una mirada turbada, llena de desesperación y quizás la fe que mantenía Endymion era solo una careta, una pose falsa que solo un experto como ella pudo ver en su mirada una gran desazon y desesperación.

CONTINUARA…


	19. Chapter 14 part 2

CAPITULO 14:EL LADO OSCURO DE LA LUNA MENGUANTE PARTE II (FINAL)

Endymion llego a la Tierra junto con sus nuevas Guardaespaldas las Sailors Star Lights, y veian como la destrucción era latente.

Se dieron cuenta que todos los soldados se unieron a las fuerzas del mal… Endymion nunca pensó que las cosas fueran peores, fue a ver al Palacio mientras dio la orden de que las Sailors queden vigilando.

Entraba ya en las habitaciones, mientras mas veía menos podía creer como su mundo se desmoronaba. Con consternación vio como todos los habitantes estaban muertos.

El sumamente preocupado fue a ver las habitaciones, quería saber si su familia se encontraba bien.

Cuando entro a las habitaciones, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian… vio a su madre muerta, podía ver que la asesinaron. Endymion comprendio que la ataron a esa soga para aparentar que se ahorco, pero cuando sostuvo el cuerpo, la mujer estaba muerta y presentaba algunas hematomas en sus brazos y muñecas.

Endymion lloro desconsoladamente, al ver a su madre muerta, el pudo descubrir quien fue capaz de hacer esto… sin duda fue Caos que por venganza ella destruyo la semilla estelar de su madre. La deposito en el suelo y fue a ver a su padre. Claramente el sabia que su padre estaría muerto como los demás pero necesitaba desesperadamente verlo, quizás para que exista una especie de "reconciliación", ya que la relación nunca fue la misma .

Cuando entro, vio a su padre atado de pies y manos… se acerco rápidamente a el y descubrió que seguía con vida.

Al soltarlo, el hombre apenas podía hablar:

Tenias razón… Hijo… si tenia una… hija…he sido…injusto… fue ella… la que mato a … tu madre… a mi me dejo… con vida … solo para … darte la in… información…

Padre… no hables… debes resistir…

Ella se vengara… de ti… debes… huir

Padre… esa mujer te dijo donde se dirigía?

Al …Milenio de Plata…

Al decir esto, el hombre murió en los brazos de Endymion. El lloraba desconsoladamente mientras lo abrazaba.

De pronto sintió el tacto de una mano en su espalda y el se sobresalto.

Debemos irnos… este lugar no es seguro para ti.

Esas palabras dichas por Sailor Fighter hizo que Endymion reaccionara.

Debo ir al Milenio de Plata!

Al nombrar aquel lugar Fighter quedo un tanto asombrada… era extraño es como si ese lugar lo conocía.

Principe, esta seguro?- fueron las palabras de Maker.

Endymion comprendia que tanto Healer como Maker veía que tipos de pensamientos pasaban por sus cabezas por aquel significado de sus palabras.

Quede como un tonto… no me espere que esa mujer hiciera ese movimiento. Ya no me queda nada mas, no me importa lo que suceda con Fighter.

Eh?

Fighter quedo un tanto descolocada que estén hablando de ella sin saber nada en absoluto. Endymion movio la cabeza afirmativamente mientras dijo:

Lamentablemente te volveré a pedir tu ayuda.

La Sailor no dijo nada, ya todo le parecía extraño esa familiaridad en el tono de voz del Principe. Acepto en acompañarlo junto con sus compañeras y fueron al Milenio.

La Reina Serenity estaba nerviosa, se movia de un lado a otro en Palacio, mientras las Guardianas estaban expectantes esperando el Juicio Final. Hasta que de pronto apareció frente a Palacio un ejercito de miles de hombres que eran de la Tierra, donde el que lideraba era Beryl la nueva Reina Metalia junto con los Cuatro Generales que eran los Guardaespaldas del Principe de la Tierra en el pasado.

La lucha comenzó frenéticamente y veian como los dos bandos perdían bajas importantes, mientras tanto la Reina Metalia gritaba sin control:

Vamos! Maten a esas Sailors! Tenemos que derrotar a todos ellos! Al fin el Milenio de Plata será mio!

Y asi varios soldados peleaban y arriesgaban la vida mientras las Sailors combatían con valentía en proteger su Reino.

En ese momento mientras la batalla se desarrollaba a lo lejos apareció Sailor Caos con su característica túnica oscura, mientras se reia entre dientes que solo era cuestión de tiempo en ver a su gran enemiga la Princesa Serenity morir.

De pronto ella sintió como una energía la estaba quemando y ella al girar vio a Sailor Sun con todo su poder en su cuerpo, ella la agarro del cuello y le dijo:

Tu participación se ha terminado.

Caos se horrorizo al sentirla y sus ojos demostraban un terror inminente. Sun al pronunciar estas palabras, las dos mujeres desaparecieron y fueron a una dimensión donde nada ni nadie podía entrar o salir.

Llego Endymion junto a las Sailors Stars y el veía con horror como sus hombres estaban matando a los guerreros y algunas Sailors de la Luna.

Endymion dio la orden a las tres de permanecer en este lugar hasta cuando el llegara y se fue directo donde estaba el Palacio donde lo único que quería era saber si su amada Princesa se encontraría a salvo.

En ese entonces Sailor Fighter no estaba de acuerdo de la orden del Principe y quería acompañarlo, pero sobre todo quería saber del porque este lugar era tan conocido para la Guerrera.

Maker y Healer sospechaban que las intenciones de Fighter iban por este camino y ellas estaban dispuestas a que no vuelva a caer en el mismo error varias veces.

Fighter es una orden. No debes seguirlo, aunque lo desees, no debes hacerlo, nosotras estamos aquí solo porque queremos la paz en el Universo, pero nosotras debemos ser leales con nuestra Princesa y también proteger lo que nos queda de nuestro mundo.

Sailor Maker fue muy enfatica y directa, asi que Fighter al escuchar aquellas palabras acepto con un movimiento de cabeza totalmente resignada.

Endymion corria velozmente mientras el con su espada derrotaba a los enemigos que se unieron a las fuerzas del mal, el estaba desesperado mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Serenity! Donde estas! Contestame amor mio!

El entro donde estaba la entrada lateral del Palacio sin que nadie lo supiera y corria donde presumiblemente podían encontrar las habitaciones. Mientras corria y subia las escaleras, el seguia llamando.

Serenity!

De pronto se abrió una puerta de las habitaciones y Serenity apareció con el rostro turbado y llena de temor y fue directamente donde estaba Endymion y se abrazaron.

Amor mio! Que bueno que te pude encontrar con vida! Tenia tanto miedo que algo malo te llegara a pasar!

Endymion, estoy bien! Pense que algo malo te sucedió!

No te preocupes, muy pronto huiremos de este lugar asi que solo debes confiar en mi.

Pero adonde iremos?

Eso lo veremos después, traje conmigo a unos aliados que podrían sernos útil.

De esas personas… es alguien llamado Seiya Kou?

Eh?- dijo turbado el joven

Supe por Luna de esa persona, no se… la verdad es que al parecer lo conozco, quizás este equivocada… posiblemente me estoy imaginado cosas- decía la joven con una dulce sonrisa, dando como una forma de disculpa.

Endymion no decía nada… solo estaba sumamente intrigado que su amada aun podía tener unos vagos recuerdos, pero lo que mas le inquietaba era porque ella justamente tuvo que ser arrebatadas aquellos recuerdos que tenían que ver con aquel guerrero de Kinmoku.

No… no lo conozco, la verdad es que vine con otras personas, son Sailors.

Esta bien. Tu sabes que confio en ti.

Al decir eso los dos depositaron un suave beso lo que significaba toda la tortura que han esperado por mucho tiempo.

Mientras rompieron aquella caricia, Serenity miro a su amado a los ojos y después se abrazaron dulcemente. Ya estaban dispuestos para huir de este lugar, hasta que de pronto frente a sus ojos se encontraron a la persona que menos esperaban ver. .. a la Reina Metalia.

Que haces aquí?

Vaya pero que sorpresa encontrar a la Princesa Serenity junto con Endymion… no me esperaba ese noticion que ustedes tienen una relación mas que cercana.

Metalia no esperaba que entre esos dos enemigos tenían un creciente amor en sus corazones.

Quiero que te alejes de ella!- gritaba totalmente consternado Endymion.

Serenity se recargo en la espalda del joven, sabia que algo andaría mal, y tenia serias dudas de que el plan que impuso su prometido no resultaría del todo.

Endymion en tanto levanto su espada para luchar directamente con ella, pero lo que mas le consternaba era del como Metalia pudo llegar hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

Quizas te llame la atención del como llegue ahí sin ser descubierta, Endymion, digamos que recibi una ayuda extra por parte de Sailor Caos…

Que dices?

Ella me entrego este Cristal Negro donde fue formado en las Puertas de la Muerte, asi que ya nadie puede vencerme.

Al decir esto, Metalia alzo con sus manos aquel Cristal tan negro como el mal donde salía energía negativa alrededor. Pero de pronto sintió como alguien por detrás se acercaba totalmente donde se encontraba ella .

Era Sailor Venus quien corria para salvar a su Princesa, pero Metalia fue mas rápida, con aquel cristal lanzo energía negativa que fue directamente donde la Sailor provocándole la muerte.

Sailor Venus!

La hermosa Princesa estallo en lagrimas de dolor.

Endymion sintió como su sangre hervia y como era posible que Caos nuevamente se involucraba en su sed de venganza. Decidido, el ataco a la mujer pero también recibió el poder de aquel cristal y que fue directamente al cuerpo del hombre. Cayo pesadamente al suelo mientras Serenity veía todo con horror y abrazo a su amado que estaba muerto a sus pies.

Endymion! Nooo!

Jajajaja! No te preocupes Princesa… muy pronto te reuniras con el… además con esto, salde la deuda que tenia con mi Señora Sailor Caos.

Serenity quedo impactada al escuchar aquel nombre… de una forma lo conocía,pero al finalizar las palabras sepulcrales de aquella mujer, también vio que ella lanzo aquel poder del Cristal donde estaba Serenity… después de todo si Endymion estaba muerto, que futuro tendría ella al fin y al cabo? Cerro los ojos y quería que fuera rápido. Apenas sintió como esa energía le estaba borrando los sentidos, asi que cayo al lado de Endymion y murió.

Metalia miraba la escena con grandioso orgullo … finalmente su gran sueño de apoderarse del Milenio de Plata se había cumplido, asi que ella sabia a lo que vendría… enfrentar a su mayor enemigo, la Reina Serenity que tiene en su poder el Cristal de Plata.

En ese momento Metalia esperaba pacientemente el momento cuando aparezca su enemiga… estaba dispuesta en hacerle frente.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del Palacio estaban las tres Sailors Star Lights, aun esperaban de las ordenes de Endymion y cuales serian los nuevos planes.

En ese momento Sailor Fighter sintió un mal presentimiento, y miro directamente hacia el Palacio Lunar, todo le parecía extraño, como si sentía un dolor profundo.

Sailor Fighter, a donde vas?- preguntaba seria Healer

No voy a esperar aquí tranquila sin hacer nada ni tampoco no saber que rayos esta pasando.

Esta no es tu lucha! Debes esperar a que regrese Endymion.- decía enfatica Maker.

Fighter no dijo nada, pero aun sentía esa opresión en su pecho… no tenia idea del por que.

Hasta que de pronto, frente a las Sailors, aparecieron los Generales Celestiales de la Reina Metalia…

Eran cuatro jóvenes, que desenfundaron las espadas para eliminar a los intrusos.

Parece que llegaron gente externa al Milenio de Plata- dijo Jadeite.

La señora Beryl nos dejo bien claro que a los intrusos debemos matarlos- opino Nephrite.

Con gusto les daremos la bienvenida a ustedes Sailors!- amenazo Kunzite.

Matemoslas!- grito enfadado Zoicite.

Los cuatro Generales se fueron directos en donde estaban las Sailors Star Lights y las muchachas no esperaban menos, usaron sus nuevos poderes donde la pelea era pareja.

La Batalla del Milenio de Plata continuaba, mientras la Reina Serenity veía como sus Guardianas caian, ella sintió como la energía de su preciosa hija había desaparecido.

Fue al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones, mientras mas avanzaba, mas dolor sentía en su pecho… a lo lejos pudo ver a una mujer alta, de cabellos rojos y la mirada de odiosidad estaba de pie como esperándola, frente a ella a sus pies se encontraban muertos su hija con el Principe Endymion.

Ella estallo en lagrimas tratando de comprender como su tesoro mas preciado su única hija tuvo que ser sacrificada de esta forma.

Al fin llegaste!

Mi niña! Por que?

Me alegro que sientas el sufrimiento, el dolor de perder a alguien que es una parte de ti. Sin Heredera no podras restaurar tu Reino, ya que el Milenio de Plata… me pertenecen!

Al decir esto, la mujer nuevamente saco aquel Cristal y lanzo la energía hacia la Reina, pero ella con sus manos apareció el poderoso Cristal de Plata donde detuvo sin problemas aquella energía maléfica.

Era de suponerse, eres muy fuerte… sobre todo con este Cristal lo eres mas.

Jamas se comparara con el dolor de que tu me arrebataras a mi hija. Asi que tendras que dar cuenta las consecuencias de tus acciones!

La Reina estaba dolida, abatida. Ese dolor hizo que su poder menguara un poco y la energía de Beryl la supero haciendo que la Reina cayera vencida hacia el suelo.

La Reina Metalia se acercaba lentamente donde se encontraba la Reina de la Luna, mientras en su mente Serenity comenzó a buscar una forma de hacer algo por su hija.

De pronto, recordó un episodio del pasado donde se encontraba Medea al lado de ella. Fue aquella conversación donde ambas se sentían felices al saber las buenas noticias del destino que tendría la joven Heredera al Trono de la Luna.

"Ella será la Gobernante mas pura, mas dulce, su corazón solo tendrá amor y compasión… incluso arriesgaría su vida en sacrificio por salvar a quienes ama y también salvar a aquellos que están en tinieblas del mal.  
Mi pequeña…- decía emocionada Serenity mientras se tocaba su vientre  
El amor que sentirá por su hija es tan grande, que se sacrificara todo por ella…  
Serenity la miro y con el temor de sus ojos intuía algo malo.  
Pero no se preocupe… todo saldrá bien al fin y cabo- dijo Medea tranquilizando a Serenity."

Entonces esas palabras dichas por su amiga tienen sentido: ella vio que frente a las adversidades descubrio que su hija gobernaría por la paz del Universo… quizás fuese en otra época y esa señal seria en sacrificar todo por su pequeña. Aun a costa de su propia vida.

"Querida Medea… me alegro que el destino puso en mi camino el conocerte a ti… "

Se levanto decidida… mientras en sus manos tenia el Cristal de Plata.

Aun quieres mas? Que patética eres!

Este será tu fin , Beryl!

Que? Acaso quieres perder tu vida? Sabes que si usas el poder de tu Cristal no solo podrias morir tu… provocarías la muerte de los demás habitantes.

Ya esta escrito mi destino.- dijo suavemente la Reina.

La lucha entre los Generales Celestiales y las Sailors Star Lights continuaban. Pero como los Generales eran muy hábiles derrotaron sin problemas a Sailor Healer y Maker. Ambas cayeron al suelo donde consternadas veian como su compañera seguía valientemente peleando hasta el final. Kunzite y Nephrite tenían en sus manos las espadas de guerra y fueron directos donde los cuerpos infortunados de las Sailors.

Fighter vio toda la escena y en sus ojos zafiros desprendieron unas furiosas lagrimas.

Noooooooooooo!

Acto seguido, mientras Nephrite y Kunzite terminaron su vil asesinato, miraron fijamente donde estaba Fighter de pie. Sabia que no había nada que hacer… era una lucha perdida, además a pesar que Fighter se enfrento ella sola a Zoicite y Jadeite, quedaron un tanto impresionados la fuerza de voluntad que tiene esa Guerrera.

Asi que entre los dos seguían atacando a Fighter , pero Fighter de una u otra forma , pudo quitar la espada a Zoicite y asi podía defenderse mas.

Eres muy hábil con la espada me has dejado impresionado… a decir verdad peleas como un hombre- decía Jadeite- Lamentablemente para ti ya tengo suficiente información…es una desgracia que tu Princesa murió cuando pasamos a visitarla.

Que has dicho? – exclamo la Guerrera donde salían furiosas lagrimas.

Vamos! Demuestrame si eres tan valiente como solia decir tu Princesa.!

En su pecho sentía como el dolor se estaba apoderando de su ser pero no podía bajar la guardia en ese momento …Fighter estaba tan absorta en su concentración en seguir atacando, que no reparo en las palabras de sus enemigos. Pero de pronto,sintió como unas pequeñas luces brillantes cayeron al suelo y eso provoco que Fighter se distrayera, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella sintio como Jadeite fue directamente y con su arma atravesó aquel filo metalico en su pecho. Vio con horror como ese objeto le atravesaba y no solo eso, aquella arma se tiño de un color sangre… Sabiendo que quedaba poco tiempo, ella golpeo a Jadeite tan fuerte que el Guerrero oscuro cayo al suelo, mientras la joven aun con el arma incrustado en su pecho lanzo un rayo haciendo que los tres Generales quedaran mal heridos y haciendo que cayeran al suelo:

Laser de estrella fugaz!

Fighter sentía que las piernas ya no le respondían… como pudo ella logro quitar la espada en su espalda haciendo que gimiera de dolor… cuando cayo el arma, vio que los Generales aun estaban vivos pero fijo la vista en Jadeite que le dijo.

Sin duda, eres una Guerrera muy especial, pero tu habilidad y tu valor no es de una mujer… eres mas parecido a un hombre…

Jadeite perdió el conocimiento… si bien Fighter no pudo eliminar a sus enemigos, estaba claro que jamas se dejaría vencer.

Pero de pronto ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, con su mano trato de detener la hemorragia que se estaba formando en su cuerpo. La sangre caia profusamente hasta el suelo, asi que se sostuvo con su otra mano en la pared tratando de mantener el equilibrio… estaba desesperada buscando el suelo hasta que al fin vio lo que se le cayo mientras luchaba: eran esos aretes de medialuna que misteriosamente las llevaba consigo y por una extraña razón los protegia como si su propia vida dependía de ello. Cayo al suelo , su respiración estaba agitada y al estirar su brazo las pudo tocar… las cogio con sus manos y se las llevo a su pecho… no sabia las razones , pero en el momento de su agonía sentía que esos aretes le daban tranquilidad, hasta el fin .

La Reina Serenity levanto sus manos y con la energía salio una luz brillante encima de sus cabezas.

Beryl no se iba a dar por vencida, asi que con su Cristal también activo la energía para detener aquella luz resplandeciente.

Como es posible! Esta luz es mas brillante que la vez anterior! Acaso ese es el máximo poder del Cristal de Plata?- chillaba Beryl.

Hare todo lo posible para que esta generación vuelva a vivir en mil años mas…

Noooooo! Este Cristal que tengo es la Negafuerza que hara que tu reinado termine de una vez!

Mi hija revivirá en el futuro… será una nueva vida donde con el tiempo ella recobrara sus recuerdos… si en la otra vida tu llegaras a enfrentarte a ella, se que mi corazón lo dice, te vencerá.

Nooooooooooooooo!

Aquella luz cegadora y resplandeciente cubrió en toda la habitación, pasando por todos los alrededores hasta envolver por todo Milenio de Plata…todos los que estaban presentes, tanto muertos como vivos desaparecieron de la faz de la Tierra… un nuevo comienzo se avecinaba.

Finalmente pasando por la dimensión, llego Sailor Sun que sostenia fuertemente a Caos… ella lanzo a la mujer al suelo, mientras tanto Sun aun tenia en su poder fuertemente la espada

Debes alegrarte… este lugar que son las Puertas de la Muerte, sera tu tumba. Por lo menos debes agradecerme por dejarte morir en tu hogar.

Maldita! Jamas podras destruirme…!

Conque asi hablas de la Sailor que te atrapo? Se que mi destino sera recordado como la Legendaria Sailor que sin ayuda de nadie pudo destruir el mal…

Al decir esto, Sailor Sun tomo la espada hiriendo de muerte a la tenebrosa mujer. Ella sentía como su pecho se despedazaba, mientras veía como aquel filo entraba cada vez mas.

Ella de pronto con sus manos hizo presión al sostener el filo y asi frenando lo que Sailor Sun tenia en mente.

Ya …te lo dije… jamas podras …detenerme…

Si fuera el caso… llegaran algún dia otras Guerreras que harán todo lo posible en eliminarte.

Dime… donde esta… Seiya?

Esta muerto…

Tengo la sospecha …que me mientes…

Esta bien… como muy pronto moriras dejare que escuches esa verdad terrible para ti…desde tiempos lejanos siempre sospeche que el gran poder del Cristal de Plata hara que todos los que murieron en esta época volverán a reencarnarse…he visto su destino.

La mujer quedo en shock… su mirada era de temor… no dejaría que en la otra vida, Seiya y Serenity volvieran a encontrarse… no otra vez.

Donde esta Seiya?

Ya te lo dije …el esta muerto…

No me importa Sailor Sun… porque volveré a buscar a la persona que esta unido a mi… eso es algo que jamas podras evitarlo… ni cambiaras lo que esperábamos las Nexus por siglos!

Si es asi como dices, sera imposible…porque jamas sabras donde estará Seiya.

Entonces permíteme …decirte cual …es tu destino, Sailor Sun… tu seras mi oráculo.

Callate!

Al pronunciar estas palabras, Sun tomo el mango firmemente atravesando el cuerpo de la mujer. Vio como ella murió casi instantáneamente, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención es que noto como su mano derecha desprendia una poderosa fuerza negativa.

No sabia muy bien que era aquella energía maléfica y se dio cuenta que en el filo de la espada a su alrededor se cubria una nebulosa negra hasta llegar al cuerpo de la Sailor. Ella sintió como le temblaban las manos cuando al fin comprendio cual era tan reales las palabras de Caos.

Oh no! Ella esta entrando en mi cuerpo… que puedo hacer?

Decidida, dejo la espada a un lado y al alejarse ella desprendio una luz poderosa. Dentro de su cuerpo apareció una pequeña Semilla Estelar que flotaba . Ella al tomarlo le dijo:

Vete… busca un lugar seguro cuando sea el momento adecuado tu poder volverá a despertar en ti.

La Semilla desaparecio del firmamento… La joven cayo de rodillas y sentía como su respiración se entrecortaba, mientras el cuerpo de Caos desaparecio por completo.

En el momento al cerrar los ojos comenzó a reírse maléficamente. Se levanto con mucha decisión y seguridad. Veia como aquella dimensión estaba en todo lugar, y ella al levantar las manos se dijo.

Este es el Renacimiento de la Legendaria Sailor Sun… de ahora en adelante me conocerán como Sailor Galaxia.!

Al decir esas palabras ella sonreía con una gran satisfacción que ya esperaba ansiosamente el momento en que los nuevos tiempos llegaran sus mas grandes enemigos, y asi conquistar todos los confines de todo el Universo… hasta el fin de los días.


	20. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15: CAMBIOS INESPERADOS.

Plut estaba desesperada… desde que se contacto con el Rey, sin aparentemente señales de vida, tenia mucho miedo. Salio del portal para pedir ayuda a Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune.

Cuando ambas escucharon los temores de Plut, estaban muy nerviosas.

Debemos ir para rescatar a su Majestad!- decía muy alterada Uranus.

Por favor…ustedes son las únicas que pueden ayudarme- decía Plut

Puedes usar el portal? Que rayos esta pasando que esta mujer tiene poder hasta de manipular el tiempo?

No lo se… creo que este enemigo es muy diferente de los que hemos enfrentado antes.

Entonces no hay que perder mas el tiempo- decía Uranus

Eso si… nadie debe saber lo que esta pasando… ni siquiera la Neo Reina.

Al decir esto, la mujer levanto su baculo donde las tres pudieron atravesar la dimensión.

Cuando llegaron, quedaron totalmente impactadas. El sol rojo ya no alumbraba mas… Britania estaba en una total desolación, donde se podía ver una masacre en que muchas personas inocentes han perdido la vida.

Entraron al Palacio donde aun quedaron desechas… veian las guardianas de la Princesa todas esparcidas en aquel suelo de mármol… mas adelante encontraron a una mujer asesinada, entonces Plut reconocio que esa mujer era la Princesa Palmira.

Pobre mujer! Como es posible tener un final tan trágico…

Mientras se decía la Guerrera del Tiempo, Uranus y Neptune aun con la vista buscaban a Endymion.

Salieron hacia el jardín pero lo que veian sus ojos estaba lejos de cualquier pesadilla:

Vieron que Endymion estaba en el suelo y las Sailors se acercaron rá sintieron que la energía ha desaparecido.

Alteza Alteza conteste!

Uranus…- la voz de Neptune comenzó a quebrarse… ella al momento de ver a Endymion con una sonrisa , sus facciones y el color de su rostro era de una palidez intensa.

Plut tenia ese presentimiento, lo sabia … desde que el Rey se involucro mucho mas la misión,era que algo malo estaría pasando y sus miedos eran reales, no era por su imaginación.

Se acerco a Uranus y le toco el hombro… La mujer que aun estaba al lado de Endymion sollozo tanto que sentía su alma desgarrada.

Neptune enjugo sus lagrimas, pero al hacer aquel movimiento se dio cuenta que Sailor Fighter estaba en la otra dirección, estaba recargada en una roca grande y pesada y comprendio que ella también debio haber muerto.

Uranus y Plut se dieron cuenta del movimiento que hizo su compañera, Uranus cargo a Endymion en su regazo mientras Plut seguía a Neptune.

Cuando se acercaron las dos, se dieron cuenta que Sailor Fighter ya no estaba con su transformación, era Seiya donde sus ropas eran de un varon, pero lo que mas quedaron asombradas era que el tenia lagrimas de sangre.

Esta respirando!- exclamo Plut … esas palabras hizo que Neptune se acerco lentamente y con su mano descubrió que aun estaba vivo.

Debemos llevarlo a Palacio rápido!- dijo con autoridad Neptune.

Neptune cargo a Seiya mientras las dos se unieron con Uranus. La sailor quedo impactada cuando descubrió que seguía vivo.

Que rayos le paso? Donde esta su transformación de Sailor Fighter?

Este poder ya no existe mas en el.

Al escuchar las palabras de Neptune, Uranus fruncio el ceño… tenia un leve presentimiento de cómo ahora se podría presentar las cosas… si Seiya Kou volviera a aparecer, esos sentimientos que sentía por su Reina serian mas intensos, y tuvo miedo.

Plut camino donde el portal de la dimensión estaba abierta, asi que las tres Sailors traspasaron esa energía que de pronto la luz cegadora desaparecio en aquel lugar.

Cuando llegaron las Sailors, sus rostros ya no podían ocultar la tragedia que se estaba viviendo en esos momentos… Las demás Sailors que se encontraban en el jardín al ver que sus compañeras estaban con Endymion en sus brazos, comenzaron a llorar desgarradamente.

Donde esta su Alteza?- pregunto Plut.

Esta con Sailor Venus… la verdad es que su Alteza no se ha sentido bien.- dijo Sailor Mars.

Eso quiere decir que intuye que algo malo le paso a su Alteza?- decía Plut con emoción.

No lo se.

Es ese momento apareció la Princesa Kakyuu, junto con Healer y Maker… ellas al momento de la llegada de las Sailors, descubrieron que la energía de Sailor Fighter había desaparecido.

Sailor Fighter! – exclamaban las tres mujeres.

Neptune les entrego a la Princesa al joven inconsciente, estaba respirando pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a nada.

Kakyuu y las dos Sailors se lo llevaron a la habitación de invitados que la Neo Reina se los había obsequiado, pero ellas estaban muy nerviosas por lo acontecido de las cosas, sin embargo, Kakyuu tenia una leve sospecha de quien pudo estar detrás de todo.

La tarea difícil de las Sailors era comunicar a su Reina que Endymion esta muerto.

Mientras en las habitaciones, ella estaba con la compañía de Sailor Venus y de su hija Rini. Lloraba sin cesar, ella tenia un mal presentimiento de que las cosas están mal y que la misión de Endymion ha resultado fallida.

Serena, amiga… solo debes tener fe.

No! En mi pecho me dice que algo malo le paso a mi esposo!.

Mama… tengo miedo!

Mientras la Pequeña Dama decía esas palabras, la Reina limpio sus lagrimas en el momento que Venus le decía palabras tranquilizadoras.

Todo estará bien, Princesa.

Pero de pronto ese entusiasmo de Mina se cayo a pedazos: Vieron que en la habitación entro Sailor Plut con el semblante dolorido.

Que pasa Plut?

Le tengo noticias del Rey, su Alteza.

Donde esta el?

La verdad … es que…

Por que no dices nada! Te exigo que me digas que le ocurrio a Endymion!- decía la joven ya muy alterada.

Ha fallecido.

Al decir esas dos palabras, hizo eco en la mente de la joven Reina, Rini se escondio en el pecho de Venus y lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras la Sailor le acariciaba el cabello de la niña.

Me dices que mi esposo esta durmiendo?

Serena aun estaba en shock…. Aun no podía comprender el peso de aquellas palabras de Plut, tan directas pero tan dañinas.

Alteza, por favor.

No! Yo debi haber estado con el! Por que tuvo que pasarle esto?

De ahí vino la reacción… la joven se abrazo a Plut y descargaba lagrimas intensas, furiosas y dolorosas…

Debe haber algo… yo puedo hacer que Endymion regrese… el Cristal de Plata…

Alteza…Caos destruyo… la Semilla Estelar del Rey Endymion.

La joven no podía entender lo que escuchaba… creía que habría una esperanza, al vivir toda una vida con el, desde el Milenio, Pasado y ahora su Futuro, sentía como su mundo se estaba desmoronando.

Lo siento mucho, Alteza.

La joven sentía como su cuerpo se estaba debilitándose.

Donde esta? Quiero verlo!

El Rey esta en la habitación… su cuerpo aun esta presente en este mundo.

La joven escucho la respuesta de la Sailor e inmediatamente salio raudamente de su habitación para ir donde se encontraba Endymion. A la salida estaban todas las Sailors esperándola, dándole mucho apoyo y querían acompañarla, mientras se podía escuchar los llantos de Rini.

Serena aun tenia sus lagrimas marcadas en sus mejillas, pero ella no quería que las demás le acompañaran para este momento tan doloroso.

Ella camino y al respirar hondo, entro a la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, vio como su esposo aun estaba acostado en la cama, cubierto con una sabana dorada donde cubria hasta su torax.

Su rostro era de total calma. Sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa, y tal parece que no sufrio al final. Serena le tomo delicadamente sus manos, y los beso. Queria sentirlos aunque sea una ultima vez.

En ese momento, la joven se sintió desgarrada, y se abrazo a el llorando. Queria pensar que todo esto era un mal sueño, y veía como su mundo, se destruia.

En ese momento llegaron a Palacio Luna, Artemis y su pequeña hija Diana en cuerpos de humanos. Estaban haciendo una conferencia que Endymion les había dado en un planeta muy lejano, pero al escuchar noticias del ataque a Sailor Sun los tres se alarmaron y decidieron regresar a Tokyo de Cristal lo mas rápido posible.

Pero cuando llegaron a este lugar que era su hogar, nunca pensaron la terrible verdad que se venia… que el Rey Endymion había fallecido de la forma mas horrible, aparte que su Semilla Estelar ha sido destruida.

Oh cielos! Donde esta la Reina Serena?- preguntaba Luna

Ella esta en la habitación donde se encuentra el Rey.- dijo Plut con un nudo en la garganta.

Que terrible! Esto es una desgracia!- se lamentaba Artemis

Yo ire a acompañar a la Pequeña Dama- decía Diana mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Artemis… creo que debemos transformarnos en gatos- opinaba Luna

De acuerdo- dijo Artemis.

En eso, ambos seres se le alumbraban sus cuerpos como luces y al empequeñecerse se volvieron gatos.

Los dos estaban aun preocupados por su Reina, y Luna estaba muy inquieta de cómo estaría su querida Serena.

Ha pasado una hora donde la joven se quedo dormida a los brazos de Endymion, en el momento entro Sailor Venus y la despertó para calmarla.

Amiga…llego Luna y su familia…

Luna? Quiero verla!

Tranquila… primero tienes que estar relajada, no debes darte por vencida.

Me siento tal mal! - decía la joven aun tratando de evitar salir sus lagrimas.

Serena… ven… nosotras haremos lo posible en descubrir quien esta detrás de esto.

Endymion sabia a quien se estaba enfrentando! Sailor Caos fue la persona que asesino a mi esposo!– decía la joven aun con el alma desgarrada.

Nosotras estamos por ti Serena… y por mi lo hago no porque seas la Reina de Tokyo de Cristal… lo hago por que eres mi amiga.

Lo se… gracias Mina… lo que también me duele es que… Sailor Fighter… Seiya…

Esta vivo, Serena.

La joven al escuchar esas palabras, sintió un alivio… creía que Seiya también había muerto.

Hay una esperanza… cuando Seiya se despierte, el nos puede dar alguna información al respecto.

El esta bien?- pregunto la joven.

Esta herido, pero fuera de peligro… el es fuerte…

Si… como en el pasado en la Guerra de las Sailors… me ayudo mucho y también se arriesgo por mantenerme a salvo… y se que también hizo lo posible por tratar a salvar a Endymion.

La joven aun le corria las lagrimas, Mina se las seco con sus dedos… quería hacerla sentir un poco mejor… quería ayudarla en lo que sea.

En ese momento, entro a la habitación Sailor Plut… saludo a la joven Reina.

Alteza, no se preocupe… nosotras tenermos resguardados la seguridad de Palacio… la Pequeña Dama esta siendo custiodiada por Sailor Saturn…

Y que pasa con Seiya?

El poder de Sailor Fighter … ha desaparecido.

Serena quedo muy preocupada… pero la Sailor del Tiempo le tranquilizo en esas palabras…

Esta inconsciente pero estable… la Princesa Kakyuu esta con sus Guardianas mientras atienden el estado de Seiya.

La joven quedo aliviada. Por lo menos sabia que Seiya no se sentiría tan desamparado.

Endymion no tiene la Semilla Estelar… por esa razón no ha desaparecido.

Serena escucho esas palabras de la Sailor, entonces le tomo la mano y la beso nuevamente. Despues la joven se puso de pie y dio la orden a la Sailor mas mayor y le dijo:

Quiero que se preparen para el funeral de mi esposo… el se merece ese reconocimiento.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la Sailor acepto esa orden y se retiro de la habitación. Mientras Mina le acariciaba su espalda con ternura, la joven se acerco a los labios de Endymion y los beso. Era un beso calido, dulce,tierno. Luego se separo mirando fijamente sus ojos cerrados, pero de pronto noto como unas lagrimas seguían cayendo dando a las mejillas palidas de Endymion.

En esos instantes, se realizo la marcha por el descanso del Rey de la Tierra. Todas las Sailors con el rostro sombrio acompañaron a su Reina y la Futura Heredera. Luna, Artemis y Diana también estuvieron acompañando en el cortejo. Mientras la Realeza llevaban vestidos de seda negros de duelo, las Sailors tenían su mismo atuendo pero llevaban un brazalete negro en respeto por Endymion .

El Gobierno de Tokyo de Cristal abarca no solamente la Luna (donde esta el Palacio), sino que en la Tierra donde el Rey Endymion también era Heredero del lugar, asi que uno se podía imaginar el cielo oscuro con el brillo de la luz de la Luna y en el terrestre la luz del dia de la Tierra. Llegaron a un parque todo de verde donde Serena conocía los Prados Verdes, fue en ese lugar donde Serenity y Endymion se conocieron y se enamoraron la primera vez que se vieron en el Milenio de hace miles de años.

Finalmente fue sepultado, mientras Serena lloraba junto a su pequeña hija. La Princesa Kakyuu dejo encargado las dos Sailors al cuidado de Seiya, y acompaño a la Reina en esos momentos dolorosos de su vida.

Despues regresaron a Palacio todos, donde ya tenia que ordenar ideas y planes con lo que vendría.

Las Sailors estaban muy impactadas emocionalmente por el acontecimiento que sacudió sus vidas… sentían que se veian un tanto vulneradas, pero no podían darse el lujo de tener esos pensamientos pesimistas… la vida debía continuar y ellas dejaron una vida normal por seguir su destino que era apoyar a su Neo Reina y luchar por la libertad y la justicia en el Universo.

Sin embargo, algunas Sailors que aun no estaban enteradas presionaron a las que deben saber sobre que enemigo estaban enfrentando.

Finalmente Plut les dijo que aquel enemigo ha existido hace miles de años, que Endymion conocía su presencia desde el Milenio y que por venganza lo asesino, como también a Sailor Galaxia , y que además es la misma mujer que entro en el cuerpo de Sun y provoco el mal durante el siglo XX iniciando la Guerra de las Sailors.

Sailor Mercury y Jupiter quedaron impactadas por lo dicho en Plut. No sabían que solución tomar en este embargo, Sailor Mars comento que accidentalmente escucho una conversación privada entre Endymion y la Princesa Kakyuu sobre Caos.

Las Sailors quedaron sumidas en sus pensamientos. Que podían hacer?

Finalmente, con la mirada de resolución, la mas inteligente de las Sailors dijo esas palabras:

Lo único que haremos sera proteger a nuestra Reina y la Pequeña Dama con nuestra vida.- decía Mercury.

Asi es… somos sus Guardianas, y nosotras haremos todo lo posible en que esta mujer no dañe a nuestro mundo.- opinaba Sailor Jupiter.

De pronto Sailor Mars vio salir a las dos Sailor Stars de la habitación donde se encontraba Seiya. Se acerco para saber mas detalles de su estado.

Como sigue?

Aun esta inconsciente. A pesar de limpiarle algunas heridas todavía no puede reaccionar.- comentaba Sailor Healer.

Eso quiere decir que el pudo ver a Caos?- se preguntaba Mars

Si es asi… tendremos una oportunidad de saber cuales son las intenciones de esta mujer- decía Sailor Maker tratando de tranquilizar a Rei.

Esta bien, gracias- dijo Mars.

De pronto se escucho como un sonido ensordecedor llegaba a Palacio. Las Sailors se agruparon ya que pensaron que seria Caos las que vendrían en atacar a su Reina.

Como Serena y su hija estaba en la habitación para hacerse compañía junto con Venus, Las demás Sailors Other resguardaron la puerta mientras las Iner Senshis estaban listas en atacar en cualquier momento.

En ese momento con aquel sonido estridente salio Kakyuu para ver que rayos estaba pasando. Ella se quedo de pie recargando su cuerpo en la puerta mientras las Sailors Stars resguardaban también la puerta donde Seiya seguía en estado delicado junto con Chibi Chibi.

En sus cabezas se formo como una energía brillante venia directamente hacia donde estaban las Guerreras, vieron como el cuerpo brillante de alguien cayo al vacio, mientras las Sailors se acercaron para eliminar el objetivo, pero de pronto vieron que la persona que estaba magullada en el suelo era una joven vestida de una Sailor, aunque no sabían muy bien quien se trataba.

Uranus se adelanto para ver quien podría ser la intrusa que llego de improviso a Tokyo de Cristal, mientras la chica que debe tener unos 16 años seguía gimiendo de dolor por las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo.

Quien eres?

Sailor…Uranus…- dijo la joven apenas audible para la mujer que estaba al frente de ella amenazándola con lanzar la energía frente a ella.

Pero de pronto, Uranus se sobresalto. Aquel rostro lo había visto antes.

Yo soy… Sailor Cosmos… o mejor dicho… Chibi Chibi.

Las Sailors quedaron impactadas… no pensaban ver que la chica era Chibi Chibi de adulta… ella tenia sus mismos ojos, su cabello con dos coletas, con una larga caída hacia sus hombros, casi tan largo como su Reina.

Que haces aquí?

Bueno… yo… provengo del …futuro.

Al decir esas palabras, todas las Sailors quedaron impactadas, pero si fuese verdad… como pudo viajar a traves del tiempo?

Esas preguntas provocaron muchas dudas en las Sailors Others, sobre todo Plut.

Mientes! Nadie, ninguna Sailor puede viajar a traves del tiempo… seguramente tu eres esa mujer!

Esa mujer es Caos, Sailor Plut… es natural que viaje al tiempo si ella en mi pasado alternativo te asesino a ti y al Rey Endymion.

Todas las presentes quedaron estupefactas con las palabras de la chica.

Que estas diciendo?- dijo Neptune.

Yo viaje al pasado porque Caos obtuvo el poder de regresar a esta era, yo fui enviada por una persona especial.

Persona especial?- dijeron las Sailors Senshis

La Princesa.

De que hablas? – decía Plut

Estabamos a punto de derrotar a Caos… pero ella vio que esta pelea ya la tenia perdida, y decidio viajar al pasado, pero la Princesa fue muy hábil y me envio para poder detenerla, asi que pude entrar a la dimensión antes que se cerrara, pero quede deambulando mientras trataba de descubrir cual era la salida que hizo Caos. Hasta que finalmente lo pude encontrar.

Al decir estas palabras, la joven trato de recuperar la energía perdida mientras tragaba oxigeno a sus pulmones.

Entonces me dices que tu misión era de avisarnos para que sepamos cuales son los movimientos de Caos…eso quiere decir que la Pequeña Dama te envio a esta epoca- dijo Plut.

La joven sonreía sutilmente al escuchar las afirmaciones de Sailor Plut.

Asi es…como veo, tal parece que aun no ha pasado nada, ya que aun tu estas aquí… Debo hablar con el Rey Endymion para…

El Rey Endymion murió hoy, niña.

Esas palabras tan duras las dijo Uranus. La joven abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Miro a todos lados y vio que normalmente todas las Sailors de Tokyo de Cristal están presentes.

Acaso fue Sailor Venus?- pregunto la niña al ver la inasistencia de la joven.

Ella esta con la Neo Reina y su hija, Sailor Cosmos.

La joven guerrera escucho estas palabras y al fijar la vista vio que era la Princesa Kakyuu. No puede ser! Por que llegaron las Sailors Star Lights? En ese momento se dio cuenta que a cada lado de la Princesa estaban las Sailors Healer y Maker…

Donde… donde esta Sailor Fighter?- pregunto la niña con un hilo de voz.

Sailor Fighter… murió … Caos elimino su poder…Ahora es de un joven que esta tratando de sobrevivir.

Sailor Cosmos se le compungio el rostro. No era posible… Sailor Caos cambio de una forma fatal el destino de esa persona… sintió miedo…mucho miedo… donde quizás todo el esfuerzo en llegar hasta aquí … todo ha sido en vano… fue tan asi, que la joven no pudo esconder aquellas lagrimas que surcaron suavemente en sus mejillas mientras sus manos, sus labios , en todo su ser daba por sentado que esto era el fin.


	21. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16: VISIONES.

Chibi Chibi miraba curiosa las paredes de la habitación que eran de tonos dorados, en ese instante se acercaba para ver como se encontraba Seiya. El seguía inconsciente, no se movia, nada, solo se mantenía respirando, a pesar que las Sailors Stars le han curado sus heridas, aun no daba signos de reacción.

Mientras la niña escuchaba como los adultos hablaban muy nerviosos, ella sintió como su pecho era llenado de una energía tan calida, que ella salio de la habitación y al saltar para abrir la perilla de la puerta, salio al encuentro de "esa llamada".

Sailor Cosmos quedo muy desconcertada, y lo único que hacia era llorar… se culpaba de no haber llegado a tiempo, de evitar todo esto, esto llamo la atención de las demás Sailors que no sabían que le sucedia.

Chibi Chibi se acerco a la joven,en ese momento al chocar sus miradas comprendio que la niña que estaba frente a sus ojos era una parte de ella.

Chibi?- preguntaba la pequeña.

Viniste a consolarme?

No llores… todo estará bien…

Sailor Cosmos quedo muy asombrada… no esperaba que una niña de 3 años le este dando apoyo y consuelo a una chica grande. Ella al secar sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, sonrio agradecida.

Nos hemos estado llamando… también pude sentirte en mi pecho… debe ser que tu eres mi mitad, una parte de mi… solo tu conoces mi alma.

La niña sonreía dulcemente… y esa dulce expresión de cariño basto para que la joven podía aun creer en un milagro.

Se levanto totalmente decidida y pregunto a las Sailors donde se encontraba la Neo Reina. Ellas dijeron que la Reina estaba aun en su habitación mientras vivía el duelo junto con su hija Rini.

Pero Sailor Jupiter comprendio que quizás ella podía darle un poco de esperanza a su Reina y decidida le tomo la mano:

No te preocupes, yo te llevare donde se encuentra la Neo Reina- y al decir esto, Sailor Jupiter la llevo a las habitaciones.

Con el golpeteo de la puerta, al abrirla la joven entro y vio a la joven Reina recostada en su cama con su pequeña hija… Venus la acompañaba… desde la muerte de su esposo ella esta cayendo en una depresión… podía ver como su brillo estaba perdiendo de a poco y en el instante que entrara a este lugar ella se mantuvo recargada en su cama sin siquiera fijarse en quien estaba cerca suyo.

La joven Sailor se acerco y con una reverencia se presento:

Neo Reina Serena… soy Sailor Cosmos…

La joven Reina no reaccionaba a nada… solo asentia con el movimiento de cabeza.

No debe permitir que la tristeza le invada su corazón…

Acaso no sabes como se siente la Neo Reina? – decía un tanto molesta Sailor Venus sin mirarla.

Lo se Sailor Venus… porque yo vengo del futuro…

Al decir futuro, ambas jóvenes fijaron la vista, a decir verdad era la primera vez que la joven Reina le dirigía la mirada.

Al ver aquel rostro juvenil ella recordó a alguien…

Eres Chibi Chibi?- pregunto asombrada la Reina.

Si… yo vengo del futuro su Alteza…

Pero como pudiste hacerlo? Acaso Sailor Plut tuvo que ver?- preguntaba ansiosa Sailor Venus.

Ella con una dulce sonrisa le contesto:

Sailor Plut no tuvo nada que ver.

Entonces, porque has venido a nuestro tiempo?- preguntaba Sailor Venus.

Bueno… la verdad es que este tema debo hablarlo con su Alteza… mi misión es que solo ella debe saber ciertas cosas que ninguna de ustedes deben comprometerse.

Venus miro a su amiga preguntándose si lo dicho por la Sailor estaba de acuerdo y la joven Reina con un movimiento de cabeza dio la orden que tenia que marcharse.

Ella quizás fue muy egoísta por su parte y se acerco a Cosmos para darle sus sinceras disculpas.

Entonces te lo dejare todo a ti… espero que puedas darle tranquilidad a mi Reina por que esta sufriendo mucho y no se que mas hacer por ella.

Todo estará bien, Sailor Venus… solo debes confiar en el futuro. Ademas es natural que estes muy alterada, lo haces por proteger a tu mejor amiga.

Sailor Venus cerro los ojos y sonrio agradecida por entenderla.

Se retiro del lugar y seguido cerro la puerta para que ambas pudieran hablar a solas, sin ser escuchados por oídos de curiosos.

Sailor Cosmos se acerco a la joven y le tomo una de sus manos en señal de apoyo.

Entonces si vienes del futuro… eso quiere decir …sabes que… Endymion…

Si… lo siento mucho…- decía con pesar la Sailor

Mi hija y yo estamos muy desechas… no se que rumbo tomar ahora…tengo un dolor tan grande en mi corazón…

Alteza, no debe temer… usted volverá a sonreir…

Gracias por tus animos, Sailor Cosmos, pero no estoy en condiciones de que volveré a hacerlo, ni quiero hacerlo…

Serena la miro a los ojos fijamente… ella se dio cuenta que esta jovencita que esta al lado de ella era la misma que aquella niña de tres años, tenían un encanto y una inocencia pura…

Yo… disculpa… he sido muy ruda…- dijo la Reina bajando la mirada sumamente arrepentida.

No se preocupe…Esta en una situación difícil, y aquí estare apoyándola en lo que sea.

Serena agradeció aquellas palabras dichas por Cosmos con una sonrisa… mientras veía que en su regazo estaba Rini durmiendo profundamente.

Que deseas decirme?

Yo vengo del futuro … son 13 años que he retrocedido en el tiempo…

Pero como lo hiciste? Sailor Plut es la Guardiana del Tiempo…si ella no tuvo que ver , entonces quien?

Caos…

Al nombrar aquel ser despreciable, la joven Reina sintió un miedo inigualable. Temblaba por completo mientras su pequeña hija se movia entre los sueños inquieta.

Cosmos respiraba y en su mirada pudo reflejar aquella tranquilidad en sus ojos.

Su hija… me envio a esta era.

Al escuchar esto, la joven Reina sintió como su pecho se llenaba de unos sentimientos de esperanza, de dicha… cerro los ojos y se entrelazo sus manos.

La joven Sailor sonrio y al acercarse a ella mas, le acaricio su hombro en señal de apoyo y le dijo:

Solo debo decirle que la Princesa, su hija estuvo a punto de acabar con Caos, pero ella es tan astuta que pudo escapar de nuestras manos…

Pero como!- decía desesperaba la joven Reina.

Ella… asesino a Sailor Plut… y también a su esposo en mi pasado alternativo.

Nuevamente el temor de aquel nombre. Serena cerraba sus ojos…

Disculpe, Alteza… no quería volver a hacerla recordar esos recuerdos malos, pero de una u otra forma esta mujer tenia planeado vengarse.

Por que? Que le hice yo a esa mujer?

Sintio celos de usted… porque Milord se enamoro al conocerla en el Milenio…

Milord? – preguntaba Serena consternada.

Usted lo conoce… es Seiya Kou- decía casi sin aliento la joven Sailor.

Que quieres decir?- esta vez sentía como su pecho de dolia cada vez mas.

Ustedes se conocían… desde el pasado del Milenio…- decía con tranquilidad la joven.

De que hablas? Yo conozco a Seiya en el siglo …XX…

De pronto dudo… de alguna forma lo que decía Sailor Cosmos era cierto…Por que no dudaba de sus palabras? O acaso hay una especie de conexión con el joven de las estrellas?

Pero el sonido del golpeteo de la puerta interrumpio aquellos pensamientos de la joven Reina… comenzó a carraspear su garganta para que su voz fuera mas clara y dijo:

Adelante…

La persona que entro era la Princesa Kakyuu…

Disculpen quizás interrumpi algo.

No… no es nada princesa- decía la joven Reina

Me retiro Alteza…- decía la joven Guerrera y salio del lugar.

Como estas?- decía la Princesa

Bueno… en esos momentos no se como me siento… creo que estoy en un lugar donde no conozco.

Es doloroso Alteza lo que paso… con Endymion… pero debe ser fuerte… por usted… por su hija…

Si… entiendo que mi pequeña envio a Sailor Cosmos a nuestra era…

Asi es… bueno lo único que hay que hacer es proteger a su hija y mis Guardianas y yo estare a su disposición.

Muchas gracias Princesa Kakyuu… ahora entiendo del por que Endymion confiaba tanto en usted.

Nuevamente a escuchar esas palabras, a la Princesa le volvió a la mente lo que hizo en el pasado… la verdad… es tan dolorosa… en parte se sentía culpable de haber cambiado el rumbo de las cosas, pero no había mas opciones…

Ademas… me dijo algo que me ha mantenido un tanto distraída- decía la Reina

Ah si? Y que es?- pregunto resueltamente Kakyuu

Sailor Cosmos me dijo que la razón de que Caos me odiaba… era que… Seiya y yo nos conocimos en el Milenio.

Kakyuu abrió sus ojos mas de lo normal… nuevamente su conciencia la estaba traicionando por los errores del pasado…

Serena se le quedo mirando a la mujer y noto como su rostro se turbaba:

Esta bien?

No es nada…. Usted debe comprender que las cosas han sido muy difíciles para todos nosotros, y de verdad estoy muy preocupada por Sailor Fighter.

Serena se quedo en silencio… pero vio nuevamente esa forma de mirar como era su esposo, esa forma de esconder cosas.

Pero no le dijo nada… vio a su pequeña hija que aun dormia acurrucándose en sus brazos delgados de la joven mujer.

Kakyuu sonrio con ver aquel cuadro familiar de una joven madre con su pequeña hija… pero aquella revelación dicha por Serena la mantuvo muy inquieta.

Sabia que Sailor Caos estaba esperando cuando sienta la presencia de sus Sailors Healer y Maker y no podía quedarse sentada a esperar que las cosas salgan de su control.

Ella se despidió de Serena y se dirigio a las habitaciones… estaba decidida… por esta vez estaba dispuesta a enfrentar esta situación.

Mientras las dos Sailors Stars veian atentamente los movimientos de su Princesa cuando pasaron por el pasillo , tenían serias sospechas…no sabían muy bien que eran pero tenían una corazonada de que algo diferente va a suceder.

Pero esas miradas de resolución fueron seguidas por dos Sailors que estaban de pie frente a ellas … de una u otra forma siempre ha existido una especial conexión con Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury…

Sailor Healer y Sailor Maker bajaron la vista tratando de ignorar aquella mirada de preocupación, esta vez no se podía inmiscuir en los sentimientos mas profundos y secretos… si fuera diferente, habría alguna oportunidad … pero eso seria en otra vida.

Las dos se alejaron mientras Mina y Amy aun sentían como su corazón se desgarraba por la acción repentina de las Sailors de las Estrellas, como evitar tener contacto… ignorándolas.

Ya estaba anocheciendo… el aire fresco se sentía en los alrededores, mientras en el Salon, estaba Cosmos con todas las Sailors dándole animos de que esto no es el fin con la muerte del Rey Endymion…

Debemos estar todas unidas, por primera vez tienen que coincidir en sus deseos y sentimientos en proteger a la Neo Reina.

Estoy de acuerdo con Cosmos, debemos hacerlo- decía Sailor Saturn

Pero si llegaste a nuestra era… debes saber lo que sucederá en este tiempo- decía Sailor Jupiter

La verdad es que… como tenia 3 años no podía recordar con mucha claridad, pero si puedo ayudarlas.

Muchas gracias Sailor Cosmos… se que la Neo Reina estará profundamente agradecida de tu ayuda.- opinaba Sailor Mercury

La chica movio la cabeza afirmativamente… sin embargo, Sailor Plut no estaba muy segura que todo saldría bien.

Esa mujer sintió tu presencia?

No.

Estas segura?- inquirio Sailor Mars

Completamente segura.

Entonces que haremos?- se preguntaba Sailor Neptune

Debemos permanecer unidas en proteger Tokyo de Cristal… se que Caos hara un movimiento donde se sintió su presencia… es esa época nadie sabia quien era el enemigo.

Dices que Caos hara un movimiento?- pregunto Sailor Uranus

Ella atacara Tokyo de Cristal

Las Sailors quedaron alarmadas … no esperaban que serian atacadas en su propio campo. Entonces Sailor Plut se acerco a la niña y le pregunto:

Sabes cuando sera esto?

En unos días … puede ser menos de una semana.

Entonces debemos doblar la seguridad… por suerte tenemos a las Sailors Star Lights- decía llena de confianza Venus.

Eso espero…- decía casi en un susurro la niña mientras se alejaba del grupo, aun tenia esa preocupación en su mirada y esperaba que Caos no descubra a las Sailors de las estrellas.

Era de noche… era muy extraño con el aire fresco no se podía sentir frio en estos momentos. En una cama se encontraba un joven de rostro muy apuesto. Seiya estaba completamente dormido, estaba con el dorso desnudo mientras en su torax se cubria con una sabana tan blanca como la nieve. El lugar era un tanto rustico, era como si nadie sabia que existiera esa pequeña cabaña del lugar.

Mientras el joven seguía dormido , a su espalda se vio una delicada mano acariciando sutilmente aquel torso. El sintió aquella caricia y se movio un tanto complacido mientras aun con los ojos cerrados sonreía dulcemente.

De pronto , aquella mano se alejo de aquel cuerpo y al bajar de la cama se vio como unos pies desnudos caminaban directamente en dirección hacia una ventana. Aquella mujer de cabello rubio,con el símbolo de la Luna en su frente, se veía totalmente libre de aquellos peinados que siempre llevaba, se veía tan hermosa, que parecía una Diosa romana.

Ella cogio una sabana y se cubrió de su esbelta figura. Se acerco a la ventana mientras miraba fijamente el firmamento donde la Luna y la Estrella mas pequeña brillaba mas que las demás.

En ese momento , al despertar aquel joven de mirada cautivadora y sensual vio a su hermosa amada de pie frente a la ventana , y el aire frio entraba en aquella cabaña de madera, pero no le importaba en absoluto… Al ver aquella mujer, en recordar en el momento que no podían ocultar mas aquel amor prohibido, y sin importar las consecuencias, se amaron y se unieron en este lugar, un sitio para no llamar la atención de sus Guardianas … ese era su secreto, su máximo secreto.

Seiya se levanto y se vistió con suma rapidez. Solo se vistió la parte inferior, mientras su torso aun estaba desnudo, al subir su cierre del pantalón, camino directo donde estaba su amada.

Ella al sentir el contacto de sus besos en sus hombros desnudos, giro su rostro y los ojos celestes se encontraron con los zafiros, tan brillantes, tan apasionados. Ella se acerco a sus labios y lo beso mientras Seiya con sus manos le acariciaban sus hombros desnudos, tan suaves.

Despues de terminar aquel beso, se miraron a los ojos y el joven tomo delicadamente a su amada y la giro para que quedaran frente a frente.

El con una sonrisa le acaricio su suave mejilla y le pregunto:

Que miras afuera?

Miro como nuestros lazos se unen, Seiya… observa mi luna y tu estrella, amor mio.

Seiya miro el cielo oscuro y tenia razón , aquella Estrella pequeña brillaba tan intensamente y se unia cada vez a la luz tenue de la Luna .

Asi me sentía cada vez que hacias tu presencia ,cuando nos volvimos a ver quería dejar todo a un lado, todo lo que me ata en ser una Sailor y decirte que siempre te protegeré… la vez que solo al mirarnos a los ojos era como si fueras mia tantas veces, ni te imaginas las noches que soñé contigo…

Yo también Seiya… he soñado contigo…- decía la joven con un suspiro

Asi que recuerdas la vez que te conte cuando nos conocimos… cuando te rescate de tu secuestro…

Seiya… me prometiste que no te esforzarías en ver esas imágenes del pasado…

Bombom… no debes temer lo que sentias cuando estabas con Endymion, se que en el fondo debias decidir por tu destino…pero se que siempre he estado presente en tus pensamientos.

Seiya…

Ambos se besaron dulcemente… aquella pasión de las caricias en un intento de ser detenidas no se podían… había sido una noche maravillosa, donde se volvieron uno en aquella pequeña cama, pero sentían que al besarse mas , no podían detener aquellos sentimientos tan intensos, porque se amaban con locura…un poco mas que antes, pero un poco menos que mañana…

Rompieron el beso mirándose a los ojos… ella podía sentir el temor en aquella mirada y se acurruco en los brazos de su amado.

Seiya le acariciaba suavemente su cabello , el hizo que levantara su mirada y al momento de ver su luna menguante , le besaba su frente.

Bombom… no temas…

Es que tengo el presentimiento de que… no te volveré a ver…

Bombom…

Tengo tanto miedo que te puede llegar a ocurrir algo malo, además… se que tu conoces a la persona que esta detrás de esto…

Mi dulce Bombom… Tu sabes que todos mis secretos son tuyos… pero debo hacer algo… tengo miedo que esta mujer te lastime, y eso seria para mi una cosa imperdonable si no hago nada… no volveré a cometer ese mismo error en el pasado cuando ella te daño y Sailor Sun te tuvo que recuperar tu energía.

Pero y si mueres…- la hermosa joven se le nublaron sus ojos bellos mientras en sus mejillas recorrían sus lagrimas.

Te prometo… que estare contigo…

Entonces es una promesa- decía Serena.

Seiya asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, mientras en la ventana de aquel lugar, se podía ver como la luna y la estrella aun hacían acto de presencia en el firmamento.

De pronto aquella imagen donde se veian dos jóvenes enamorados se volvió nublada. Esa imagen se volvió como una luz y de pronto al disipar todo, se encontraba Seiya en la cama donde aquella inconsciencia se estaba desapareciendo al instante.

El comenzó a moverse un tanto inquieto donde aquella habitación la luz era tenue, comenzaba a sudar profusamente hasta que al despertar sobresaltado dio un grito ahogado.

Miro a todas direcciones y descubrió que no estaba solo… al lado de el se encontraba una hermosa mujer, el al acercarse vio que se trataba de la Neo Reina.

Bombom!

Seiya… tranquilo soy yo… no te lastimare- decía la joven mientras le enjugaba con un pañuelo su frente humeda.

Perdon… yo…

Descansa… al fin pudiste despertar…

Despertar?

Ha pasado unos tres dias cuando mis Guardianas te encontraron…

Tres dias?- decía impactado el joven.

Mientras se miraba, pudo comprender que aquella voz era de el… se miro las manos aun temblorosas y descubrió que ya no sentía su poder como Sailor Fighter…Que rayos ha pasado en aquellos tres días?

Ademas…

Serena no pudo articular palabra… lo único que hizo fue que la joven bajo su rostro y comenzó a llorar mientras con sus manos trataba de borrar aquellas pequeñas gotas de agua que caian en sus mejillas.

Que paso Bombom?

Endymion… murió!

Al decir esto, la joven se abrazo fuertemente a el… sentía como su corazón se hacia pedazos mientras mas lagrimas recorrían por sus mejillas… necesitaba sentir la presencia de Seiya en esos momentos.

El estaba impactado… no esperaba que aquella misión haya resultado un fracaso… pero lo que mas le inquietaba era que no podía recordar nada en absoluto… quien fue capaz de matar al esposo de su Bombom?

Lo único que hizo fue corresponder aquel abrazo de la hermosa joven… sentía como sus sollozos eran cada vez mas desgarradores y mas intensos y el al escuchar aquellos gemidos de dolor le torturaba cada vez mas.

Bombom, aquí estoy yo… llora todo lo que quieras… sere tu amigo, tu pañuelo de lagrimas… no quiero que te detengas…

Seiya…- decía suavemente la joven mientras trataba de detener aquella explosión de sentimientos tristes .

Pero obedecio la hermosa Reina con los consejos de Seiya y lloro hasta descargarse… mientras el joven sentía que el debería haber muerto , y la sencilla razón es que no cumplio la promesa de mantener a Endymion a salvo… y se sentía culpable.

Lo único que hicieron es ese momento era sentir el contacto, de sentir a alguien para abrazarlo, las palabras estaban de mas… querían compartir aquel dolor de perdida, de tristeza y era como una nota de música triste que provocaba que todo el cuerpo se estremeciera…

Mientras se abrazaban, sentían como el pecho les provocaba mas y mas dolor… era una ansiedad tan intensa, que deseaban desesperadamente sentir el calor, la energía, hasta que finalmente ser sanados… hasta sentir el fuego de sus energías unirse de una manera especial.


	22. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17: LA CAIDA DE UNA FLOR

Todo Tokyo de Cristal se supo del milagro que al fin Seiya pudo despertar. Esas eran buenas noticias después de la desgracia sobre el Rey Endymion.

Cuando salio la Neo Reina ya mas tranquila les dio aviso a todas sus Guardianas. Las Sailors corrian de un lado para el otro, mientras la Princesa Kakyuu y las Star Lights fueron a verlo. Estaba tranquilo, se podía ver en su mirada , pero aquel brillo de una forma estaba desapareciendo.

Seiya! Estas bien?- preguntaba Sailor Healer

Si… no te preocupes.

Me alegro que al fin despertaras… nosotras con la Princesa estábamos muy preocupadas- respondia por su parte Sailor Maker.

Solo me siento un tanto cansado… es todo…- decía el joven un tanto aturdido.

Lo importante es que estas junto a nosotras Seiya- decía emocionada la Princesa Kakyuu

Bueno… sobre este punto… yo no siento mi poder de Sailor- decía apenado el joven.

Lo sabemos mi querida estrella- decía con delicadeza la joven Princesa

Lo… siento…

No tienes que culparte Seiya… ahora tu tienes una valiosa información que…

No tengo nada!- decía con ira el joven

Las tres mujeres quedaron atónitas con la reaccion del joven

Seiya… calmate- decía Sailor Maker

No se lo que me sucedió! Como perdi mi poder ¡ Quien mato al Rey Endymion! No se nada!

Seiya estaba tan desesperado que comenzó a golpear con su puño en la cama donde se encontraba.

Kakyuu quedo desecha. Como era posible que Caos provocara todo esto? Con que fin?

Ella acerco sus suaves manos y le acaricio el rostro.

No temas… ya veras que todo se solucionara.

Al decir esto, la mujer con el cabello rojizo se retiro del lado de Seiya y al mirar a sus Guardianas, les dijo:

Cuidenlo… y esta vez deben estar unidos… me lo prometen?

Las dos Sailors quedaron consternadas…

Princesa… por que nos dice eso?- decía preocupada Sailor Healer

Solo hagan lo que les digo… por favor…

Se hara como usted lo desea, Princesa- dijo solemne Maker

La joven sonrio dulcemente y se retiro del lugar.

Sin embargo ese movimiento nuevamente fue seguido atentamente por las dos Sailors.

Mientras Seiya aun estaba sumido en sus pensamientos , miro a las chicas y le dijo:

Saben? Estoy muy agitado… necesito estar solo.

Esta bien… nosotras estaremos cuando nos necesites- decía Maker

Quedate tranquilo solo debes recuperar fuerzas- comento Healer.

Al decir esto, las dos Star Lights salieron de la habitación… estaban decididas, sin importar las consecuencias sabían que su Princesa sabe mas cosas que lo que aparentaba.

En ese momento fueron abordadas por Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury en la entrada de la puerta…

Como se encuentra?

Seiya esta cansado… quiere estar solo- dijo Maker

Todas las Guardianas están ansiosas por saber que noticias nos puede dar- dijo Mercury

Seiya… no recuerda nada- contesto Maker

Pero como?- exclamo por su parte Venus

No sabemos lo que planea este ser maligno, pero por cualquier caso nosotras estaremos apoyándolas- dijo Healer mirando fijamente a los ojos a Venus.

Bueno, chicas, nos disculpan, pero aun no les diga nada a las demás sobre lo que sabemos- dijo seriamente Sailor Maker.

No te preocupes, nadie sabra aquella información- comento Sailor Mercury.

Si quieren, Mercury y yo podemos ver a Seiya, asi ustedes pueden ayudar a las demás- hablo Venus.

Gracias- dijo por su parte Healer.

Ambas Sailor Stars se miraron y se alejaron de las chicas.

En ese momento, aun vestida de negro estaba Serena viendo algunos recuerdos en su habitación: fotografías con su difunto marido, mientras ella tomaba un pequeño cuadro donde se podía ver lo felices y sonrientes que se veian en la imagen.

De pronto golpearon la puerta y al entrar era Sailor Plut, que saludo con una reverencia:

Alteza… disculpe la interrupción

No pasa nada Plut… Paso algo?- preguntaba la joven aun dando la espalda a su Guardiana mientras dejaba en la mesita de centro el cuadro de la fotografía.

Lo que pasa es que quería saber si usted converso con la Princesa de Kinmoku

Conversar?

Si… ella no esta en Palacio- decía extrañamente la mujer

De que hablas?- preguntaba consternada la Reina

Ella se fue sin previo aviso, no esta en Tokyo de Cristal

La joven giro su cuerpo para ver a la Guerrera, y sus ojos se preocuparon

No sera que…

Posiblemente, Alteza…- contesto la mujer sabiendo lo que su Reina quería preguntar.

Kakyuu llego a un lugar donde era muy conocido anteriormente… aquel lugar era donde vivía Sailor Sun junto con sus Guardianas…

Mientras examinaba aquel sitio podía ver como el sol ya tenia un brillo tenue , era como estar caminando entre las sombras… Mientras ella seguía observando todo lo que veía, buscaba pistas, pero comprendio que no solucionaria nada y opto por entrar al Salon Principal que era de la Sailor del Sol.

Cuando entro, vio el trono como el color oro que antes se caracterizaba se estaba voviendo oscuro, como si un ser maligno destruia todo a su paso solo con el tacto.

Hasta que de pronto, sintió como aquella energía negativa se estaba propagando en el sitio donde la mujer estaba.

Giro y vio que la atmosfera se estaba cerrando… comprendio que frente a sus ojos apareció una dimensión que cubrió en todo Palacio…

La joven Princesa que antes se caracterizaba en tener una mirada calma, ahora era de seguridad y seriedad.

Donde estas, cobarde?- exclamaba mientras miraba por todos lados.

El sonido de un aire totalmente pesado se hacia sentir en el ambiente… veía como finalmente las dimensiones estaban totalmente cubiertas y eso significaba que la Princesa estaba atrapada.

Jamas te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Sailor Fighter!

Vaya… nunca pensé que la Princesa tuviera un carácter tan energico…

En medio de la atmosfera apareció la temible Sailor Caos.

Y tu nunca cambiaras… eres tan cobarde que te escudas usando a los demás.

La mirada seria de Caos de pronto se volvió a una llena de maldad. La mujer comenzó a atacar lanzando rayos pero Kakyuu con su energía encapsulo esa energía negativa volviéndola contra ella.

A un costado apareció una fuerte explosión donde provoco que el costado de la dimensión se debilitara destruyéndose por completo.

Veo como has podido destruir mis dimensiones… era una lastima, quería jugar un rato contigo… pero parece que el desamor que sientes por Seiya te hizo mas agresiva.

Callate!- decía con furia Kakyuu

Al decir esto, Kakyuu lanzo su poder donde aparecían sus poderosas mariposas… la encerro donde comprendio Caos que no podría escapar.

Pero…

Crees que tengo tiempo de ver tus asquerosos insectos?

Acto seguido, en su palma de su mano apareció la temible Espada Oscura y con un movimiento eficaz… destruyo las mariposas de la Princesa.

Asi que tienes la Espada Argo Navis…

De que te sorprendes? Seiya me la dio cuando nos conocimos…

Te la dio? No puedo creer lo farsante que puedes llegar a ser.

Kakyuu seguía lanzando poder de mariposas, pero Caos las esquivaba todas con la espada.

Pero de pronto, la mujer lanzo energía negativa frente a Kakyuu, ella lo detuvo con su poder, en ese momento ella llego al lado de la Princesa y destruyo con el filo de la espada su energía.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

La mujer enfundo la espada frente a su rostro.

La situación ha cambiado ahora… parece que tu actitud arrogante ha desaparecido en tu maldito rostro.

Puedes decir lo que quieras…pero jamas me dare por vencida.

En ese momento ella con su manos sostuvo fuertemente las muñecas de Caos… ella temia por la espada y necesitaba que sea liberada por Caos.

Hasta que cayo la Espada Oscura al suelo, ellas seguían tratando de liberarse una y sosteniendo la otra.

Pero Caos le lanzo una patada fuerte a la joven que cayo de espaldas…

Ella observaba como la mujer volvió a coger el arma mientras veía con ira desenfrenada.

Esta vez no perderé mi tiempo en quitarte tu Semilla Estelar…dejare que la Espada haga todo el trabajo…

En ese momento, la mujer sonrio maléficamente… Kakyuu no sabia que hacer…

Caos tomo el mango de la espada… tenia el filo frente a ella …

Querida… que te parece morir frente a la espada de tu amor secreto?

La joven cerro los ojos… quería que el dolor fuera rápido…

Estrella de Sailor Maker!

Infierno Estelar de Healer!

El poder de ambas Sailors se transformaron en uno que fue directamente a la malvada mujer.

!

El cuerpo de Caos volo por los aires cayendo cerca del trono que era de Sailor Sun.

Las dos muchachas se acercaron donde se encontraba su Princesa.

Se encuentra bien?- preguntaba Healer

Que … están haciendo… aquí?- exclamaba la Princesa

Pero por que lo dice? Somos sus Guardianas y nuestro deber es protegerla- contestaba Maker

Es que no… lo entienden? Caos..

En ese momento la joven no pudo seguir… vieron como se levantaba la mujer totalmente llena de rabia.

Como se atrevieron!

Estaba tan furiosa que en su mano apareció una energía negativa lanzándola donde se encontraban las Sailors junto a su Princesa

La explosión fue tan grande que ambas Sailors tomaron a su Princesa para salvarla.

Mientras las dos Sailors veian como Caos avanzaba con paso seguro, estaban dispuestas a pelear contra ella.

Todavia tienen la osadia de enfrentarse a mi? Ustedes no tienen el suficiente poder para vencerme

Eso lo veremos- decía Sailor Healer

Ambas Sailors comenzaron a pelear contra Caos… Usaban energías cósmicas para vencerla, pero no podían derribarla. En ese momento mientras Kakyuu observaba todo con horror.

Caos! Deja a mis Guardianas ¡ Ellas no tienen nada que ver… es conmigo que quieres vencerme..!

Pero esas palabras no fueron escuchadas por Caos ni mucho menos por las Sailors. En ese momento Caos uso su arma secreta: el ojo de pez.

Cuando las Sailors vieron una luz brillante que entraba a sus ojos sentían como un dolor agudo entraba… era como si les estuvieran quemando.

Aaaaaaagggggghhhhhh!

El dolor era insoportable, ambas muchachas cayeron al suelo tratando de apaciguar el ardor , que ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos, mientras trataban de salir de ese lugar.

Con esto mi venganza esta saldada por la forma tan humillante que me trataron- decía Caos.

Mis Guardianas!- gritaba Kakyuu

Ella se levanto y corrió desesperada por salvarlas… No… otra vez no dejaría cometer ese error, acaso ella permitirá tal como le ocurrio a Sailor Fighter que les suceda lo mismo con Healer y Maker?

Sailor Caos sonrio tenuemente y alcanzo a coger la Espada Oscura hiriéndola de muerte a la pobre Princesa.

La joven cayo de rodillas tratando de soportar el dolor en su pecho…pero no pudo aguantar mas. Cayo al suelo aun consciente mientras veía aterrorizada cual era el plan de la endemoniada mujer.

Ella se acerco a Healer y Maker y les beso en la mejilla mientras estaban en cuclillas … solo este pequeño contacto las pobres Sailors cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo hasta que de pronto en sus frentes les apareció cada una de ellas una estrella negra en su frente, fue un lapso de segundos hasta que esa imagen desaparecio y las dos quedaron desmayadas, dando fin a su transformación de Sailors y dando el comienzo a una nueva transformación de dos jóvenes varones.

En ese momento la mujer se acerco a la infortunada Princesa para terminar su venganza:

Con esto el ciclo esta cerrado… que lastima que tanto tu como Endymion hicieron lo posible en mantener oculto la presencia de los Kou, pero al final su pena máxima fue su muerte. Asi que volveremos lo que quedo pendiente en el principio.

Al decir estas palabras, la mujer tenia en sus manos la Espada Oscura lista para cometer su acto de maldad y cobardía.

Ya veras …que tarde …o temprano …esa espada …se volverá contra ti…- decía casi sin aliento Kakyuu.

Como crees tu que esta espada se volverá contra mi?

Esa espada… le pertenece… a Seiya… el es … el heredero… de Argo Navis…

El nombre de esta belleza… es Dark Terror.

Al finalizar estas palabras con absoluta seriedad, tomo el mango de la Espada Dark Terror, traspasándole su espada en el cuerpo de la pobre Princesa provocándole la muerte.

Quito la espada de su cuerpo brutalmente, y al finalizar, la sacudió para que la sangre de la infortunada joven no llegara en el corazón del Dark Terror, que es la imagen del alma cuando su madre fallecio.

Se acerco donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes desmayados, y entendio del porque Seiya no le apareció el signo de la estrella negra que era la transformación de los Caballeros Templarios de la Fuerza Oscura. Por esa razón a Seiya comenzó a llorar sangre. Y ella no pudo transformarlo por completo.

Comprendio que Seiya tenia un poder mas avanzado que el de sus hermanos , pero al ver a la carnada presente, quizás ellos podían hacer el trabajo de hacer que su hermano menor se uniera al Lado Oscuro.

Solo faltaba para que los hermanos Kou fueran totalmente siervos del mal… la mujer hizo aparecer dos cristales de color oscuro para que la energía que uso Medea en protegerlos se extinguiera para siempre…

Cuando la mujer se acerco para depositar aquellos cristales, sintió como una energía poderosa cubrió en todo el lugar donde estaba de pie Caos.

Ella sintió esa energía y quedo helada… Donde había sentido esa energía en algún lugar, en algún tiempo?

Miro por todos lados y frente a sus ojos apareció nada mas y nada menos que Sailor Cosmos.

Palidecio al reconocer a esa joven Sailor cuando se enfrentaron en el futuro de 13 años.

Como pudiste viajar hacia esta era?

Como crees?

Las palabras seguras de la joven Sailor dejaron sin habla en aquella mujer. Como logro seguirla? Acaso fue…?

Vaya , ahora que lo pienso la bastarda de tu Princesa tuvo algo que ver no?

No te atrevas a hablarle asi!

Los ojos llenos de furia de Cosmos se cristalizaron cuando vio a la Princesa Kakyuu , se agacho para tocarla y comprendio que no había nada que hacer.

Cosmos apareció en el momento justo… ella sintió lo que planeaba la malvada mujer y comprendio como los poderes de Sailors Healer y Maker se han extinguido… mas aun cuando vio que sus transformaciones han desaparecido.

No dejare que cambies el curso de las cosas… aquí estoy para detenerte!

La única opción es que debía sacarlos de aquel sitio. Ella con su poder saco un baculo donde tenia un corazón … miro a Caos y antes que le lanzara energía negativa ella grito con fuerza:

Corazon Puro de Sailor Cosmos!

Ese poder que se transformo en un aura de corazón cego a Caos por un momento , ese instante fue aprovechado por Cosmos y con su baculo hizo desaparecer a Taiki y Yaten frente a Caos.

La neblina rosada se ha dispersado y ella vio con horror que los hermanos Kou han desaparecido.

Por primera vez Caos se sintió realmente amenazada… ella no quiere que se vuelva a repetir la historia como el futuro alternativo.

De pronto sintió como unos fuertes dolores de cabeza azotaban en su cerebro… se acerco a las habitaciones donde al entrar una que eran de las Sailors, se miro al espejo y vio con horror como su rostro estaba totalmente demacrado…

No era posible… desde que se enfrento a Cosmos en el futuro su cuerpo y su rostro envejecio por 13 años…se veian unas canas aparecer en su cabello rojizo y se sintió tan desecha que agarro el espejo y lo destruyo en mil pedazos.

Esta vez… nadie se interpondrá en mis planes… lo juro.

Al decir esto, tomo el cristal que habitualmente lo usa para desaparecer pero también tiene una gran habilidad… le da la eterna juventud…

Ella al acercarlo a su pecho su cuerpo se vio una energía maligna… al abrir sus ojos su rostro, su cuerpo volvieron a ser como una mujer joven.


End file.
